


happily ever after

by ktyekmrf30



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), UP10TION, VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swimming Pools, it's just love and one big family and nothing else, not today i said to korean rules and put one big lgbt+ family in seoul, oh and their friends, thats too lol, there's a lot of mentions of members but like members of the students clubs not bands
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: Чонхван видел, как отец с папой безмолвно переглянулись.— Я тоже не знаю откуда у нас такие дети, — согласился папа с невысказанной мыслью.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jo Gyehyeon/Kim Jibeom, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Donghyun/Lee Minho | Lee Know, So Junghwan/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Биби, потому что я ценю всё, что ты делаешь для меня.

x

— Мне пришлось отменить свидание, — бросает Наён в воздух и плюхается на своё привычное место сбоку от отца, а затем внимательно смотрит на восьмилетнего брата, тихо рисующего в углу стола, — Чонхвани, ты не знаешь, о чем папы хотели поговорить?

Чонхван отрицательно мычит, не отрываясь от линии, и Наён озабоченно хмурится, посматривая на часы.

Когда семейные собрания назначал папа, можно сразу было сказать, что ничего серьёзного не предвидится и волноваться не стоит. Иногда это были споры о том, кто пропустил очередь в уборке или забыл выключить электричество перед уходом из дома, а в последний раз они собирались буквально месяц назад, когда младшие близнецы решили проявить самостоятельность и случайно постирали свои цветные вещи вместе со всеми белыми рубашками родителей.

Отец собирал собрания по более важным причинам и их не было совсем давно – последний раз они «серьёзно говорили», когда те же близнецы четыре месяца назад на пару с друзьями гуляли по закрытой парковой зоне, за что им позже влетело от патруля, а затем и от родителей. Отец обычно отчитывал провинившихся на таких собраниях или решались важные вопросы, касающиеся всех или большинства.

В этот раз телефон пиликнул, оповещая о сообщении от отца в общем чате. Короткое _«семейное собрание перед ужином, скоро будем»_ заставило Наён отменить все планы, потому что в этом доме никогда не знаешь, что может произойти.

Чонхван переворачивает очередную страницу раскрасок ровно в тот момент, когда входная дверь хлопает, а затем громкий крик разносится по всему коридору, долетая до столовой. Ещё секунда и Наён видит, как со спортивной сумкой наперевес на кухню залетает Донхён, врезаясь в столешницу, и тянет руки к вазе с фруктами, но не успевает взять яблоко, потому что получает подзатыльник. Сонюн кивает в сторону раковины:

— Сначала мой руки.

— Но я голодный, — ноет Донхён, что неожиданно для такого чистюли как он, хотя со старшим братом он не спорит, на ходу снимает сумку, бросая её где-то по пути на пол, и несётся вперёд, обгоняя шедшего к раковине Джибома буквально за секунду, — Я первый!

Сонюн идёт через кухню в сторону столовой, трепет волосы Чонхвана в знак приветствия, зарабатывая широкую улыбку младшего, а затем смотрит на Наён подозрительно:

— Ты видела сообщение?

— А кто нет? — спрашивает она, пожимая плечами.

— Что-то случилось? — Сонюн обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Понятия не имею. С утра всё было нормально, что могло произойти за день?

Вопрос был риторическим, Сонюн не стал отвечать. Пропустив близнецов к столу, он, снимая на ходу свою сумку, отправился в сторону коридора. Донхён, всё-таки ухватив яблоко, падает на свой стул рядом с Наён и внимательно смотрит на своего близнеца, усаживающегося рядом с Чонхваном:

— Если нас не накажут сегодня, — авторитетно заявляет он, — То завтра тоже тренируемся.

— Но у нас завтра нет тренировок, — удивлённо поднимает голову Джибом.

— Мы должны быть первыми! — азартно воскликивает Донхён, — Ты не докрутил сегодня, а я сбился. Это разве юниорский уровень?

Наён скучно слушать разговоры о плавании и прыжках, поэтому она достаёт телефон, погружаясь в очередную зубрёжку формул. Близнецы активно спорят с разных концов стола, когда в столовую возвращается переодевшийся в чистое Сонюн, а вместе с ним Йеин и Чани.

— Вы были дома? — удивляется Наён, на секунду оторвавшись от телефона, — Я думала, что я одна.

— Внимательнее надо быть, — закатывает глаза Йеин, присаживаясь рядом с Чани, и отвлекается на разговоры братьев.

Чонхван и Джибом играют в приставку, Чани смотрит из-за плеча Джибома за тем, что происходит на маленьком экране, пока Йеин с равнодушным видом слушает разговор Донхёна с Сонюном о следующих Олимпийских играх.

Суён приходит предпоследней, вбегает в дом, чуть запыхавшись, вытирает пот со лба и поправляет сбившуюся школьную форму.

— Я же не опоздала? — спрашивает она с широко раскрытыми глазами, на что получает семь отрицательных мычаний и облегченно прислоняется к стене, пытаясь отдышаться.

Несмотря на то, что двойняшкам Йеину и Суён заканчивать школу предстояло только в следующем году, Суён уже с первого года в старшей школе начала усердно заниматься с репетиторами, мечтая об экономическом. У выпускницы Наён тоже были репетиторы, с которыми она занимались несколько раз в неделю, а Сонюн, старше её на пару месяцев, не особо заботился об оценках, потому что уже получил стипендиальное приглашение в Корейский национальный спортивный университет из-за своих достижений в спорте. Наён даже не завидовала этому предложению – старший брат буквально жил в школьном бассейне, тренируясь, и все его медали – результат тяжелого труда. Наён не думает, что смогла бы и близко быть таким же профессионалом в каком-либо спорте.

Джибом и Донхён тоже с детства питали слабость к бассейну, а потому уже с ранних лет плавали и в младшей школе записались в клуб. Сейчас, в четырнадцать, они были одними из лучших в своей возрастной категории и тоже прыгали, как и старший брат. Они состояли в одной школьной команде и были известны как трио братьев, берущих весь пьедестал – настолько конкурентоспособным был каждый из них. Когда Сонюн получает стипендию от КНСУ после очередного золота, папа подмигивает младшим близнецам и говорит, что те тоже должны постараться, чтобы попасть в тот же университет, раз хотят построить большое будущее – Донхён ещё с младшей школы живёт мечтами об Азиатских играх.

Ещё спортом увлекался самый младший в семье, Чонхван, только вот к воде его никогда особо не тянуло, зато он уже два года подряд усердно занимался тхэквондо. Чани, на год младше близнецов, не был большим любителем спорта, в прочем Наён с Джихё и двойняшки его в этом поддерживали.

Когда Джихё возвращается, на ней тоже помятая школьная форма, она устало садится между Суён и Донхёном и кладёт голову на стол, зевая.

— Уточню ещё раз, никто не знает почему мы все собрались? — чуть громче спрашивает Сонюн и получает отрицательный ответ с обеих сторон стола.

Это было странно. Обычно кто-то из детей точно что-то знал, потому что он и являлся причиной общего собрания, но в этот раз...

Кажется, Суён приходит к такому же выводу, поэтому она недоуменно выдаёт:

— Они же не собираются завести ещё ребёнка, да?

Все неосознанно косятся на Чонхвана, отчего тот несколько раз моргает, а затем краснеет от такого количества внимания со стороны братьев и сестёр. Между старшими едва ли была разница в год и только между Джихё и близнецами – два, Чонхван же появился самым последним и был на пять лет младше Чани. Если родители действительно задумались о том, чтобы завести ещё одного ребёнка, разница в восемь лет с младшим была не такой уж и большой, но с количеством детей довольно ощутимой...

— Да вряд ли, — с сомнением говорит Джибом слишком тихо, чувствуя себя крайне неудобно от этого разговора.

— Мы переезжаем? Родители обанкротились? — выдает Йеин, на что Донхён неосознанно продолжает:

— Кто-то умер? Ай! — близнец прячет голову, получив подзатыльники с разных сторон, — Ну что? Такое тоже может быть.

— Напишу бабушке, — пугается Наён, тут же сворачивая заметки с формулами.

— Так, — вздыхает Сонюн устало, — Давайте не делать поспешных выводов. Мы не забыли ни о чьем дне рождения, верно?

Йеин и Чани, отвечающие за семейный календарь праздников, качают головой.

— Хорошо. И никто точно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не сделал за последний месяц? — снова нет. Сонюн останавливается на секунду и вздыхает, — Ну что ж. Значит мы и правда обанкротились.

Кто-то усмехается, слышится чей-то судорожный вздох, Наён кидает свирепый взгляд на Сонюна, а тот поднимает руки в воздух, спеша оправдаться:

— Да ладно-ладно, я пошутил. Успокойтесь, наверняка ничего серьёзного не случилось.

— Они же не разводятся, правда? — Чонхван говорит тихо, но его слышат всё равно и сразу оборачиваются на младшего. Сжимая приставку в руках, младший смотрит на всех большими глазами, а его нижняя губа крепко сжата и дрожит. Ребёнок выглядит так, словно расплачется в любое мгновение.

Все тут же бросаются его успокаивать.

— Нет, что ты, мой хороший, — Суён тянет ручки к младшему и тот спрыгивает со стула, подходя к старшей сестре ближе. Та обнимает его, поглаживая по спине, — Этого точно никогда не случится.

— Конечно, нет, — уверенно кивает Донхён рядом, похлопывая того по плечу. Чонхван кивает, вытирая глаза, чуть шмыгает носом и через некоторое время освобождается от чужих рук, возвращаясь обратно к своему стулу.

А затем слышится гравий подъездной дорожки.

— Ну, — мрачно издает Джихё, — Сейчас мы всё и узнаем.

Дети даже не встают, чтобы встретить родителей, каждый сидит на своём месте, слишком нервный. Наён посматривает на экран телефона время от времени, но тоже сидит ровно, сложив руки на коленях. Если отец был разочарован в ком-то из них, то их дела плохи.

В гнетущей тишине они слушают, как звенят ключи у входа, а затем хлопает дверь. Они не разбирают о чём переговариваются отцы, проходит ещё минута или две. Джибом начинает нервно дёргать ногой, отстукивая только ему понятный ритм, а Чани рядом кусает ноготь большого пальца.

Наконец на кухне появляются отцы, уже без обычных пиджаков и с задранными по локоть рукавами – только что из ванны.

— Привет, — здоровается папа, заходя в столовую первым, и удивлённо поглядывает на притихших детей, нестройным хором пробормотавших приветствия, — Всё нормально?

Никто не отвечает, только Чонхван вновь слетает со своего места и налетает на папу, обнимая его ноги.

— Привет, ребёнок, — обнимает младшего папа, аккуратно приглаживает его волосы, а затем снова поглядывает на остальных, встречаясь взглядом с Джихё, которая тут же опускает свой.

Родители никогда на них не кричали, да и голос почти не повышали. Папа был даже более лояльным, чем отец, всегда спокойно и терпеливо объяснял, что было правильно, а что нет, поэтому на его собраниях дети чувствовали себя расслабленно – это были мелкие, решаемые пустяки. Отец же не был Цербером в доме, тоже всегда спокойно объяснял чужие ошибки, только вот возраст брал своё – он был старше папы на пять лет, поэтому всегда был тем, кто следил за порядком, даже если нарушителем спокойствия был его муж. Отцы слишком много им разрешали и оказывали необычайное доверие, всем им, что так сильно отличалось от обычной корейской семьи, и каждый из детей чувствовал ответственность за это. Поэтому собрания отца были страшны – им не хотелось видеть родителя, полного разочарования или расстроенного из-за кого-то из них.

Когда в столовую входит отец, даже Джибом перестаёт дёргать ногой. Сонюн с тяжёлым вздохом, как самый старший, через силу спрашивает:

— Вы хотели поговорить с нами?

— Ах да, — как-то странно будто вспоминает отец и кивает папе. Они садятся на свои обычные места в центре стола с двух сторон и Сонюн нервно бегает глазами от одного к другому, пока наконец не останавливается на отце.

Но говорить, почему-то, начинает папа.

— Мы давно хотели с вами поговорить, но всё никак не выдавалось шанса, потому что все вы были заняты, — папа закатывает глаза, не замечая, как старшие дети напрягаются ещё сильнее, пока Чонхван непонимающе моргает глазами. Это было странно. Почему говорит не отец? Оба?

Слишком уставшая Джихё нервно бросает взгляд на кивающего отца по левую руку от неё и шальная мысль о том, что Чонхван был прав, чуть не лишает её рассудка.

— Но мы решили, что терпеть больше нельзя, потому что близится конец месяца, выходные... — продолжает папа, смотря на переглядывающихся между собой детей, и думает, что те уже поняли о чём он говорил, а затем смотрит на супруга с довольным видом.

— Так что? — почти пищит высоким голосом Суён. Папа вздыхает. Не поняли.

— Так вот я собрал вас для...

— Ты собрал? — перебивает непонимающе Йеин и девять пар глаз устремляется на папу, который непонимающе хмурится, пока его лицо не светлеет:

— Ну да. Мой телефон сел по пути, так что я одолжил у вашего отца, — папа кивает в сторону отца в гробовой тишине, — Так вот, выходные уже на носу, поэтому я собрал вас, чтобы решить, кто поедет к бабушке в Пусан на моей машине, а кто с отцом. Есть добровольцы?

Оглушающая тишина длится секунду.

Чонхван успевает закрыть уши прежде, чем восемь подростков с громкими криками возмущения подскакивают со своих мест.

х


	2. Chapter 2

х

Чани пять, когда появляется Чонхван, а его кровать выносят на свалку и он теснит Джибома по ночам. Родители делают ремонт и, когда они заканчивают, он въезжает обратно, но теперь только на свою половину. Колыбельная на другой стороне в нейтральных зеленых цветах, а погремушки над ней в виде самолётиков раскачиваются от лёгкого прикосновения.

— Почему он такой тихий? — он с огромным интересом смотрит на спящего младенца, а затем поворачивается к Йеину. Тот был старше его на четыре года, а значит наверняка знал в чём дело.

Однако Йеин только пожимает плечами, переводя добрый взгляд с младенца на брата постарше.

— Не знаю. Просто спокойный? Ты, например, очень громко кричал, когда тебя привезли, а сейчас вон какой тихий, послушный. Главное, чтобы с ним не случилось наоборот. Пошли.

Чани последний раз смотрит на сморщенное личико младшего брата, а затем поворачивается и в припрыжку несётся вон из комнаты, нападая на брата со спины. Он цепляется за руку Йеина и раскачивает их на ходу:

— Поиграешь со мной в конструктор?

Чани восемь, когда он ловит чуть не свалившегося с лестницы Донхёна, дёргая того за футболку в сторону. Старший брат падает и громко стонет, а вся семья, устроившаяся в гостиной, удивлённо смотрит в сторону лестничного пролёта из-за шума.

Донхён спускается, потирая спину, и жалобно канючит у папы объятия, располагаясь по другую сторону от Джибома, пока Чани устраивается вместе с Джихё за журнальным столиком перед телевизором и раскладывает свои раскраски рядом с её. Йеин, заметив их, отрывается от огромной энциклопедии, и спускается с кресла на пол, поближе.

— Болит, — сопит Донхён в домашнюю рубашку папы, когда тот начинает осторожно поглаживать его по плечу.

— Потому что нужно смотреть под ноги, — мудро отвечает Джибом, на что Донхён дёргается в возмущении, отчего случайно бьётся затылком в папин подбородок, и они оба снова стонут от боли. Джибом хихикает.

— Между прочим, это ты вчера упал с велосипеда из-за кочки, а не я, — бурчит Донхён, корчась от боли.

Джибом фыркает, Донхён елозит на своём месте, случайно задевает пульт на подлокотнике, и тот летит вниз, но Чани успевает поймать его в последний момент и, не желая вмешиваться в препирательства близнецов, протягивает его папе.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — бормочет папа, пряча пульт подальше от долговязых конечностей Донхёна, — Единственный ребёнок в этом доме, за которым не нужно присматривать.

— А как же я? — спрашивает Наён с дивана почти обиженно, забыв на секунду о телефоне.

— Я всё слышу! — доносится крик Сонюна из столовой. Чани тихо хихикает, когда папа только качает головой, а затем пересекается с ним взглядом и подмигивает.

Чани десять, когда он идёт домой, дуя на расцарапанные ладони, готовясь провести ночь один в большом пустом доме. Это странно, ведь их всех так много, но на самом деле ничего примечательного нет. Он уезжает в поход вместе с классом, а отцы забирают остальных на выходные в Пусан к бабушке и дедушке. Чани знал, что ему нужно всего лишь ночь побыть одному, а рано утром родители вернутся, но случилось нечто, чего он не ожидал.

Всю жизнь он всегда старался равняться на папу, быть взрослым и ответственным, а ещё осторожным. У него это получалось лучше, чем у братьев, которые были старше его на год, только были абсолютно несносными и непоседливыми. Это Чани всегда спокоен и рассудителен для своих десяти – почти одиннадцати! – лет, это Чани всегда останавливает их от глупости или спасает от падения. Именно Чани отец шепчет перед уходом из дома проследить, чтобы Донхён и Джибом не разнесли пол улицы, пока гуляют с друзьями.

Чани нравилось это, быть взрослым и важным, тем, кому доверяют.

Но Чани случайно упал.

Он не получил серьезных травм, только руки и лицо расцарапаны камнями, а еще голова и спина чуть побаливают, и одежда измазана в траве.

Чани было стыдно, но он боялся высоты. Он старался не показывать этого, но ничего не мог поделать с тем, как дурно ему становилось едва он поднимался на возвышение. Первое время он даже боялся выглядывать из окна собственной комнаты на втором этаже, однако привык, но едва ли взбираясь выше привычной высоты у него всегда дрожали руки. Чани сомневался, что кто-то из семьи знал об этом, потому что он упрямо молчал, стыдясь, но иногда, в стеклянных лифтах в торговых центрах, когда он видел, как поднимается всё выше и выше, его накрывала паника. Обычно в такие моменты рядом всегда был Йеин. Старший брат будто чувствовал, что что-то не так, поэтому внезапно отвлекал его разговорами, переключая всё внимание на себя. Вряд ли он делал это специально, но Чани все равно был благодарен.

Когда классная дама, госпожа Мин, объявляет о походе к горам, он не очень рад, но встряхивается, пытаясь быть храбрым, убеждает себя, что это его шанс – он ведь взрослый, отец с папой на него полагаются, он не может бояться высоты, это глупо и постыдно.

Так что он едет, стоически взбирается на горы и даже улыбается, когда классная дама делает общий снимок детей.

А затем они начинают спускаться обратно.

Чани вполне себе мирно спускается по крутому склону вниз, медленно и не торопясь. Перед ним его одноклассники, он видит госпожу Мин и еще пару взрослых по краям, рядом со своими детьми. Нет повода паниковать.

Но он делает шаг в неправильную сторону. Его нога скользит, проезжаясь по земле, и он делает ещё один шаг и ещё, чтобы притормозить. Но Чани на склоне, поэтому он не останавливается. Вместо этого его мозг словно парализует, и он на автомате продолжает делать шаги, ускоряясь, и вот спустя секунду вокруг разносятся удивленные крики, а он – бежит вниз с горы.

Ему до ужаса страшно, и он не может ни о чем думать, всё, что он видит перед собой – камни. Он просто в ужасе.

Чани не знает, как ему удается упасть, он долго катится, переворачиваясь, чувствует, как щеки обжигает холодным камнем, рефлекторно пытается пальцами зацепиться за что-то, а затем резко останавливается. Он приходит в себя только когда садится, полностью оглушенный, с разных сторон к нему бегут взрослые, причитая, а перед глазами только темнеющее небо без единой тучи.

Один из родителей держит его за руку весь оставшийся путь вниз, Чани слегка прихрамывает и старается идти как можно медленнее, упрямо уставившись на землю под ногами. Его раны обрабатывают, когда они добираются до их стоянки, и Чани сидит в автобусе до самого отъезда, не желая никуда уходить и чувствуя сонливость.

Он сбегает из-под надзора госпожи Мин едва она начинает отпускать детей по домам. Не желая получить очередную тонну вопросов о самочувствии, за которыми точно последует звонок родителям, Чани быстро растворяется в толпе одноклассников, а затем, чуть хромая, идёт до остановки.

От конечной до их дома не так далеко, он открывает дверь дольше, чем обычно, потому что не может попасть ключом в замочную скважину, а когда наконец получается – громко хлопает дверью, скидывая тяжелый рюкзак с ноющих плеч.

Стянув ботинки, он идёт к лестнице, даже поднимается на две ступени, а затем замирает, понимая, что почти пропустил одну важную деталь. Работал телевизор.

Чани возвращается обратно, идёт в гостиную и удивлённо замирает, когда видит на диване под пледом Йеина, смотрящего какую-то очередную программу про мир животных.

— Хён? — удивленно выдыхает он. Йеин поворачивает на его голос голову, а затем с широко распахнутыми глазами подскакивает с дивана:

— Что с тобой случилось?

Чани кусает нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как от одной простой фразы на глазах наворачиваются слёзы. Он упрямо поджимает губы и часто моргает, но слёзы все равно падают из глаз, и он трёт щёки, чтобы избавиться от них.

Йеин подходит к нему, заботливо отстраняет ладони от щёк и большим пальцем вытирает дорожки. Он осматривает грязную одежду младшего, а затем берёт его ладонь в свою, но Чани шипит. Йеин с недоумением поворачивает ладони на свет и тихо охает, замечая обработанные порезы и стертую кожу.

Цокнув языком, старший аккуратно берёт его руку в свою, стараясь не задевать ладонь, и тянет младшего брата к лестнице.

Чани недовольно молчит, когда его заставляют раздеться в ванной, недовольно сопит, когда брат берёт аптечку и со знанием дела повторно обрабатывает ладони, недовольно зыркает на старшего, когда тот помогает ему вымыть волосы, не залезая в ванную.

— Я могу справиться сам, — наконец подает он голос, уже устроившись в кровати. Йеин, убирающий игрушки Чонхвана со своего пути, замирает и смотрит на Чани внимательно:

— Я знаю.

Чани больше нечего сказать.

Йеин приносит ему фруктовый сок и булочки, они сидят в уютной тишине на кровати Чани, пока тот ест, а когда он допивает сок из стакана, то наконец чувствует, словно внутри становится легче. Неловко он крутит пальцами большой стакан, а затем косит неуверенный взгляд на старшего.

— Почему ты дома?

Йеин смотрит в ответ и улыбается, пожимая плечами.

— Я болен.

— И тебя оставили дома одного? — удивляется Чани, поворачиваясь к брату всем телом. Тот подозрительно не выглядел больным.

— Нет, — Йеин тянется к нему рукой и аккуратно тычет указательным пальцем в нос, — Тебя оставили дома одного.

— Я не маленький, — по-своему воспринимает это Чани и хмурится.

— Я знаю, — поспешно говорит старший, — Но я не хотел, чтобы тебе было одиноко дома. А ещё Суён слёзно умоляла остаться с ночёвкой у своих подружек, и родители решили, что даже в две машины им будет тесно, поэтому нас оставили дома. Так что сегодня мы с тобой только вдвоём. Большая редкость, верно?

Чани немного думает об этом, а затем кивает. Его устраивало. Они снова погружаются в недолгое молчание, прежде чем Йеин нетерпеливо вздыхает, ерзая, чуть съезжает на простынях, укладываясь головой на плечо Чани, и спрашивает:

— Ты расскажешь мне, что с тобой случилось?

Чани смотрит на стакан в руках.

Он бы не рассказал Донхёну и Джибому, слишком стыдно, Чонхван был маленьким, так что просто посмеялся бы с неуклюжего старшего брата, а сестры бы разохались, ведь это был Чани, с которым никогда ничего подобного не приключается, а затем, разумеется, растрезвонили бы всем об этом, так что о провале Чани знали бы все.

Сонюн и Йеин были единственными, кто спокойно бы его выслушал в любой ситуации, но отчего-то рассказывать о своём казусе Сонюну тоже не хотелось. Он был тем, на кого Чани равнялся. Глупо было говорить, как он опростоволосился.

— Я упал с горы, — признается он неловко и чувствует, как Йеин дергается в удивлении, тут же поднимая на него голову.

— Ты _что_?

И он рассказывает, с самого начала, но не говорит о причинах, о том, как его парализовало от ужаса и высоты вокруг, как в какой-то момент он поверил, что случится что-то страшное. Йеин поджимает под себя ноги, устраиваясь напротив, слушает внимательно и, когда Чани замолкает, думает немного, а затем спрашивает:

— Это потому, что ты боишься высоты? — Чани резко поднимает на него взгляд, но не возражает, только понуро кивает.

Вот почему он не должен был говорить обо всём Йеину – тот был слишком проницательным. Такой внимательный, он всегда точно знал, когда у Чани проблемы, словно мысли умел читать, едва взглянув в глаза.

— Давно ты знаешь?

— Начал замечать, — неопределенно пожимает плечами тот, и Чани вздыхает, опуская голову.

— Не говори никому.

— Почему?

— Потому что бояться высоты глупо, — закатывает глаза Чани, будто это самое очевидное, — Папы считают меня взрослым.

— Но то, что ты боишься высоты не делает тебя маленьким. Многие боятся высоты. Даже мне иной раз страшно, — Йеин снисходительно улыбается, склоняется к нему ближе и трепет мокрую челку, — Кроме того, наш папа боится собак. Да даже бабушка иной раз. Хочешь сказать, они младше тебя?

Чани озадаченно хмурится.

— Я не думал об этом, — признается он, на что Йеин смеётся, тыча его в плечо. Чани только ойкает, изображая боль.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — снова говорит Йеин и смотрит на Чани абсолютно искренне. Смотря на старшего, Чани верит. Нельзя так говорить, но Йеин был его любимым хёном, тот доверял ему сколько Чани себя помнит и всегда говорил только правду. Йеину можно было верить.

— Хорошо, — признается Чани нерешительно, на что улыбка брата становится только шире.

— Знаешь, мы ведь в доме одни, — говорит Йеин загадочно, Чани видит озорной блеск в его глазах, — Может съедим шоколадное мороженое, пока никого нет?

Чани с громким криком радости слетает с кровати, а затем охает от боли в спине под чужой смех.

Чани тринадцать, когда его мировоззрение полностью меняется. Сонюн, смеясь, называет это половым созреванием и поздравляет их троих, Донхён и Джибом тоже мучаются от неожиданных вещей, пришедших чуть раньше. У них одновременно ломается голос, а ещё почти ежедневно происходят утренние казусы и Чани почти благодарен за несколько ванных комнат на этаже, потому что три девочки в доме явно не рады такому уровню подростковых проблем на их голову.

Родители ещё в самом начале провели подробную лекцию для мальчиков, от которой Чани до сих пор чувствовал себя слегка странно.

Донхён и Джибом с одинаково вытаращенными глазами слушают лекцию папы о том, как справляться с утренней эрекцией и так, чтобы не попасть в неловкое положение с сёстрами, Сонюн и Йеин, раскачивая ногами в воздухе, сочувственно смотрят на них с другой стороны кухонного стола, пока маленький Чонхван крайне радостно уплетает оладушки за обе щеки под присмотром отца. Везунчик.

Когда родители заканчивают отвечать на вопросы, большая часть из которых была от Джибома, словно он не может просто включить компьютер и поискать об этом в интернете, все стараются как можно быстрее разойтись, где-то на лестнице его догоняет Йеин и шепчет, рассказывая о том, что разговор с сестрами был более смущающим по словам Суён.

Отцам приходится несладко, когда в доме, по выражению их бабушки, восемь гормонально нестабильных подростков и восьмилетний Чонхван, едва пошедший в школу. Суён с Джихё комплексуют из-за внешности и на пару решают сесть на диету, за что страдает весь рацион семьи, начавший внезапно состоять из одних овощей на пару. А потом у Наён внезапно появляется парень и это совсем не прибавляет тем уверенности в себе.

Вскоре Донхён и Джибом начинают устраивать бунты, а Сонюн, очевидно тоже уставший от такого меню, молчаливо их в этом поддерживает – просто не мешает. Спортсмены семьи требуют нормальной пищи несколько раз в день, Донхён ругается с Суён, заявляя, что им нужен белок, чтобы выиграть, а Суён психует и заливается горькими слезами, уверяя, что её в этом доме никто не понимает и вообще не любит. Джибом пытается остудить горячую голову Донхёна и сгладить его агрессивные выпады, но напряженное молчание за едой длится ещё пару дней.

Потом отцы решают убить двух зайцев сразу – возвращают привычное питание на стол, а Суён записывают в фитнес-зал, за которой тут же следует Джихё.

Во всём этом Чани считает себя самым неконфликтным и непривередливым. Если в умных книжках и интернете написано про всякие кризисы личности и принятие себя в переходном возрасте, то его это спокойно обходит стороной. Он не чувствует эмоциональных скачков, вполне адекватно смотрит на свою внешность, да и чувствует себя значительно ответственнее, чем близнецы.

Это странно, что они ведут себя по-разному, хотя проходят через это почти одновременно, но как-то вечером, когда они с отцом на кухне одни, тот на его рассуждения только пожимает плечами.

— У всех этот период проходит индивидуально, — Чани наблюдает, как отец вытирает мокрые руки полотенцем, а затем смотрит на сына с улыбкой, — Вы ведь не одинаковые клоны, а живые люди. К тому же, у тебя всегда была значительная выдержка, в отличие от твоих братьев.

— Это как? — не понимает Чани, на что отец приподнимает брови, раздумывая, как объяснить.

— Ты слишком рано повзрослел, — приходит к выводу отец, качая головой в согласие своих слов, — Всегда следишь, чтобы всё было правильно, можешь осадить близнецов, когда это нужно, а они послушают тебя. Знаешь, как папа всегда говорит, что ты единственный, за кем не нужно присматривать?

Чани кивает. Доверием папы он гордится больше всего.

— Он прав, и мы очень на тебя рассчитываем, — от слов отца внутри приятно. Чани поджимает губы, чтобы не заулыбаться, — Как я и сказал, Йеин достаточно хрупок и ты оберегаешь его, присматриваешь за Джибомом, ведешь себя как ответственный старший брат по отношению к Чонхвани. К счастью, он берёт пример с тебя. Сонюн не раз говорил, что на тебя можно положиться, и нас, несомненно, это очень радует. Вот, что это значит. Для своих лет ты невероятно взросло мыслишь и поступаешь, а для этого должна быть определенная выдержка, чтобы отказать себе в определенных вещах.

— То есть, я... Как стена? — задумчиво выдает Чани, и отец смеется, кивая:

— Да, родной. Ты — настоящая стена.

— А остальные? — интересуется Чани, прислушиваясь к глухим выкрикам Сонюна и Джихё – те вместе с близнецами и папой играли на приставке в футбол.

— Остальные... — отец снова замолкает, смотря в сторону коридора, а затем усмехается, — Донхён, конечно, очень заботливый и ответственный, даже гиперответственный, но он не спешит взрослеть. Ему нужен тот, кто будет направлять его, понимаешь? Он как река. А реку нужно направить в верное русло, чтобы она не снесла деревни на своём пути.

Чани не очень понимает сравнение, только приходит к выводу, что Донхён мог быть ответственным в мелочах вроде уборки по дому или ужина, а не чего-то масштабного, как доверяют ему.

— Джибом, наоборот, похож на спокойное озеро, — продолжает отец, присаживаясь рядом, и понижает голос почти до шёпота, — Он никуда не торопится в отличие от Донхёна, но люди могут прийти и бросить рябь. Ему нужен кто-то похожий на тебя.

— Стена?

— Да. Стена, чтобы ограждать, но не тревожить. Забавно, но от стены тоже может пойти рябь, — задумчиво отец смотрит куда-то на электронные цифры часов на микроволновке, — Сомневаюсь, что я переживу его вторую половинку.

— Почему?

— О, я с тяжёлым сердцем принял то, что моя родная дочь привела в дом парня, — Чани вспоминает ужин с парнем Наён и хихикает в кулак, — Не представляю, как переживу это ещё восемь раз.

— Сонюн-хён?

— Ты похож на него, — улыбается отец, и Чани прислоняется щекой к его руке, слушая размеренный голос, — Он, конечно, не спешил взрослеть, но ему все равно пришлось, когда он стал старшим братом. Не хочу это признавать, но каждый раз, когда помимо твоих братьев и сестер рядом с ним есть и другие дети, все ожидают, что он будет вести себя по-взрослому и присматривать за ними тоже.

— Госпожа Хан всегда говорит ему присмотреть за Джисоном и Чонином, — хмыкает Чани, чувствуя, как отец кивает.

— Что касается твоих сестёр, то, думаю, здесь то же самое. Наён, как старшая, всегда приглядывала за вами, поэтому она может принимать здравые решения, а Джихё слишком пытается успеть везде, но, думаю, она со временем разберётся, чего в итоге хочет. А Суёни с Донхёном похожи в том, что не спешат куда-то и просто плывут по течению. Ей тоже нужно найти верное русло.

Чани кивает, а затем что-то в его голове звенит колокольчиком, и он отстраняется от отца, поднимая взгляд.

— А Йеин-хён?

Отец озабоченно хмурится, это не укрывается от взгляда Чани, но спустя пару секунд на его лице ни морщинки, лишь легкая улыбка.

— Можешь считать это смешным, но раз у меня все сравнения связаны с водой, то Йеин будет морской бухтой.

— Что? — Чани оторопело хлопает ресницами. Он не совсем понимает, что такое бухта, — Это как?

Отец говорит всё с тем же расслабленным выражением лица, в голосе слышится улыбка, но внезапно Чани понимает, что тот говорит что-то абсолютно серьёзное.

— Он тоже должен быть защищен стеной от ветров... — отец легко щёлкает его по носу, — но у него должна быть свобода.

Чани хочет спросить, как это, но они оба слышат голос папы, жалобно просящий супруга прийти ему на помощь. Отец хихикает, зовёт Чани присоединится к ним и уходит в гостиную, но Чани бежит наверх, в комнату Сонюна.

Он терпеливо ждёт, когда ноутбук старшего брата загрузится, открывает браузер, а затем медленно вбивает слово в поисковую строку.

Водоём, защищённый от открытых вод сушей, с выходом к бушующему морю.

Бухта.

х

Чани пятнадцать и он абсолютно точно не должен был получить ничего, вот только всё равно возвращается домой с несколькими валентинками, конфетами и даже с цветком.

Когда его на пороге с охапкой розовых сердечек ловит Джихё, она приподнимает брови удивлённо и начинает смеяться, качая головой. Чани закатывает глаза, направляясь в противоположную от неё сторону на кухню, и бурчит что-то о несправедливости. Он складывает конфеты в ящик, набирает воды в пустую вазу и ставит её вместе с розочкой на шкаф, чтобы никто точно случайно не снёс.

Чани собирается взять все валентинки со стола и спрятать их где-нибудь, а потом выбросить, но когда он поворачивается к столешнице, то резко тормозит, видя склонившегося над ними Йеина, читающего чужие каракули.

— Ого, — выдает он своим высоким голосом, — А ты популярен.

Чани отчаянно краснеет, подходя ближе и резко собирая листочки в кучу:

— Это ужасно смущает.

Он открывает мусорное ведро, собираясь выбросить их прямо сейчас, когда Йеин неразборчиво ноет, останавливая его:

— Зачем ты выбрасываешь?

Чани удивлённо оборачивается на него и пропускает тот момент, когда старший подлетает ближе. Чани раскрывает рот, когда Йеин выхватывает из его рук валентинки и подмигивает ему из-под челки:

— Покажу папе какой его сын популярный.

— Отдай!

Йеин смеётся, когда Чани бросается за ним. Они в мгновение ока преодолевают лестницу с криками и смехом, Йеин забегает в свою комнату, пытаясь хлопнуть дверью, но Чани успевает быстрее. Он обхватывает брата за талию и падает вместе с ним на кровать Сонюна, сминая простыни. Йеин хохочет, а Чани только сильнее перехватывает его за талию одной рукой, второй пытаясь дотянуться до валентинок.

— Хён, отдай.

— Нет уж, — Йеин не сдаётся, ёрзает на Чани, отчего тот замирает на секунду, мнётся и резко разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу. Когда Йеин улыбается, его глаза выглядят словно месяцы, словно радуга с детских рисунков. Передние зубы слегка торчат и иногда он немного похож на кролика.

Улыбка у Йеина совсем другая, нежели у Чани.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — жалуется Чани, сдаваясь, и расслабляется, укладываясь на чужую кровать. Йеин подмигивает:

— Почти девятнадцать, забыл? — разумеется Чани помнит, подарок уже два месяца лежит в нижнем ящике его шкафа, ожидая своего часа. Но вёл себя хён как пятилетний задира.

Йеин скатывается с него и присаживается, выпрямляя смявшиеся листы в форме сердечек, а затем озорно смотрит на младшего сверху вниз:

— Я помогу тебе выбрать шоколад для каждой. Тебе ведь придётся поблагодарить их на Белый день.

Чани стонет, переворачиваясь, и утыкается лицом в кровать. Именно этого он и боялся. Он не знал, как отказать всем этим настойчивым девочкам, поэтому принял подарки, но только потом осознал, чем это для него грозит.

— Ну чего ты, — шатает Йеин его за руку, — Ты ждал письмо от кого-то особенного?

Чани не отвечает.

Если бы сейчас его развернули, то перед всеми предстали бы красные щёки и стыдливо опущенные глаза. Это было то, о чем он говорить не хотел и не мог – не имел права.

— Ну что? — Йеин снова тычет его в руку. Приходится отрицательно промычать в ответ. Когда свежего воздуха перестаёт хватать, приходится перевернуться обратно. Чани робко поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь с заинтересованным взглядом старшего, и пожимает плечами.

— Просто. Ты, правда, поможешь? — Йеин кладёт руку в области сердца:

— Обещаю.

Чани кивает. Хорошо.

После ужина, на котором присутствующие ожидаемо смеются с его обожательниц, родители уходят к себе отдыхать. Наён нет с обеда, её парень устроил ей романтичное свидание, поэтому Джихё и Суён на пару закрылись у себя в комнате с мороженым и каким-то романтичным фильмом. Сонюн с близнецами весь день пропадали на тренировках, только теперь в разных командах и бассейнах – у Донхёна и Джибома на носу было очередное первенство среди школ, а Сонюн начал выступать за университет. Чонхван после ужина смотрел мультики, но начал клевать носом, поэтому отец быстро прогнал его спать, и Чани, чтобы не мешать брату, покинул их комнату, прикрыв дверь, и босиком прошлёпал по коридору к концу коридора, там, где была комната Сонюна и Йеина.

Йеин отрывается от складывания одежды после стирки на скрип, поднимает голову и хлопает по месту на кровати рядом, приглашая сесть. Чани тут же спешит к нему. Он помогает брату убрать последние вещи, а когда тот встаёт сложить стопки в шкаф, звездой распластывается на ковре, смотря в тёмный потолок.

Он чувствует, как Йеин откидывает его руку и ложиться рядом, устраиваясь удобнее. Никто не прерывает уютное молчание, и Чани просто бездумно рассматривает тени, отбрасываемые мебелью от ночной лампы, прислушиваясь к ночным звуком из открытого окна.

Проходит совсем немного времени, а может и больше, он переворачивается на бок, подкладывая руку под голову, и упирается взглядом в профиль Йеина, который всё также смотрит в потолок, медленно моргая, будто проваливаясь в дрёму.

Чани прослеживает силуэт от лба до носа, такого же какой был у него, глупая семейная особенность, а затем останавливается на губах.

И снова чувствует, как внутри всё сковывает колючей проволокой.

Он был ужасным человеком и не заслужил всего доверия, которое ему оказывала семья.

Ответственный сын был бы более благоразумным, более сдержанным. Он бы помогал родителям, присматривал за братьями, даже если те были старшими. Был бы внимателен к чувствам других и всегда относился бы к ним уважительно. Поступал бы правильно, честно, так, чтобы не было повода для стыда.

Он бы испытывал гордость за себя, за то, каким человеком является, как поступает, чтобы жить честной и доблестной жизнью, быть гордостью дома, не позорить честь семьи.

Он никогда не позволил бы подобным больным мыслям проскользнуть в его голову.

Чани пытается винить во всём семью, ведь это она такая странная и лояльная ко всему, она сделала его таким, что он даже посмел задуматься о чем-то запретном, ужасающе постыдном и просто отвратительном.

Только семья не при чём, и он это прекрасно знает. Он знает, что именно воспитание родителей, именно гармония любви и уважения, которой наполнены их отношения, сделала его таким сознательным, что он понимает, как в какой-то момент свернул не туда.

В детстве это было шуткой, папа всегда просил его проследить за Йеином, чтобы с ним все было хорошо, и он не попал в беду. Старше на четыре года, с виду хён был маленьким и худым, что не так сильно бросалось в глаза, но значительно выделялось, когда рядом стояли плотные по телосложению Джибом или Чани. Слишком хрупкий и невинный для этого мира, он доверял детям, играющим с ним с первого слова, а затем расстраивался, когда те в силу присущей возрасту нетерпеливости покидали его или бросались грубыми фразами. Йеин слишком верил в доброту мира и по-детски наивно относился ко всему вокруг.

Иногда отец вслух спрашивал себя, как получилось, что Чани был его полной противоположностью, самый младший и слишком серьёзный, будто поспешно выросший из самого радостного периода в жизни, чтобы приглядывать за братом.

С годами Йеин вытянулся, у него даже появились милые щёчки и, если внешне он больше не напоминал хрустальную вазу, за которой нужен был глаз да глаз, то своей непосредственности не утратил, разве что выучился на собственных ошибках.

Это было в порядке вещей, что с самого начала их отношения были не как у всех, что им было комфортнее держаться вместе. Чани всегда подхватывал того и гляди собирающегося упасть Йеина, а тот в ответ развеивал серьёзность и спокойствие, которые отчего-то были вечным спутником Чани с рождения.

Йеин был необъятной разрушительной силой в хрупком мальчишеском теле, он ломал всё на своём пути, в том числе и барьеры Чани. С ним Чани стал более свободным, правда, всё так же мечтал побыстрее вырасти, стать по-настоящему взрослым и независимым. С Йеином всё было по-другому, с ним чувствовалось совершенно хорошо и правильно. Единственное, чего тот не смог разрушить за годы – это их разницу в возрасте, Чани продолжал называть того хёном, продолжал помнить об этой дистанции, даже если Йеин был тем, кто разрешил не называть его так всем троим – и близнецам тоже.

Было в этом что-то особенное, словно так правильно, словно существовал мир снаружи, где у Чани были друзья, была школа, целые планы на будущее, но в маленьком мире дома центром всегда был Йеин. Улыбающийся месяцами, обнимающий своими долговязыми конечностями, с заботливым высоким голосом и постоянным природным волнением.

Чани не обращает внимания, что ни у кого другого так не происходит, что это только он себя так ведёт, а затем всё происходит сразу и накапливается огромным комом. Они растут, становятся мужчинами, его друзья начинают заглядываться на девочек, а потом у них появляются подружки. Однажды, смотря фильм, Джибом тихо выдыхает о том, как это здорово – иметь настоящую любовь, человека, который будет дорожить тобой, отношения, наполненные романтикой. Донхён на это только закатывает глаза, говоря, что это всё ерунда и тяжело добиться взаимности – посмотрите на Сонюна – на что другой близнец только пожимает плечами, мечтательно уставившись на экран. А Чани хмурится.

Потому что это отдаётся первым звоночком в голове.

Он пытается вслушиваться в разговоры одноклассников, но это не звучит чем-то интересным. Кто-то получает свой первый поцелуй, а кто-то даже заходит дальше – хвастаться достижениями в пятнадцать кажется нормальным, только Чани понимает, что все его мысли вместо девчонок, или даже мальчиков, забиты совсем другим.

Звоночки в голове переливаются яростной трелью, да так, что голова раскалывается, когда Йеин готовится к экзаменам, а на выпускной надевает новый смокинг с милой бутоньеркой жёлтых тюльпанов. Чани хлопает ресницами, глотая слова, когда Йеин, игнорируя громкие крики футбольного матча, который смотрел Сонюн с папой в гостиной, рассказывает отцу о планах на вечер. Суён выбрала себе в пары подружку, а какая-то их одинокая одноклассница будет его парой на вечеринку. Йеин, не очень любящий шумные мероприятия, сетовал на то, что хочет вернуться домой пораньше, но без Суён он уйти не сможет. Чани все также стоит там в кухонном проходе, когда брат, отряхнув невидимую пыль с лацканов, идёт на выход, по пути подмигивая ему и ероша его волосы.

Словно оглушенный, он ещё тише обычного сидит на диване так, что замечают все, а отец спрашивает хорошо ли он себя чувствует. Чани ссылается на усталость, исчезая на лестнице, а затем несколько раз проверяет закрыта ли дверь в комнату, прежде чем сесть за компьютер.

Центр, вокруг которого крутилась его жизнь, его вполне устраивал, пока он не осознавал этого, не осознавал, как всё неправильно, а ещё страшно. Рой мыслей жужжал в голове неразборчивыми отрывками, не желая формироваться в одно целое. Признавать, даже мысленно ставить себя перед фактом, маячившим перед носом, было ужасно.

Он болен? Таких, как он, лечат? Отправляют в больницы, проводят принудительное лечение, объясняют, как всё, что он чувствует, неправильно?

Нет, решает Чани. Это пройдёт, должно пройти. Это просто мысли, а он просто подросток, они ведь все такие, исследуют не то, что нужно, думают не о том, о ком нужно.

Даже если это их брат.

— Размышляешь о своей участи? – улыбается Йеин нежно, и Чани чувствует, как внутри щемит.

— Это последнее, что меня волнует, — говорит он в ответ и получает слегка удивленный взгляд.

— Разве? Кажется, наши братья только об этом и думают.

— Я не Джибом, — почти закатывает глаза Чани, потому что все они знают, что тот самый больший романтик в их доме. Йеина можно назвать нежным и заботливым человеком, но уж точно не романтичной натурой.

— Да, — соглашается Йеин, разрывая зрительный контакт, и медленно опускает глаза, словно тоже рассматривая его, а затем тихо и сонно бормочет, — Ты особенный.

Это не проходит. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц, даже не через год.

Чани приспособился жить с этими мыслями. Много читал, а ещё размышлял над этим, но признать было самым лёгким выходом – подумаешь, кто кроме него узнает.

Очевидно, ему нравился не тот, кто должен был, это всё совершенно неправильно, и он до конца дней будет стыдить себя за то, что позволил такому случиться, но сейчас легче было признать, чем подавлять в себе любые эмоции.

Йеин был тем, в кого нельзя было не влюбиться.

Это не мог быть кто-то другой, думает он о других своих братьях и сестрах. Он всё ещё чувствует родственную любовь к каждому и представить не может, чтобы было по-другому, что-то большее, эти мысли непроизвольно вызывают в нём мурашки отвращения, так что он старается отогнать эти мысли. Но с Йеином _было_. Так он приходит к выводу, что с ним ещё всё не настолько плохо, и он вовсе не настолько ужасный человек, как думал сперва.

Возможно, с возрастом это пройдёт, а пока он будет более чем счастлив просто молчать об этом и стыдливо наслаждаться проведённым вместе временем. Чани старается не думать о боли и чувстве вины, отдающих эхом. Он сын своей семьи, у него нет права на нечто подобное.

— Ты тоже особенный, — говорит он тихо, и это даётся тяжело, словно что-то застряло в горле и мешает говорить, но он чувствует потребность сказать это вслух.

Йеин улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

Когда Чани открывает глаза, он понимает, что они лежат под одеялом. Свернувшись клубком, Йеин щекой упирается ему в изгиб локтя. Боковым зрением Чани замечает мирно посапывающего Сонюна без подушки и понимает, что он лежит на ней только спустя момент. Какая-то благодарная мысль проскальзывает в голове, но на электронных часах пятый час и он снова закрывает глаза, позволяя себе провалиться в дрёму.

Однажды папа смотрит на Йеина и говорит, что не представляет каким сильным должен быть человек, который может быть достоин его.

Брошенная в разговоре фраза, Чани ничего не говорит, позволяя диалогу утечь в другое русло, но с тех пор эта мысль не покидает его голову, словно отравленный червь. Негласное соперничество с кем-то несуществующим, с кем-то, кто появится в жизни Йеина, кто-то, кем не может быть он. Чани думает, что теперь его слепое желание вырасти изменилось, стало более целенаправленным, даже если результат был несбыточным желанием. Теперь он хотел быть тем, кого могли ставить в пример. Кто-то, как Чани, кто мог бы быть достоин их хрупкого, самого замечательного Йеина.

В какой момент Йеин узнает – он не знает. Проходят месяцы и с каждым днём он всё больше уверен, что тот знает.

Он был осторожным в своих словах, никогда не позволял себе лишнего, но в то же время никогда не сторонился и не убегал. Незачем – Йеин всё ещё был человеком, который знает его лучше всех, он бы всё понял. Так что Чани плывёт по течению, считая это своим подростковым испытанием, и пропускает момент, когда всего становится так много, что голова кружится. И он теряется.

Йеин больше обнимает, Йеин всегда рядом, Йеин говорит то, чего раньше никогда не было.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он в мокрые волосы и крепко сжимает в объятиях почти уснувшего Чани, свернувшегося в своей пижаме на разобранном диване в гостиной. Родители с Джихё, близнецами и Чонхваном уезжают к бабушке с дедушкой, Сонюн пропадает на соревнованиях, а сёстры закрываются в своих комнатах, поэтому они вдвоём представлены сами себе все выходные, и в конце, когда Чани выматывается от прогулок с Йеином по паркам, аттракционам и кафе, они устраиваются внизу с огромным ворохом одеял, угрожая сёстрам им не мешать.

Если Чани и хотел спать, то сон рукой снимает после сказанных слов. Сердце внутри бьётся слишком ощутимо и больно, но он не открывает глаз, притворяясь спящим.

— Потому что нет никого лучше тебя, — лучезарно улыбается Йеин и закатывает глаза, когда Чани замирает посреди коридора со школьным портфелем в руках. Йеин говорит о том, что собирается прослушиваться на какое-то шоу талантов в университете, он славился высоким чистым голосом и любил петь в свободное время. Отец извиняется, когда работа не позволяет ему присутствовать на концерте, а Йеин пожимает плечами, говоря, что ничего страшного.

— Чани будет моей группой поддержки, — легко заявляет он, заканчивая с завтраком, и слезающий со стула Чани картинно раздраженно бурчит, хотя он совсем не против:

— Почему я?

Голос Йеина искренний, он поворачивается на стуле почти всем телом и шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй, а затем возвращается к яичнице, оставляя Чани истуканом стоять в оглушении чувств.

— С ним всё нормально? – озадаченный голос спустившейся сверху Суён приводит его в чувства, и он резко разворачивается, вылетая из дома.

Чани много об этом думает. Словно впадает в транс, сжимая кончик очередной страницы, и бессмысленно смотрит куда-то сквозь книжный текст, раздумывая не слишком ли далеко всё зашло. Может быть ему показалось, может ему становится всё хуже и хуже. Может ему нужна помощь.

— О чём думаешь?

Чани моргает, приходя в себя, едва поднимает голову и замирает. Йеин перегибается через подлокотник кресла, его лицо слишком близко, Чани может видеть в его глазах отражение включенной лампы над ними, а ещё бездонный чёрный океан.

— О тебе, — честно признаётся он, потому что между ними не было секретов, а Йеин занимал все его мысли в последнее время.

Это не должно было быть каким-то особенным признанием, но внезапно стало.

Всё происходит непроизвольно, он пытается отбросить все мысли от себя, особенно сейчас, скользит взглядом по щеке Йеина, маленькой царапине, оставленной днём ранее по глупой причине, обводит взглядом поджатые губы. Не по размерам огромная футболка свисала с плеч, а обросшая челка едва прикрывала глаза.

Широко раскрытые глаза.

Чани сглатывает, недоуменно моргая, не совсем понимает, что происходит и где он напортачил – глаза напротив будто застыли, впиваясь в него, изначальная игривость ушла из выражения лица и осталось место чему-то очень странному.

Он сделал что-то не так, что-то не...

Чани решает ничего не делать, неуверенно уставившись на Йеина в ответ. Сейчас старший что-нибудь скажет, и он поймёт, как действовать и что сказать, поймёт, что сделал не так, и как исправить это.

Только Йеин не говорит, и Чани кажется, что лицо брата все ближе и ближе к его собственному, но, возможно, это всего лишь иллюзия его мозга, слишком долго он гипнотизирует чужие глаза. Не хочется признавать, но он пугается так сильно, что буквально вжимается затылком в диванную подушку, но что-то не так, он всё равно...

Это Йеин наклоняется к нему ближе.

Чани застывает, вцепившись в учебник, но зрительный контакт не прерывает, даже дышать перестаёт, словно ему отказывают последние остатки мозга. Колокольчики трещат, взрываясь от напряжения, и хаотичная пустота в голове не может помочь сложить картину воедино, чтобы понять.

А затем кончик чужого носа упирается в его собственный и Йеин останавливается.

Тысяча мыслей проносится в его голове, но ни одну из них он не может уловить и решить, что делать. Должен ли он спросить, что Йеин делает? Знает ли он? Пытается поддержать или утешить таким образом? Что-то случилось, и он решил переступить через рамки?

Йеин как никто другой знал, насколько в опасной близости находится к Чани, полностью ворвавшись в его личное пространство, слишком близко, так, как никогда до этого не смел делать.

Что-то в его лице меняется, Чани тоже видит это за сотые секунды. Поджатые губы расслабляются и складываются в едва различимой улыбке, рот слегка приоткрывается, Чани поднимает взгляд в тот момент, когда Йеин опускает свой.

— Хён, ты...

С расширившимися от испуга глазами, Чани наблюдает за озадаченным выражением лица Донхёна, который по очереди смотрит на него, а затем на отстранившегося Йеина и останавливается на нём.

— Одолжишь зарядку? – Донхён вертит свой телефон в руке, — Кажется, я забыл мою в школе, а Джибом ушёл со своей.

— Мой телефон заряжается, — говорит Йеин и звучит ещё выше, чем обычно, но может Чани это только кажется. Донхён хмурится и переводит полный надежды взгляд на Чани:

— А твоя?

Чани страшно, что его может подвести голос.

— Рядом с моей кроватью, — отвечает он, стараясь не звучать слишком задушено, так, как он себя на самом деле ощущает.

— Спасибо, — Донхён ещё раз бросает взгляд на хёна, кивает и, развернувшись, исчезает в проёме. Чани даже не шевелится.

Нужно что-то сделать. Сбежать, спрятаться.

Чани встаёт, чувствуя головокружение, и спешит обойти старшего, исчезнуть в своей комнате и не показываться оттуда все выходные, даже удачно делает несколько шагов, обходя кресло, но его руку ловит чужая теплая ладошка, с силой останавливая и разворачивая. Чани смотрит, как Йеин встаёт, не отпуская его руку, и делает шаг ближе, смотря сверху вниз.

— Чани-я, — зовёт он тихо, склонив голову вбок, и Чани жмурится, опустив голову как можно ниже.

— Прости, — выдыхает Чани, открывая глаза, — Я не хотел.

Йеин раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Чани быстро ретируется, выдёргивает руку из чужого захвата и спешит к лестнице, чувствуя бешеное биение сердца где-то в горле.

Чани опаздывает на завтрак и даже родители это отмечают. Джибом озадаченно моргает, а затем сообщает, что Чани ушёл первым, раньше всех. Донхён смеётся на перемене, рассказывая об удивленных лицах старших за столом, а затем закатывает глаза – попробуй в этой семье поменяй расписание, как у всех сразу же сбивается привычный режим.

Он не очень спешит в школу, скорее прячется. Избегает. У него нет тренировок, как у близнецов, поэтому он через силу плетётся домой, пропуская мимо ушей всё, что говорит Чонхван, и закрывается в комнате не желая выходить. Он делает вид, что спит, когда отец зовёт всех на ужин, но вскоре действительно засыпает.

Уже темно, когда он просыпается, желудок сводит от голода и приходится встать. Чонхван тихо похрапывает в своей кровати с включенной приставкой в ногах и Чани осторожно убирает её, чтобы младший случайно не снёс ту на пол.

Он идёт по тёмному коридору и медленно спускается с лестницы, заходит на кухню и включает свет вытяжки над плитой. Делает себе тосты и запивает их молоком, бездумно пялясь на электронные часы микроволновой печи. Третий час ночи, дом вместе с обитателями погружен в сон, и впервые он чувствует себя спокойно, даже как-то отрешённо.

Он моет за собой посуду и на секунду останавливается в растерянности: выключить свет – значит попасть в кромешную темноту и идти по интуиции, что у него не всегда получалось даже в доме, где он прожил всю свою жизнь.

Пока он думает, вселенная решает всё за него. Чани слышит едва различимую поступь по паркету и поворачивается с плохим предчувствием, которое его не подводит. Йеин переводит взгляд с вытяжки за ним на самого Чани:

— Услышал, как ты моешь посуду, — говорит он, но Чани ему ни разу не верит.

— Очень поздний ужин, — неловко пытается пошутить он и натянуто улыбается, поворачиваясь, чтобы выключить свет.

— Ты избегаешь меня, — вздыхает Йеин, звуча устало, и Чани останавливается, едва сделав шаг

В этом был весь Йеин. Открытый, по-доброму наивный, прямолинейный. Он выглядел хрупким, а родители могли просить присмотреть за ним, но никогда он не был слабым, всегда встречал препятствия с высоко поднятой головой, решал проблемы на месте и никогда не позволял остаться недомолвкам.

— Всего день, — признаётся Чани, потому что не может ему врать. Вероятно, кому угодно в этом доме, но не ему. А вот недоговаривать – уже другой вопрос. Он поворачивается к хёну, так и не дойдя до плиты, неловко вытирает ладони о полы пижамной рубашки и смотрит куда угодно, только не на хёна.

Может ли он?..

— Мне жаль, — говорит Йеин, и Чани наконец смотрит на него – хён чуть морщится, выглядя озабоченным, расстроенно смотрит куда-то под ноги.

— Нет, — качает головой Чани, однако странно, он понятия не имеет за что именно извиняется. Вероятно, за всё сразу. — Это мне очень жаль.

— Это моя вина. Думаю, я не так воспринял всё, — в голосе Йеина непонятное волнение и раскаяние, и Чани просто не понимает. Спокойствие, ощущаемое минутами ранее, утопает в растерянности и чувстве вины

— Нет, я не должен был... – Чани останавливается, облизывает пересохшие губы и не знает, что сказать. Не должен был что?

— Думаю, твоё самопожертвование здесь лишнее и тебе пора перестать брать ответственность за действия других людей, — достаточно твердо отвечает Йеин, не принимая его слова, — В конце концов, не ты пытался поцеловать родного брата. Ну, или почти родного. В прочем, неважно, сути это не меняет. Но я должен знать, что между нами всё будет как прежде. Потому что это мы. И ты должен знать, что мне жаль. Никогда в жизни я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Ты – тот, кто должен понимать это.

Чани кажется, что его голова сейчас взорвётся. Йеин не хотел, чтобы он извинялся за то, что хотел поцеловать хёна? Он знает о его чувствах и просит оставить всё как есть? Ему жаль? Это всё было слишком.

— О чём ты... — Чани останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Прямолинейность Йеина всегда сбивала его с толку. — О чём ты говоришь?

— О том, что случилось днём ранее.

— О том, что я пытался... — давай, Чани, вы уже говорите об этом, просто признай и сгори со стыда, — пытался поцеловать тебя.

— Нет, — хмурится Йеин, очевидно не в восторге от слов Чани, — О том, что это я пытался.

— Ты? – не понимает Чани.

— Я.

Чани смотрит на старшего брата во все глаза и впервые видит то, чего не замечал раньше. В глазах Йеина тоже плещется паника. Это то, кто он есть – говорить прямо, разрешать недопонимания сразу, но это вовсе не значило, что он не боялся, не волновался о том, что это может значить и как всё обернётся.

Поэтому рядом был кто-то хладнокровный, как Чани, который присматривал за ним и вовремя спасал от проблем.

— Почему?

— Потому что хотел? — голос Йеина необычайно высок, хоть он и старался говорить тише. Теперь Чани видит, что он нервничает больше, чем показывает, и впервые за семнадцать лет он видит старшего таким, — Думаю, мы это уже выяснили. Так что, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, прекрати делать вид, будто в этом есть ещё чья-то вина кроме моей. Мне жаль, что я воспринял всё неправильно, так что, не могли бы мы...

Так ему не показалось?

Чани прокручивал этот момент в голове весь день, чувствовал чужой кончик носа на своём, даже фантомное дыхание, которое было, а, возможно, и не было. Но всё это время он был прав и ему не показалось. Это был Йеин.

Йеин – тот, кто склонился к нему.

Он тоже опустил взгляд вниз, на его губы, находился слишком близко, ужасно непозволительно близко.

Чани не показалось.

Но в чём причина?

Он так долго соображает и не может прийти к логичному выводу, хотя тысячи раз до этого проговаривал про себя. Йеин всегда говорит ему правду, Йеин слишком прямолинеен и решает избавиться от проблемы раз и навсегда, даже если это означает полный разрыв.

И несмотря на то, что Чани был его братом, он вновь решил броситься с места в карьер, признав то, чего вслух признавать нельзя, то, чего Чани месяцами отгонял от себя.

А затем он всё-таки приходит к одной странной истине, мгновенно оглушающей.

Йеин хотел поцеловать его.

— Я хотел поцеловать тебя, — прерывает Чани пламенную речь старшего и до того не совсем доходит смысл сказанных слов, так что он просто затыкается, уставившись на Чани.

— Что?

— Я тоже хотел поцеловать тебя, — Чани поднимает взгляд и на этот раз не отводит его, смотря твердо, чтобы Йеин понял, — Если... Если ты это имел в виду.

Они смотрят друг на друга в молчании. Миллион мыслей проносится в его голове, пока Чани ждёт хоть чего-то. Он буквально видит, как шестерёнки в голове старшего медленно крутятся, когда он приходит к тому же выводу, что и Чани. Его глаза расширяются от осознания.

— Почему? – вторит ему Йеин и его голос точно такой же, неверящий.

— Потому что хотел, — отвечает Чани точно также, надеясь одновременно на всё сразу: что их ситуации одинаковые, что Йеин поймёт его, что они вместе смогут сделать с этим хоть что-то.

Он видит в родных глазах напротив такое знакомое и привычное ему. Нежность и обеспокоенность, любовь, а ещё нечто новое, что-то вроде признания. Что-то похожее на взаимность.

Он не знает в какой момент их молчания Йеин делает несколько шагов вперёд, только останавливается рядом с ним, чуть ближе, чем на протянутую руку, снова нарушая личное пространство.

— Что мы будем делать? — теперь уже шепчет Йеин, взволнованно, буквально на грани с ужасом. Его глаза всё ещё широко распахнуты, и он не отрывается от Чани ни на секунду. Тот видит, как его кулаки нервно сжимают и разжимают ткань рубашки, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Я не знаю, — качает он головой, чувствуя привычную знакомую боль, с которой уже научился справляться, — Это всё неправильно.

— Да, — соглашается Йеин сдавленно, — Но это не значит, что я перестану чувствовать просто потому, что это неправильно.

В его словах есть смысл, но Чани удивляется другому.

— Чувствовать?

— Чани, — выдыхает Йеин и закатывает глаза. Именно в тот момент он берёт его за руку, крепко сжимая чужую ладонь в своей, — Мне действительно очень жаль, но ничего не изменилось и, думаю, я повидал чуть больше тебя, чтобы рассуждать об этом. Я люблю тебя. Я всегда это говорил. Ты – самый особенный человек в моей жизни.

Чани понимает, что перестаёт дышать, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Это правда. Разница между ними была всего в четыре года, однако она всё равно ощущалась как пропасть между поколениями, когда дело касалось их круга общения или опыта. У Йеина была социально активная Суён, свои друзья и студенческая жизнь, которую он успел повидать. Чани был всего лишь школьником, только поступившим в старшую школу, с ограниченным кругом друзей на протяжении всей жизни.

Так что, вероятно, хён мог говорить об этом и видеть разницу, Чани не возражал.

— Просто... — Йеин нервно пожимает плечами и впервые отводит взгляд, — Это не так, как с остальными. Думаю, так было с самого начала, понимаешь? Не было какого-то определённого мгновения. И в последнее время я начал думать, что это было взаимно. Ты выглядел... Так. Я не могу объяснить по-другому. Я подумал, что могу попытаться, ведь ты всё равно не откажешься от меня в любом случае.

Йеин долгим взглядом окидывает едва подсвечиваемую кухню, слишком размеренно дышит, словно пытается успокоиться, а когда собирается с духом, то опускает взгляд чуть ниже – всего пару сантиметров нужно Чани, чтобы обогнать старшего брата в росте.

Он замирает, когда сталкивается с чужим взглядом. В нём всё ещё был страх ситуации и непонимание, но что-то поменялось за те секунды, что он собирался с силами, словно Чани тоже пытался набраться мужества.

Йеин очерчивает взглядом напряженную линию челюсти – Чани с детства крепко стискивал зубы, словно это помогало ему выдержать все невзгоды в жизни.

Только в этот раз всё действительно было по-другому. Словно свершив сделку с совестью, Чани внезапно расслабляется, а затем выпрямляется, поднимая голову, и делает шаг вперёд. Йеин от неожиданности отступает, отпуская чужую руку, но останавливается и не двигается, когда Чани подходит очень близко.

Он знал, что им обоим было страшно. Всё это было неправильно для мира вокруг, в этот момент они ставили под угрозу всю свою семью и самих себя. Здесь не было места для поддержки, потому что это не то, что кто-то может понять, а у них был шанс отказаться, притвориться, что этого разговора не было и продолжать жить правильной жизнью. Но прямо сейчас Чани думает о том, каким ненормальным он был с детства, как эти чувства отличаются от всего – они оба это знают, – это не дурацкие подростковые эксперименты, не желание выделиться.

Чани думает, что нашёл родственную душу в совсем неправильном человеке с любой точки зрения.

Но в тот момент, когда он привстаёт на носочки и едва мажет недо-поцелуем по чужим сухим губам, широко раскрыв глаза от испуга, кажется, вечным спутником сопровождающего его, он чувствует, что это был самый правильный человек в мире, который, уму непостижимо, отвечает ему взаимностью. Чани хватит этой тёмной кухни прямо сейчас, а об остальном он подумает позже.

х


	3. Chapter 3

х

— А где Чонин? — останавливается Джибом посреди коридора, оглядываясь по сторонам, и вопросительно смотрит вверх, на старшего брата. Сонюн слишком устал и не понимает, поэтому только хмурится.

— Кто?

Джибом закатывает глаза.

— Чонин. Один из близнецов.

— Уточняй каких, — ворчит Сонюн, тут же разворачиваясь, и идёт обратно в сад во дворе, слыша топот: Джибом бежит за остальными детьми в гостиную – скоро вынесут сладости.

Сонюн не уверен всегда ли вокруг него было столько младших.

И нет, он не о сестрах и братьях, вот уж кого, но их он по головам успел насчитаться за пятнадцать лет своей жизни. Очередной семейный праздник заставляет его оглянуться на свою жизнь и понять – вообще-то море детей было с ним всегда.

Они с Наён были одногодками, самыми старшими и, если сестра всегда организовывала младших девочек, Суён и Джихё, то смотреть за братьями с самого детства было его работой.

В их доме и правда было всегда слишком шумно и многолюдно. Отец был старше папы на пять лет, они вращались в разных кругах, а потому недостатка в знакомствах не было. У отца было много братьев, несколько близких друзей и два лучших друга, которые, в свою очередь, постоянно ошивались в их доме. Например, тройняшки дяди Джехвана были всего на год старше близнецов, Донхёна и Джибома, поэтому в менее сознательном возрасте преграды в общении между ними не было, и огромная вереница мальчишек так и носилась со двора внутрь по их огромному холлу.

Папа же в силу специфичной публичной профессии общался и дружил, в основном, со своими ровесниками, и это привело к тому, что на любые праздники его лучшие друзья заваливались к ним домой вместе со своими семьями и детьми их возраста – так Сонюн быстро подружился со своим одногодкой Джэхо, сыном какого-то ещё одного папиного друга, пока тот подозрительным образом не начал строить глазки его младшей сестре, и Сынджуном, племянником дяди Джехвана, который, хвала всевышним силам, никому ничего не строил и был ангелочком, которого наоборот, нужно было защищать ото всех.

Они с Наён родились в один год, а потому почти всегда были рядом и имели общий круг друзей. Двойняшки Суён и Йеин были младше их на полтора года и, если в компании девочек не было каких-либо заметных разграничений по возрасту, то корейское исчисление явно мешало Йеину пробиться в круг друзей Сонюна, а потому вскоре вокруг младшего появились другие дети, с которыми он сдружился и которые нередко играли у них во дворе, накреняя старые качели опасно ближе к земле.

Джихё была последней девочкой, которой удалось осчастливить эту семью и с ней тоже не было никаких проблем, а вот Донхён и Джибом были совсем его младше, аж на целых четыре года. Лучший друг Сонюна Кикван всегда говорил, что эта разница провела между ними черту. Близнецы были слишком разными, но сверхактивный и общительный Донхён всегда таскал брата за собой, а потому они были знакомы со всеми детьми в их спальном районе. Чани старался поспевать за ними, едва встал на ноги, но вскоре отстал, решив, что не так у это важно и интересно – дружить со всеми вокруг, когда можно тихо поиграть дома.

Так и получается, что на очередной день рождения сходится почти вся округа — Чонхван родился всего за пару дней до дня рождения близнецов, так что им просто приходится устраивать огромные торжества на трёх сыновей сразу, приглашая абсолютно _всех_. Родители устраивают очередной, слишком масштабный для их спального района праздник на заднем дворе, дядя Югем, невинно улыбаясь, приносит пиньяту в виде зебры, на что их кузены по папе кричат от радости в один голос с Донхёном и Джибомом, а отец тяжело вздыхает, подозревая, что безопасно этот вечер для кого-то не закончится. Кто-то из кузенов по отцу дарит старшим огромные конструкторы лего, а соседские близнецы в сопровождении матери торжественно вручают огромную радужную коробку восторженному Чонхвану и угощают собравшихся домашним пуншем.

Когда Сонюн видит тёмную макушку за зелёным ограждением, то облегченно выдохнув, направляется в сторону сына соседей. Не потерялся.

— Хэй, — Сонюн останавливается у скамейки, наблюдая за тем, как Чонин, один из близнецов госпожи Хан, подскакивает на ноги от неожиданности.

— Х-хён?

— Прости! Не хотел пугать, — Сонюн неловко кивает в сторону дома, — Там сейчас торт вынесут, все уже собрались.

— Ох, — понимает Чонин и его глаза загораются, словно он понимает как много упустил, — Я просто задумался.

— Устал от шума? — предполагает Сонюн заботливо, когда соседский мальчик проходит мимо него и забавно, чуть в припрыжку, идёт к дому. Чонин кивает:

— Очень, даже голова заболела. Господин Чон с разрешения мамы дал мне таблетку и сказал, что я могу посидеть там.

— Да, там тихо, — кивает Сонюн, обгоняя младшего на веранде и открывая перед ним дверь. Чонин застенчиво улыбается, благодарно кивая головой, и залетает внутрь.

В гостиной не протолкнуться, кто-то сложил сладости из разорванной пиньяты по тарелкам, и дети с разных сторон облепили столы, пытаясь ухватить любимую конфету быстрее других. Сонюн останавливается в проходе, наблюдая, как тёмная голова Чонина исчезает среди таких же, а затем появляется между Донхёном и Джисоном – его братом-близнецом. Наён рядом тянется на носочках изо всех сил, чтобы заснять всех на камеру, но у неё плохо получается, поэтому Сонюн приходит на помощь и забирает технику, переключая всё внимание на маленькое окошко записи.

Джихё, крадясь, надевает на возмущающегося Донхёна нелепый праздничный колпак, Джибом послушно надевает свой следом, а Чонхван с восторженным видом нетерпеливо требует себе такой же. Кто-то выключает свет, все начинают петь поздравительную песню, и Сонюн делает многократное увеличение на выносящих торт отцов, пока дядя Югём с радостным воплем не выпускает конфетти в темноту, пугая всех до чёртиков.

х

— Если это не сделаем мы, то сделают нас! — почти брызжет слюной Дэёль перед выходом и Сонюн устало закатывает глаза, опираясь голой спиной о холодную дверцу шкафчика, — Запомните, вы – гордость Корейского национального университета. Вы – мощь! Лучшие из лучших. Поэтому вы выйдете в эту дверь и покажете всем почему выбрали именно вас.

Сонюн ловит беспомощный взгляд Донхёна, молящий о помощи, а рядом с таким же несчастным видом сидит Джибом, поэтому он встаёт, подходя ближе к Дэёлю, и подбадривающе хлопает его по плечу:

— Лидер прав. А теперь отдохните перед выходом, ага?

— Что ты... — Дэель спотыкается о собственные ноги, когда Сонюн насильно тащит его к их шкафчикам, пока им вслед раздаются облегченные вздохи команды.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — говорит Сонюн, когда Дэель падает на скамейку рядом, — Это же не Азиатские игры. Даже не Универсиада! Ты сейчас только всех распугаешь, особенно новичков.

— Новички должны усвоить, что даже Национальные – это большая ответственность, которую им следует принять серьёзно, — вновь распаляется едва успокоившийся Дэёль, и Сонюн успокаивающе хлопает его по бицепсу, призывая сесть рядом.

Вероятно, начало учебы в магистратуре влияет на его лучшего друга не очень хорошо. Желающих стать частью команды пловцов КНСУ всегда слишком много. Основной отбор Дэёль, будучи лидером последние четыре года, и Сонюн, как его правая рука, вместе с тренером провели этим летом, именно тогда и пришло большинство нынешнего состава.

С каждым выпуском звёзд их команды становилось всё меньше и меньше. Кто-то уходил, получив диплом или бросая учебу на полпути, и шёл в международный спорт, уезжал выступать за другие страны, а кто-то, как Дэёль, уходил в магистратуру получать степень по управлению здравоохранением, которая ему абсолютно точно не пригодится в жизни, ведь всё его желание было в этом – руководить командой и быть в воде.

Из старого состава, помимо Сонюна, который выбрал изучать в магистратуре спортивные коммуникации, был еще Чанджун, собирающийся уйти в академический отпуск до девятнадцатых Азиатских игр

Это было нормальной практикой уходить в академ многим выдающимся студентам, чтобы попасть на соревнования в составе команд, числясь за университетом. Нечестно – вполне, но у большинства не было шанса попасть на звездный олимп по-другому, Сонюн и сам брал перерыв после того, как его не взяли в Джакарту, чтобы отсрочить учёбу и усиленно готовясь. Он знал, что если удачно выступит на Азиатских играх, то точно попадёт на следующие Олимпийские.

Ещё, кроме Чанджуна, был Ёнтэк, самородок с третьего курса, которого переманили откуда-то с окраин Кореи спортивной стипендией в прошлом году. Он принёс золото по комплексному плаванию на Национальных в первый же отбор, как переехал, и это казалось благословением с небес.

Но, так или иначе, когда многие ушли, спустя огромный отсев, их руководство выбрало несколько новичков, с выдающейся карьерой и перспективным будущим. Их начали отбирать сразу по окончании сезона, чтобы тренироваться заранее и с его началом уже участвовать в соревнованиях по всем видам.

Сонюн чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к руке.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Джибом облегченно, проходя мимо, на что Сонюн только усмехается.

Донхён и Джибом тоже были частью команды – официально с первого курса, неофициально – начали тренироваться едва выпустились из школы и покинули свою команду по плаванию. Победители юниорской лиги в синхронных прыжках, частники сразу приглашали их в профессиональную лигу, но Сонюн знал, что родители хотели другого – чтобы у них было образование. Кажется, близнецы думали точно также, поэтому, отказавшись бросить школу ради спорта, они закончили её и поступили в лучший корейский спортивный университет вслед за старшим братом. Тренер долгое время рассматривал их со всех сторон чисто из вредности, дивился тому, что сразу трое сыновей из одной семьи оказались такими талантами, слегка сопротивлялся, пытаясь показать свою важность, но в итоге понял, что без них плакали Национальные этого года.

Карьера Донхёна в индивидуальных прыжках была более впечатляющей, чем у его близнеца – он не умел останавливаться и всегда делал всё идеально. Если участвовал в отборе, то был первым, если уходил на соревнования, то возвращался с золотом. Джибом был более спокойным, не таким бойким, хотя от Донхёна и не отставал. Просто младший из близнецов не считал, что должен везде быть первым и идти по головам. Могло казаться, что он скорее сопровождал брата за компанию, но Сонюн знал, как сильно Джибом тоже хотел стать лучшим. Самому Сонюну всегда казалось, что он научился плавать раньше, чем ходить, и когда младшие братья начали проявлять интерес к тому же, то он лишь с радостью познакомил их с удивительным водным миром.

С самого начала им было интереснее то, чем занимался брат – прыгать в воду, а не плыть. Отец всегда говорил, что прыжки в отличие от плавания помогают близнецам больше фокусироваться, а когда те, по идее школьного тренера, решили выступать парой в синхроне, он уверял, что это принесёт им только пользу.

Они строятся в шеренгу, готовясь к выходу, и Чжучан играется с Чанджуном, толкаясь локтями, на что Дэель, крайне возмущенно вздохнув, сбегает от Сонюна и спешит в их сторону отчитывать.

Сонюн натягивает на себя очки, поправляет шапочку и подгоняет младших, когда слышит объявление их университета.

Огромное эхо криков в поддержку, но больше всего в восхищение. Дэель, как и подобает лидеру, выходит первым, сражая своим видом фанаток, предано следующих за ним на все соревнования. Он широко улыбается и машет рукой, показывая свои бицепсы и напрягая пресс, Сонюн закатывает глаза, когда определенная сторона трибун заходится в восторженном крике.

Он сам выходит последним вслед за младшими, они кланяются представляясь, а затем доходят до своих стульев в дальней части бассейна, уступая место другому университету.

— Куда ты дел Бомина? – вспоминает Сонюн, когда по привычке пересчитывает всех по головам, и смотрит на лидера с интересом. Дэель так и застывает с вытянутой к полотенцу на стуле рукой и с непроницаемым выражением лица неопределенно кивает куда-то в сторону. Сонюн поднимает взгляд.

Неловко приютившись между болельщиками двух разных университетов, Бомин сидел с самодельно нарисованным плакатом в поддержку их команды. Когда парень видит, что Сонюн на него смотрит, то он счастливо улыбается, подпрыгивая, и начинает активно размахивать плакатом, мешая абсолютно всем вокруг.

Что ж, решает Сонюн, неловко улыбаясь, и машет рукой в ответ. Могло быть и хуже.

Да, возможно, это тоже было не совсем честно, но ничего не поделаешь – связи. Едва сезон начался, хотя все уже тренировались месяцами ради него, у них появился ещё один новый член команды, не знающий об основах совершенно ничего. Университет с радостью принял в команду по плаванию первокурсника, даже не зная, умеет ли тот плавать в принципе. Всё, лишь бы получить поддержку от влиятельного господина Ли – формальная учеба в университете, а ещё запись в личном деле и простой факт нахождения в команде на Национальных сборах не такая большая плата за лояльного к университету лоббиста в Голубом доме.

Проблема была именно в этом. Их дядя Джехван был тем самым господином Ли. Тот самый, который выпивал с отцом по праздникам, постоянно шутил и слишком громко разговаривал, в шутку препираясь с детьми. Он был председателем какой-то важной компании, получающей по несколько государственных контрактов в год и имеющей связи в правительстве, но дети никогда не воспринимали его, как кого-то очень влиятельного. Сонюн знает, что они с отцом познакомились в университете, очень сдружились и даже спустя двадцать лет считают друг друга лучшими друзьями. Старшие тройняшки дяди Джехвана тоже дружили с ними. Сейчас все трое парней, насколько Сонюн помнил, учились в разных престижных сеульских университетах, но точно сказать не мог, потому как он с ними виделся крайне редко.

А ещё был Бомин. Их младший брат, который с самого детства, благодаря маме, был нарасхват. Съёмки в рекламе, эпизодические роли в дорамах, маленький Бомин был идеальным карапузом, чьё симпатичное лицо несколько лет подряд смотрело на всех корейских матерей страны с упаковок памперсов. Его Сонюн видел ещё реже, чем тройняшек, госпожа Ли постоянно рассказывала, как младший сын популярен, а потому постоянно чем-то занят. Дядя Джехван же только шутил, что раз у сына удалась успешная публичная карьера, то почему нет. А потом Бомин поступил в КНСУ, и Сонюна мучили подозрения, что это всё ради вида, чтобы получать диплом и спокойно отсутствовать на занятиях из-за съёмок (а ещё не угодить в армию), раз с администрацией университета можно было по-тихому договориться.

В защиту Бомина, Сонюн мог сказать, что тот достаточно хорошо плавал, просто... Он понятия не имел что делает. Он не отличал кроль от брасса, а ещё был до ужаса неловким и мог свалиться в бассейн, пытаясь из него вылезти. Но удивительно надолго парнишка мог задерживать дыхание под водой и быстро преодолевать периметр бассейна, быстрее, чем тот же Сынмин, показавший лучший результат из всех с первых же тренировок. Врождённый талант при полном отсутствии базовых знаний пловца.

Дэёль слишком трепетно и совестливо относился к работе и не мог позволить Бомину числиться фантомом в составе команды по плаванию, не делая при этом ничего, поэтому твердо вознамерился научить того плавать по правилам.

А пока парень протирал штаны на трибунах зрителей.

Сонюн опускает взгляд на лидера, который упрямо смотрит в сторону соперников, игнорируя новоиспеченного члена команды, и усмехается.

Он первый по прыжкам с вышки, а Донхён и Джибом обходят команду Сеульского национального и на вышке, и на трамплине. Толпа бушует от восторга каждый раз, когда видит их – близнецы с идеальной синхронностью и милой улыбкой. Сонюн наблюдает за младшими, обтираясь полотенцем, и подпрыгивает от радости, обнимаясь с Чжэхёном рядом, когда прыгуны с минимальными брызгами заходят в воду. Все уже знают кто победит.

Они уходят в раздевалку, когда бассейн готовят к заплывам, Сонюн пишет сообщение в семейный чат и получает кучу восклицательных знаков от папы буквально через пару секунд – тот всегда во время соревнований держал телефон рядом.

— Хорошее начало, — улыбается Сонюн, застегивая рубашку гавайской расцветки, на что слышит утвердительное мычание. Донхён отлепляется от телефона и смотрит на него оценивающе, а затем неопределенно качает головой, будто осуждает его выбор гардероба.

— Ты ведь отвезёшь нас после? — спрашивает он вместо всего, что мог бы

— Куда?

— К Джисону.

— К кому?

— Нет, серьёзно, — закатывает глаза Донхён, — У нас что, так много знакомых Джисонов?

— У вас просто очень много знакомых, а я устал, – Сонюн морщится, чувствуя надвигающую головную боль.

— Наш сосед. Брат Чонина. _Так_ понятнее?

— А, — Сонюн выдыхает и кивает, — Без проблем.

Донхён щурится.

— Поверить не могу, — выдыхает он и быстро набирает кому-то сообщение, — Чонини будет ждать у выхода в конце, а теперь пошлите.

Сынмин удерживает лидерство с первых секунд, а Ёнтэк на пару с Чжэхёном и Чанджун попадают на пьедестал и КНСУ, как и всегда, получает первое место в общем зачёте. Их награждают, а затем они жмут руку остальным спортсменам и едва доходят до конца, как с трибун университета Ханян спрыгивает Чонин и несётся к ним с огромной улыбкой на лице.

— Поздравляю, хён, — говорит он, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Сонюна, и тот, приобнимая, ерошит его волосы в ответ.

— Мы вообще-то тут все победили, — насмешливо заявляет проходящий мимо Чанджун, когда Чонин отстраняется и обнимает в поздравлении Джибома.

— Но я первым принес золото, — парирует Сонюн, зная, как Чанджун раздражён серебру из-за слишком профессиональных детишек из Сеульского национального.

— Разумеется, — бурчит он, недовольно подкидывая в руке свою медаль, и уходит в сторону раздевалки, на что команда рядом только хихикает, не выглядя такой уж расстроенной результатам – для них эти соревнования в принципе первые в старшей лиге.

— Это действительно было здорово, — восторгается Чонин, когда они выходят со стадиона, он поворачивает голову в сторону братьев и машет рукой в воздухе, — На это смотреть сердце замирает, вы же буквально падаете вниз! Не представляю, какого это, когда ты прыгаешь сам, — Сонюн аккуратно обнимает младшего за плечо, спасая того от падения с лестницы, и направляет в нужную сторону, — А вы ещё и это... Крутитесь! Хён, как это называлось? Ну, то, что ты сделал.

— У этого нет кричащих названий, — улыбается Сонюн, доставая ключи от автомобиля из кармана брюк, — Это просто элементы прыжка, — Чонин приподнимает брови выжидающе, — Два с половиной оборота вперёд с двумя винтами. Никаких названий.

— «Петля смерти», — тут же находится Чонин, залезая на заднее сидение вместе с Донхёном, — Клянусь, так и выглядело. Не понимаю, как у вас смелости хватает оттуда прыгать.

— Это не так страшно, сколько сложно, — отзывается Джибом, пристегиваясь, и чуть оборачивается назад, — А ты боишься высоты.

— Пристегнись, — говорит Сонюн, смотря в зеркало заднего вида на Чонина, и тот послушно юркает в поисках ремня, а затем щелкает замком, удовлетворенно ерзая.

— Долго ты учился делать эту петлю?

— Оборот.

— Неважно, — Сонюн только улыбается в ответ.

Джисон и Чонин были детьми госпожи Хан, когда-то жившей через дорогу, в доме напротив. Они были младше Донхёна и Джибома на три года, но подружиться не стало для них преградой, тем более это было чем-то завораживающим, две пары одинаковых мальчиков, постоянно меняющихся местами, чтобы подшутить над всеми, кто их не различает.

Это получилось само собой, Сонюн просто приглядывал за ними также, как и за братьями, будучи старшим в окружении, никогда особо не выделял кого-то из детей и мог отчитать одинаково, как соседских мальчишек, так и собственных братьев, если те могли напортачить. Госпожа Хан была крайне благодарна тому, что за её сыновьями присматривают и рядом есть кто-то более ответственный – так уж получилось, что оба сына были непоседами. Они не были родственниками, но все воспринимали мальчишек как ещё одних кузенов, которые жили через дорогу и могли прийти к ним в любой момент. В начале старшей школы они с родителями переехали в Кённам, и Сонюн не слышал о них какое-то время, хотя пару раз те возвращались в Сеул на праздники и встречались с их семьёй. Закончив школу, Чонин и Джисон вернулись в Сеул, поступив в Ханян, и заселились в общежитие, которое было недалеко от их старого района.

Сонюн подвозит младших до общежития, машет рукой на прощание и едет домой, напевая случайные песни по радио.

На удивление дома горит свет, по пути к лестнице он заглядывает на кухню, где, раскачиваясь на стуле, Чонхван что-то усердно пишет на листочке, высунув кончик языка, а рядом за столешницей Чани шумит посудой.

— Что я пропустил? — спрашивает Сонюн, подходя ближе к братьям, и усмехается, когда младшенький попрыгивает от неожиданности.

— Хён! — Чонхван тянет ладонь и Сонюн даёт тому пять, — Ещё раз поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — Сонюн машет Чани и присаживается на стул рядом с братом, высматривая странно нарисованный квадрат и корявый почерк, — Что это?

— План, — слегка насмешливо говорит Чани, на что Чонхван гордо задирает голову:

— По захвату комнаты.

— Чьей?

— Наён-нуны, — невозмутимо говорит Чонхван, когда Чани одновременно с ним произносит:

— Суён-нуны.

Сонюн растерянно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, наблюдая, как они оба морщатся, когда их ответы не совпадают.

— Вы собрались выгнать сестёр из дома? — интересуется он скептично, беря из вазы рядом яблоко, и буквально с удовольствием наблюдает над страданиями, написанными на лице младших, — Чем вам ваша комната не нравится?

Комнаты дети делили по старшинству. Когда родились двойняшки, они до определённого возраста занимали третью спальню, но, с появлением младших, Йеин переехал к Сонюну, а Джихё осталась с Суён, потому что комната Наён была меньших размеров. Донхён и Джибом делили четвертую спальню, а когда Чонхван был достаточно взрослым, чтобы не спать в колыбельной в комнате отцов, спальню Чани переделали под двух мальчиков.

— Да нет же, — Чонхван стучит карандашом по листочку, — Наён-нуна все равно скоро выйдет замуж и съедет, её комната освободится, так что я смогу туда переехать!

— Это мог бы быть я, — тут же начинает Чани, — Наша комната намного больше и у тебя освободится моя половина, так что ты...

— О, да молчи, хён, — Чонхван закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами, — Зачем мне большая комната, наоборот это тебе плюс.

— А что с Суён? — спрашивает Сонюн, прослеживая в этом хоть какую-то логическую цепочку.

— Я думал, что если она тоже в скором времени съедет, то мы могли бы договориться с Джихё-нуной, — отвечает Чани, выглядя при этом крайне неловко. Сонюн видит, как его пальцы впиваются в края тарелки и ему стало страшно за посуду, — Она всегда говорит, что наша сторона дома ей нравится больше, а ещё наша комната больше остальных.

— Ну, во-первых, до свадьбы Наён ещё куча времени, — Сонюн кусает яблоко, рассматривая каракули четырнадцатилетнего брата, и наконец начинает в них разбираться. Он видит надписи _кровать_ и _стол_ и понимает, что Чонхван составляет планировку новой комнаты, — Во-вторых, с Суён ещё тоже ничего неизвестно, когда они там решат, что пора. Но да, план Чонхвана мне нравится больше. Зачем переселять сразу всех, когда он просто может переехать в комнату напротив.

Чани дёргается, поднимая голову, и хмурится:

— Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня...

— Серьёзно, я просто хочу себе комнату, — в очередной раз беспардонно перебивает брата Чонхван, — К тому же, зачем мне такая большая, я даже не провожу в ней так много времени. Зато Йеин-хён и ты... Ну...

— Ты можешь произнести это вслух, ты же знаешь, — весело закатывает глаза Сонюн, на что Чонхван смущенно краснеет.

— Я знаю, — шипит он, бегая глазами по столу, — Но думать о личной жизни одного брата уже неловко, а когда их двое, и они... Эм... Целуются, совсем ужасно.

Чани от этих слов выглядит совсем мрачно, и Сонюн тут же выпрямляется, морщась, потому что Чонхван еще слишком мал и не следит за словами, а вот на Чани каждое лишнее слово действует словно удар. Однако Чонхван, на удивление, почти тут же понимает, что сказал что-то не так, потому как его глаза расширяются и он тут же машет перед собой рукой, словно так сможет отогнать сказанные слова от себя.

— Это не _то_ , что я имел в виду. Ты ведь знаешь, я не про вас, а про вас, как братьев, и это... Ох, блин. Я имею в виду, что не про вас, как братьев _вместе_ , а как братьев отдельно. Каждого. Я не хочу знать о вашей личной жизни точно также, как о личной жизни любого своего брата. Даже если вы вместе. То есть, я в любом бы случае не хотел бы знать...

— Эй, эй, успокойся, — слегка улыбается Чани, снисходительно улыбаясь, — Я понял.

Чонхван смущённо затыкается, чтобы не сказать лишнего, подхватывает лист со стола и быстро ретируется из кухни в сторону гостиной, желая убежать от неловкой ситуации. Сонюн насмешливо смотрит ему вслед, а затем переводит взгляд на Чани, который смотрит в ответ.

— Просто позволь ему переехать, — говорит Сонюн, ободряюще улыбаясь, и слезает со стула, — Вы его старшие братья и он хочет, чтобы вам было комфортно в собственном доме, раз это единственное место, где вы можете быть вместе.

Чани открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Сонюн просто знает это, поэтому он качает головой, поднимая вверх указательный палец и младший не решается ничего сказать.

— Это не наше дело. А ты побудь эгоистом хоть раз, — советует он напоследок и разворачивается, оставляя младшего брата в одиночестве.

Хоть у кого в этом доме должна быть личная жизнь, думает Сонюн насмешливо, прежде чем упасть на свою кровать.

х

— Так что?

— Прости? — Сонюн отрывается от экрана телефона и смотрит на Джибома, — Что ты говорил?

Джибом смотрит в ответ крайне возмущённо.

— Ты не слушал? С кем ты там всё время переписываешься? — Джибом выглядит почти оскорбленным тем фактом, что Сонюн всё прослушал, на что тот только отмахивается.

— Чонин спрашивал будете ли вы на Чусок дома.

Джибом открывает рот и тут же его закрывает:

— Это то, о чем я говорил! Мы хотели пригласить их себе, чтобы они не оставались в общежитии, когда все разъедутся.

— Да? Тогда я напишу ему, что они могут паковать вещички. Он писал, что их мать уехала в оздоровительный пансион, — Сонюн включает телефон и быстро печатает новое сообщение, пропуская мимо ушей возмущенный вздох.

— И это я тоже говорил, — негодует Джибом, а затем поднимает глаза на вошедшего в гостиную Донхёна. Тот вопросительно приподнимает брови, но Джибом ничего не говорит, только впивается взглядом в хёна с прищуром и внезапно выдает, когда тот снова смотрит на него, — Ты общаешься с ним больше, чем он с нами. Вы встречаетесь?

— Чего? — удивляется Сонюн, а Донхён замирает посреди комнаты, так и не дойдя до кресла, и быстро бегает взглядом от одного брата к другому.

— Вы про Чонина? — догадывается он, и Джибом удовлетворённо кивает, но Сонюн только фыркает, чувствуя смущение. Подумать только, его младшие те ещё сказочники.

— Очень смешно. Надеюсь, вы не шутите так в его присутствии.

— О, мы не шутим, — вздыхает Джибом и замолкает, но выглядит так, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё.

— Ага, говорим на полном серьёзе, — насмешливо бурчит Донхён, усаживаясь рядом с Джибомом и пожимая плечами на недовольный взгляд старшего брата, — Ну а что? Разве мы не правы?

— Я одинаково отношусь ко всем вашим друзьям, — говорит Сонюн, зная, что _лжёт_ , на что получает только несогласное мычание, — Разве нет? Я всегда присматривал за ними. Мне нравятся все ваши друзья.

Джибом неловко улыбается, словно ему действительно смешно с этого предложения, а Донхён только качает головой:

— И это ты называешь присматривать? — младший кивает на телефон в его руках, — Назови мне хоть одного нашего друга, с которым ты столько общаешься. Назови хоть одного нашего друга, которого помнишь, кроме Чонина.

— Джисон.

— Он его брат, это не считается, — качает головой Джибом.

Сонюн снова открывает рот, но тут же закрывает, перебирая в голове имена. Все, о ком он мог думать приходились им либо родственниками, либо членами команды по плаванию. Он знал бывших одноклассников близнецов только косвенно, но ни с кем особо не контактировал. Да и с Джисоном Сонюн не так уж и много общался, с тех пор, как те переехали обратно, он уверен, что всё их общение за последние несколько месяцев было исключительно телефонной перепиской с Чонином, который иногда отбирал телефон у брата и писал ему по разным поводам.

Например, сегодня он спрашивал будут ли они в городе на Чусок, а затем вспомнил про одолженную когда-то у Сонюна книжку, и они немного поговорили о том, как прошёл день.

— То, что я много с ним общаюсь, не значит ничего кроме того, что мы хорошие друзья. Такими шутками вы можете поставить Чонина в крайне неловкое положение, — выдает в итоге Сонюн, но близнецы напротив только скептично – одинаково – поджимают губы.

— Что ж, думаю, тогда это станет неловким для тебя, — выдыхает Донхён, но Сонюн всё равно слышит.

— Прости?

— Возможно, нам стоило поговорить об этом ещё несколько лет назад, — бормочет в ответ брат, а затем неловко посматривает на молчаливого Джибома рядом, будто надеется, что тот продолжит. Джибом удивленно моргает и, беззвучно вопрошая, показывает пальцем на себя, на что Донхён разводит руками и кивает, и они таращатся друг на друга, будто пытаясь победить в гляделках. Сонюн хмурится, выпрямляясь в кресле, и недовольно смотрит на них, не понимая, куда зашел этот разговор.

О чём они говорили?

Как и ожидалось, Джибом сдаётся первым.

Он усиленно крутит пальцы и поднимает на Сонюна неловкий взгляд, осторожно интересуясь:

— Чонини... Он... Ну, ты не думал о том, что он мог бы тебе нравиться?

Сонюн замирает, потому что _что_?

— С-с чего? — заикаясь, выдает он обескураженно и по очереди смотрит на братьев.

Близнецы, вероятно, ожидали другой реакции, поэтому выглядят крайне расстроенными, что вообще спросили об этом.

— Так он тебе не нравится? — морщится Донхён, — Мы все думали, что да, поэтому никогда особо не говорили об этом. Тогда, думаю, тебе надо поговорить с парнем. Ну знаешь, разграничить ваши отношения или типа того. Да, конечно, это разобьёт ему сердце, но он будет двигаться дальше. Чёрт, мы и правда должны были поговорить об этом ещё в школе.

Сонюн не успевает за ходом мыслей брата, когда Донхён чуть дёргается, он смотрит на Джибома, который молчаливо кивает в ответ, словно поддерживает каждое слово, а затем Донхён продолжает заботливо тараторить, не оставляя Сонюну и шанса вставить хоть слово:

— Или нет, это будет слишком. Давай с ним поговорим мы, а ты будешь избегать его, ага? Да, легкий разрыв. Мы сами поговорим. Или подожди, они же будут у нас на Чусок. Не хочешь куда-нибудь съездить на Чусок? Или лучше поговорим с ним после Чусока, ты ведь сможешь сделать вид, что этого разговора не было, да? Обещаю, мы будем отвлекать его...

— Что ты несёшь? — не понимая, выдыхает Сонюн, и Донхён резко затыкается. В гостиной воцаряется тишина. Они все практически чувствуют повисшую между ними неловкость.

Джибом наконец решает сказать, когда Донхён успокаивается – он всегда подводил к самой сути:

— Не думаю, что ты должен был узнать это от нас, и нам правда очень жаль... – Донхён активно кивает в согласие, словно китайский болванчик, — но ты, эм. Ты, вроде, его первая любовь?

Сонюн приоткрывает рот.

— Я? — удивляется он.

— А что тебя удивляет? Ты и сам сказал, что всегда был добр к нему, — Джибом пожимает плечами, будто это было самым очевидным.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Сонюн, и братья чуть удивленно смотрят на него после этой фразы. Он пытается более четко сформулировать мысли в голове, — Хорошо, возможно, это было раньше, когда мы были младше, но почему вы говорите об этом так, словно я ему нравлюсь до сих пор?

— Потому что нравишься? — не понимает Джибом, — Ты нравишься ему до сих пор.

— Нет, — Сонюн качает головой, стараясь как можно дольше не думать об этом, как о факте, — Я почти уверен, что ему нравится тот парень, его сонбэ, мм... Чон...Чан, кажется?

— С чего он ему нравится? — вновь удивленно спрашивает Джибом, понимая о ком говорил старший, — Хён в отношениях.

— Знаешь, это не препятствует тому, что...

— Они родственники, — говорит Донхён, — У них общий дедушка или прадедушка, или типа того, я не помню. Чонин говорил, что они не были близко знакомы, пока не оказалось, что близнецы заселились в то же общежитие, где жил хён, и теперь тот о них заботится.

Родственники?..

Всё, в чём Сонюн был уверен в последнее время внезапно задребезжало и вот, наконец, ему пришлось перестать отнекиваться от слов младших братьев.

Папа всегда говорил, что его человек будет бедой, Сонюн был слишком ответственным и заботливым, поэтому определенно мог выбрать кого-то, кто упадет в его объятия – что ж, в буквальном смысле упадёт.

У него была глупая подростковая влюблённость, которую нельзя назвать ничем больше, кроме как лёгким помутнением разума. Даже не испытывая сильной привязанности, он всё равно испытывал разочарование, когда ему отказали, а больше никаких осознанных проявлений чувств он и не помнит, как и в принципе заинтересованности в ком-то после этого – все его мысли были заняты сплошными тренировками и большим спортом.

Братья говорили ему, что он был первой любовью Чонина. Того маленького мальчика из его воспоминаний, вечно весёлого и непоседливого. Они с Джисоном были совершенно разными по характеру и, если его брат выглядел самоуверенно и нагло, хотя на деле был очень ранимым, то Чонин наоборот, черты его лица были будто мягче и безобиднее, но он имел этот внутренний стержень, за который можно было держаться, и был этакой стеной для своего близнеца. Почти точно так же, как Сонюн был крепкой опорой для своих младших. С годами Чонин и Джисон становились все меньше похожи друг на друга внешне и сейчас вряд ли бы кто-то смело назвал их близнецами, вот только внутри, всё ещё, они словно инь и ян, дополняли друг друга.

Это и нравилось Сонюну в Чонине, он видел кого-то, кто собирается вырасти, быть большим, больше, чем все вокруг могут ожидать. Тот постоянно крутился рядом, и он действительно мог назвать их хорошими друзьями, не просто другом младших братьев, но и своим близким другом тоже.

Он всегда был рад его видеть и, хотя он никогда не выбирал фаворитов, но среди всех младших, с которыми дружили его братья, Чонин, очевидно, был именно им. Любимчиком.

А еще он не был бедой, даже близко к этому определению не подходил.

Когда летом сыновья бывших соседей вернулись в Сеул, между ними не возникло неловкости с самой первой встречи, будто и не было той пары лет, что близнецы отсутствовали, а ведь они даже не общались в социальных сетях (на них у Сонюна тоже не было времени).

Чонин изросся, детская припухлость спала окончательно, шевелюра стала чуть больше – исчез тот ёжик, с которым он постоянно ходил, а ещё исчез клык, за несколько лет Чонин успел выпрямить зубы брекетами. Парень значительно подкачался и стал едва ли выше Сонюна, но всё ещё оставался тем же Чонином, милым, полным энтузиазма и вечно счастливым, словно щеночек. И очень умным. Они с Джисоном поступили в Ханян на инженерный факультет, но выбрали разные кафедры, а ещё впервые за девятнадцать лет своей жизни разъехались в разные комнаты, перестав быть соседями, и, признавался как-то Чонин тихо, он был счастлив сбежать от своего брата как можно дальше.

Так что младший определённо был значительной частью жизни Сонюна, особенно в детстве, и он мог допустить, что впечатлительный мальчик имел, вероятно, какую-то легкую влюблённость в него раньше – это было даже мило и очень льстило, но сейчас, спустя столько лет?..

В голове всё крутятся слова Джибома, и он думает о сообщениях часом ранее, а ещё о том, почему вдруг тогда в самом начале решил, что Чонину нравится его сонбэ. Это ведь было так логично в тот момент.

х

Сонюн знает, слышал от Джибома, что Джисон и Чонин едва ли неделей ранее заселились в университетское общежитие, почти сразу, как стало известно о поступлении. Кто-то из знакомых Донхёна учился на курс старше там же, на инженерном в Ханяне, поэтому хитрыми сплетениями он познакомил своих младших друзей со старыми знакомыми, которые помогли освоиться первокурсникам в университете и взяли под своё крыло.

Он не узнавал специально, но за ужином Донхён рассказывал родителям, как сыновья их бывших соседей познакомились с другими иногородними студентами и успели завести себе компанию, на что отец только глаза закатывает. Поступая на первый курс, Донхён – единственный некоторое время стенал о том, что он не может проводить много времени с друзьями, потому что живёт дома, но, единожды посетив общежитие и поняв какого там, ни разу больше не заикался об этом.

Чонин и Джисон приходят к ним пару раз после этого, один раз остаются ужинать и долго рассказывают отцам как поживают их родители, ещё раз закрываются в комнате близнецов вместе с Чани и играются в приставку.

Сонюн не помнит точно когда, но однажды Джибом пишет, что их пригласили на студенческую вечеринку. Он просит Сонюна поехать вместе с ними, просто на всякий случай, зная, что что-то может пойти не так – они может быть и не собирались пить, как остальные, но Донхён был той ещё проблемой, мог опьянеть даже с дурацкой цветной газировки. У Сонюна нет дел, кроме онлайн-игры с Дэёлем на вечер, поэтому он соглашается, решая развеяться.

С радостью он приветствует Чонина. Тот перестаёт нервно топтаться на месте едва видит его и буквально налетает с объятиями, здороваясь.

— Хён! Донхён-хён не сказал, что ты тоже будешь.

— Согласился в последний момент, — Сонюн смотрит на широкую улыбку младшего, а затем не сдерживается и ерошит его волосы, — Мило.

Он уверен, что щёки Чонина розовеют от комплимента, он неопределенно машет руками, указывая назад:

— Мы ждём ещё несколько человек, но я уже устал стоять с Джисоном, — Чонин понижает голос, когда речь заходит о брате, и бормочет с осуждением, — Он снова страдает.

— От чего? – удивляется Сонюн, наверное, слишком громко, Чонин шикает, оглядываясь на брата, а затем тяжело вздыхает – явно не в первый раз, слишком профессионально.

— От неразделенной любви.

Кто-то подходит к компании сзади, они слышат громкие приветствия, и Сонюн жестом приглашает последовать за всеми внутрь, чтобы не толкаться на улице.

— С кем же у него неразделенная любовь?

— Только не спрашивай его об этом, — предупреждает Чонин шёпотом и идёт слишком близко, — Они случайно пересеклись где-то, понимаешь, даже не познакомились, но теперь он буквально только и делает, что страдает, а он даже _имени_ его не знает. Вчера он говорил, что хочет ходить на свидания. Серьёзно, думаю, его сосед скоро повесится с ним.

— Поэтому вас не поселили в одну комнату? – тихо догадывается Сонюн, открывая Чонину дверь внутрь, и тот кивает с легкой улыбкой, когда старший качает головой в осознании.

— Я решил, что мы снова будем жить в одной комнате только через мой труп. Или его.

Сонюн только смеётся в ответ.

Он знакомится с самыми взрослыми студентами в той компании и все равно оказывается на пару лет старше, поэтому со всех сторон слышит исключительное _«сонбэ»_ и только Чонин продолжает называть его хёном.

Парня зовут Чан, и он сразу ему нравится, они жмут руки, и Сонюн в шутливой форме просит присмотреть за близнецами, говоря, что передаёт это нелегкое дело в его руки. Тот усмехается, соглашаясь, и все переходят к той части, ради которой и собрались.

Донхён и Джибом прибегают через пару минут со спортивными сумками наперевес – сразу после тренировки. Сонюн забирает их и относит в машину, а возвращаясь обратно встречает на пороге Минхо. Тот удивленно смотрит на него, а затем улыбается и пожимает руку.

— Так это о тебе говорил Донхён, — понимает Сонюн и внезапно улыбается, — Я и забыл, что ты тоже в Ханяне, — он похлопывает старшего из тройняшек дяди Джехвана по плечу, на что тот только пожимает плечами:

— И все они на моем факультете. Везёт же, да?

— Сеул маленький, — пожимает плечами Сонюн и спрашивает из вежливости, — Как твои братья?

— Минхи прекрасно, Джунхо зашивается с университетской программой, — говорит Минхо и усмехается, — О Бомине ты знаешь получше меня.

Сонюн только кивает в ответ, но ничего не говорит: спросил он из вежливости, тройняшек он не различает и ответ ему мало что сказал.

Все проходит достаточно мирно, огромная толпа студентов ест как не в себя, иногда выпивает, но не много, зато шумит сильно, взрываясь приступами хохота каждые пару минут. В какой-то момент Донхён исчезает из его поля зрения, а находится спустя некоторое время весь покрасневший в компании неизвестных ему студентов.

— Он даже не пил, — честно пытается оправдаться один из них, выглядя крайне удивлённым, на что Сонюн только глаза закатывает. Брат тяжело переносил газированные напитки, и он боялся думать, как на того повлияет алкоголь.

Донхён не выглядит и не ведет себя, как пьяный, просто напоминает достаточно спелый томат. Он возвращается к Джибому и продолжает громко смеяться над чьими-то шутками, при этом в хаотичном порядке наводя порядок в своих столовых приборах, на что, Сонюн видит, Чан и сидящий рядом Минхо усмехаются.

Сонюн тоже расслабляется в чужой компании, ему нравятся детишки, с которыми дружат его братья, они достаточно смешные и разносторонние, а цель их посиделок явно не напиться до упаду, как это часто бывает (хотя многие в итоге и правда напиваются). Когда кто-то из новых знакомых узнает, что они с близнецами чемпионы по прыжкам в воду, все тут же удивляются, а некоторые даже расспрашивают его про тренировки и соревнования, так что он около получаса обсуждает с парой парней сложности спортивной карьеры.

Он выходит подышать на свежий воздух, когда время переваливает за одиннадцать, и буквально спотыкается на усевшегося в пороге кафе Чонина. Они единственные оставшиеся посетители, поэтому никто не спешит на выход и не тревожит младшего, который занимал весь проход, привалившись к дверному косяку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Чонин вздрагивает, когда Сонюн присаживается рядом. Он смотрит на старшего чуть стеклянным взглядом, и Сонюн не может сдержать улыбки. Кажется, Чонин тоже не умел пить.

— Просто сижу, — говорит он на выдохе и снова устремляет взгляд на проезжую часть вдалеке.

— Устал?

— Немного. Хочется спать.

— Я могу подбросить тебя до общежития по пути домой, — заботливо предлагает Сонюн, наблюдая, как Чонин в очередной раз тяжело вздыхает.

— Ты такой заботливый, — говорит Чонин, чуть надув губы, и фыркает, отчего челка чуть сбивается на его глазах. Сонюн не может сдержать снисходительной улыбки.

— Ты слишком грустный для того, кто просто устал, — отмечает он и оказывается прав. Чонин уныло пожимает плечами, потирает щёку, а затем выдает:

— Думаю, у близнецов схожий цикл.

— Цикл? — не понимает Сонюн.

— Ну да, — Чонина, кажется, выбор слов не смущает, — Всё происходит одновременно.

Сонюн действительно растерян. Он никогда не слышал ничего подобного от своих братьев и не мог представить, о чем идёт речь, но имело ли это вообще смысл?..

— И что же у вас с Джисоном происходит одновременно? — осторожно интересуется он, оглядываясь назад, на толпу. Чонин смотрит на него так, как будто уже всё объяснил:

— Я же уже говорил, что он буквально _страдает_ от своей неразделённой любви...

— И ты тоже? — догадывается Сонюн удачно, однако спустя секунду это признание поражает его самого. Чонин несчастно влюблен? Этот вечно веселый и счастливый Чонин, которого он знает всю его жизнь?

— Ну, вообще-то я был первым, — оправдывается он, поджимая под себя ноги, и трёт коленки ладонями, — Просто я не страдаю вслух, как он.

— А ты страдаешь?

Это... Неприятно удивляет.

— Ну... Можно сказать и так, — кивает Чонин со всей серьёзностью и хмурится, — Нет, неправда. Я не страдаю, просто иногда от этого очень грустно.

— Разве ты можешь кому-то не понравиться? — спрашивает Сонюн, кладя ладонь на чужое плечо, и осторожно хлопает по нему. Если, как он выразился, они с Джисоном безответно влюбились, значит это тоже произошло недавно, верно? С кем Чонин мог познакомиться совсем недавно? — Ты уже говорил с этим человеком?

Младший отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет-нет, — бормочет он тихо себе под нос, — Не надо с ним говорить. Я буду выглядеть как идиот. Он старше, разве я могу надеяться на что-то.

Сонюн удивлённо моргает. Он? Старше?

— Чонини, — выдыхает он, — Возраст в таких вещах не играет никакой роли. Если он тебе нравится, просто подойди к нему. Он будет дураком, если откажет тебе.

Чонин как-то странно на него смотрит, словно раздумывает над словами Сонюна, а затем поджимает губы.

— Он не дурак, — только выдыхает он и вновь прислоняется головой к дверному косяку.

— Не дурак? — непроизвольная улыбка расплывается на губах, когда он слышит глупую безнадежность в голосе младшего. Тот выглядел очаровательно, говоря о ком-то, к кому хранил свои чувства, — Ну и какой он?

Чонин будто оживает, пытаясь доказать Сонюну, что его безответная любовь достойный человек.

— Он лучший. Он очень смешной и добрый, и все вокруг его обожают, потому что он потрясающий. А еще это самый заботливый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — Сонюн непроизвольно хмурится, словно его что-то коробит, но не зацикливается на этом, — Мы встретились недавно, и с тех пор он заботится обо мне, хотя не обязан, но... Думаю, это только потому что я его донсен.

Голос Чонина затихает, он опускает голову, неловко тыча указательным пальцем в свои кроссовки. Сонюн наблюдает за этим некоторое время, прежде чем, наконец, не решается сказать слова одобрения, но их прерывают – он растеряно смотрит на парней, которые внезапно наваливаются на них со спины. Чан и, кажется, его звали Сынмин.

— Мы заканчиваем, — улыбается Чан им обоим, и Чонин тут же подлетает, а затем, подгоняемый Сынмином, возвращается обратно внутрь. Сонюн вздыхает, посылая Чану благодарную улыбку.

Никто не расходится – все убирают мусор. Уже не такой красный Донхён на пару с Джибомом выносят два мешка по просьбе хозяйки, пока Сонюн помогает расставить соединённые столы обратно.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Сонюн оборачивается к Чонину, осторожно задерживая того за локоть:

— Подвести? — предлагает он, но Чонин только качает головой и кивает в сторону Чана, на котором слегка повис Джисон.

— Мы живем в одном квартирном блоке, дойдём вместе. Пока, хён. Спасибо большое за всё.

— Увидимся, — Чонин машет ему на прощание, и Сонюн отвечает тем же.

Он подходит к машине и ждёт, наблюдая, как близнецы прощаются с друзьями. Он смотрит на Джибома, а затем взгляд неосознанно переходит на Чонина, который стоит в стороне и тихо разговаривает с Чаном. Чан улыбается на что-то, пожимает плечами, встряхивая Джисона на себе, а затем хлопает Чонина по плечу, тот как-то облегчённо кивает. Он забирает у сонбэ его сумку, закидывая её себе на плечо, пока тот хлопает Джисона по щеке и тянет в сторону улицы, очевидно собираясь нести его на себе. Чонин следует с ними рядом, а вскоре они скрываются за спинами своих одногруппников, направившихся в сторону общежития. Джибом и Донхён, потягиваясь и зевая, плетутся к машине.

Вероятно, это был Чан, мысленно приходит к выводу Сонюн, когда они идут от гаража к входной двери дома. Чонин странно на него отреагировал там, в проходе.

Он пропускает мимо ушей весь шутливый диалог близнецов с отцом, только отдалённо улавливая смысл, когда кивает в подтверждение, что младшие не пили и вели себя прилично.

Чан был сонбэ Чонина, и в принципе хорошим малым. Заботливым, крайне вежливым, а ещё переживающим за всех вокруг, явно ответственный человек, даже помог с Джисоном. Кроме того, они встретились недавно, когда близнецы поступили в университет, точно тогда же, как и говорил Чонин, страдать от безответной любви начал Джисон.

Сонюн угрожает Джибому, чтобы тот быстрее освобождал ванную комнату.

Это точно был Чан. Сонюн вспоминает вечер и понимает, что Чонин как раз сидел рядом с ним, а прямо напротив них был Чан со старшими ребятами. Вероятно, младший хотел быть к нему ближе.

Да, определенно это был Чан.

Сонюн не понимает к чему он всё ещё рассуждает об этом, поэтому только встряхивается, жалея, что их бассейн во дворе закрыт на осень и взбодриться не получится. Едва в коридоре маячит голова Джибома, он тут же занимает душ, чтобы наконец лечь спать.

х

— Видать его это сильно удивило, — скептично отзывается Донхён, поглядывая на Сонюна. Тот возвращается из воспоминаний и хмурится, смотря на братьев, но теперь совсем по-другому.

— Что удивило? — подняв голову на чужой голос, он видит вошедшую в гостиную Джихё и та кажется спасительной лодкой...

— Что он нравится Чонину, — тихо отвечает Джибом, сидя в обнимку с подушкой.

— Он что признался? — удивляется Джихё и смотрит на Сонюна со странной радостью, мол, наконец-то.

Лодка, которая утонула.

— Ты знала? — удивляется Сонюн, на что Джихё неловко пожимает плечами, переглядываясь с Джибомом.

— Все знали? — уже не так уверенно отвечает она, и Сонюн шумно выдыхает, вставая с дивана.

— Так. Я пошёл.

— Эй, но что нам делать...

— Ничего, — все замирают, смотря на него: Джихё с непониманием, близнецы озабоченно, — Я сам решу этот вопрос, хорошо? И пусть они спокойно погостят у нас.

Сонюн уходит быстрее, чем близнецы успевают возмутиться. Взбегает по лестнице и совсем не скрывается в своей комнате, потому что тут же вылетает оттуда с извинениями под нестройный хор голосов Чани и Йеина.

Иронично он заходит в дверь на противоположной стороне и прячется от близнецов в их же комнате, упав на кровать Джибома – потому что Донхён не переживёт, если кто-то помнёт его покрывало. Сонюн смотрит в потолок, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу и размышлять здраво.

А подумать было о чём.

Главным вопросом было действительно ли Чонин был влюблён в него сейчас? Сонюн допускал мысль о том, что тогда, несколько лет назад, он мог быть первой влюбленностью подростка. Это было также удивительно, а еще смущающе, но приятно, однако с тех пор прошли годы. Он вырос, изменился, так же, как и Чонин мог вырасти, потерять свой детский интерес.

Кроме того, был этот разговор, в котором он говорил о своей безответной любви. Мог ли это быть Сонюн?

Чонин сказал, что они встретились недавно, разумеется, Сонюн посчитал, что тот говорил о знакомстве, а рядом был Чан. Это легко мог быть он, Сонюн так и пришёл к такому выводу раньше. Меняло ли это смысл, если он говорил не о первом знакомстве, а о _новой_ встрече? Они увиделись спустя несколько лет тоже совсем недавно и сразу сошлись, будто вернулись к тем же отношениям, что были раньше.

Младший назвал того человека самым заботливым из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, а ещё смешным и добрым. Сонюн не был заносчив, но, теоретически, это ведь мог быть он, правда?

Ответ на этот вопрос казался очевидным, ведь его подтвердили уже трое, даже Джихё, и, казалось, он мог доверять словам тех, кто считает себя друзьями Чонина, однако что-то его останавливало.

Не было трудно поверить в то, что он мог кому-то нравиться, но было что-то совершенно другое в той теории, где он мог нравится Чонину.

От ответа на этот вопрос зависело всё, и Сонюн не знал в каком направлении размышлять, чтобы не изводить себя напрасно.

Да, с детства он был общительным и популярным, благодаря внешности, а став звездой школы с медалями, у него появились фанатки, но все они видели только одну оболочку – накаченное тренировками тело и красивое личико, в этом не было ничего от личности Сонюна, только тренировки и гены родителей. За фанатством никому не было интересно о том какой он человек, а единственный раз, когда кто-то действительно ему понравился, закончился весьма плачевно, ему вполне миролюбиво и вежливо отказали. Унизительно, но с тех пор он не думал особо, что кто-то может его заинтересовать. Были бесконечные тренировки, которые занимали большую часть времени, да так, что Сонюн порой засыпал в школьной комнате отдыха, когда его случайно запирали на ночь в корпусе, не проверив бассейн.

Если не тренировки, то всё остальное время было посвящено семье, его младшим братьям и сёстрам, а вместе с ними в придачу шли все их друзья и увлечения. Вместе с ними шёл и Чонин.

Чонин отличался, он знал его на протяжении всего детства и был его маленьким младшим другом. Сонюн не просто так считал его своим любимчиком.

Он резко садится на кровати, поджимая губы, пока глаза бегают от книжек на столе, стоящем в ногах, до брошенной на стул рядом спортивной куртки.

От ответа на этот вопрос многое зависело. Сонюн не шутил, когда говорил, что только дурак откажет Чонину. Тогда пару лет назад, он бы об этом даже не задумывался, парень был слишком юн, а у Сонюна были свои мечты и стремления, там разница в возрасте играла значительную роль, нежели сейчас и было бы глупо даже думать об этом.

Но сейчас, сейчас такому простому в общении и желаниях, всегда открытому и искренне переживающему, теплому Чонину. Вовсе не беда – повзрослевшая, независимая личность.

Отказал бы ему Сонюн, зная, что нравится ему, действительно нравится и именно Чонину, тому, который всегда был рядом с ним?

Прямо сейчас он думает, что знает.

Он размышляет об этом почти непрерывно, так что день делится на _Сонюн что-то делает_ и _Сонюн думает о Чонине_. Он трижды умирает от рук игрового персонажа Чонхвана и тот растеряно смотрит на старшего брата, не понимая почему в том нет никакой концентрации на игре. Ещё один раз он запинается на факультативе, когда преподаватель смотрит на него в ожидании ответа, а Сонюн абсолютно точно не помнит вопрос.

Он находит Дэёля – вернее целенаправленно идёт к бассейну, зная, что тот не вылезает оттуда, – и лидер приветственно машет рукой, не отрываясь от плачевного зрелища в бассейне: Бомин случайно всплывает, натягивая разделитель дорожек на голову, пока рукой не цепляется за него в попытке понять что это.

— Ещё раз, — с убийственно спокойным выражением лица громко говорит Дэёль и, наконец, смотрит на подошедшего Сонюна, — Ты чего?

— Есть минутка?

— Нет, но слушаю, — они отходят от края и медленно идут вдоль бассейна, Сонюн растеряно смотрит перед собой на выложенные коврики, пока Дэёль орлиным взглядом следит за Бомином.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Чонине, — начинает Сонюн отдаленно, на что Дэёль, явно этого не ожидавший, удивлённо смотрит на друга.

— А что с ним? — озадаченно спрашивает лидер, на что Сонюн, перестав кусать нижнюю губу, всё-таки решается спросить.

— Я ему нравлюсь? — он пытается говорить утвердительно, но звучит всё равно с вопросом, и Сонюн морщится, пытаясь исправиться, только замолкает, когда Дэёль непонимающе чешет затылок:

— Он что, рассказал тебе?

— Подожди, что? — Сонюн растеряно моргает, не понимая, — Ты _тоже_ знаешь об этом?

— Ну, — Дэёль ухмыляется, — Не просто же так он посещает все наши соревнования, будучи совершенно не заинтересованным в плавании или прыжках.

Сонюн переводит растерянный взгляд с лидера на водную гладь.

— Нет? — с сомнением спрашивает он, на что Дэёль закатывает глаза.

— Парень просто приходит в числе фанатов попялиться на твоё тело. Оставь его. Или ты против?

Сонюн останавливается и качает головой:

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, что, если он всё ещё влюблён в меня прямо _сейчас_? — Сонюн безнадежно взмахивает руками, потому что Дэёль пожимает плечами, явно не понимая, — Это ведь меняет всё. Должен ли я поговорить с ним об этом? Пригласить на свидание? Он сказал мне, что его любовь безответная и он страдает из-за этого, но что, если его безответная любовь – это действительно я, тогда разве она безответная? Я не задумывался об этом, потому что не было повода, и меня устраивало всё как есть, но что если...

— _Баттерфляй_! – во всю глотку орёт Дэёль, когда Бомин случайно начинает плыть брассом и скрывается под водой, — Извини, так что там тебя устраивало?

Сонюн недовольно зыркает на лидера и качает головой:

— Знаешь что? Неважно.

Дэёль, сверливший затылок Бомина убийственным взглядом, очевидно даже не замечает, как Сонюн уходит. Тот бредёт по полю от спортивного корпуса к учебному, останавливается у скамеек под деревьями и присаживается, закинув голову к небу.

Его всё устраивало и не было повода, но возможно ему стоило бы попытаться сейчас.

Он мог бы спросить, это ведь Чонин. С ним всегда было легко и, даже если это окажется всего лишь большим недоразумением, порождённым коллективным заблуждением, они просто вместе посмеются и продолжат быть хорошими друзьями, верно?

Сонюн очень надеялся.

х

Он, разумеется, ничего не говорит.

Нет смысла смущать Чонина просто так, к тому же время было неподходящее, да и разве это было единственным выходом?

Сонюн решает подождать по крайней мере до конца Чусока, младший не должен чувствовать никакого смущения рядом с ним, тем более не когда рядом вся семья Сонюна и Джисон. Они проводят все три дня дома, так ни разу и не выбравшись никуда – родители взволнованно спрашивают о том нормально ли это для подростков, ведь в праздничные выходные можно прогуляться и они не настаивают на общем семейном сборе, но Донхён только отмахивается – им нравилось часами зависать у телевизора.

Тренировок на Чусок тоже нет, так что Сонюн проводит дни за чтением, в основном, для учёбы. Он не собирался выходить из своей комнаты, но с посторонними в доме Йеин недолго намекает, прежде чем прямым текстом просит его покинуть спальню. Сонюн только закатывает глаза, хотя и чувствует смущение от того, что не догадался сам. Так он устраивается на диване, прижавшись почти к краю, вместе с книжкой, Донхён и Чонхван занимают кресла, пока Джибом страдает, стиснутый между Сонюном и близнецами. В какой-то момент Джисон останавливает игру на экране телевизора, кто-то уходит за снэками, а кто-то в туалет, и вот Чонин первый возвращается, плюхаясь рядом с Сонюном, и предлагает ему упаковку крекеров.

Они продолжают играть, Чонин глупо проигрывает первым, откидывает приставку и с удрученным видом наблюдает за остальными, которые с ещё большим азартом и воплями принялись сражаться за первенство. Сонюн не замечает, как подстраивается под чужое тело под боком, Чонин чуть съезжает вниз на спине, задирая футболку, склоняется на бок и упирается виском в плечо Сонюна. Тот меняет своё сидячее положение, удобнее опускаясь ниже.

— Это всё абсолютно несправедливо, — заявляет Чонин, на что получает согласное мычание проигравшего следом Донхёна. Сонюн убирает книгу, потому что не думает, что может много вынести из текста в данной ситуации, и сосредотачивается на младшем.

Они некоторое время оба увлеченно смотрят на экран телевизора, но вскоре он опускает взгляд на их колени, сведённые вместе, а затем на чёрную макушку, и видит, как Чонин надул щёки, следя за происходящим на экране и будучи полностью увлечённым игрой.

Привычка с детства, Сонюн всегда находил это милым. Очарование Чонина было натуральным, без картинных изощрений и распевания сладких песенок. В детстве это смотрелось даже завораживающе – пухлый малыш, напоминающий рыбку, с очаровательными ямочками, виднеющимися при каждый улыбке.

Это было настолько особенной чертой, что с возрастом Сонюн ловил себя на мысли – он видел их всё реже и реже. Чонин взрослел и учился контролировать эмоции, не всегда улыбка была широкой, наполненной искренним счастьем, лишь небольшая, почти идеальная, словно для вот-вот собирающейся сработать камеры, чтобы не испортить красивый снимок. Поразительная способность, они никогда не появлялись, когда Чонин искусственно улыбался по чьей-то просьбе, выдавливая из себя счастье.

Вскоре детская припухлость спала, оставив вместо себя острые скулы и выделяющуюся линию челюсти, и теперь Сонюн видел ямочки не так часто, как хотелось бы, но, приходит он к выводу, так Сонюн знал, когда Чонин искренне улыбался.

Чонин случайно замечает, что за ним наблюдают, поднимает голову, смотря чуть вверх на старшего вопросительным взглядом, и слегка ведёт бровями:

— Что? — шепчет он, не желая прерывать словесные баталии Чонхвана и Джисона, на что Сонюн только еле уловимо качает головой, а затем не сдерживается и усмехается, так же тихо отвечая:

— Просто любуюсь.

Чонин моргает несколько раз, с расширенными от удивления глазами смотря на хёна. Сонюн с удовольствием замечает за тем, как моментально его щёки приобретают насыщенный красный оттенок, а рот приоткрывается, словно младшему не хватает воздуха.

Что ж, это должно что-то значить, верно?

Сонюн переводит взгляд обратно на экран, будто ничего и не случилось, но рой мыслей в голове перебивает всё, что он видит.

Это было ответом на его вопрос, не прямым, но ответом – он не собирался ходить вокруг да около и ломать комедию, выискивая дополнительные признаки или намёки. Всего, что он услышал и увидел было достаточно. Сонюн должен подготовиться, чтобы сделать всё правильно.

Это должно значить всё.

Просто это был Чонин. Он был вхож в их дом, и они знали друг друга с детства. Их отношения были особенными, он никогда не сомневался в их искренности, а ещё стабильности. Тогда, долго размышляя о том, чтобы оставить всё как есть, он понял, что совершенно этого не хочет, особенно теперь, когда есть шанс, даже небольшая возможность на что-то большее. Он знал этого парня от и до, и сама мысль о том, чтобы видеть в нём кого-то ещё, кроме друга, узнать с других сторон, была чем-то заманчивым, чему он не хотел противиться.

А ещё, признаёт Сонюн с долей лёгкого разочарования, он был глупцом, который понятия не имел о чужой влюблённости. Он должен постараться и начать ухаживать за Чонином самым достойным образом, ведь тот заслуживал только лучшего, особенно с кем-то настолько далёким от познаний в отношениях, как он.

Так что Сонюн решает вобрать в себя весь опыт поколений, ищет информацию в интернете, принимая её с долей скептицизма, а затем, ненавязчиво решает расспросить родителей.

Что совсем немного оборачивается полным провалом.

— Могу я спросить? — Сонюн залезает на барный стул, играясь с апельсином в руках, и смотрит на папу в фартуке. Тот на секунду отрывается от куриных ножек в руках и выглядит довольно комично

— Конечно, — моргает папа, не ожидая подвоха, но Сонюн тут же ставит его в тяжелое положение.

— Ты ухаживал за отцом?

Слышится стук – отец позади у раковины случайно роняет тарелку, оборачивается, смотря на сына удивлённо, а затем кидает взгляд на мужа и фыркает, возвращаясь к посуде. Папа же только тяжело вздыхает.

— С чего такие вопросы?

— Просто... интересно, — Сонюн пожимает плечами, — Ты ведь был младше в те времена.

— Я и сейчас младше, — подозрительно щурится папа, но Сонюн быстро сбивает его с мысли:

— Но вы ведь всегда говорили, что ты красиво ухаживал за ним, водил на свидания. Разве не так?

— Ваш папа? — скептично спрашивает отец, не выдержав и наконец поворачиваясь к сыну. Он усмехается, вытирая мокрые руки полотенцем, — Ухаживал за _мной_? Скорее я ухаживал за ним.

Сонюн удивленно приподнимает брови, смотря, как папа машет куриной ножкой в воздухе, защищаясь:

— Я ухаживал за тобой! Просто немного позже.

— То есть это не папа ухаживал за отцом? — раздается удивлённый голос Чонхвана, и Сонюн оглядывается назад на младшего. Тот подходит ближе и садится, с интересом смотря на родителей. Папа закатывает глаза, выглядя смущённым, когда отец с довольным видом кивает.

— Ваш папа, — выделяет отец с самым невинным видом, — Просто поставил меня перед фактом наших отношений.

— Это... — непонимающе моргает Чонхван, — как?

— Вы ведь помните, что мы познакомились, когда он был несовершеннолетним? — самый старший и самый младший сыновья одновременно кивают с каким-то странным нетерпением. Отец улыбается от того насколько забавно они похожи друг на друга, — Я искренне заботился о нём, как о своём донсене, на протяжении многих лет, пока в один момент он не заявил, что мы встречаемся.

— Не верьте ему, — папа кладёт куриную ножку обратно в тарелку с соусом, подхватывает со стола морковь и, откусив кончик, громко хрустит, — Я ухаживал за ним перед этим, и потом тоже. Просто решил объявить об этом официально.

— Я ухаживал за тобой годами _,_ — в шутку возражает отец, тыча пальцем в бок мужа. Сонюн вздыхает.

Они совсем ему не помогли.

Однако...

— Заботился на протяжении многих лет? — спрашивает он задумчиво. Как ему перейти из этой же стадии к отношениям?

— Стоит признать... — говорит отец уже серьёзно, чуть облокачиваясь на мужа, — ваш папа отчасти прав. С самого знакомства я был тем, с кем он проводил большую часть своего времени. До сих пор помню каким несносным он был, что мог потеряться в продуктовом, так что мне приходилось постоянно следить за ним, когда мы были в одной компании с общими друзьями. А ещё жутко наглым, постоянно требовал, чтобы его обнимали.

— Мы ходили в кино и оставались на ночёвки вместе, — говорит папа, кивая, — Моя мать до сих пор припоминает тот раз, когда дверь...

— Часто ужинали, — перебивает отец и награждает супруга пристальным взглядом, — Я подвозил тебя до школы и покупал обеды. А когда ты закончил школу мы съехались, так что готовил, в основном, я, зато ваш папа мастер в мытье посуды.

— А ещё ваш отец не мог смотреть ужастики, поэтому задабривал меня сладким, чтобы выбирать фильмы самому, — усмехается папа.

— В общем, да, — морщится отец, признавая, — Всё это время мы встречались, а потом он просто решил уточнить это вслух. Чтобы всё было _официально_.

Сонюн пораженно молчит.

Вероятно, он подвозит Чонина даже чаще, чем близнецов, с которыми буквально _живёт_ в одном доме. Он тоже заботился о нём с самого знакомства, всегда думал о нём как о своём любимчике. Чонин тоже оставался на ночёвки, тоже переписывался с ним постоянно, всегда был рядом, словно преданный щеночек, с обожанием смотря на старшего. Сонюн думает о том, что они тоже часто находили себя в позах с переплетёнными конечностями, как тогда, на диване, или обнимались, или...

Они с Чонином что _тоже_ всё это время встречаются, но, как бы это сказать, не _официально_?

Сонюн внезапно подумал о том, что он, может быть, не так уж и далёк своими познаниями в отношениях.

Однако ситуацию надо было срочно исправлять.

К счастью или к сожалению, у Чонина было мало общего с его папой. Он бы ни при каком раскладе не заявил, что они встречаются, и Сонюн знал его достаточно долго, чтобы быть в этом уверенным. Кроме того, как Сонюн и решил для себя, Чонин заслужил только самое лучшее, поэтому если всё, что ему нужно было – это делать всё то же самое, только вслух сделать это официальным, то что ж, это было легко, он ведь не был дураком.

Наверное.

х


	4. Chapter 4

х

Йеин уверен, что он растёт абсолютно нормальным, среднестатистическим ребёнком, ведь даже в собственной семье его посредственности хватит, чтобы оказаться где-то в конце списка: у него нет выдающейся карьеры в спорте с большим будущим, врождённых лидерских качеств или особых талантов, чтобы пробиться везде, просто чтобы быть в центре внимания, а его личная жизнь не бурлит, словно кипящий котёл.

Он не видит в этом проблемы, ведь так даже лучше, хотя и в его случае тихая и мирная жизнь – это нечто эфемерное, особенно в их доме, где постоянно много народу, а личные границы стёрты вереницей братьев и сестёр, постоянно крутящихся вокруг.

У него был талантливый старший брат, на которого всегда можно было положиться, слишком амбициозная старшая сестра, а ещё была Суён. Его двойняшка, его вторая половинка, самый близкий человек в жизни. Она понимала его с полуслова, а иногда и взгляда было достаточно. Они были совсем разными по характеру, да и интересам, однако это никогда не бросалось в глаза – настолько единым целым они себе казались, даже несмотря на то, что Суён словно судьбой уготовлено было сиять и быть в центре внимания, что Йеина не то, чтобы сильно привлекало. Своя размеренная жизнь казалась ему комфортной.

А затем он стал старшим братом и ещё раз, и ещё. Казалось, будто именно его младшие братья и сестра переняли у родителей всю амбициозность, соревнуясь в том, кто был популярнее, индивидуальнее, более особенный. Наверное, для кого-то это бы и значило какую-то ответственность или, может быть, намёк на собственную посредственность, но Йеин не чувствовал необходимости в этом, а от него и не требовали. Скорее наоборот, понимает он, когда слышит, как папа просит близнецов или Чани _«присмотреть за хёном»_ , чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Отец как-то говорит, но совсем тихо и не непосредственно ему, что Йеин особенный мальчик и за ним нужно приглядывать, что Йеина бесконечно удивляет. Разве есть в нём что-то особенное?

Он думает над этим целый день и пропускает мимо ушей всё, сказанное в школе, а уже дома оставаться в прострации не получается – пухлые руки обхватывают его талию, а чужой подбородок упирается в предплечье – для второклассника Чани уже был слишком высоким и Йеин даже думать не хотел, что тот может стать выше него едва ему стукнет девять. Чани же обнимает его с широкой улыбкой и высоким, ещё не сломавшимся голосом спрашивает:

— О чём думаешь, хён?

— Я особенный? — спрашивает Йеин задумчиво и смотрит вниз, на младшего, который абсолютно искренне, не задумываясь ни на секунду, утвердительно мычит:

— Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Йеин не знает, что ответить, но ответ согревает, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами, насколько это позволяет кольцо рук, а затем освобождает руки, приобнимая Чани и направляет его на кухню.

— Пойдём ужинать.

То, что отчётливо закрепилось в его сознании с самого начала и никогда не покидало – пятилетний малыш Чани, смотрящий на колыбель, в которой мирно посапывал новорождённый Чонхван, а затем также тихо спрашивающий уже в гостиной, должен ли он быть более ответственным и внимательным. Йеин не помнит, что он точно сказал в тот раз, только общий посыл своих слов, но Чани выглядел таким важным, взволнованным от осознания, что теперь он не самый младший в доме, поэтому Йеин с ободряющей улыбкой сказал, что действительно должен, помня, что сам тоже об этом волновался, когда в их доме появились младшие близнецы.

Вот только в отличие от него, никак не изменившегося в своём отношении ко всем, Чани, кажется, действительно имел это в виду. Не то, чтобы с того момента это излишняя ответственность младшего проявлялась как-то излишне, ведь это словно уже было заложено в его сущности, но _иногда_ , иногда Йеин видел.

Если Донхён и Джибом были достаточно шумными и непоседливыми, Чани разительно от них отличался, уже с детства прекратив пытаться следовать за старшими везде. Младший словно тянулся к совсем иному, нежели было в голове у беспечных близнецов, а потому всё чаще с самого детства Йеин находил его рядом с собой, такого домашнего и уютного, слишком спокойного и даже словно замкнутого для своего возраста, в котором детишки бегали по улице с криками, раздирали себе коленки, залезая в заброшенные здания, и подшучивали над соседскими кошками.

Чани отличался от большинства детей своего возраста, даже от собственных братьев, поэтому когда отец говорит, что он, Сонюн и Наён – самые ответственные дети в их доме, остальные, конечно, возмущаются, пытаясь тоже получить комплимент от родителя, но Йеин уверен, что в глубине души все знают: эти слова с самого детства были правдой. Поэтому он думает, что это только доказывает отсутствие в нём чего-то особенного в сравнении с остальными, ведь даже малыш Чани уже совсем не малыш, вот только сам Чани так не думал.

Возможно, виной тому тот самый диалог, который Йеин бы и забыл давно, если бы не младший, но...

Но.

Он знает, что не идеальный советчик, не самый ответственный старший в доме и, возможно, не всегда знает, что делать, однако каждый раз Чани всегда приходит к нему. Не к талантливому Сонюну, не к амбициозной Наён или сияющей Суён. Так повелось с самого детства, что им вдвоём, словно самым спокойным и уравновешенным в доме, в своём собственном мирке, было комфортнее друг с другом, чем с кем-то ещё. И что бы ни случилось, Йеин знает, что Чани всегда придёт к нему, никогда не солжёт и будет искренен, расскажет обо всём, ведь Йеин – тот, кто его выслушает, обнимет, если нужно, и абсолютно точно поддержит.

— Потому что ты – особенный, хён, о тебе просто необходимо заботиться, — бормочет Чани в полудрёме, когда они лежат на диване в гостиной, в очередной раз не дойдя до собственных кроватей, и Йеин слегка улыбается в темноту, потому что, возможно, это именно то, о чём говорил отец когда-то. Что он и правда может быть особенным для кого-то, и он более чем счастлив быть им для такого замечательного Чани.

Джинхёк хвастается свиданием «с кем-то постарше» на перемене, на что друзья фыркают, а Йеин только отстранённо улыбается, следуя за общей толпой из кабинета в кабинет. Не то, чтобы его это сильно интересует, но избавиться от громкоговорящих друзей кажется практически невыполнимым, так что он молчаливо радуется, что в подобные диалоги не втягивают его и плывёт по течению где-то вместе со всеми, не выделяясь и не привлекая к себе внимания.

Ему нечего сказать.

Было странным признавать это, но он уже на протяжении года привыкает к странной мысли, сформировавшейся где-то на окраине сознания и постепенно проникающей во все уголки его повседневной жизни.

Ему не нужны были свидания, отнимающие его время, ведь вместо них он проведёт время дома, с Чани.

Йеин не был верующим, как и абсолютное большинство в их семье, но, если бы верил, то безусловно считал бы себя грешником, заслуживающим муки какого-нибудь определённого круга ада. Он даже читает определённые статьи и научные труды, пытается выяснить как работает его мозг – он ведь всего лишь хотел быть обычным, ничем не выделяющимся – так когда же он сам неосознанно начал сравнивать личную жизнь с возможностью просто побыть с младшим?

Он искренне любил их всех и никогда бы не смог выбрать кого-то одного, ведь как это вообще возможно? С каждым братом и сестрой его связывал целый багаж из воспоминаний, так как же он может выбрать между неудобной кроватью на двоих с Сонюном в пусанском доме у бабушки летом или ночными кражами сладкого с Суён во время диеты Джихё? Но это был Чани, и что-то всё равно отличалось.

Может, в этом была его та самая особенность. Он не ходил вокруг да около, не избегал собственных мыслей, не чувствовал вины.

Вместо всего этого он чувствовал любовь, всеобъемлющую и бесконечную, вперемешку с благодарностью и преданностью. Его вполне устраивало то, где они сейчас, устраивал уровень доверия друг другу, потому что Йеин не мог обманываться – он видел Чани насквозь, каждую эмоцию на его лице, каждую тень сомнения, знал его, как никого другого. Он бы знал, если бы что-то было не так, если бы для Чани всё было по-другому, а потому так легко он принял это растущее внутри чувство, усиливающееся с годами. Он всегда с легкостью доверял людям и принимал их, за что не раз попадал впросак, но только с Чани он был уверен в абсолютной искренности и честности, потому что знал его всю жизнь. Это абсолютно точно было неправильным и аморальным по многим аспектам, но ему было достаточно этого, их духовного единения, словно две родственные души оказались ближе, чем должны были быть.

— Вот это мощь, — с явным уважением тянет Донхён и подстраивается рядом, почти вплотную к Джибому и Чани, напрягая свою руку, и теперь они втроём под одобрительное мычание играют бицепсами, любуясь собой в зеркало. Чани хмыкает, а Йеин только закатывает глаза на их хвастовство.

— Я, конечно, не спортсмен, но...

— Нам ведь тоже нельзя много качаться, это влияет на прыжок, — улыбается Джибом, раскручивая рукав футболки обратно, — Только ноги, но это получается непреднамеренно.

— Но посветить прессом перед фанатками – это святое, — почти мечтательно тянет Донхён и задирает свою футболку, поворачиваясь обратно к зеркалу. Чани чуть вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на пресс старшего брата.

— Мальчишки, — раздражённо фыркает Наён, отворачиваясь от этого зрелища обратно к телевизору, а Йеин только посмеивается, кладя ладонь ей на плечо.

— Чё? — Донхён оборачивается, кидая на сестру презрительный взгляд, — Нуна, мы видели пресс хёна. Да он же качок. И не говори, что он тебе не нравится.

Наён впивается взглядом в экран телевизора, определённо краснея, Чани прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не захихикать, пока близнецы совсем не стесняются смеяться в голос. Йеин решает не вмешиваться.

— Ты видел его пресс? — удивляется между делом Чани, и Донхён кивает, бросая на брата взгляд.

— Может быть сейчас он и весь такой крутой, но мы нашли его старые фотки на фейсбуке, — Донхён намекающе свистит, замолкая, и они с Джибомом усмехаются, победно ударяясь кулаками. Наён только фыркает, продолжая их игнорировать.

Близнецы ещё пытаются подначить старшую сестру, но у них не выходит. Йеин наблюдает за тем, как Чани, скрываемый Донхёном, поворачивается к зеркалу, а затем края его футболки на спине задираются. Глаза Йеина расширяются от неожиданности, и он быстро отводит взгляд, натыкаясь на разделывание курицы на экране.

Он слышит, как одобрительно мычит Джибом, а Донхён спрашивает что-то про качалку и Чани отвечает, но не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, поэтому вздрагивает, когда слышит громкое:

— Хён?

Йеин нервно пробегается взглядом по гостиной, возвращается к экрану телевизора, а затем все-таки смотрит на младших братьев вопросительно. Донхён широко улыбается, задирая свою футболку:

— Давай как независимая сторона, к тому же у тебя у самого классный пресс. Чей лучше?

У Йеина словно короткое замыкание происходит от странности всей ситуации. Чани как-то странно пищит от слов старшего брата и бледнеет, когда тот задирает и его футболку, являя свету отчётливый пресс и это странно озадачивает, потому что Чани выглядит сейчас совсем не так, как Йеин его воспринимает, даже если он и знает обо всех его физиологических изменениях.

За последний год Чани изросся настолько, что еще пара сантиметров и станет выше Йеина, но уже сейчас абсолютно точно шире в плечах. Он никогда особо не любил спорт, но начал ходить в фитнес-клуб вслед за своими школьными друзьями, и чтобы не отставать от братьев, поэтому теперь мог посоперничать с близнецами в мускулатуре. Йеин не придавал этому особого значения даже когда обнимал младшего, чувствуя, как под руками напрягаются мышцы.

Он никогда не думал об этом, потому что не было необходимости, но, когда Донхён буквально кидает вопрос ему в лицо, Йеин не может сделать ничего кроме как смотреть.

У Чани от смущения горит не только лицо, но и вся шея с переходом на ключицы окрашиваются в какой-то яркий оттенок, и Йеин лишь мельком бросает взгляд на оголённую кожу, не удосуживаясь посмотреть на близнецов, прежде чем возвращается к телевизору.

— У Сонюна, — выдыхает он тихо, но твёрдо, на что получает разочарованные стоны.

— Он не считается, это нечестно, — ноют Донхён с Джибомом, а Наён рядом только морщит носик.

— Заткнитесь, — жалуется она, кидая в близнецов декоративной подушкой и прекращая неудобные разговоры. Йеин впервые в жизни так сильно благодарен тому, что Чани быстро исчезает на лестнице вслед за близнецами подальше от него прямо сейчас.

Чани с каждым днём становился всё более привлекательным, не только внутри, но и снаружи.

На день святого Валентина младший держит в руках кучу валентинок и пытается спрятать их. Это осознание ещё одним молоточком ударяет по выстроенной Йеином стене. Разумеется, все вокруг видели его, младший слишком хорош и сам вскоре влюбится в кого-то. Йеин давно готовил себя к этому, но не думал, что на деле это будет так сильно бить по нему.

Он смеётся, отбирая валентинки юных дам, и обещает Чани помочь ему с ответными подарками. Младший выглядит взволнованно, и Йеин улыбается, игнорируя режущую боль внутри. Всё было хорошо.

Он всё равно будет любить Чани дольше всех.

— Ну чего ты, — Йеин дёргает младшего за руку и рискует спросить, — Ты ждал письмо от кого-то особенного?

Чани не отвечает, и Йеин знает, что вероятность положительного ответа крайне мала, однако ситуация всё равно кажется ему немного неловкой, так что он больше ничего не говорит, позволяя вопросу раствориться в воздухе.

В следующий раз они лежат на одеяле на заднем дворе, май выдается тёплым и лёгкий ветерок колышет пряди волос, унося в темноту ночи шёпот.

— Могу я спросить? — голос Чани задумчивый и какой-то сомневающийся. Йеин удивлённо оборачивается на него.

— Разумеется? — неуверенно спрашивает он. С чего бы Чани вообще спрашивать у него разрешение?

— Просто это личное, — без слов понимает его младший, объясняясь, и Йеин закатывает глаза, на что Чани замолкает, признавая поражение. И правда, что такого они друг о друге не знали.

— Каким был твой первый поцелуй? — спрашивает он, выглядя при этом слегка взволнованно, его глаза бегают по садовым фигурам к крытому бассейну, возвращаются обратно на сцепленные в замок пальцы, и только после этого он смотрит на Йеина. Тот открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает.

Он не думает, что хочет слышать причину вопроса.

— У меня его не было, — честно отвечает он, тут же встречаясь со вскинувшим голову младшим.

— Не-не было? – переспрашивает Чани.

— Думаешь, если бы был, я не рассказал бы тебе? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Йеин, и это заставляет Чани смущенно замолчать. Йеин мог бы рассказать целую лекцию о том, как романтическую физическую близость переоценивают, что он никогда не мечтал о первом поцелуе, разве что о первом поцелуе с _ним_ , а потому нет, ему прекрасно живётся без этого и Чани он не советует, спасибо, что поинтересовался.

Кажется, младший что-то обдумывал, так что Йеин не решается спросить, боясь сболтнуть лишнего.

С тех пор Йеин ставит себя перед фактом, что пора ему выбираться из эфемерного кокона, который он выстроил вокруг себя за беззаботные годы их отрочества. Нет, он не планировал вести себя по-другому или хоть что-то менять, но очевидно стоило начать наконец принимать реальность в своё внимание – в любой момент его Чани мог стать чьим-то другим.

Он выпускается из школы без сожалений, готовясь вступить во взрослый мир, что означает принятие проблем и поиск путей их разрешения. Звучит красиво, но на деле Йеин только позволяет себе плыть по течению, боясь сделать лишнее движение.

В какой-то момент, он сумасшедший, но ему кажется, будто что-то меняется. Словно Чани становится другим. Он всегда был ответственным и намного старше своего возраста, но сейчас словно подростковые гормоны ударили по нему и сработали не совсем так, как по другим. Его поведение меняется, а манера общения становится резкой. Словно возложив на себя ещё больше обычного, теперь Чани выглядел так, будто контролировал каждое своё слово, а что-то определённо скребло его душу.

Йеин чувствует отчаяние, потому что на его вопросы Чани только улыбается, говоря, что всё хорошо, и позволяет себе расслабиться в его присутствии, чтобы заглушить чужую тревогу. Йеину не нравится это молчание и что он ничего не может сделать, поэтому он продолжает приглядывать за младшим, надеясь, что хоть немного приободрит его.

— Я не Джибом, — говорит Чани, пожимая плечами, и Йеин замирает, будто догадываясь что тот имел в виду.

— Да, — подтверждает он и продолжает, надеясь, что это хоть немного тому поможет, — Ты особенный.

Чани не разрывает зрительный контакт, и Йеин видит, как его взгляд меняется.

— Ты тоже особенный, — говорит он как-то задушено, и Йеин улыбается, чувствуя тепло.

Он хочет говорить Чани, как сильно тот дорог ему и как он его любит, пока может, пока это не начнёт казаться чем-то выходящим за рамки – для всех вокруг, для будущей половинки Чани, для самого Чани. Больше всего Йеин хочет, чтобы тот знал, как всё его существо заполнено этой безмятежностью и спокойствием, благодаря ему, насколько в безопасности он чувствует себя от того, что Чани, такой большой и сильный, всегда рядом, всегда берёт на себя роль защитника.

— Почему всегда он? — жалобно канючит Джибом, когда Йеин отдает свою порцию сладкого Чани. Йеин показывает язык, кидаясь в Джибома утешительной конфеткой:

— Потому что он мой любимчик, — Чани краснеет, придвигая к себе чужое ведёрко с мороженым.

Чани кажется уставшим, возвращаясь после школы. Он что-то бурчит про бессонные ночи перед промежуточными экзаменами, театральной постановкой и секцией по футболу, а потом принимает душ и с благодарностью набрасывается на разогретый ужин, пока Йеин рядом мирно перечитывает собственные конспекты.

Они устраиваются на диване, как часто делают это, когда большая часть семьи отсутствует дома, Чани в полусонном состоянии клятвенно заверяет, что поспит сегодня хорошенько, а завтра они пойдут гулять в парк, чтобы проветриться, и Йеин не может сдержаться, улыбаясь, когда Чани отключается, едва голова касается подушки, но продолжает говорить во сне. Он осторожно перебирает его волосы, пока сам не проваливается в сон.

Чани надевает какие-то ужасно большие очки-сердечки, пока Йеин вступает в схватку с париком, а затем они оба смеются, изворачиваясь в будке под разными углами ради пары смешных фото. Йеин отправляет в автомат ещё купюру и залетает внутрь, падая рядом с младшим и притягивая его к себе за плечи. Чани замирает с неловким выражением лица на первом фото, а на следующем глупо улыбается, пытаясь избавиться от объятий Йеина.

— Ну уж нет, иди сюда, — смеётся Йеин, притягивая брата к себе поближе, и чмокает его чуть выше щеки, почти в скуловую кость. Чани сидит замерев, пока камера щёлкает, а затем смотрит на него с прищуром.

— Что ты делаешь? — смущенно спрашивает Чани, когда Йеин, радостно подпрыгивая, рассматривает фотографии.

— Приклею её над своей кроватью, — довольно заявляет он. Чани только усмехается:

— Чтобы Сонюн-хён мне завидовал?

— Ага, — безмятежно соглашается Йеин и берёт Чани за руку, направляя в сторону кафе, — Все ведь знают, что тебя я люблю больше всех.

Чани спотыкается, спеша за ним, и так ничего и не отвечает, выглядя слегка смутившимся. Йеину кажется это очаровательным, хотя что-то странное внутри заставляет его испытывать беспокойство – не перебарщивает ли он?

— Хомячишь? — пугает Йеин вздрогнувшего в темноте кухни Чани, а затем усмехается, беря ложку в ящике и присаживаясь на соседний барный стул. Чани пытается невинно улыбнуться с ложкой во рту, и Йеин хихикает, отбирая у него банку с пастой.

— Не спится, — признает он тихо, и Йеин поднимает на него взгляд. Кухню освещают лишь лампы над плитой, поэтому лицо Чани лишь едва подсвечивается. Привыкший к темноте Йеин замечает испачканные в пасте губы и отводит глаза.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, отправляя в рот ложку ореховой пасты, на что Чани задумчиво хмыкает:

— Много мыслей? — младший тянется своей ложкой к банке и успевает ухватить себе немного, — Почему ты не спишь, хён?

Это было одной из их привычек, иногда устраивать ночные перекусы. Йеин хмыкает, облокачивая подбородком о ладонь, и смотрит на силуэт брата насмешливо:

— Больше мыслей, чем у некоторых?

— Ах! — Чани картинно задыхается, хватаясь рукой за сердце, и Йеин хихикает, изворачиваясь, когда младший пытается ущипнуть его под ребрами. Он хватает банку с арахисовой пастой в спасительном жесте, полностью отворачиваясь от Чани, но тот лишь обхватывает его со спины, обнимая руками за талию, и тянется к банке, которую Йеин изо всех сил пытается вытянуть над собой. Чани угрожающе шепчет над ухом, — Тебе лучше вернуть её законному владельцу, хён.

— Ты – воришка, — возражает Йеин из последних сил, кряхтя, но Чани слишком силен, он пробегается пальцами по его ребрам, отчего Йеин охает, боясь щекотки, и тут же опускает руки, теряя драгоценную сладость. Задыхаясь, он поворачивается к младшему с огромным возмущением. Широкая улыбка Чани видна даже в кромешной тьме, — Я тоже хочу!

— Что ж, теперь тебе придётся постараться, — намекающе говорит Чани, спрыгивая со стула, и уходит вместе с банкой в сторону холодильника. Йеин щурится, наблюдая за широкими плечами, обёрнутыми в белую футболку.

— Ох, и что же мне сделать? Пообещать, что это в последний раз? — Чани хмыкает, шурша какими-то пакетами на столе. Йеин тихо стучит кончиком ложки по столешнице, — А может... Самый лучший в мире человек снизойдёт до того, чтобы поделиться со своим бедным старшим братом вкуснейшей арахисовой пастой?

— Мм, старайся лучше, — советует Чани и достает тарелку из висящих сверху шкафов, а затем щёлкает чем-то. Йеин щурится, удивляясь, как младший что-то видит в темноте, и подумывает включить хоть какой-нибудь свет.

— Чани-я, — всё-таки зовёт его Йеин, склонившись над своим местом, — Хён тебя очень любит. А теперь отдай мне банку.

На секунду шуршание прекращается, а затем возобновляется, но в этот раз Чани не отвечает. Он убирает что-то в ящик рядом с собой, а затем замирает в ожидании. Йеин молчит ещё немного, а затем картинно обиженно выдыхает:

— Ну и ладно. Всё равно, это не так уж и вкусно без... — Йеин замолкает, когда тостер издаёт характерный щелчок, и пораженно молчит, уставившись на чужую спину, склонившуюся над тостером.

— Без этого? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Чани, неся тосты в одной руке и пасту в другой. Йеин внимательно смотрит, как младший усаживается обратно рядом с ним, открывает банку и смазывает кусочки хлеба, один для него, затем для себя.

Йеин всё ещё смотрит на него, когда Чани хрустит и удовлетворенно кивает, довольный собой. Только после этого он наконец смотрит на старшего и спрашивает:

— Ты чего?

Йеин выдыхает, но звучит это так тяжело, будто ему сложно это даётся.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, Чани-я?

Чани смотрит на него безмолвно и что-то неуловимо меняется, Йеин вновь это чувствует.

— Я тебя тоже, — говорит он, звуча чуть неуверенно.

Он не уверен, что способен в этот момент на что-то разумное, а потому отворачивается и с особым рвением откусывает от тоста огромный кусок, лишь бы побыстрее замолчать.

Они расходятся по своим спальням в задумчивом молчании и с тех пор всё, о чем может думать Йеин – это слова Чани.

Он думает об этом, когда они завтракают, сидя друг напротив друга, когда слушает очередную лекцию и пропускает практически всё, что можно, когда вновь видит Чани вечером после школы. Тот замирает в коридоре, когда встречается с ним взглядом, и они не могут разорвать этот зрительный контакт, словно он разительно отличается от всех разделенных между ними предыдущих.

Ему кажется, что его голова скоро взорвётся от постоянных мыслей, и он даже думать не может о графиках в тетради перед ним, поэтому он решает избавиться от этого простейшим способом – сам идёт на поиски Чани, чтобы убедить себя: всё хорошо, между ними всё как прежде, он не пересёк черту.

Тёмная макушка виднеется за спинкой дивана, и Йеин почти облегчённо выдыхает, подходя ближе:

— Чани? Чани? — Йеин присаживается на мягкую обивку, склоняясь над явно задумавшимся Чани, и с лёгкой улыбкой ведёт рукой перед его глазами, — О чем задумался?

Чани вздрагивает всем телом и оглядывается, медленно моргая, постепенно приходя в себя. Он поднимает голову вверх, встречаясь с Йеином взглядом, и старший замирает от такого открытого и беззащитного выражения. Редко он видел его таким.

— О тебе, — выдыхает Чани на грани шёпота, звуча так, словно это само собой разумеющееся и смотрит на Йеина своим чистым взглядом, который сейчас в темноте комнаты походил на бездонные омуты.

Йеин чувствует себя странно, будто острый нож прямо в нём решает повернуться по часовой стрелке. Ответ обезоруживает, а незнание, скрывающееся за ним, пугает. Он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как повернуть разговор в более безопасное русло, но, как назло, в голове пустота и только молоточки отбивают слова младшего, заставляя потеряться в бессвязных, неоформленных мыслях.

А потом Чани, словно всё ещё в трансе, опускает свой взгляд ниже его глаз и останавливается на губах.

Йеин много раз в последнее время думал об этом – о том, что с возрастом всё меняется. Он сам стал гораздо сильнее, чем был, и морально, и физически, осознал, чего именно он хочет, а чего ему стоит ожидать от реальности, ну, и конечно, как вести себя открыто, но при этом не перейти грань.

Теперь ему хотелось не только знать, что он был для Чани самым близким человеком, не просто быть родственной душой. Йеину хотелось постоянно касаться его, перебирать чужие волосы, возможно, держать за руку не только чтобы утешить или проявить братскую любовь, как к остальным, возможно обнять сильнее, чем остальных и зарыться в чужих ключицах, возможно, но только _возможно_ , поцеловать. Это то, чего он так боялся, что однажды ему станет недостаточно всего, что уже есть, что однажды он случайно, не заметив, перейдёт ту самую черту, нарушит хрупкий, выстроенный годами, баланс, неправильно всё поняв.

Как и сейчас, понимает он с опозданием, когда Чани с широко раскрытыми глазами впивается взглядом в его губы и это ненормально, такого раньше никогда не было, и на секунду Йеину кажется, что тот думает о том же. Может ли он?..

Он даже не понимает, что чужое лицо так близко, пока не слышит лёгкое шуршание диванной обивки, настолько сильно Чани вжимается в спинку, но глаз от Йеина не отрывает, будто гипнотизирует, и Йеин не может не ответить тем же. Он чувствует едва заметное теплое касание к носу и всё, о чем он может думать – это то, как неосознанно Чани вновь опускает глаза ниже, к губам.

А потом раздаётся громкий голос и всё внутри него словно с обрыва огромным камнем летит вниз, он подскакивает, отлетая от Чани за считанные секунды, и с невозмутимым выражением лица смотрит на недоуменного Донхёна.

О нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Он переступил черту.

Йеин пытается сосредоточиться на ответе Чани после его. Голос младшего слабый, будто он только проснулся и не до конца им владеет, а затем и вовсе затихает, когда Донхён уходит. Они остаются в молчании наедине. Йеин, ощущая искренний ужас от самого себя, пытается взять себя в руки, чтобы исправить хоть что-то – в конце концов, это полностью его вина, он не должен ждать чего-то от Чани.

— Чани-я, — зовёт он, пытаясь совладать с дрожью, его голос всё ещё выше обычного и звучит неестественно.

— П-прости, — выдыхает Чани еле слышно, и Йеин через силу заставляет себя посмотреть на него. Чани стоит, зажмурившись, — Я не хотел.

Это больно, но у Йеина нет никакого права требовать чего-то, поэтому он только кивает, собираясь сказать, что всё хорошо, вот только Чани, очевидно, продолжать диалог не хочет. Он быстро юркает мимо него на выход, Йеин пытается задержать его, ухватившись за рукав кофту, но Чани быстро выворачивается и исчезает за поворотом. Йеин, замерев, слушает быстрые шаги по лестнице, а затем наконец остается в тишине и одиночестве.

Это катастрофа. Полная катастрофа и он сам же является её причиной, испортив всё, чего добился за последние несколько лет.

Йеин не спит всю ночь и определенно раздражает своим шуршанием Сонюна, но ничего не может поделать. Пару раз он даже порывается встать, только что он может сделать? Ворваться посреди ночи в комнату Чани и Чонхвана? Извиниться? Сказать, что всё не так, как тот подумал? О чем тот вообще подумал?

Йеин готовится к завтраку и сидит как на иголках с неестественно прямо спиной, получая недовольные взгляды с другого конца стола от Сонюна. Отец просит Джибома поторопить Чонхвана и Чани, но тот озадаченно говорит, что Чани рано утром ушёл в школу, а спустя минуту с лестницы спускается зевающий Чонхван, подтверждая слова старшего брата. Услышав это, Йеин замирает, уставившись на яичницу в тарелке, игнорируя удивлённые вздохи отцов и хмыканье близнецов.

Отлично. Теперь Чани его избегает.

Йеин, кажется, совсем выпадает из университетской жизни и Джинхёку приходится пару раз встряхивать его за плечо, когда Йеин пропускает мимо ушей перекличку от преподавателей.

— Что с тобой? — удивляется друг, но Йеин только неопределенно пожимает плечами, мечтая, чтобы появился хоть кто-нибудь из друзей и спас его от расспросов.

Он почти не обедает, сверля взглядом телефон, но вряд ли до Чани дойдет хоть одно его сообщение, раз уж он решил игнорировать его даже в реальности. Его худшие опасения подтверждаются тогда, когда Чонхван заявляет – Чани спит. Отец заботливо предлагает не будить младшего, и они ужинают в его отсутствии, что никого, кроме него, не тревожит. Весь вечер Йеин то и дело поглядывает в сторону лестницы в коридоре, а когда все наконец отправляются спать, он дважды останавливается у чужой двери, почти дотянувшись до ручки. Однако сказать ему все равно нечего.

— Если ты и сегодня не дашь мне поспать, я натравлю на тебя Чанджуна, — ворчит Сонюн, взбивая подушку, на что Йеин виновато морщится, но старший брат только закатывает глаза на это и укладывается спать, предварительно закрыв голову дополнительной подушкой из гостиной. Йеин выключает лампу и тоже ложится, продолжая увлекательно пялиться в потолок и размышляя, где ему поймать Чани хоть на секунду, чтобы исправить всё.

У них не могло быть по-другому.

Ему кажется, будто он слышит лёгкую поступь, но списывает всё на усталость, однако спустя секунду половицы лестницы знакомо скрипят, и Йеин подскакивает на кровати, точно зная, что шум может принадлежать только одному человеку.

Он встаёт и так и замирает у подножья собственной кровати, не зная, что делать дальше. Он даже не придумал что сказать.

Вот только, кажется, будто это его последний шанс поймать Чани и, если их прятки будут продолжаться дольше, чем один день, то все годы их доверия просто распадутся на осколки в одно мгновение. Йеин не мог позволить себе рисковать.

Простояв на месте почти бесконечные минуты, он старается тихо выйти из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить Сонюна, и осторожно спускается вниз, останавливаясь в проходе на кухню. Он видит, как Чани стоит у раковины, а затем оборачивается на него и замирает. Йеин прослеживает взглядом тусклый свет от вытяжки, смотрит на стоящий рядом с младшим стакан на столешнице и затем поднимает глаза на его лицо.

На лице Чани нет отвращения, только вина и это сбивает.

— Услышал, как ты моешь посуду, — врёт Йеин, но Чани даже бровью не ведёт.

— Очень поздний ужин? — пытается улыбнуться младший в ответ, старательно избегая чужого взгляда, оборачивается к Йеину спиной и тянется выключить свет.

Йеину кажется, что он сейчас взорвётся.

— Ты меня избегаешь, — выдает он прямо, не желая бегать вокруг. Он привык решать проблемы сразу.

— Всего день, — от признания этого со стороны Чани не легче, только ещё больнее, и Йеин закатывает глаза к тёмному потолку от абсурдности всей ситуации, а затем словно пытается призвать все силы на свете, чтобы решиться.

— Мне жаль, — выдыхает он наконец, потому что ему действительно жаль. Он никогда бы не поддался порыву, если бы знал, как это отразится на их отношениях. Йеин был глупым, он думал, что Чани как никто другой понимает. Но он забыл, что тот был младше, где-то наивнее и неопытнее.

— Нет. Это мне очень жаль.

Разумеется, он попытается взять всю вину на себя.

— Это моя вина. Думаю, я не так воспринял всё, — когда Йеин смотрит на него, он видит, как Чани не соглашается, хмурясь, а ещё лепечет, но он не собирается взваливать свою вину на его плечи, ведь так было бы легче его простить, — Думаю, твоё самопожертвование здесь лишнее и тебе пора перестать брать ответственность за действия других людей. В конце концов, не ты пытался поцеловать родного брата. Ну, или почти родного. В прочем, неважно, сути это не меняет. Но я должен знать, что между нами всё будет как прежде.

Иначе Йеин не вынесет другого. А ещё их семья тоже будет разрушена, но он даже думать об этом не может.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— О том, что случилось днём ранее.

— О том, что я пытался поцеловать тебя.

Йеин хмурится. Что?

Этого он не ожидал.

— Нет. О том, что это я пытался.

— Ты? — не понимает Чани.

— Я, — говорит Йеин и глубоко вздыхает, потому что голос от волнения снова скачет на октаву выше и ему явно не нужно, чтобы на шум сбежалась чутко спящая половина семьи.

— Почему? — вновь спрашивает Чани, и Йеин сжимает кулаки, чувствуя, что сейчас взвоет от этого разговора.

— Потому что хотел? Думаю, мы это уже выяснили. Так что, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, прекрати делать вид, будто в этом есть ещё чья-то вина кроме моей. Мне жаль, что я воспринял всё неправильно, так что, не могли бы мы, пожалуйста, просто сделать вид, что этого не было? Т-ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю нашу семью и люблю тебя, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вред или заставить чувствовать себя неловко. Я не хочу, чтобы... Чтобы всё испортилось из-за моих необдуманных действий. И-или чувств. Так что я прошу прощения, — выдыхает Йеин, чувствуя себя почти на грани слёз, — Можем ли мы просто сделать вид, что ничего...

— Я хотел поцеловать тебя, — прерывает его Чани, и Йеин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же его закрывает обратно. Снова открывает, чтобы сформулировать вопрос, но из горла не вылетает ни звука, потому что...

— Что?

Чани неправильно сформулировал предложение? Он ослышался? Не так понял? Это корейский?

— Я тоже хотел поцеловать тебя, — повторяет Чани и внезапно полностью меняется, непонимание исчезает из его взгляда, и он твердо смотрит вперёд, прямо в глаза оторопевшему Йеину, — Если... Если ты это имел в виду.

Если он это имел в виду?..

А что он имел в виду? И что он там сказал?

_«Я тоже хотел поцеловать тебя?»_

Йеин думает, что может быть он недостаточно хорошо изучал корейский язык в школе, потому что одно предложение заставило его мозг полностью отключиться. Есть ли здесь другой, скрытый смысл? Не мог же Чани на полном серьёзе прямо сейчас в темноте кухни говорить Йеину, что тоже хотел его...

Глаза Йеина расширяются, когда до него доходит.

— Почему? — всё, что может выдавить из себя он, пытаясь справиться с парализовавшим его шоком. Он точно всё правильно?..

— Потому что хотел, — слово в слово повторяет его ответ Чани, и Йеин не видит в его взгляде сомнения, будто за секунды человек полностью преобразился и это...

Это заставляет Йеина понять.

Ему не показалось. Да, сам он поступил крайне необдуманно и глупо, но тогда, в тот самый момент, когда Чани смотрел на него в ответ, он был прав. Тот хотел поцеловать его, потому что хотел, потому что тоже это чувствовал.

Бесконечный вихрь мыслей проносится в его сознании, Йеин не может оторвать взгляда от едва подсвечиваемого лампой лица младшего, он даже не осознает, когда делает в его сторону шаги, только останавливается, едва ли в пределах вытянутой руки.

— Что мы будем делать? — как-то бездумно спрашивает он в пустоту, потому что совершенно не представляет, что теперь. Он ведь даже никогда не ждал чего-то подобного, с чего бы ему знать, что делать теперь?

— Я не знаю. Это всё неправильно, — выдавливает из себя Чани, упрямо смотря куда-то в районе подбородка Йеина, отказываясь поднимать на него взгляд.

Йеин на автомате кивает:

— Да. Но это не значит, что я перестану чувствовать просто потому, что это неправильно, — и да, это заставляет его резко поднять глаза, встречаясь взглядами.

— Чувствовать? — выдыхает Чани, звуча озадаченно, и Йеин снисходительно выдыхает, закатывая глаза, а затем осторожно, всё ещё боясь, берёт чужую руку в свою ладонь. Кажется, ему нужно донести до того произнесенные тысячи раз слова снова, но он готов их повторять, если это значит, что Чани испытывает то же самое, хотя бы сотую часть.

— Я люблю тебя. Я всегда это говорил. Ты – самый особенный человек в моей жизни.

Он всё ещё не мог сложить воедино все кусочки пазла, брошенные ему судьбой сегодня, чтобы прийти к какому-то определенному выводу, но одна мысль определенно билась в его голове особо чётко.

— Не было какого-то определённого мгновения. И в последнее время я начал думать... — Йеин чувствует, как щёки обжигает смущением, — что это было взаимно. Ты выглядел... Так. Я не могу объяснить по-другому. Я подумал, что могу попытаться, ведь ты всё равно не откажешься от меня в любом случае.

Каким он был глупцом, рассуждая подобным образом.

Дело было даже не в том, что он ошибался – так и есть, Чани был слишком добр, он никогда бы не отказался от Йеина, если бы тот поступил таким ужасным образом. Вот только рассчитывать на его расположение после подобного было бы верхом наглости и неуважением его собственных чувств. Крайне эгоистично и Йеин не мог поверить, что в погоне за тем, чтобы иметь всё, он забыл о чувствах самого Чани.

Но Чани хотел поцеловать его, потому что тоже чувствовал это, стучит в его голове новое открытие.

Он был не один в этом и сейчас совсем не время копаться в собственных неправильных поступках, потому что Чани прямо напротив него, смотрит уверенно и говорит то, чего Йеин не ожидал услышать, а ещё делает шаг в его сторону и...

Йеин от неожиданности отступает назад и замирает, наблюдая, как младший приближается к нему, быстро-быстро моргая своими короткими ресницами. Он нарушает границы лишнего пространства, глубоко дышит, будто пытаясь успокоиться, и Йеин чувствует, как на вздохах его грудь едва задевает чужая. Он чувствует чужую руку, вцепившуюся в его предплечье, но всё, что он может – это смотреть, как Чани сам принимает решение.

Чани чуть тянется, привставая на носочки, будто пытается быть с Йеином одного роста, а затем – не неожиданно, но всё равно ошеломительно – прижимается к губам Йеина и замирает, широко распахнув глаза, будто бы не веря, что делает это.

Что-то внутри Йеина ломается, когда он неосознанно поднимает руки, заключая чужое лицо в ладони.

Может быть, виновата бессонная ночь, но мозг Йеина совершенно отключается, и он понятия не имеет как долго длится этот момент. Всё, на что ему хватает сознания, это чуть наклониться, чтобы Чани не стоял на носочках, напирая на него всем весом, а затем любая рациональная мысль просто исчезает, и Йеин отдаётся простому ощущению чужих тёплых губ на своих.

Когда он отстраняется, всё, что он слышит – чужое прерывистое дыхание. Йеин открывает глаза, натыкаясь на взгляд Чани, такой открытый и искренний, наполненный... Он почти уверен, что радостью и испугом одновременно.

— Вау, — выдыхает Чани в пустоту между ними, и Йеин может лишь согласно кивнуть, чувствуя, как губы непроизвольно расползаются в улыбке облегчения.

Действительно. Вау.

Они стоят так, просто смотря друг на друга в тишине ещё несколько минут, но электронные часы на микроволновой печи неуклонно показывают четвертый час ночи и им просто необходимо поспать, Йеин от внезапно накатившего облегчения чувствует невероятную усталость, будто он, наконец, освободился от тяжелой ноши.

Это странно, он ложится в кровать и засыпает почти мгновенно, а открывает глаза по будильнику и события прошлой ночи кажутся эфемерными, невероятными и ему страшно, что это всего лишь сон.

Йеин приводит себя в порядок, делает аккуратный пробор на голове и упорно возится с бабочкой. Он волнуется, стоя перед дверью в коридор, и не решается выйти, пока Сонюн, лохматый, в обычной спортивной борцовке и шортах, не проходит мимо, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом, и не открывает дверь, спускаясь на кухню. Йеин выходит следом, с волнением оглядываясь, доходит до столовой и замирает в проёме, когда натыкается взглядом на Чани.

Тот стоит с тарелками в руках рядом с Джибомом, ответственным за завтрак, и ждёт указаний куда их наконец поставить. Джибом, увидев Йеина, желает ему доброго утра и пальцем тычет Чани на места, только вот Чани его уже не замечает, он поднимает голову и замирает, встречаясь с Йеном взглядом.

Они смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь, и это необычайно волнительно, Йеин чувствует, как все слова застряли в горле, и он не может выдавить из себя даже простое приветствие. Чани тоже молчит и это должно его напугать, должно заставить волноваться, только Йеин чувствует небывалый подъем уверенности, а затем...

Чани ему улыбается. Йеин широко улыбается в ответ.

Они завтракают и лишь время от времени пересекаются взглядами, тут же возвращая своё внимание всем вокруг. У них совершенно нет времени потому что отец сигналит с подъездной дорожки, поторапливая Сонюна, близнецов и Чани, которых развозит по пути на работу, а Йеина уже ждёт Джинхёк, строча сообщения с автобусной остановки за поворотом, поэтому они успевают пересечься только в коридоре, натягивая кроссовки и забирая ключи от дома из вазы.

— Напиши, как освободишься, — успевает выдохнуть Йеин вслед Чани, и тот бежит по дорожке к машине, поднимая вверх большой палец в знак согласия.

Джинхёк сразу замечает, что Йеин абсолютно другой.

— Светишься, — заявляет авторитетно парень и щурится, будто пытаясь понять, что случилось, но Йеин только смущённо тупит взгляд в пол, прикусывая губу.

Он не думал, что так получится, но внезапно и правда чувствует полное освобождение и лёгкость.

Чани пишет после обеда, они встречаются у дверей пекарни через квартал от его школы и со смущёнными робкими улыбками идут в сторону дома вместе.

Это абсолютно новое чувство разделённой на двоих тайны одновременно пугает и завораживает, Йеин не знает, чего ему ожидать и ожидают ли от него, но вскоре он понимает, что ничего не изменилось, всё точно также. Он такой глупый и переживающий, но это Чани, _его_ Чани, который младше, но берёт на себя слишком много ответственности, а ещё думает чрезмерно много. Чани, который тоже не знает, чего ожидать от внезапного открытия, но искренне и преданно смотрит на него в ответ, и Йеин знает. Просто знает.

Ничего не меняется, но появляется новая грань отношений, новая линия близости и они привыкают к ней месяцами. Йеину кажется, что всё как обычно и никто ничего не замечает, но обнаруживает себя, держащим Чани за руку дольше, чем они привыкли, дольше, чем это положено. Никто не смотрит на них, но он всё равно замирает, чувствуя крайнее смущение от того, как сильно он забывается и что, возможно, кто-то в их окружении может чувствовать себя неловко. Но всё внутри него так и кричит о чём-то таком обыденном, тривиальном, как просто чувствовать чужое тепло, переплетя пальцы, а Чани, такой счастливый и уютный, так и тянется к нему в ответ, почти ластится, желая быть как можно ближе и постоянно рядом.

Иногда Йеин думает, что хочет снова поцеловать его, но они больше не говорят об этом и, казалось, их всё устраивает, а ещё Йеин чувствует, как его начинает мутить каждый раз, когда он только думает об этом, слишком волнуясь. И, словно насмешка судьбы, вокруг всегда кто-то есть, так что он даже не может подойти к Чани ближе, чем это позволяют правила приличия и всё, что ему остается это держаться рядом, ощущая прикосновения чужой руки к своей. Он с волнительным трепетом воспринимает каждую их прогулку наедине, ведь так легко сказать друзьям, что сегодня он проводит время с младшим братом, когда сердце отбивает чечётку, а единственная мысль в голове о _свидании_ не даёт рассуждать здраво. Если для всех вокруг это всего лишь обычное времяпрепровождение двух друзей, чью близость легко можно списать на семейные узы, то глубоко внутри Йеин знает, что за этим есть нечто большее.

Чани мило флиртует. Всегда мило, их разговоры, и раньше наполненные заискиванием, теперь воспринимаются совсем иначе, и Йеин видит, как глаза младшего блестят в ответ, когда он тоже это понимает, вкладывая в свои слова совсем иной смысл, чем раньше.

С другой стороны, бесконечный проходной двор в их доме в эти моменты кажется благословением и проклятием одновременно. Было так легко вдвоём затеряться среди комнат и исчезнуть для всех ненадолго, или переплетать конечности, лежа на диване, ведь это так обыденно и нормально, или держаться за руки, когда на них совсем не обращают внимание. Только большая толпа означает и много глаз вокруг, когда это совсем не нужно, а ещё отсутствие личного пространства, ведь иногда, совсем редко, но Йеин не может отрицать, что мечтает почувствовать чужие губы на своих ещё раз.

Их дом всегда был их крепостью, с самого детства они чувствовали себя здесь в безопасности, но впервые родные стены сковывают. Никто не должен знать, но они не привыкли лгать о чём-то настолько большом и важном.

Это было так глупо, столько месяцев хранить этот секрет в безмолвии, мечтая ещё хоть раз остаться наедине, поцеловать, прижать ближе, и попасться, когда этого не ожидает никто.

У близнецов и Сонюна очередное соревнование, родители собираются в группу поддержки вместе с Джихё и уезжают на стадион к обеду, Наён уже неделю в университетской поездке, а Суён сбегает на девичник. Они с Чани переглядываются, когда Чонхван залетает в их с Чани комнату, кидая спортивную сумку куда-то в угол к шкафу, бросает, что поужинает у Джункю и громко хлопает дверями, торопясь.

— Мы одни, — выдает Чани спустя секунду после того, как с первого этажа раздается глухой хлопок входной двери. Йеин замирает на секунду, а затем расслабляется, усмехаясь:

— Учись давай.

Он помогает Чани с математикой, они спускаются на кухню, ужиная вдвоём остатками курицы и мило хихикают каждый раз, когда Чани склоняется над тарелкой слишком близко, отчего Йеин отворачивается, смущаясь такой внезапной наглости от самодовольного младшего. Чани устраивается на его кровати, поэтому, когда Йеин заканчивает мыть посуду и поднимается к себе, младший уже звездой лежит на покрывале, уставившись в потолок.

— Это моя кровать, — шутливо жалуется Йеин, заставляя Чани согнуть ноги, и усаживается на кровать с другой стороны. Недолго думая, Чани тут же перекидывает свои конечности через его бедра, довольно улыбаясь – Йеин ещё днём отмечает его хорошее настроение.

— Нужно делиться с ближним своим.

— Кровать хёна напротив, — шутит Йеин на что получает фырканье, а сам кладёт ладони на чужие икры, придвигая их к себе ближе. Он вырисовывает линии, обводя щиколотку младшего в круг, наблюдая за тем, как тот покрывается мурашками.

— Щекотно, — хнычет Чани, пытаясь увернуться от чужих пальцев. Йеин улыбается, чуть склоняясь в его сторону и пробегается пальцами вверх по бедру, а затем резко переходит на чужие рёбра и Чани вскрикивает, почти падая с кровати, подлетает со своего места и сбегает в коридор, на что Йеин громко смеётся, направляясь вслед за ним.

Чани убирает учебники со своей кровати на стол рядом и вздрагивает, когда Йеин прислоняется к нему со спины.

— Хён, ну нет... — начинает он жалобно тянуть, бросая учебники поверх тетрадей и собираясь отбрыкиваться от щекотки, но тут же замолкает, когда чужие руки обнимают его за талию. Йеин упирается подбородком в плечо и косится на младшего с прищуром, медленно раскачивая их из стороны в сторону.

— Кто бы мог подумать. Бесстрашный Чани боится щекотки. Даже Джибоми не боится.

— Никто не должен знать, — сурово хмурится Чани, однако его действия говорят об обратном, когда он кладёт свои ладони поверх рук Йеина, на что тот улыбается.

— Тебе придётся платить за моё молчание, — самоуверенно заявляет он, наблюдая за тем, как картинно недовольное выражение лица моментально исчезает, уступая место умиротворению. Йеин почти завороженно смотрит на то, как ресницы Чани трепещут, когда он опускает взгляд и останавливается.

Он останавливает своё медленное раскачивание, складывая губы в небольшую улыбку, когда Чани поднимает на него глаза, и наклоняется ближе. Чани вытягивает шею, едва прикасаясь к чужим губам, и Йеин улыбается в долгожданный поцелуй.

— Хён, т-ты...? Извините! — Йеину моментно кажется, что такое уже было, он в секунду отлетает от широко раскрывшего глаза Чани и оборачивается к двери, наблюдая за шокированным Чонхваном, замершим в дверном проёме. О нет.

— Чонхван... — медленно выдыхает Чани, делая шаг вперёд, но Чонхван тут же машет рукой перед собой, краснея.

— И-извините. Я д-должен был постучать!

— Ч-что? Нет! — от неожиданности Чани запинается, замирая на месте, и беспомощно оглядывается на Йеина, взволнованно наблюдающего за Чонхваном.

— Чонхвани, — ласково пытается начать он, понимая, что нужно взять ситуацию под контроль, — Давай мы тебе всё объясним, ты можешь просто...

— О н-не надо, — Чонхван попеременно бледнеет, а затем покрывается румянцем, тупя взгляд в пол, — Это не моё дело.

— Брат, пожалуйста, _послушай_ нас, — Чани вновь делает шаг вперёд, дотрагиваясь до предплечья Чонхвана, и тот поднимает голову, пересекаясь с ним взглядом, а затем также смущенно смотрит мимо Чани на Йеина и едва слышно, что невероятно для его глухого баса, говорит:

— Вы не обязаны.

— Обязаны! — не выдерживает Чани, — Не говори ерунды!

— Ну, я... Мне... — Чонхван замолкает, не зная, как сформулировать свои мысли, Йеин видит, как он нервно начинает ковырять заусенцы, — мне не очень интересна чужая личная жизнь, тем более ваша, так что я прекрасно проживу без этих объяснений, к тому же в-вы правда не обязаны ничего мне объяснять и эм... Поздравляю, я думаю? — Йеин видит, как Чани широко распахивает глаза от этого заявления, — Ну, я имел в виду, это не... Всё ведь нормально, да? Я могу п-просто стучать в следующий раз и всё...

— Это твоя комната тоже! — почти взвывает в панике Чани и краснеет, притихая и стыдливо опуская глаза в пол. Йеин шумно выдыхает, решаясь, проходит мимо Чонхвана и закрывает дверь в комнату, поворачиваясь к наблюдающим за ним братьям.

— Сели на свои кровати, — командует он младшим, отчего они оба, крайне смущённые ситуацией, беспрекословно следуют его приказу.

В любой другой ситуации было бы забавно наблюдать за этим: теперь, когда Йеин взял их под свой контроль, Чани прилагал все свои усилия, чтобы не встречаться с Чонхваном взглядом, рассматривая потолок в их комнате, пока самый младший ребёнок в доме в упор глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, полностью забыв о смущении. Однако, едва Йеин выдвигает стул изо стола и садится между ними, Чонхван бросает на него смущённый взгляд и тут же опускает голову. Йеин чувствует вину, перед Чани, перед Чонхваном, но единственный способ выйти из этой ситуации без серьёзного недопонимания – это поговорить.

— Ты можешь спросить, — говорит он сразу, смотря прямо на Чонхвана и игнорируя резко вскинутую голову Чани. Чонхван вновь пожимает плечами.

— Хён, мне, ну... правда не интересно. Я не понимаю, но... Думаю, что я никогда не пойму. Нет, это... — Чонхван замолкает, облизывая обветренные губы, и в конце концов пожимает плечами, — Уверен, что никто, кроме вас, не поймёт, как это работает. И я уверен, что вы это обсудили, как взрослые люди, так что не понимаю зачем мне что-то объяснять, ведь я к этому никак не отношусь, так что... Так что вот.

Йеин открывает рот, но тут же закрывает, не зная, что на это можно сказать. В его обыденном понимании Чонхван был таким юным и маленьким, совсем малыш, такой непосредственный и нетерпеливый, но всегда уверенный и идущий до конца, и иногда Йеин забывал о том, что в нём было то же самое воспитание отцов, какое было у всех них. Младший ребёнок в большой семье, он был не по годам мудр и видел больше, чем кто-либо ещё, брал со старших пример и мог анализировать ситуацию гораздо лучше своих сверстников. Его речь выбивает из лёгких остатки воздуха, потому что нет, Чонхван искренне полагал, что они с Чани говорили о том, что случилось и приняли взрослое решение, но это было не так. Поддавшись глупому влюбленному порыву длиной в года, Йеин пытался избежать разговора как можно дольше и вот, спустя несколько месяцев, они всё ещё в этом эфемерном состоянии общего привыкания к мысли о взаимности, едва ли получили свой второй поцелуй, который был прерван. Ни о чём серьёзном они даже не думали разговаривать, хотя определённо должны были. Как забавно, младший брат в своей непосредственности был намного более ответственным, чем они вдвоём.

Йеин раздумывает над его словами, как и Чани, но затем Чонхван внезапно усмехается, совсем по-детски непосредственно, скрещивая руки на груди и руша задумчивую атмосферу:

— Зато теперь я понял, что имел в виду хён, когда говорил о своей большой любви.

Йеин лишь мельком смотрит на замершего Чани, впившегося в Чонхвана возмущённым взглядом, а затем переводит взгляд на самого младшего брата, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.

— Чонхвани, мы ещё не совсем... Уверены, что с этим делать. Пожалуйста, не говори никому.

Чонхван спустя секунду с готовностью кивает и Йеин благодарно улыбается в ответ. Неловкая тишина длится секунду, прежде чем Чонхван не кидает спасительный взгляд на дверь:

— Я уже могу идти? — едва Йеин кивает, младший подскакивает и, кинув напоследок кривую неуверенную улыбку, буквально сбегает из комнаты, мудро закрывая за собой дверь. Они сидят в тишине с добрую минуту, пока Йеин не поднимает взгляд на обеспокоенно хмурящегося Чани и не выдыхает:

— Он прав, — когда Чани удивлённо оборачивается в его сторону, Йеин пожимает плечами, тоже начиная чувствовать сквозившую в комнате неловкость, — Нам нужно поговорить.

Он встаёт с неудобного стула и идёт прямиком к кровати Чани, присаживается рядом, плечом к плечу, и осторожно берёт его за руку, по очереди перебирая чужие пальцы.

Они говорят, и Йеин понимает, что это то, чего им обоим не хватало все эти месяцы. Да, он был старше и может быть где-то опытнее, но всё ещё не знал, чего ожидать от всего этого, чего Чани желает и какие границы хочет установить, даже если и догадывался об этом лишь наблюдая за ним. Может быть Чани и был младше, но это чувство ответственности и постоянного контроля в нём не давало просто плыть по течению, не зная будущего, не представляя, как он может обезопасить их маленький, едва созданный мирок на двоих.

Йеин смущается, чувствуя, как щёки обжигает, когда он говорит о том, что хочет постоянно быть рядом, а ещё внезапно и неожиданно для себя признаётся в том, что действительно хочет целовать его и думает об этом слишком часто, что совсем не вязалось с его представлением этих отношений ещё каких-то пару месяцев назад. Но Чани только шепчет в ответ то же самое, спрятав голову в чужом плече, и Йеин переплетает их пальцы, думая о том, что пути чувств неисповедимы и никогда он не думал, что всё обернётся так.

С тех пор становится легче и это словно открывает второе дыхание. Они знают границы дозволенного, потому что обсуждали их, знают о чувствах друг друга и не сомневаются, что это не просто временное помешательство или эксперимент, что это действительно взаимно. И со временем они действительно забываются, позволяя себе больше небольшой тактильности, такой, какая была у них раньше, но уже без постоянных навязчивых мыслей о том нужно ли это им обоим.

Первое время кажется, что ничего и вовсе не было, Чонхван ведёт себя как обычно – Йеин бы закатил глаза на эти слова Чани, ведь а как еще младший должен был вести себя, только вот Чани всё равно волнуется за младшего брата и его чувства слишком сильно, – ничего не говорит, никак не показывает, что вообще что-то случилось. Чани расслабляется, будто всё ждал, что Чонхван наконец поймёт свидетелем чего он стал, а Йеин только спустя время видит то, чего младший за Чонхваном не замечает.

Ненавязчиво, но он словно становится их маленьким, верным помощником. Всегда уводит близнецов от разговоров, позволяя им остаться наедине вдвоём, не заходит в собственную комнату лишний раз и даже иногда, словно нарочно, шумит при входе, когда предполагает, что Йеин там, даже если они с Чани действительно просто занимаются математикой или читают книги.

Когда младший обгоняет Джибома и с разбегу запрыгивает на диван, выгоняя близнецов на пол в ночь кино, а затем вытягивает ноги на свободное место рядом с мирно устроившимися рядом Чани и Йеином, до Йеина внезапно доходит, что все вновь оказываются отделены от их дивана и полностью поглощены экраном, поэтому Чани спокойно кладёт голову ему на плечо и переплетает их руки под одеялом. Йеин поворачивает голову вбок, игнорируя диалог на экране, и смотрит на жующего попкорн брата с новым осознанием. Тот то ли намеренно игнорирует его, то ли действительно не замечает, потому что увлеченно пялится в экран, хрустя сладкой закуской. Йеин слабо улыбается, чувствуя к Чонхвани особую благодарность, и возвращается к происходящей на экране драке, позволяя отвлечься на какой-то очень эмоциональный спор между Джихё и Донхёном у подножия разложенного дивана.

Он позволяет себе забыться, думая, что можно оставить всё как есть, ведь Чонхван свято хранит тайну увиденного, а они с Чани научились довольствоваться тем, что имеют.

Йеин вновь забывает, что имеет дело с их собственной семьёй, а ещё то, что тайное всё равно станет явным.

— Почему Чани? — разочарованно тянет Донхён, когда Йеин двигает своё бинсу в сторону Чани, уткнувшегося в книжку, — Я первым попросил. И вообще, я старше его!

— На целый год, — дразнит своего близнеца сидящий рядом Джибом, ухмыляясь, когда Йеин, закатив глаза, возвращает порцию к себе и вновь двигает её в другую сторону, к Донхёну. Увидев дополнительное лакомство, младший тут же забывает о своей секундной обиде и принимается за лакомство. Чани только хмыкает на это, поднимая голову.

— Потому что меня он любит больше, — шутливо говорит он в ответ, и Донхён с набитым ртом делает вид, будто замахивается ложкой, устраивая шуточную подтасовку.

— Да уж, — задумчиво тянет Сонюн, соскребая остатки бинсу в тарелке, а затем облизывает ложку, переводя взгляд со смеющегося Чани на Йеина и встречается с ним взглядом, — Должно быть, ты и правда любишь его больше всех.

Смех Йеина затихает, и он непонимающе приподнимает брови, не разрывая зрительный контакт с единственным старшим братом. Сонюн смотрит на него внимательно, а затем, словно избавляясь от наваждения, моргает, расплывается в легкой улыбке, и спрыгивает с барного стула, забирая пустые тарелки со стола. Йеин продолжает сверлить взглядом его затылок, забыв о том, чем был занят минутой ранее.

Йеин пытается перечитывать конспекты, но на самом деле просто тупо пялится на собственный чуть кривой почерк, совсем не вчитываясь в текст. Его глаза болят, а голова ощущается тяжелой, но у него важный промежуточный экзамен, а он не может вспомнить ни единой формулы.

— Хён, — слышится тихий выдох, и Йеин замечает фигуру Чани в дверном проёме. — Иди спать. Ты время видел?

— Ещё немного... — пытается оправдаться Йеин, но Чани хмурится и щёлкает выключателем, погружая кухню во тьму, оставляя только одну слабо светящую настенную лампу. Подойдя вплотную, он безапелляционно ставит точку в этом едва начавшемся разговоре, забирая из рук Йеина записи.

— Уже поздно, это тебе не поможет, а вот хороший сон – да.

Йеин выдыхает, поворачиваясь на барном стуле прямо к младшему и склоняется, утыкаясь щекой в чужую грудь, прямо в районе сердца. Он чувствует приятную шершавость пижамной рубашки и вдыхает знакомый запах кондиционера, прикрывая глаза. Чани замирает, а спустя секунду поднимает руки, обнимая Йеина за плечи и медленно поглаживает их. Йеин поднимает руки, удобно располагая их на чужой талии и прижимается крепче, игнорируя неудобную позу.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, не нужно себя так утруждать, понял? — тихо говорит Чани, что заставляет губы Йеина чуть дрогнуть в улыбке. От ощущений чужих пальцев на своей спине хотелось зажмуриться сильнее. — Мы все любим тебя и очень гордимся. И берём пример.

— И ты тоже? — спрашивает Йеин больше для того, чтобы услышать приятные слуху слова, и улыбается шире, когда слышит смешок.

— Разумеется. Ты ещё думаешь во мне сомневаться?

— Я никогда не... — Йеин замолкает, не договаривая, и оборачивается на глухой звук шагов, наблюдая, как в дверном проёме появляется зевающий Донхён. Младший даже не останавливается на своём пути, окидывая их объятия крайне заспанным взглядом, и почти хрипит:

— Почему вы ещё не спите?

Йеин слишком устал, чтобы резко отстраняться, а Донхён выглядит крайне заинтересованным в попытках найти чистый стакан в темноте кухни, чем в них двоих, так что Йеин позволяет себе продолжать обнимать младшего. Он с удовольствием чувствует, как хватка Чани на предплечье стала крепче.

— Хён решил, что может магическим способом выучить всё, что не знает, за ночь, — ворчит Чани, наблюдая за тем, как Донхён наливает из кувшина воды в стакан и выпивает его залпом. Близнец наливает себе ещё и поворачивается вместе со стаканом к братьям, осуждающе цыкая и смотря на Чани:

— Тебе помочь донести его наверх?

— Сам справлюсь, — уверенно говорит Чани, а Йеин только слабо возмущается, что его полностью игнорируют в этом диалоге.

— Спокойной ночи, — просто говорит Донхён и, словно забывая об их присутствии, разворачивается и шлёпает босиком к выходу. Чани с улыбкой поворачивается обратно к Йеину и чуть склоняется, сокращая расстояние между их лицам и заговорщески шепча:

— Я ведь и правда могу донести тебя.

Йеин тут же отстраняется под тихий смех младшего и моргает, думая о бицепсах, скрывающихся под милой небесно-голубой пижамой в горошек. Чани качался весь последний год и иногда Йеин ощущал это достаточно хорошо.

— Я, пожалуй, сам, — бурчит он, спрыгивая со стула, и проходит мимо, слыша, как Чани щёлкает последним выключателем за спиной.

Йеин чувствует себя слегка не выспавшимся, но значительно лучше, чем если бы он не сомкнул глаз вовсе. Он непривычно для себя пьет крепкий кофе на завтрак, отчего родители вопросительно смотрят на него, но он только пожимает плечами. Чани только фыркает и начинает жаловаться родителям на нерадивость хёна, решившего провести ночь за конспектами, а Йеин закатывает глаза, переводя взгляд с отца на Донхёна рядом с ним. Тот смотрит на него с каким-то заботливым выражением лица, а затем кидает взгляд на Чани и хмыкает себе под нос, опуская взгляд в чашку с рисом. Йеин решает не придавать этому значения.

— Я бы сказала, что это будет свиданием года, но это прозвучит, словно я хвастаюсь, — Йерим взмахивает волосами, гордо окидывая стол победным взглядом. Йеин как можно незаметнее опускает голову ещё ниже к тарелке.

Редко удавалось пообедать с Суён и её подругами – разные корпусы университета и расписание не позволяли увидеться даже в перерыв, но в такие дни, как этот, при отмене или переносе занятий, девушки присоединялись за их большой стол в столовой. Суён сидит прямо напротив, их с Йеином ноги сплетены, и он чувствует застёжку туфель, упирающуюся ему в лодыжку сквозь ткань брюк, рядом с ним тычется в смартфон Джинхёк, а по другую сторону дергается проголодавшийся Минсу. Йеин лишь мельком смотрит на сестру, как она медленно жуёт курицу, играясь с пальцами Джухён, сидящей рядом, а затем игриво подмигивает своему близнецу, когда замечает его взгляд. Так спокойно посидеть им удается не часто, а потому, когда они собираются большой толпой, то Йеину просто приходится выслушивать истории о продвинувшейся личной жизни младшей подруги сестры.

Радует только то, что его в это не втягивают.

Йеин отключается от общего разговора, пропуская, как Йерим продолжает говорить о своём будущем свидании. Краем глаза он видит, как Минсу замирает и осторожно тянется палочками в сторону подноса Йерим, надеясь забрать с её тарелки фрикадельки, пока младшая не видит.

Даже не поворачивая головы, Йерим со всей силы бьёт Минсу по рукам, продолжая что-то доказывать Усоку рядом и совершенно игнорируя, как старший взвывает от боли, роняя палочки на стол. Суён тихо хихикает, а Йеин растеряно смотрит на друга, вздрагивая, когда на его плечи ложится чужая рука.

— Так, может, у твоего бойфренда есть какой-нибудь друг или подруга? – спрашивает Джинхёк, ухмыляясь, — Йеину нужна пара, устроим тройное свидание.

— Найдем, — уверенно говорит Йерим, ловя фрикадельку палочками и с самодовольным видом отправляя её в рот. Йеин внезапно чувствует накатившую панику. О чём они... говорят?

— Что ты... — пытается было начать он, оборачиваясь к старшему товарищу, но тот только отмахивается.

— Устраиваю твою личную жизнь.

— Кто сказал, что её надо устраивать? — резко спрашивает Суён, и Йеин тут же переводит на неё растерянный взгляд. Он не знает понимает ли она что-то по его глазам или, может, знает что-то, но на удивленное мычание Джинхёка та только закатывает глаза, — Оставь моего брата в покое.

— Я ведь помочь пытаюсь, а то парень всё один да один, — Джинхёк хмыкает, но руку с плеча Йеина убирает. Суён щурится.

— Кто сказал, что он один?

— Что? — не понимает Джинхёк, и Йеин в панике оглядывается на сестру, не понимая о чём она говорит. Суён замирает и сглатывает, тут же идя на попятную.

— Я имею в виду, какая разница, если он один? — объясняет она, бросая на Йеина взгляд, — Не всем нужны отношения.

— Легко говорить так, когда ты в отношениях... — резонно начинает Минсу, но Йеин со всей силы давит каблуком ботинок на его ногу, отчего друг снова взвывает, обиженно смотря на него в ответ. Другая часть стола, прерванная их выяснением отношений, замолкает и смотрит на них с интересом. Йеин краснеет от всеобщего внимания.

Только не снова.

— Йеин сам способен решить нуждается он в вашей помощи или нет, — твердо заканчивает Суён, строго взглянув на Джинхёка, и возвращается к еде. Йеин наигранно закатывает глаза, с кислым выражением лица смотря на остальных друзей, начавших хихикать над очередными попытками сводничества Джинхёка, а затем переводит взгляд на своего близнеца и бессмысленно мешает в тарелке рис, смотря, как сестра словно специально отворачивается от него, заводя разговор с Джухён.

Йеин становится подозрительным.

— Почему я? — спрашивает он, смотря на отца почти обиженным взглядом, — Я почти две недели готовил. Сегодня очередь Суён.

— Суён на свидании, — закатывает глаза развалившийся на диване с газетой папа, и Йеин фыркает:

— Это не оправдание, она должна была приготовить ужин до этого.

— Обязательно ей скажем об этом, когда она вернётся, — отец смотрит на Йеина из-под линз очков, в которых отражается светящийся экран телефона, — Но ужин приготовить надо.

Чонхван, звездой лежащий на полу перед огромной плазмой телевизора, хмыкает, переводя взгляд на Йеина, а затем за его спину.

— Чани-хён тебе поможет.

— С чем помочь?

Йеин открывает рот, оборачиваясь по инерции, и застывает, утыкаясь носом в чужую щёку. Внезапно появившийся за спиной Чани чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону и смотрит своими честными, преданными глазами, его голос звучит глухо и слишком тихо. Йеину бы надо ответить, но он слишком ошарашен неожиданной близостью, а Чани не отрывает от него свой взгляд, а Йеин так давно не видел его слишком близко.

Собрав оставшиеся силы, Йеин как можно более непринуждённо поворачивается обратно к родителям, делая вид, что ничего не произошло и подобная близость абсолютно нормальна.

— Приготовить ужин, — отвечает он и тут же замолкает, отводя взгляд на зависшую игру на экране телевизора. Прозвучало слишком высоко и нервно, ему абсолютно точно нужно выпить водички.

— Хорошо, — медленно выговаривает Чани всё ещё над его ухом. Йеин позволяет себе перевести взгляд на родителей, чтобы увидеть, как они заняты своими делами, и папа действительно читает газету, вот только Йеин встречается взглядом с отцом и ему становится дурно, так что он тут же подскакивает.

— Нужно начать поскорее.

Он чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд всё время, пока старается выбраться со своего места через переплетенные родительские ноги и не наступить на Чонхвана, а затем пихает Чани в плечо, гоня его под тихие возмущения на кухню.

— Ты так хочешь приготовить ужин? — не понимает младший, когда его за талию утягивают на кухню.

— Вау, — выдыхает Джихё позже за ужином, быстро моргая, — Как остро.

— Острые токпокки всегда лучшие, — блаженно улыбается Донхён, накладывая себе ещё порцию. Джихё хмыкает, отпивая немного воды:

— Кто-то из вас влюбился? — Йеин поднимает на сестру удивлённый взгляд.

— А разве в таких случаях еду не пересаливают? — с набитым ртом встревает Чонхван, мельком смотря на Йеина, но тут же получает от отца лёгкий щелбан по макушке.

— Ешь молча, — настоятельно советует он подростку, который тут же обиженно утыкается в тарелку, надув губы. Йеин только едва заметно улыбается, неосознанно смотря на Чани.

— Можно мне ещё риса? — просит Чани вместо ответа, на что Йеин привстаёт, забирая чужую тарелку и направляясь к рисоварке.

— Очень вкусно, — запоздало хвалит Джихё, когда все притихают, не развивая тему, и Йеин только мычит что-то неразборчивое в ответ, возвращаясь за стол.

Оставшийся ужин проходит тихо и больше никто не делает попыток заговорить. Наён и Джихё сидящие на диете, уходят первыми, чтобы не соблазняться съесть больше, близнецы сбегают, едва опустошают тарелки. Чонхван некоторое время возится с остатками ненавистной ему фасоли, пока отец не закатывает глаза, говоря выбросить её и не мучиться. Получив разрешение, младший тут же подхватывает тарелку и несётся её очищать, словно боится, что родитель передумает в своём решении. Йеин медленно жует очередную ложку риса, смотря как Чани бездумно водит ложкой по пустой тарелке, но изо стола не уходит. Папа целует отца в щёку, вставая со своего места, и идёт в коридор, прикладывая к уху вибрирующий от звонка телефон. Они остаются вчетвером.

— Спасибо, — говорит Сонюн, смотря прямо на Йеина, и улыбается, когда брат едва заметно кивает ему в ответ, — Помочь с посудой?

— Мы сами, — отказывается Чани, хотя хён обращался не к нему и Сонюн бросает на него мимолётный взгляд, кивая.

— Моё дело предложить.

— Думаю, за Суён должок, — улыбается задумчиво отец, когда Сонюн, шаркая тапочками, скрывается в коридоре. Йеин хмыкает, откладывая полотенце на стол, и встаёт:

— Большой.

Они стоят плечом к плечу, Йеин намывает тарелки моющим средством и ополаскивает, а Чани вытирает сухим полотенцем и ставит сушиться.

— Посмотрим фильм у тебя?

Йеин на секунду замирает и смотрит на младшего.

— Почему не в твоей комнате? — Чани морщится, пожимая плечами.

— Я и так постоянно наглею, потому что Чонхван всё порывается сбежать оттуда. Ужасно неловко. Это ведь и его комната тоже.

Йеин ничего не отвечает, передавая очередную тарелку, а спустя ещё две и один стакан всё-таки подает голос, но так тихо, что Чани за шумом воды наверняка и не слышит:

— Как думаешь... Остальные, они знают?..

Было ли это чем-то ужасным для них?

Это всегда казалось таким нормальным, где был Донхён – там всегда был Джибом, а рядом с Йеином всегда можно найти и Чани, и наоборот. Так было с самого детства и не изменилось до сих пор, всегда вместе, всегда рядом, всегда тактильны. Подумаешь, с того самого момента несколько месяцев назад неуловимо поменялось их отношение друг к другу. Но они ведь действительно держат себя в руках и никогда не позволяют себе лишнего, постоянно волнуясь об окружающих. Йеин не сказал бы, что они стали вести себя по-другому, но, в конце концов, он ведь не мог видеть себя со стороны. Неужели кто-то всё-таки заметил что-то странное? Эта мысль пугала его.

— Джибом, — Йеин вздрагивает от глухого ответа Чани, едва не пропустив его. Он передает младшему очередной стакан и едва касается кончиками пальцев чужой ладони. Чани поднимает на него свой взгляд, — Не знаю. Но иногда он смотрит на меня и мне кажется, будто он знает.

Йеин тяжело выдыхает.

Они всё-таки смотрят фильм в комнате Чани, потому что Чонхван играет в приставку с близнецами в гостиной. Младший тихо пробирается в комнату к концу фильма, копошится в вещах, доставая полотенце и вытаскивая из-под одела пижаму, осторожно оглядывается, что проверить – в темноте коридора. Йеин досматривает фильм до конца субтитров, не желая тревожить младшего, а затем осторожно освобождается от чужих объятий, укладывая Чани на подушку и аккуратно укрывая его покрывалом. Он ласково ерошит мокрые волосы Чонхвана, проходя мимо него в коридоре, и они шепотом желают друг другу спокойной ночи.

Сонюн отрывается от книжки лишь на секунду, смотря на вошедшего, а затем возвращается глазами к странице, поправляя очки:

— Уже поздно? — Йеин присаживается на кровать, замирая с неестественно прямой спиной, и кивает, смотря, как Сонюн тянется за закладкой на тумбочке.

— Младшие легли спать. Думаю, Джихё собирается сбежать на свидание. Слышал, как родители говорили о том, кто будет караулить её на первом этаже, — в ответ на это Сонюн смеётся, убирая книгу и укладываясь на подушку.

— Вопрос в том, с _кем_ именно она идет на свидание.

— Именно этого они и не знают, хотя я не доверял бы обоим возможным вариантам, — подтверждает Йеин в тишину.

Сонюн тянется, выключая настольную лампу со своей стороны, и зарывается в одеяло, прикрывая глаза и всем видом показывая, что готов наконец провалиться в долгожданный сон. Йеин слышит лишь собственное дыхание и внезапно оно кажется слишком шумным.

Значил ли тот его взгляд что-то?..

— Хён, — зовет Йеин тихо, почти хрипя, и слышит в ответ вопросительное мычание. Думает, пытаясь собраться, что лучше спросить и как, но в итоге решает рискнуть и выдавливает лишь одно, — Чонхван тебе случайно ничего не... Рассказывал?

Теперь ему кажется, что в комнате настает гробовая тишина – он задерживает дыхание, борясь с желанием начать нервно дёргать ногой. Сонюн ничего не отвечает и не шевелится, Йеин ждет секунду, другую, третью. Он даже думает, что брат успел заснуть, вот только неожиданный шелест одеяла и скрип кровати от переворачивающегося тела заставляют его вздрогнуть.

— Не думаю, что это моё дело, — наконец говорит Сонюн, звуча при этом крайне глухо и сонно, и Йеин застывает, ощущая, как сердце ухает где-то в горле. Он был прав, он всё это время был прав, ему не показалось...

Йеину кажется, будто где-то в близи него ударили в колокол, слишком он чувствует себя оглушенным этим коротким предложением. Не отрывая взгляд от лица старшего брата, он видит, как тот открыл глаза, задумчиво смотря в потолок, а затем чуть приоткрыл рот, будто решаясь наконец сказать:

— И Чонхван мне ничего не говорил.

Казалось, это должно было принести облегчение, но Йеину становится ещё хуже от осознания, что все в этом доме просто _знают_ , даже если Чонхвани никому ничего не говорил.

Каким наивным он был, думая, что ничего не изменилось, что никто ничего не заметил? Это его братья и сестры, они знали друг друга как облупленные с рождения, разумеется, они бы первыми заметили, если бы что-то произошло.

Знали ли родители?

Йеин плохо спит и совершенно рассеян на следующий день. Он вздрагивает, когда папа кладёт руку на его плечо и спрашивает, что случилось – Йеин слишком задумался и перестал есть. Он ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Чани с другого конца стола и качает головой, встряхиваясь и оправдываясь бессонной ночью из-за очередной университетской аттестации. Никто не ставит его слова под сомнение.

Джинхёк снова вытягивает лицо, когда видит его растерянность и отстранённость.

— Ну вот опять, — выдыхает он, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу, — Ты заболел? Что-то случилось?

— Контрольная случилась, — бурчит он, ёжась, и отстраняется от чужих рук, утыкаясь в учебник по прикладной математике. Джинхёк только смотрит на него щенячьими глазами, пока его не отвлекает Минсу с противоположной стороны стола.

— Что с тобой происходит? — спрашивает Чани тихо, и Йеин замирает, так и не переключив очередной канал. Они сидят в гостиной, пока кто-то из младших шумит на кухне, а родители с Сонюном и Джихё возятся снаружи, в саду. Йеин опускает взгляд, но вновь поднимает её, видя, как Чани волнуется.

— Думаю, мы должны сказать им.

Чани замирает.

— Всем им?

— Родителям, — выдыхает Йеин тише и горбится в кресле, поджимая под себя ноги, — Прошло уже много времени. Мы не можем скрывать это вечно, живя в одном доме, посмотри, что вышло с Чонхваном. Они могут не так понять и тогда всё станет хуже.

Чани задумчиво опускает взгляд на свои руки, отстранённо размышляя над его словами.

— Что, если всё закончится плохо? — спрашивает он также тихо, но у Йеина нет ответа на этот вопрос.

Отцы никогда не кричали на них, даже не наказывали слишком жестоко, но никто и не шокировал их настолько сильно. Будут ли они обвинять их? Будут ли расстроены? Йеин мог представить разочарование в глазах отца, в глазах _папы_ , и это ранило сильнее: подвести их ожидания, когда всё, что они делали – это безгранично доверяли своим детям изо дня в день.

Раньше он никогда бы не задумывался о подобном, но теперь... Попытаются ли их разлучить? Йеин был достаточно взрослым и самостоятельным, родители могли бы попросить его съехать из дома, чтобы быть дальше от Чани, разве нет? Провести беседу, запретить им даже близко подходить друг к другу, а затем делать вид, что ничего на самом не было. Йеин знал, что мнение родителей слишком важно для них. Они бы послушались.

Каждый следующий вариант в его голове был хуже предыдущего и они все так сильно не были похожи в своей жестокости на их отцов, что он просто не выдерживал больше мучиться в этой неизвестности. Лучше знать всё сразу.

Ему хочется сказать Чани, что они обязательно придумают что-нибудь вместе, но в гостиную врывается Джибом, падая рядом с младшим на диван, и требовательно просит Йеина подать ему пульт от телевизора. Йеин выполняет просьбу близнеца, прерывая их с Чани зрительный контакт и оставляя вопрос без ответа.

Вселенная словно насмехается над ними, когда следующим утром отец спускается сверху не в привычном костюме, а потертых джинсах и старой футболке со спортивной сумкой наперевес. Он уезжает в командировку на неделю вместе с дядей Джехваном и настоятельно просит папу не забыть забрать вещи из химчистки в среду, а Чонхвана с занятий в четверг. Папа уверяет, что он, конечно, не забудет, но отец только закатывает глаза и с надеждой оглядывается на Суён, которая молчаливо кивает – она напомнит.

С улицы сигналят, и отец встаёт изо стола раньше всех, говоря, что ему нужно бежать. Йеину только и остаётся, что смотреть, как мельком он целует папу в уголок губ, проходя мимо, и тут же исчезает в коридоре, отвечая на чей-то звонок.

Неделя проходит спокойнее, чем Йеин ожидает. Он решает не думать слишком много о том, что хочет сделать, ведь от этого лучше не будет, а потому просто позволяет себе плыть по течению.

Без отца в доме сразу как-то пусто, несмотря на то что остальные никуда не делись. Йеин спрашивает у всех ли так, но Сонюн смотрит на него чуть растеряно, будто не понимает, и Йеин думает, что вероятно он и правда один такой, слишком домосед и не любитель изменений, даже временных. Это приводит его к унылой мысли, которая посетила его голову ранее, о том сможет ли он покинуть этот дом, если потребуется, если другого выхода в их ситуации не будет? Отказаться от семьи и отказаться от Чани, ради их спокойствия и...

Чужие руки обхватывают его в объятии, и Йеин вздрагивает, выпрямляясь и переводя взгляд с алгебраических формул назад. Чани улыбается:

— Поможешь мне с анализом? — спрашивает он беззастенчиво, на что Йеин закатывает глаза, а Наён, уткнувшаяся в учебник рядом, усмехается.

— Разве это честно? — спрашивает Йеин чисто формально, чуть расслабляясь в чужих объятиях. Чани кладёт подбородок на его плечо и невинно бормочет:

— Я же не виноват, что у меня есть такой умный старший брат, который, по счастливой случайности, изучает математику. Уверен, будь у моих одногруппников свой Йеин-хён, они непременно бы им воспользовались.

— Значит ты признаёшь, что пользуешься мной? — Йеин забавно приподнимает брови, оглядываясь на Чани.

— Ну хён, — тянет он жалобно, прижимаясь к плечу щекой, на что Йеин тихо смеётся, — Разумеется, нет. Это называется помощь и взаимовыручка.

— Ну, только если это _так_ называется, — Йеин смеётся, когда Чани с легким стоном утыкается лбом куда-то в районе лопаток.

— Садись уже, хватит канючить, — бросает Наён, — Когда Йеини вообще кому-то отказывал?

— Я должен был убедиться, — довольно улыбается Чани, падая на соседний стул и придвигаясь к брату ближе, — Тринадцатая тема. Смотри, если...

Йеин аккуратно убирает выбившиеся пряди с чужого лица, когда Чани позже начинает дремать, развалившись на диване в гостиной. Под его глазами он видит темнеющие круги, словно младший тоже плохо спит по ночам, прямо как Йеин, поэтому ходит целыми днями в сонном состоянии.

Он думает о том, что Чани всегда пытается быть сильным и храбрым и не показывать свою слабость, но его тоже пугает неизвестность, даже если признавать этого не хочется. Йеин же, словно открытая книга, на лице которого всегда отражаются все его переживания, именно потому он решает дать себе неделю, когда можно не думать ни о чём и будь что будет. Чани слишком уверен в том, что может выдержать всё, что произойдёт, ему всегда говорили, что он был крепкой, непробиваемой стеной.

Правда была в том, что даже самой устойчивой стене нужна была поддержка.

Отец возвращается домой, сильно опоздав на ужин, поэтому все уже расходятся, а Чонхван и вовсе засыпает, уставший после своей тренировки. В доме почти абсолютная тишина, когда Йеин обнимает отца, спустившись сверху за стаканом воды. Он тихо наливает воду в стакан и стучит ящиками, ища себе хлебцы.

Родители тихо обсуждают какие-то дела по работе, Йеин медленно проходит мимо, смотря на опустевшие тарелки перед отцом и сплетенные на краю стола руки, пока папа тихо смеётся над чем-то, что кому-то сказал дядя Джехван. Он запоздало желает родителям спокойной ночи, получая такие же пожелания в ответ, и поднимается к себе наверх, прижимая упаковку снэков к груди.

Откладывать больше не было смысла, а всё вокруг так и благоволило покончить, наконец, с неизвестностью.

Сонюн с близнецами отправляются на очередные сборы, в школе начинаются каникулы и Чонхван уезжает к бабушке и дедушке в Пусан, а вместе с ним насильно отправляют и Джихё, закрутившуюся в водовороте своего любовного треугольника на четверых. Наён и Суён успешно отпрашиваются к своим подружкам на ночёвку и кажется все в доме знают, что Наён абсолютно точно улизнёт к своему жениху, и даже родители это знают, но слепо закрывают глаза, отпуская дочерей. Забавно, как в доме в итоге остаются только Йеин и Чани.

Папа с каким-то непонятным намёком спрашивает не хотят ли и они куда-нибудь отлучится на выходные, раз почти всей семьи не будет дома, но Чани только отрицательно качает головой, не понимая и кажется руша планы родителя на тихий вечер наедине. Йеин кусает нижнюю губу, уже зная, что этот вечер пройдёт совсем не так, как папа себе представлял, однако вслух ничего не говорит.

Он почти весь день проводит в своей комнате, периодически слыша, как внизу кто-то ходит или разговаривает. Йеин заканчивает свои проекты, полностью погружаясь в работу, пока папа поливает газон, а отец готовит обед. Лишь раз спустившись, он крадёт с кухни снэки вместо того, чтобы нормально пообедать, за что тут же получает отцовский вздох негодования, но Йеин слишком нервничает, чтобы быть с обоими родителями наедине.

К вечеру домой возвращается Чани, почти также ловко избегая оставаться наедине с родителями и уверяя, что вообще-то поужинал у Соку или Бина или у всех сразу и скрываясь на лестнице. За окном вечереет, когда Чани, с взъерошенными, чуть мокрыми после душа волосами, стучится в дверь к Йеину, неловко топчась на пороге.

Йеин чуть отъезжает от стола, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и тянет руку. Чани тут же преодолевает всю комнату, переплетая пальцы и останавливаясь рядом.

— Они закончили ужинать, — тихо говорит он, склонив голову на бок, и посматривает на Йеина. Тот крепче сжимает его пальцы, — Тебе не страшно?

— Думаю, бояться это нормально, — отвечает Йеин и смотрит на Чани сверху вниз. Тот поджимает губы в слабой улыбке.

— Что бы сейчас не случилось... — начинает было Чани, но старший только качает головой.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Чани молчит.

Они расцепляют руки и медленно спускаются вниз, Йеин обгоняет младшего на лестнице и первым идёт по коридору, сворачивая на кухню.

Свет был полностью включен, освещая как кухню, так и столовую. Отцы не стали ужинать в столовой, предпочитая перекусить за встроенным модулем прямо посреди кухни – Йеин видел чуть отодвинутую в сторону корзину с фруктами, рядом с которой стояла открытая бутылка вина и два бокала. В центре стояла лишь небольшая полупустая тарелка с тостами и пара салфеток рядом. Родители тихо разговаривали, склонившись друг к другу, и папа над чем-то смеялся, неверяще качая головой, и только собирался возразить, как заметил приближающихся сыновей. Отец, следуя его взгляду, поворачивается, встречаясь с Йеином взглядом и легко улыбаясь, когда замечает за ним Чани.

— Всё-таки решили поужинать? — приподнимает он брови.

— Поговорить, — отвечает Йеин слишком высоко для своего обычного голоса, на что отец только чуть удивленно выпрямляется:

— Хорошо? Присаживайтесь.

Отец было поворачивается, крутясь на стуле обратно, но Йеин даже не шевелится, что не остается незамеченным. Отец оборачивается, открывая рот, когда Йеин выпаливает, смотря прямо на него:

— Когда вы с папой сошлись, люди говорили много плохого про вас, да?

Оба родителя замирают, с удивлением от такого вопроса оглядываясь на сына. Йеин может предположить, что его затылок сверлят таким же недоумевающим взглядом. Почему ты решил спросить об этом, почти слышит он голос Чани.

Йеин и сам не знал как именно он бы это объяснил, но он должен был сделать это первым, сам. Кем бы он был, если бы заставил Чани начать этот разговор.

— Ещё бы, — выдыхает спустя несколько секунд недоумения отец и вздыхает, расслабляясь и чуть горбясь на стуле, — Думаю, как и обычно бывает в таких ситуациях. Говорили, что я соблазнил вашего папу по малолетству и всё это время держал при себе. Кто ещё кого соблазнил, хотелось мне сказать.

Отец фыркает, а папа только закатывает глаза на это и чуть сгибается, Йеин видит, как он под столом шутливо бьёт мужа в щиколотку. Йеин сглатывает, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло, и снова поднимает взгляд на отца.

— Но это не остановило тебя... Вас от того, чтобы быть уверенным, что это именно то самое? То самое, что позволило бы вам прожить вместе двадцать пять лет и вы это действительно сделали?

Отец чуть щурится, склоняя голову, и внимательно смотрит на него.

— Не остановило, — признаётся он на выдохе, не понимая, куда Йеин пытается увести этот диалог, а затем хмурится, — Йеин, что ты...

— Это то, как я чувствую себя, — резко перебивает Йеин отца, сжимая кулаки, чтобы придать себе хоть немного стойкости.

Он должен.

Они должны понять.

— То, как я чувствую себя по отношению к Чани.

Ему кажется, что всё вокруг замирает, в том числе и он сам. Йеин не отрывает взгляд от застывшего отца, потому что не может пересилить себя и взглянуть на папу хоть на секунду, ему кажется, что если он сделает хоть одно лишнее движение, то силы и смелость покинут его и он развалится, разобьется, словно хрустальная ваза в ту же секунду.

Лихорадочно летающие в голове мысли внезапно кажутся такими несущественными и бессмысленными, они всё ещё там, в его голове, но словно отходят на второй план, становясь фоновым шумом. Теперь внутри лишь пустота, потому что он наконец сделал это, сказал то, о чем думал в последние, если не месяцы, то пару недель точно.

Никто из них не шевелится, и Йеин с лёгкой иронией думает о том, что реальность только что точно застыла, даже начинает считать секунды, но на второй минуте он слышит тихий выдох за спиной, а значит нет, время всё также болезненно быстро текло вперёд, только явно не для присутствующих в этой комнате в эти мгновения.

Он продолжает смотреть на отца, поэтому видит, как тот едва заметно шевелится, чуть отводит голову назад, будто хочет обернуться на мужа, но останавливается, всё так же уперевшись взглядом в старшего сына.

— Йеин, — абсолютно спокойным и тихим голосом говорит отец, как всегда говорит, когда хочет, чтобы шумная семья успокоилась и послушала его в спокойствии, вот только сейчас тишина в комнате буквально гробовая, — Ты уверен, что правильно сформулировал то, что хотел сказать?

— Да, — просто отвечает он, потому что...

Да.

Вновь наступает тишина, и Йеин снова начинает отсчитывать про себя секунды, запоздало понимая, что он не просто рассказал о своих чувствах родителям прямо сейчас.

Он признался Чани в любви, и Чани был рядом. Прямо за ним. Пока он стоял перед их родителями.

Когда он всё-таки решается поднять глаза на папу, то не может сказать, что тот чувствует, не может разобрать эмоции в его глазах и понять в каком ключе их стоит расценивать.

Йеин не ожидает ничего и думает, что выждал бы и целый час, если это значит, что родители справятся с шоком, только папа наконец отмирает, чуть подается вперёд, словно раскачивается, и поворачивается обратно к отцу, шумно выдыхая.

— Ну... Думаю, чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать, — в конце концов, выдаёт он тяжелым грузным голосом, и Йеин чувствует, как его взгляд скользит по нему, а затем переходит на Чани.

Отец наконец подаёт признаки жизни, поворачиваясь к мужу на сказанную фразу, и чуть хмурится, раздумывая над этим. Кажется, он всё-таки приходит к какому-то выводу, потому как согласно кивает, опуская голову вниз и упираясь взглядом в свои ладони. Йеин открывает рот, но не может выдавить ни звука, потому что вся его решимость ушла. Он совершенно не знает что сказать теперь, когда главное уже прозвучало.

Краем глаза Йеин замечает движение и растеряно наблюдает, как Чани обходит его. Тот делает несколько шагов, останавливаясь чуть впереди, и теперь он закрывает Йеина собой, а не наоборот, словно хочет защитить.

— Это взаимно, — просто говорит Чани чуть хриплым голосом и глубоко вздыхает, так и оставаясь, словно защищая Йеина своей широкой спиной. Отец переводит на него взгляд и кажется при этом расстроенным. Это отдает в груди Йеина острой болью, но назад пути нет, поэтому он только опускает взгляд, упираясь им в спрятанные за спиной руки Чани.

Он смотрит некоторое время на то, как Чани крепко сжимает пальцы, так, что они белеют. Рука было тянется к нему, но Йеин отдёргивает себя, вздрагивая, когда вновь слышит голос младшего.

— Отец...

Отец не реагирует, продолжая сверлить взглядом супруга и раздумывая над чем-то. Йеин думает, что затяжное молчание добивает сильнее, чем если бы оба родителя начали кричать на них, и, кажется, Чани приходит к такому же выводу, потому что внезапно расцепляет руки и медленно опускается вниз, на колени прямо перед родителями, впиваясь пальцами в ткань пижамных брюк. Йеин открывает рот, чувствуя непрошенные слёзы в глазах.

Нет, нет, нет...

— Чани... — выдыхает папа, растерянно уставившись на младшего, но тут же словно давится воздухом, замолкая, когда Йеин, впиваясь ногтями в кожу на ладонях, опускается на колени следом, так и не смея поднять головы.

Голос папы будто пробуждает отца от раздумий, потому что он вздрагивает, переводит взгляд на сыновей и замирает с чуть расширившимися от ужаса сложившейся ситуации глазами.

— Чани, Йеин, — говорит он, привставая со своего стула, — Встаньте.

Никто его не слушает.

— Чани и Йеин, — грозно хмурясь, формально повторяет отец, — Немедленно встаньте с коленей.

Чани поднимает голову наверх, смотря на отца честным и открытым взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, простите нас, — тихо отвечает он, — Мы не хотели вас расстроить, но и молчать об этом мы не могли.

Никто из них так и не встаёт с колен, только Йеин поднимает голову, смотря покрасневшими глазами на отца и кивая в знак согласия, на что тот только устало выдыхает, запуская руку в волосы, и качает головой.

— Ради всего святого, мы не... Я прошу вас, встаньте с коленей и мы поговорим, хорошо? Мы воспитывали вас не для того, чтобы вы просили прощения на коленях.

— Но то, что они это делают, говорит, что воспитали мы их-таки правильно, — вставляет своё папа, и отец поворачивается к нему с убийственным взглядом, потому что _нет_ , он совсем ему не помогает.

Йеин решает, что это шанс хоть на что-то, потому встаёт первым и тянет Чани за собой вверх. Отец внимательно следит за ними, а затем шумно вздыхает, делая шаг назад и вновь падая на свой стул с видом, будто его голова внезапно стала слишком тяжелой. Он потирает лоб, хмурясь, а затем смотрит на детей заботливым взглядом:

— Пожалуйста, сядьте.

Чани не отходит от него, потому они неловко присаживаются на стулья с противоположной стороны. Взгляд Йеина бегает по стенам столовой, пока не останавливается на папе. Лицо родителя безмятежно, пропал тот взгляд, который так и говорил о внутреннем конфликте. Папа выглядел так, словно пытался смириться с этим новым осознанием.

Теперь неловкая тишина установилась за столом. По лицу отца было видно, что он раздумывает о том, какие слова подобрать, но ничего верного так и не приходило на ум.

— Не думаю, что знаю, что говорят в таких ситуациях, — выдыхает он наконец и позабавленный усмехается, — Что вообще есть какие-то определенные инструкции на этот счёт.

— Вы осуждаете нас? — прямо спрашивает Чани, и Йеин удивлённо оборачивается на него, впрочем как и родители, уставившиеся на младшего сына, словно олени в свете фар.

— Нет, — тут же говорит отец.

— Вы хотите, чтобы этого не... Чтобы все вернулось к тому, что было раньше?

— Я не думаю, что мы вольны решать и что у вас это получится, — расстроенный голос отца отчетливо слышен в тишине, даже если говорит он едва слышно. Чани на его риторический вопрос только кивает в подтверждение. Йеин опускает глаза вниз, когда чувствует, как чужая рука добирается до его ладони, упертой в колено, и крепко сжимает его пальцы.

Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, которую Чани старается держать, он боится, и Йеин чувствует это.

— И вы не поддерживаете это, — подводит итог Чани и это не вопрос, никогда им не было. Они должны быть против.

Отец отрицательно качает головой, открывая рот, но не знает, что сказать. Он поджимает губы, а затем пытается ещё раз, но неожиданно его так и не начавшуюся речь перебивает папа, заставляя всех перевести взгляд на него:

— Больше всего мы всегда беспокоимся о вас, и вы это знаете. Нас никогда не заботило мнение кого-то вокруг. Но то, о чем вы говорите сейчас, это полностью отличается от того, через что прошли мы с вашим отцом, или через что может пройти любой другой ваш брат или сестра. Это не то, что является нормальным, не то, о чём можно говорить или показать кому-то. Всё, что у вас есть – стены этого дома и... — отец останавливается, растягивая губы в невеселой усмешке, — даже здесь об этом никто не знает.

Йеин бы поспорил с этим, но потом вспоминает слова Чонхвана, а затем слова Сонюна о том, что это не его дело. Если это будет его делом, если они расскажут всем, отнесется ли его старший брат к этому нормально, не начнёт ли презирать их, а остальные? Не будут ли их считать странными?

— Ведь главная проблема не в том какие вы, а в том кем вы приходитесь друг другу, — тихо продолжает отец, видя, что супруг не собирается продолжать.

— Правда? — неожиданно для себя удивляется Чани. Отец, несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, закатывает глаза от этого глупого вопроса.

— Что ты ожидал услышать, что я скажу «мой сын слишком хорош для моего сына»? — все вздрагивают от произнесенных впервые слов, в том числе и отец, но он продолжает, несмотря на это, с неестественной улыбкой, — Мы знаем вас лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И не мы ли всю жизнь говорили об этом? Разве есть кто-то лучше тебя, кто смог бы присмотреть за Йеином? И наоборот?

— Но не это вы имели в виду, когда говорили присмотреть за ним, — отвечает Чани, опуская голову.

Они снова замолкают, погрузившись в раздумья от произнесенных слов, и Йеин впервые чувствует, что грудь не сковывает тяжестью, что он может дышать свободнее.

— Да, очевидно, это не то, что мы имели в виду, но... Чани, ты – наш сын, — папа не отрывает от младшего взгляд. — И Йеин – наш сын. Мы любим вас обоих. Возможно, мы не понимаем _почему_ , и я уверен, никто кроме вас двоих не знает этого, но то, что мы точно знаем – если вы пришли с этим к нам, значит это серьёзно. Вы двое – не те люди, которые в принципе способны на что-то под влиянием эмоций или момента. Оба слишком много думаете.

Йеин с удивлением понимает, что слышал нечто подобное от Чонхвана.

— Мы двое? — наконец подаёт голос он, получая подтверждающий кивок.

— Слишком рациональные дети, — задумчиво подтверждает отец, скрестив руки на груди, — Кто бы мог предположить.

Йеин смущенно моргает и украдкой вытирает большим пальцем скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезинки. Отец нежным взглядом следит за каждым его действием.

— Не думаю, что что-то в принципе изменится с тех пор как вы почти всю жизнь всегда вместе, но... Мы приложим все усилия ради вас, хорошо? Если вы будете осторожны.

Йеин хмурится в недоумении:

— И вы не заставите меня переехать?

— Зачем? — не понимает папа, но отец, кажется, догадывается, потому что качает головой.

— Сын, какого ты о нас мнения? – Йеин сконфуженно замолкает, кусая нижнюю губу. — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба, Чани, поняли, что в данной ситуации нам остаётся только поддержать вас, потому что вы... Уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы понимать что делаете. Мы можем поговорить, если кто-то из ваших братьев или сестёр вдруг поменяет своё отношение к вам, и всеми силами постараемся сохранить нашу семью в том же состоянии, что и сейчас, но... Всё остальное, действительно, на вашей совести и под вашу ответственность. Вы и представить не можете как могут задевать чужие слова, а слова от кого-то настолько близкого ранят сильнее.

Йеин видит, как Чани кивает, и запоздало кивает сам. Слова отца заставляют задуматься о таких серьёзных вещах, которые всё равно кружили где-то вокруг них всё это время, только вот папа, как обычно, внезапно открывает рот и сбивает весь настрой:

— Да и ещё одно, — он поочередно смотрит на сыновей, а затем едва приподнимает бровь, откидываясь на стуле с видом вселенской усталости, — Бабушке об этом точно ни слова.

Отец на секунду прикрывает глаза, словно сожалеет об этом браке каждый день своей жизни, но Йеин пораженно открывает рот, когда внезапно понимает, что согласен с папой.

_Бабушка._

Широко раскрытые в панике глаза Чонхвана бегают от одного непроницаемого лица родителя к другому. Что произошло за две недели, что его не было дома? Чани выглядит достаточно воинственно настроенным, поочередно смотря на старших братьев и сестёр, пока Йеин сидит на спинке дивана, делая вид, что полностью увлечен разглядыванием собственных пальцев.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — начинает папа, и никто особо не придаёт значения серьёзности его голоса, ведь в конце концов, за важные разговоры у них всегда отвечал отец.

Никто, кроме Чонхвана.

Он буквально изгибается на диване рядом с Джихё, пытаясь пересечься взглядом хоть с кем-нибудь из старших братьев, только вот Чани на него не смотрит, поглядывая на близнецов, а Йеин не думает смотреть на кого-либо вообще. Младший от негодования аж подпрыгивает на подушке, зарабатывая недовольное шиканье сестры, но ничего поделать не может, потому что всё _понимает_.

— Это очень важно, так что прошу сосредоточить всё внимание, — нагнетает отец обстановку, сверля взглядом Донхёна, уткнувшегося в телефон. Тот невинно моргает, пряча гаджет в карман, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Спасибо.

Чонхван устает сигнализировать игнорирующим его братьям, поэтому замирает в ожидании.

— Это касается Йеина и Чани, — продолжает отец спокойно, выглядя достаточно нормально, словно за такой короткий промежуток времени уже смирился с неизбежным, однако его слова заставляют Йеина застыть, прервав свою игру. Чонхван не выдерживает и склоняется ближе к дивану, на котором сидит Чани.

— Они всё знают?

Это должен быть шёпот, только Чонхван по-другому не умеет, а вокруг слишком тихо для такого количества человек – разумеется, его все слышат.

— Что знают? — живо интересуется Донхён, смотря на всех с интересом, пока Джибом рядом напрягается, переводя взгляд с Чонхвана на родителей и Чани.

— Ты знаешь? — удивляется папа, поворачиваясь к младшему, от чего Чонхван сначала бледнеет, а потом краснеет, открывая рот и тут же его закрывая.

— Нет? — сипло пищит он своим ломающимся басом, на что отец с папой скептично приподнимают брови, а Чонхван невинно улыбается, переводя взгляд на Чани, — Да?

— Так какой ответ? — спрашивает позабавленный отец.

— Я знаю, — медленно выдыхает Чонхван, когда Йеин наконец поднимает на него свой взгляд и кивает. Отец удовлетворенно хмыкает.

— Да что вы все знаете? — вопрошает недоуменно Донхён, на что Джибом рядом раздраженно вздыхает:

— Про Чани и Йеина.

— А кто-то не знает? — слышится глухой голос молчавшего до этого Сонюна.

— Все знают, — пожимает плечами Наён. Суён согласно кивает.

Чани и Йеин переглядываются, возвращаясь взглядом к семье, видят, как родители задумчиво оглядывают каждого, а затем удовлетворенно кивают, выглядя при этом слегка неуверенно, и Чани немного скомкано говорит:

— М-мы не хотим, чтобы это было неловко для кого-то, поэтому решили, что нужно со всеми поговорить. Мы понимаем, что это может быть странно или... Или вы не понимаете и не принимаете это, но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что мы уважаем ваше мнение, поэтому, если...

— Да ладно тебе, мелкий, — Джихё закатывает глаза, — Никому до этого дела нет, ты ведь видишь. Все уже давно всё поняли.

— Что поняли? — шепчет Донхён на ухо Джибому, и тот пораженно оглядывается на него:

— Ты не знаешь?

— Если вы не против, — начинает Йеин, — Ничего не изменится, правда, просто... Чтобы не было удивления и...

— О, да будет тебе, хён, — Чонхван недовольно взмахивает руками, — Кто-нибудь, скажите им, что дома они могут перестать прятаться. Все привыкнут.

— Да, собственно говоря, ничего и не изменится, — ухмыляется Сонюн, однако выходит это как-то мрачно, — Они и сейчас ведут себя хуже, чем Наён в свои первые месяцы.

— Да ты... — Наён возмущенно поворачивается к смеющемуся брату и бьёт его подушкой, пока тот прикрывается от неё руками.

— Думаю, на этом можно считать, что разговор закончен, — удовлетворенно кивает отец и оставляет детей, похлопав Чани по плечу напоследок. Папа подмигивает Йеину и спешит за мужем в коридор, оставляя детей наедине.

— Тоже мне, — фыркает Наён, когда Сонюн обнимает последнюю полетевшую в него подушку, самодовольно улыбаясь, и уходит, нарочито громко топая. Джихё, крайне развеселённая, следует за ней, а Суён тут же кладёт ноги на освободившееся место на софе.

— Вот и поговорили, — хмыкает Сонюн, хлопая себя по бёдрам, и встаёт, обходя диван, — А вы смелые.

Йеин краснеет от такого заявления, переводя взгляд на улыбающегося Чонхвана, подхватывающего с журнального столика перед собой приставку:

— Я к близнецам в комнату, — предупреждает он, словно это само собой разумеющееся, и вприпрыжку несётся к лестнице. Спустя мгновение Чани поворачивается к Йеину, выглядя так, словно не верит в то, что только что произошло.

— Это было... Легко?

— Я же говорил, — Йеин слезает со спинки дивана и хватает его за запястье, потянув к лестнице, — Все уже давно всё знают. В этом доме никогда нет секретов.

Донхён недоуменно моргает и поворачивается к своему близнецу, когда его братья скрываются в коридоре:

— Так о чём все знают?

Джибом только тяжело вздыхает.

х


	5. Chapter 5

x

Чонхван считал, что вся суть его озадаченности заключалась вообще в другом – ведь ему просто действительно было некогда.

Девятый класс начинается с усиленных тренировок по тхэквондо, на которые он бегает во вред образовательному процессу, что крайне не нравится родителям, но Чонхван обещает исправиться, просто сейчас ведь самый пик отборочных, ему _нужно_ на них присутствовать, даже если он пропустит парочку жутко нудных тем по математике. Близнецы поддерживают младшего брата, им тоже никогда не прельщало учиться и они были рады, что золотая медаль по прыжкам для школы списывала все их долги, вот только отец смотрит на них крайне строго и старшие братья предпочитают замолчать, чтобы не навести на себя праведный гнев, лишь кидая сочувствующие взгляды на Чонхвана, мол, держись, мы-то всё понимаем.

Отсутствовав в школе почти весь сентябрь и начало октября, к середине месяца Чонхван и сам понимает, что начинает наглеть, так что с тяжелым вздохом всё-таки возвращается к учёбе и дополнительным занятиям, закрывает большинство долгов и вроде даже успевает иногда лениться и пропускать сроки сдачи лабораторных.

Так что к началу ноября Чонхван находит небольшой баланс в своей безумно занятой жизни.

У него есть школа и несправедливо много домашнего задания, которое все вокруг оправдывают тяжёлым годом – в конце концов, окончание средней школы, промежуточные экзамены и поступление в старшую школу не за горами.

После школы Чонхван несколько раз в неделю бегал на дополнительные курсы по разным предметам, сетуя, что когда-то вообще согласился на них ходить, потому что, кажется, что домашнего задания там задавали в разы больше, чем в основной школе, а ещё намного сложнее, будто решили начать подготовку к поступлению в университет уже сейчас.

Осенние отборочные заканчиваются с попеременным успехом, Чонхван подает заявки сразу на несколько соревнований, половину из которых принимают, и теперь ему предстоят усиленные тренировки, чтобы встать на пьедестал в своей категории.

Помимо всего прочего, у него есть постоянная драма дома, ведь когда ты – младший ребёнок из девяти детей, да и вообще самый беспроблемный, это означает, что именно с остальными приключается всё самое плохое обязательно вселенских масштабов катастрофы. Если Чонхван считал, что его жизнь богата на события, то, думает он, смотря, как родители оказываются втянуты в драму всех ухажёров Джихё, по сравнению с остальными он буквально вообще ничем интересным в собственной жизни не занимался. В какой-то степени это даже успокаивало.

Ещё у Чонхвана был Джункю, разумеется, его несносный друг и одноклассник, сосед по парте с четвёртого класса, постоянно бьющий фонтаном безумных идей, последствия которых слишком непредсказуемы для всех вокруг. Вообще-то именно из-за Джункю у Чонхвана и было столько друзей и знакомых в школе, ведь этот неугомонный вечный двигатель должен был быть в курсе, кажется, всего и всегда, а таскать за собой друга было принципиально обязательным.

Вообще-то, именно из-за Джункю Чонхван и оказывается во всей этой ситуации.

— Хэй, — задушено и слишком шумно выдыхает Джункю, поднося ближе к лицу исписанный лист, — Кошмар какой. Ты что, вообще учебник в этом году не открывал?

Чонхван пытается отобрать то, что должно было быть его контрольной, но Джункю только уворачивается, продолжая рассматривать перечёркнутые ответы.

— Открывал, — оправдывается он, сворачивая по коридору к лестнице, и недовольно поджимает губы, — Но всё равно мало что понял. Кому вообще нужна эта химия?

— Тебе, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя вышвырнули из школы, — цокает Джункю, возвращая листок хозяину, — Никто из твоих старших братьев или сестёр не может помочь в этом?

Чонхван качает головой. Химиков в их доме точно не было, а папа испытывал трудности даже в помощи с математикой.

— Дополнительные занятия?

— Ещё одно я не переживу, — Чонхван запрокидывает голову и стонет, — Мне ведь не нужно знать больше, просто нагнать программу, ага?

— Давай попросим хёна, — подпрыгивает Джункю, заходя в столовую, и спотыкается с громким визгом.

— О чём попросим?

Чонхван замирает, а затем, обернувшись, начинает ныть, подлетая к хёну:

— _Хён_ , — Доён, не ожидав такого нападения, дёргается и пытается вырвать руку из крепкого захвата младшего, но у него не получается. Тяжело вздохнув, он сдаётся:

— Что вы хотите?

— Мне нужна помощь по химии.

— Ему нужна помощь по всем предметам, — поправляет Джункю, за что его тут же одаряют возмущённым взглядом. Доён только скептично дёргает бровями:

— У тебя проблемы с учёбой? Аджосси в курсе? — на это Чонхван закатывает глаза.

Старших детей папиного друга, дяди Югёма, он не особо знал, те были совсем взрослыми, а вот его младшие близнецы были возрастом как раз ближе к Чонхвану, так что они вполне комфортно чувствовали себя в детстве вместе. Доён и Джихун были единственными, с кем Чонхван уже был знаком в младшей школе и потом познакомил Джункю, а не наоборот, и хёны на протяжении всего обучения заботились о них и даже приняли в свою компанию старших, несмотря на пару лет разницы.

Вот только, если с Джихуном можно было спокойно договориться, Доён был более принципиален и строг.

— Да всё у меня нормально, — спешит оправдаться Чонхван, продолжая держать хёна за руку и крепко сжимая её в своих ладонях, — Но, может ты можешь со мной позаниматься пару раз? — на лице Чонхвана надежда, потому что больше вариантов ему в голову совсем не приходит, а Джункю на удивление подал отличную идею, ведь конечно, у него же были старшие хёны, которые проходили это буквально недавно, они-то точно смогут ему помочь.

— Химией? — задумчиво тянет Доён и хмурится. Они проходят очередь к буфету, и Чонхвану приходится отпустить руку старшего, чтобы взять подносы. Забив их едой, они идут в сторону пустого длинного стола, занимая места ровно у угла. В конце концов, Доён сомневаясь, качает головой, — Не думаю, что смогу помочь тебе. У меня ведь у самого небольшие баллы, я её вообще не понимаю.

— А Джихун-хён? Хёнсоки-хён? — продолжает Чонхван перечислять старших сонбэ, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь сможет ему помочь, но лицо Доёна выражает ещё большую скептичность, словно бы говоря _о ком ты вообще говоришь_.

Чонхван отвлекается, когда Джункю с кем-то здоровается и поворачивается, кивая присевшим к ним рядом друзьям, уныло размышляя о том, что придётся потратить всё оставшееся свободное время на самостоятельное зубрение учебников, когда внезапно Доён дёргает его за руку.

— Точно, я ведь могу попросить Канмини. Он тебе не откажет. Я совсем забыл, но господин Чон постоянно его хвалит.

— Кто это? — Чонхван хмурится в непонимании. Конечно, их школа была очень большой, находясь в одном из самых жилых районов города, но разве он не знает всех друзей своих хёнов, ведь они постоянно тусуются вместе? Доён говорил об этом парне так, словно хорошо его знал.

— Мой одноклассник, — улыбается Доён радостно, словно придумал гениальнейшую идею, — Я же рассказывал?

Чонхван непонимающе моргает.

— А-а, — тянет хён, морщась, — Точно, я забыл, что мелкий у нас всё лето был занят и целый месяц прогуливал школу, — Чонхван фыркает, когда все вокруг смеются, — Мой кузен, переехал из Пусана в мае. Помнишь новое кафе на перекрёстке? Его отец открыл.

— И он разбирается в химии? — перебивает хёна Чонхван, будучи нисколько не заинтересованным в их родственных связях или каком-то открытом кафе, на которое у него всё равно нет времени. Есть кто-то, кто готов помочь ему подтянуть оценки и это без вреда для его свободного времени. Разве звучало не замечательно?

— Да, я могу попросить его. Только, — Доён усмехается, — если вы сможете сопоставить ваши графики. Он постоянно тусуется с ребятами из спортивного университета.

— Разве твои старшие братья учатся не там же? — подаёт голос жующий до этого Джункю, а затем радостно улыбается с набитым ртом, — Тогда вообще проблем не будет. Чонхвану туда прямая дорога, на роду написано.

Джункю и Доён смеются, и даже Чонхван улыбается, воспряв духом, а затем наконец принимается за свой обед. Всё складывалось как нельзя замечательно, сонбэ поможет ему подтянуться по предмету, и Чонхван даже не потратит на это деньги. Родители будут довольны.

Чонхван пишет Доёну утром на следующий день, напоминая поговорить со своим одноклассником, на что получает смайлик большого пальца. Через три урока он получает ещё одно сообщение, где тот пишет, что договорился с _Канмини_ и тот поможет младшему. Сообщение содержит чужой сотовый номер, который Чонхван сразу сохраняет как _Канмин-сонбэним_ , а затем тут же прячет телефон, делая вид, что внимательно слушает преподавателя.

Он решает договориться сразу же, чтобы не занимать много времени сонбэ, да и своё, а потому, едва звенит звонок с урока, собирает вещи в рюкзак и, вместо столовой, спешит в сторону спортивного поля за школой, где, как он знал, у Доёна-хёна должен был закончиться урок.

На поле уже никого нет, а заходить в раздевалку, наполненную потными парнями, Чонхвану не очень хочется, так что он присаживается на одну из нижних трибун рядом с выходом и ждёт. Он пытается высматривать каждого вышедшего, в попытке найти незнакомое лицо, только большинство сонбэ он узнает, а потому подскакивает с трибуны, крепко сжимая лямки рюкзака, и кланяется каждому, получая радостные приветствия и похлопывания от некоторых из них.

Чонхван устало приваливается спиной к стене, наблюдая, как тренер собирает по полю мячи, и с тоской думая о пропущенном обеде – а ведь сегодня обещали дать отбивные, – когда дверь в раздевалку хлопает в очередной раз и мимо него кто-то проходит. Чонхван вздрагивает, тут же оборачиваясь, и сразу понимает, что это именно тот кого он ждёт.

На плохую память он не жаловался, а потому может с уверенностью сказать, что высокую стройную фигуру он не узнает. Иссиня чёрные волосы на солнце блестели и словно отдавали фиолетовым, под белоснежной рубашкой скрывались широкие плечи, которые, из-за прямой спины, казались совсем огромными. Парень продолжал спокойно уходить с поля, роясь в своём портфеле, и Чонхван тут же подрывается с места.

— Сонбэним!

Старший только чуть горбится, вытаскивая из сумки бутылку с водой и, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что кто-то его позвал. Чонхван, вздохнув, переходит с быстрого шага на бег, пытаясь его догнать.

— Канмин-сонбэним!

Чонхван чуть не врезается в резко обернувшегося парня, тормозя едва ли не у него перед носом. Он останавливается, отступая на шаг и шумно выдыхая, и поднимает взгляд на старшего, уставившегося на него с приподнятыми в защитном жесте руками и широко раскрытыми глазами в ответ.

— Я? — растеряно спрашивает старшеклассник, и Чонхван слишком активно кивает.

—Я – Чонхван. Донсен Доёна-хёна, — представляется он на выдохе.

— А-а, — тянет уже более осознанно Канмин и наконец выпрямляется, пытаясь не выглядеть таким уж запуганным, как секундами ранее.

Тогда у Чонхвана появляется возможность разглядеть его.

Сонбэ был очень красивым. В отличие от Чонхвана, типичного круглолицего парнишки с большими щеками и нескладными пропорциями, Канмин выглядел атлетично сложенным, а ещё худым с острыми чертами лица. Он был среднего роста, ниже Чонхвана на добрых пять сантиметров минимум, поэтому, чтобы посмотреть младшему в глаза, ему пришлось чуть задрать голову. Однако вот широкие плечи с лихвой какую-либо разницу в росте перекрывали, слишком внушительным он выглядел из-за них, Чонхван даже почувствовал зависть.

Чонхван молчаливо моргает, уставившись на сонбэ, и сцепляет руки в замок, ожидая от того хоть какой-то реакции, совершенно не зная как продолжить диалог.

— Тебя нужно подтянуть, да? — спрашивает наконец Канмин, внимательно разглядывая Чонхвана и как-то нервно вертя в руках бутылку с водой. Тот кивает. — Доён говорил. Когда ты хочешь начать?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше, — сразу же говорит Чонхван, а затем немного в панике бегает глазами по лицу Канмина, — Но если не получится, то можно к-когда будет удобно и...

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Канмин поправляет ремешок сумки на плече, осматриваясь по сторонам, на спортивное поле и трибуны, а затем возвращается взглядом к Чонхвану, — Только у меня, вроде как, подработка после школы, поэтому ты можешь сказать в какие дни свободен и мы...

— В спортивном университете? — спрашивает Чонхван, перебивая, и Канмин удивлённо моргает, прежде чем кивнуть:

— Как ты?..

— Хён сказал, — Чонхван неопределенно пожимает плечами, — Я могу приходить туда вообще-то. В университет, имею в виду. Мои братья учатся там, так что для меня это не проблема на самом деле.

— Это далеко...

— Сонбэним, ты согласился помочь мне, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — уверенно говорит Чонхван, вновь заставляя старшего парня замолчать и беспомощно пялиться на него. Чонхван улыбается, надеясь, что он не перешёл границ, и показывая, что готов на любые условия. Он видит, как Канмин размышляет над этим некоторое время, а затем чуть трясет головой, словно приходя в себя, и Чонхван отвлекается на то, как чёлка падает на его глаза. Когда старший растягивает губы в улыбке и кивает, доставая телефон, Чонхван буквально подпрыгивает от радости.

— Хорошо, договорились. Я дам тебе свой...

— Он у меня есть, — снова беспардонно перебивает Чонхван, сияя, словно звезда на рождественской ёлке, и Канмин поднимает свой взгляд с гаджета на его лицо, чуть щурясь.

— Тоже Доён?

— Ага.

Канмин вздыхает, убирая телефон обратно в карман, и они неловко смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем их не прерывает глухой звук звонка, разносящийся из открытого окна ближайшего корпуса. Чонхван пропустил обед.

— Не буду больше отвлекать, сонбэним. Я напишу позже, — Чонхван в приливе благодарности кланяется ещё раз, почти в девяносто градусов, да так резко, что портфель за спиной начинает съезжать на голову, поэтому он быстро выпрямляется, машет старшему на прощание и, развернувшись, спешит к восточному выходу со стадиона.

— Чонхван! — Чонхван резко останавливается у лестниц на трибуны и оборачивается на громкий оклик. Канмин стоит на том же месте, прижимая к себе бутылку с водой, и чуть склонив голову на бок, вновь кричит, — Не называй меня сонбэнимом больше!

Чонхван пораженно открывает рот, а затем тут же его закрывает и не придумывает ничего лучше, чем снова поклониться и крикнуть в ответ:

— Хорошо, сонбэним!

х

— Потому что я – гений, — хлопает себя по коленке Джункю, когда Чонхван рассказывает, что хён согласился помочь ему. Чону, списывающий рядом корейский, молчаливо поднимает на него скептичный взгляд.

Чонхван пишет Канмину после обеда, когда возвращается домой, прямо перед тем, как убежать на очередные дополнительные курсы. Перебарывает неловкость – додумался же назвать сонбэнимом, когда тот попросил этого _не_ делать, – и всё-таки печатает _«хён, это чонхван, привет!»_ , отправляя в пустой чат, а затем тут же строчит следующее сообщение.

Канмин отвечает, что он ходит в КНСУ каждый день кроме воскресенья и понедельника, что для расписания Чонхвана достаточно удобно. Он пишет в какие дни свободен и они договариваются встретиться и пойти в университет вместе уже через день, Чонхван слишком беспокоится о приближающихся контрольных и хочет начать как можно скорее. Канмин пытается объяснить, что первый час он будет занят и Чонхвану придётся ждать, но младшему всё равно неудобно ехать в университет из дома, а обратно он мог возвращаться вместе с братьями, так что он прерывает беспокойства старшего, говоря, что ему подходит. За ужином он отчитывается отцам, что сонбэним – _хён_ – из школы поможет ему в учёбе, на что отец одобрительно кивает, выражая надежду на лучшие оценки, чем есть сейчас.

Так что со среды они начинают вместе ходить в спортивный университет. Канмин ждёт Чонхвана у ворот школы каждый раз и сколько бы Чонхван не пытался прибегать раньше, едва прозвенит последний звонок, но быть на месте встречи первым у него не получалось, на что Канмин лишь хмыкал и пожимал плечами, шутя, что нужно торопиться сильнее. Они вместе шли до остановки, болтая, а затем на автобусе добирались до района Сонпа.

Канмин был классным хёном.

Он много шутил и рассказывал о своей жизни в Пусане, и Чонхван действительно с интересом слушал о том, что уже и так знал, потому что прерывать Канмина очень не хотелось. Он продолжал задавать вопросы, даже если знал или предполагал ответы на них. Так бы всё, может быть, и продолжалось, но Канмин иногда забывался и говорил на диалекте, а когда осознал, что Чонхван его понимает, то младшему пришлось сознаться, что его папа родом оттуда и он сам часто ездит к бабушке и дедушке на каникулы. Чонхван опасливо смотрел на хёна, боясь, что он может обидеться и посчитает, что тот над ним всё это время смеялся, поэтому тут же начал оправдываться, но Канмин только покачал головой, а затем закатил глаза, говоря, что это мило.

Приходя в университет, Канмин вёл Чонхвана в противоположную от бассейнов сторону, там, где Чонхван ни разу не бывал, в корпус танцевального факультета. Он провожал его в огромный концертный зал, они поднимались на сцену и уходили за кулисы. Чонхван устраивался на огромных железных трибунах, которые, кажется, использовались в виде декораций, а Канмин тут же убегал помогать.

Он шутил, что был кем-то вроде мальчика на побегушках, помогал с реквизитом, костюмами, приносил танцорам еду и напитки, когда требовалось. Чонхван не понимал зачем ему всё это надо в старшей школе, а Канмин только закатывал глаза. Он как-то очень абстрактно выразился, что это шанс появляться дома меньше, но при этом не заставлять родителей волноваться, что их сын занимается нехорошими делами, и на расширившиеся зрачки Чонхвана Канмин засмеялся только сильнее.

— Просто моя мама жить не может без гиперопеки, — объясняет Канмин, присаживаясь рядом и с благодарностью принимая из рук Чонхвана банановое молоко, — С тех пор как мой брат улетел учиться за границу, я остался в доме один и теперь мама просто помешана на волнении обо мне.

— У тебя есть брат? — Чонхван задумывается о том, что если все его старшие братья и сестры внезапно съедут, будет ли с ним так же?

— Несколько, — Канмин кивает и отворачивается, доставая из сумки какие-то исписанные тетради, — У старшего уже давно своя семья, а с Чаном у меня небольшая разница, и недавно он получил грант на обучение в штатах, а потом мы переехали сюда. Папа и аджосси открыли вместе бизнес и сначала я думал, что могу проводить свободное время в кафе, но это тоже оказалось не так легко. А потом сын аджосси сжалился надо мной и предложил проводить время с ним и помогать тут. Мама слишком любит Донхона-хёна, он классный, взрослый и ему все доверяют, так что они согласились, что «приучать Канмина к труду уже сейчас – это полезно», — Канмин нарочито гнусавит голос, вероятно изображая свою мать, и Чонхван хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой, — Но зато я получаю деньги на карманные расходы и могу проводить здесь столько времени сколько хочу, к тому же университет, звучит солидно для портфолио, да? Может, мама думает, что я хочу поступать сюда.

— Ты хочешь? — интересуется Чонхван, крайне заинтересованный. Канмин пожимает плечами, а затем хлопает себя по бедру и показательно хмурится.

— Так, ты учиться сюда пришёл или отвлекать меня разговорами?

Они сидят, склонившись над учебником и тетрадкой, Канмин с ужасом выясняет, что Чонхван не знает ровным счетом ничего, поэтому начинает чуть ли не с вводной лекции по теории, которую Чонхван смутно помнит с третьего года средней школы. После он всё-таки блещет своими скудными знаниями, и Канмин переходит к первым темам учебника за девятый класс. Чонхван старательно записывает правила и примеры, внимательно выслушивает и выполняет задания, пока Канмин убегает в буфет за кофе репетирующим студентам.

В следующий раз Чонхван знакомится со старшими ребятами, про которых как-то вскользь упоминал Доён.

— Неужели у нашего Канмини появился новый друг? — спрашивает заинтересованным голосом студент с волосами насыщенно красного цвета и подходит ближе, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, чтобы забраться повыше к ним. Чонхван поднимает голову от тетради как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как незнакомец усаживается рядом с Канмином и обхватывает его руками за талию, обнимая. Чонхван моргает несколько раз, замечая, как Канмин закатывает глаза и тут же ёрзает на месте, поворачиваясь к тому с возмущённым выражением лица:

— Я тут вообще-то как уважаемый сонбэ и учитель помогаю Чонхвану подготовиться к контрольной, а ты портишь всё впечатление обо мне!

— Наш Канмини – уважаемый сонбэ? — раздается другой голос, и Чонхвану приходится силой воли оторвать взгляд от хёна, чтобы посмотреть на подошедших ребят. Все они были намного старше Чонхвана и были похожи, даже одеты одинаково – спортивные треники, поверх которых были прикреплены наколенники, и огромные футболки на пару размеров больше. Чёлка у некоторых была мокрой и сбита в сторону, а парень, который начал говорить, шумно дышал, словно только что бежал марафон или носил тяжести, — Обязательно расскажу твоей матери об этом.

Донхон-хён, догадывается Чонхван.

— Рад знакомству, — тут же подскакивает он и кланяется несколько раз, зарабатывая умилённые улыбки, а кто-то даже машет ему в ответ.

— Так, Канмин что, действительно такой умный? — спрашивает красноволосый, и Чонхван неуверенно оборачивается на голос. Парень почти расползается на кресле, отлипнув от Канмина, и смотрит на Чонхвана дружелюбным взглядом. Чонхван на это неловко усмехается, кивая.

— Хён хорошо объясняет химию.

Чонхван даже не лукавил, Канмин действительно прекрасно разбирался в материале, хотя и уверял, что не особо сильно любит естественные науки и химию в частности, просто хорошо учится. Помимо имеющихся знаний, он умел хорошо их объяснять, а Чонхван уж точно мог сказать, когда преподаватель может донести до него сложный материал, не зря столько времени и сил убил на все эти дополнительные курсы.

Однако старший студент на эти слова только хмыкает:

— Пока не услышу – не поверю. Объяснишь что-нибудь нам, ребёнок?

— Кехён-хён, — стонет Канмин, и младший видит, как смущённо покраснели его уши, — Вам что-то нужно? Почему вы вообще пришли?

— Да вот, кое-кто должен был принести нам бутылки с водой... — начинает кучерявый парнишка рядом ненавязчиво, и Канмин ойкает в осознании, тут же подскакивая.

— Делай третью задачу, — наставительно смотрит он на Чонхвана и тут же вылетает в коридор под смешки остальных.

— Донхон-хён и правда классный. Все они. — говорит Чонхван позже, когда старшие уходят и они возвращаются к учебнику. Канмин согласно кивает, а затем обиженно морщится:

— Только они воспринимают меня как ребёнка, — Чонхван на это только смеётся в голос.

— Хён, я младше тебя на три года, кто я тогда в их глазах? — Канмин на это тоже посмеивается:

— Новорождённый?

— Ау-у, — наигранно по-детски тянет Чонхван, только получается крайне ужасно, его голос совсем недавно сломался и стал значительно ниже, так что выходит больше похоже на какой-то нелепый волчий вой. Канмин на это громко хохочет, и Чонхван довольно улыбается, возвращаясь к своим каракулям в тетради.

Он пишет папе, спрашивая забирает ли тот сегодня братьев с университета и, когда тот отвечает, что уже в пути, Чонхван говорит, что он тоже на кампусе и будет ждать у ворот. Папа заинтересованно спрашивает, что младший забыл в университете братьев так поздно, когда Чонхван залезает на заднее сидение, и тот рассказывает о новом хёне и его помощи, пока они ждут близнецов и Сонюна.

Теперь Канмин всё чаще встречается Чонхвану в школе, они переписываются, когда Чонхван начинает стонать о слишком сложном домашнем задании, а два занятия на первой неделе превращаются в три на следующей, и вот уже Доён скептично наблюдает за тем, как его дальний родственник, редко появляющийся в столовой на третьей перемене, сидит рядом с ним, слишком громко обсуждая что-то с Джункю и Чону. Чонхван был рад так часто видеться с хёном, тот был очаровательным и легко влился в их компанию.

Канмин мало ест, отмечает Чонхван со временем, а потому на обеде берёт себе порции побольше, перед Джункю оправдывая это тем, что он растущий организм, на что тот только закатывает глаза. Они сидят в самом центре длинного стола, и Канмин с Доёном прибегают в столовую последними. Чёлка у Канмина после душа мокрая и прилипла ко лбу, а щёки чуть розоватые. Чонхван наблюдает, как тот ставит свой полупустой поднос на стол и усаживается прямо напротив него, поправляя волосы пальцами.

— Вы бы ещё позже пришли, чтобы совсем остаться голодными, — Джихун закатывает глаза, пихая своего брата под бок.

— Второй душ сломался и всем пришлось пользоваться одним, — жалуется Канмин несчастно, наконец беря в руки ложку, и начинает ковыряться в рисе. Его стенания поддерживает Доён, которому тоже досталось, но Джихун никак особо не реагирует, его рука уже почти месяц в гипсе и он ещё долго не сможет посещать спортивный стадион, чтобы иметь хоть каплю сострадания в этом вопросе.

Пока старшие продолжают обсуждение вечно неисправной сантехники на стадионе, Чонхван молчаливо берёт ложку и перекладывает на тарелку с рисом хёна фасоль. Он слышит, как голос Канмина притихает, он смотрит на него, Чонхван это чувствует, но делает вид, будто не замечает. Закончив, Чонхван черпает из своей тарелки рис и отправляет его в рот, наконец поднимая взгляд. Канмин, склонив голову, просто смотрит на него, ничего не говоря.

— Не люблю фасоль, — вполне честно отвечает Чонхван с полным ртом и пожимает плечами. Канмин моргает несколько раз перед тем как чуть растянуть губы в улыбке и тихо сказать:

— Спасибо.

Они обсуждают грядущий школьный фестиваль, и Чонхван успевает переложить Канмину несколько рыбных лепешек, демонстративно потягиваясь и говоря, как он объелся. Джункю рядом только осуждающе говорит о том, что жадность его погубит и нечего было набивать поднос, а Канмин напротив хихикает, когда Чонхван только фыркает, смущённо молча.

Это становится обыденностью – делиться с хёном, предлагать ему что-нибудь вкусненькое. Чонхван считает это милой привычкой, ведь должен же он хоть как-то отблагодарить за то, что с ним бесплатно занимаются? В долгу он быть не привык. К тому же иногда Канмин покупает им мороженое по пути в университет, или пончики, или приносит горячие вафли из кафе отца, так что, разумеется, это меньшее, что он может сделать.

Когда за ужином отец спрашивает как продвигаются дела с оценками, Чонхван гордо сообщает, что подтянул свой балл и хён ему в этом очень помог. На вопрос где они занимаются, ведь отец ни разу не видел их дома, Чонхван удивляется, ведь разве папа не рассказал о том, что забирает его из университета?

— В КНСУ, — отвечает Чонхван, чем зарабатывает ещё и удивлённые взгляды старших братьев.

— Чего? Разве папа не забирал тебя перед нами? — не понимает Сонюн на другом конце стола, на что Чонхван пожимает плечами, выбирая в тарелке самый большой кусок курицы.

— Просто вы всегда поздно заканчиваете, так что я прихожу раньше. Хён вроде как подрабатывает стаффом у труппы на отделении танца, так что мы занимаемся в их концертном зале.

— У труппы? — резко спрашивает Джибом внезапно высоким голосом одновременно со вздохом Донхёна, и Чонхван утвердительно мычит в ответ, вгрызаясь в куриную ножку.

— Да, с ними я тоже познакомился. Классные хёны.

— Нужно как-нибудь пригласить мальчика к нам и отблагодарить за то, что он тебе помогает, — бросает отец между делом и тянется к салатнице. Чонхван только неопределённо мычит в ответ.

Они занимаются месяц, видясь ежедневно в школе и по вечерам в университете по два или три раза в неделю в зависимости от тренировок Чонхвана. Младший молчит о том, что в темах они почти догнали школьную программу, которую он теперь понимает и занятия ему, в принципе, больше и не нужны, только вот он так привык к этим посиделкам и даже больше не жалуется на кучу домашнего задания отовсюду, начиная школой и заканчивая курсами, и думает, что их можно продолжить дальше.

Канмин, однако, кажется сам понял, что в материале Чонхван, пусть и не блестяще, но вполне разбирается, поэтому их встречи стали менее формальными, с учебником и тетрадями вокруг, только вместо школьных тем они обсуждают новинки проката, онлайн игры или прошедший день в школе.

— Так, значит, Канмин – действительно хороший учитель, — с восхищением в голосе говорит Кехён, развалившись на диванчике в комнате отдыха, когда Чонхван хвалится табелем. Все и правда с удивлением смотрят на его оценки, будто действительно всё это время сомневались в младшем. Канмин у кофейного автомата обиженно воскликивает:

— Разумеется!

Чонхван бормочет благодарности, когда Канмин ставит перед ним небольшой картонный стаканчик, и смотрит, как он садится прямо на ноги Кехёна с невинным выражением лица. Минчан и Донхон рядом смеются, когда Кехён охает и сразу же привстаёт, обхватывая Канмина за талию и приподнимая со своих ног.

— Ах ты мелкий...

Никто не обращает внимания как двое шутливо дерутся, слишком занятые своими напитками и, очевидно, видевшие подобное не впервые. Донхон заводит разговор о чём-то, связанном с университетской учёбой, что Чонхван совсем не понимает и поддержать разговор не может, а потому просто позволяет себе слушать чужую болтовню, наблюдая, как Канмин почти ритуально разводит сливки и сахар в своём маленьком стаканчике.

Это тоже было мило, отмечал про себя Чонхван, старший был сладкоежкой. Даже если кофе уже был сладким, он все равно должен был положить ещё, просто чтобы убедиться, что сахар там точно есть. У Чонхвана буквально зубы скрипели всякий раз, когда Канмин перебарщивал со сладким, а уж пробовать подобное творение он вообще боялся.

— Хён, я тоже хочу, — Канмин невинно улыбается, раскачиваясь на месте, и смотрит на Кехёна из-под ресниц, наклоняясь к нему всё ближе и ближе. Замерший с конфетой в руках Кехён закатывает глаза:

— Даже не думай.

— Ну _хён_. Тебе так жалко чего-то настолько маленькое для своего любимого донсена?

Разумеется, Кехён сдаётся. Все сдаются, так или иначе.

Канмин был сносящей с ног харизмой и обаянием, которой невозможно было отказать. Слишком очаровательный, он бессовестно пользовался своим положением младшего среди друзей Донхона, полностью наслаждаясь таким положением дел. С ними Канмин был ласковым и игривым, по-ребячески капризным, одаривая всех объятиями и поцелуями хотят они того или нет. Чонхван наблюдает за этим некоторое время, чувствуя себя странно. Они ведь явно подружились, так почему же с ним Канмин ведёт себя совсем по-другому?

Получив желаемое от красноволосого хёна, Канмин, немного погодя, стреляет своими глазками в сторону Минчана, начинает издалека говорить как ему грустно от того, что никто не верил в него всё это время, и что развеселит его только что-нибудь вкусное и сладкое. Застыв со стаканчиком в руках, Чонхван наблюдает, как Канмин за поцелуй выпрашивает у хёна пончик, а затем успешно чмокает того в щёку, выглядя при этом крайне счастливым.

Канмин был очень тактильным и любвеобильным, делает мысленную пометку младший.

Отмерев, Чонхван делает глоток чая, обжигая нёбо, и думает, что с этих пор нужно всегда держать у себя что-нибудь жутко сладкое и калорийное.

Это не должно было так укрепиться в его голове, но с тех пор Чонхван отмечает, что напрягается, когда Канмин, такой взрослый и самоуверенный в школе, _действительно_ уважаемый сонбэ, в окружении старших хёнов с университета ведёт себя словно он не просто макнэ, а самый настоящий ребёнок, пользуясь всеми преимуществами и привилегиями, что обычно было присуще Чонхвану среди своих братьев и сестёр. В ответ же Канмина, кажется, готовы были лелеять все, то ли от того, что он был донсеном Донхона, то ли из-за того, что он и правда был таким замечательным.

Чонхван думает, что он и сам не прочь потакать хёну в этом, если бы тот вёл себя также по отношению к нему.

Когда отец заставляет его пригласить Канмина к ним домой на ужин в знак благодарности, Чонхван волнуется, хотя, казалось бы, с чего. Он буквально умоляет семью вести себя нормально, а еще прибирается в комнате, так что Чани только вопросительно приподнимает брови, но никак не комментирует несвойственное младшему волнение и даже помогает убрать разбросанные по комнате вещи.

Всё проходит относительно спокойно и нормально, потому как большинства братьев и сестер нет в этот вечер дома, так что вместе с родителями с ними ужинают только Чани и Йеин. Отец интересуется о семье Канмина и папа радостно подбадривает того, когда Канмин рассказывает, что переехал из Пусана пару месяцев назад. Его несколько раз благодарят за улучшенные оценки Чонхвана, на что Канмин только смущённо пожимает плечами, переглядываясь с младшим, и смеётся, когда ему предлагают стать репетитором и по остальным предметам тоже.

Чонхван чувствует нервозность, когда ведёт хёна по лестнице наверх, но старается не показывать своё волнение, открывая дверь в их с Чани комнату. Правда, обманывать некого, потому он признает, что _действительно_ волнуется, наблюдая, как старший осматривается вокруг, останавливаясь на разного рода игрушках в шкафу.

— У тебя здесь здорово, — восхищается Канмин, рассматривая коллекцию комиксов на полке, и Чонхван радостно улыбается, подходя ближе, чтобы показать некоторые ценные экземпляры.

Он делает, или, вернее, пытается делать домашнее задание, бездумно кусая кончик ручки, пока Канмин носится за одним из хореографов по сцене, держа в руках корзину с реквизитом. Чонхван слышит крик падающего Ёнсына-хёна и глухой хлопок. Один из хореографов почти истерично причитает что-то о сломанных картонных деревьях и объявляет перерыв, уходя разбираться с упавшим студентом, а Канмин с облегченным видом ставит корзину на пол и скидывает со своих плеч ужасную мишуру, которую на него минутой ранее накинул Минчан.

Чонхван посмеивается, наблюдая, как Минчан подкрадывается к Канмину сзади и накидывает на него ещё одну ленту другого цвета, притягивая к себе за неё ближе. Канмин сопротивляется, пока старший тянет его за щёки, но делает это вяло. Чонхван успевает увидеть, как Канмин, хмыкая, обхватывает руками талию хёна и начинает канючить, чтобы тот отпустил его, прежде чем вид на них закрывает широкая спина Донхона.

Тогда Чонхван понимает, что действительно озадачен уже долгое время.

Возможно, ему нравится Канмин.

Нет, скорее всего, ему очень нравится Канмин.

Отрицать это Чонхван не видел смысла. Он не привык убегать от чувств и считал, что лучше признать всё сразу, а с последствиями разбираться потом, к тому же что в этом такого страшного? Да, ему нравился хён. Кому Канмин вообще не нравился? Он был ужасно милым и о нём хотелось заботиться, даже несмотря на то, что Чонхван был младше. Канмин был очаровательным и смешным, он пытался вести себя как хён и его хотелось постоянно видеть, и что ж, большего Чонхвану и не нужно было. Он чувствовал себя комфортно наедине с ним, _уютно_ , и этого было достаточно. Чонхван хотел держать его за руку, тратить карманные деньги на совместные походы в кино, кормить сладким и быть единственным, кто получает от хёна поцелуи.

С последним, Чонхван понимает с неприятным ощущением внутри, у него были очень большие проблемы, потому что Канмин кажется целовал и обнимал всех, кто был в его поле зрения и кто не был Чонхваном.

Так что да, Чонхван приходит к тому, что имеет – у него действительно была очень занятая жизнь, но при этом он всё равно умудрился влюбиться. Как глупо.

Признать для себя не было большой проблемой, а вот что с этим теперь делать он не знал.

У Чонхвана так повелось с детства, в непонятных жизненных ситуациях он всегда мог попросить совета у семьи, только в этот раз вопрос был деликатный и идти к родителям с подобным он не хотел, по крайней мере, точно не в первую очередь. Чани и Йеин вряд ли могли ему чем-то помочь, решает Чонхван критически. Донхён и Джибом в личной жизни были абсолютно безнадежны, а у Сонюна и Суён не было никакого опыта в отношениях. Единственные, кто хоть чем-то мог ему посодействовать были Джихё и Наён, и немного раздумав, Чонхван делает выбор в пользу Наён, как единственной сестры в стабильных крепких отношениях.

На неделе застать сестру не получается, та занята в университете и на работе, поэтому Чонхван ждёт выходных. В субботу ближе к обеду он спускается по лестнице с грохотом, когда Чани, проходя мимо комнаты, говорит, что нуна вернулась с магазина. Чонхван буквально врывается в гостиную через коридор, замечая уткнувшуюся в телефон сестру на диване.

— Нуна!

— Наён.

Чонхван замирает, переводя взгляд на Сонюна, вошедшего с другой стороны через двери, ведущие в сад. Наён попеременно смотрит то на одного, то на второго.

— Чего вам?

Чонхван замолкает, позволяя старшему говорить первым, но тот только отмахивается, усаживаясь в кресло:

— Ты первый, — Чонхван пожимает плечами и, обходя диван, усаживается рядом с сестрой, которая смотрит на него с интересом.

— И зачем я вам понадобилась? — спрашивает она заинтригованно. Чонхван смотрит на неё серьезно.

— Как дать понять кому-то что он мне нравится?

Тишина, следовавшая за вопросом, кажется даже забавной. Чонхван видит как Сонюн застывает, удивлённо смотря на него, а затем внезапно хмурится и переводит крайне заинтересованный взгляд на Наён. Та непонимающе моргает и смотрит на Чонхвана с лёгкой улыбкой:

— Ты собрался признаться кому-то? — Чонхван морщится, не желая признавать это вслух. Наён улыбается, — Почему ты решил спросить об этом у меня?

— Ты уже почти замужем. Думаю, ты – единственная, кому можно доверять, — честно признаётся Чонхван, и Наён с умилением склоняется ближе к нему, ероша волосы.

— Что ж, если тебе кто-то нравится и ты не знаешь взаимны ли эти чувства, думаю, тебе стоит сперва начать ухаживать за этим человеком, посмотреть на его реакцию, а потом спросить.

— И как это сделать? — опережает Чонхвана Сонюн, на что младший подозрительно косится на него, но тот слишком заинтересованно смотрит на Наён, поэтому Чонхван тоже возвращает внимание к нуне. Наён на такую заинтересованность с обеих сторон поджимает губы задумчиво, а затем неуверенно говорит:

— Ухаживать? Провожать до дома, держать за руку, дарить маленькие подарки и делать комплименты, — сестра пожимает плечами, — Что-то вроде этого.

— А если ничего из этого не работает? — как-то досадно спрашивает Сонюн вновь, но Чонхван протестующе мычит, размахивая рукой в воздухе, чтобы остановить хёна. Это всё, вообще-то, очень важная информация, и ему обязательно стоит начать с неё, что значит не работает?

— Что значит не работает? — вторит его мыслям Наён, но Чонхван недовольно топает ногами:

— Сейчас я задаю вопросы! — когда Наён переводит позабавленный взгляд со старшего брата на младшего, Чонхван склоняется к ней ближе, — И в какой из этих моментов я должен понять, что нравлюсь ему?

— Ему? — снова спрашивает Наён и начинает улыбаться, на что Чонхван корчит рожицу. — Я не знаю как объяснить это чувство. В какой-то момент ты просто поймешь, — Чонхван открывает было рот, но сестра перебивает его, продолжая, — Ему будут приятны твои знаки внимания. Ты увидишь это. Вероятно, он будет смущаться и попробует сделать ответный жест. Ты просто должен наблюдать за его реакцией.

Чонхван задумчиво поджимает губы, мысленно строя планы, а затем смотрит на сестру ещё раз, просто чтобы убедиться:

— То есть лучше не говорить с самого начала, что он мне нравится? — Наён только пожимает плечами, мол, ничего не поделаешь. Чонхван вздыхает, — Так было бы гораздо проще.

— Если ты уверен, что нравишься ему, почему нет? — спрашивает молчавший до этого Сонюн. Чонхван хмурится:

— Но я не уверен?

— Я понимаю, что ты у нас мальчик прямолинейный, но незачем так сразу шокировать своими чувствами остальных, — советует Наён, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого, будто пытаясь понять в чём их проблема.

Чонхван думает над этим ещё несколько секунд в тишине, а затем подлетает с места:

— Отлично. Спасибо, нуна.

Чонхван в припрыжку обходит диван, направляясь в коридор к лестнице, слыша насмешливый голос сестры за спиной:

— Итак, а в чём _твоя_ проблема?

Чонхвану требуется неделя, чтобы собрать всю смелость в кулак, а ещё найти подходящее время, когда они с Канмином останутся наедине, чтобы пригласить его. Он уже составил план, в точности следуя инструкциям старшей сестры: они пойдут в парк развлечений, Чонхван купит хёну что-нибудь милое как знак внимания, а ещё что-нибудь из сладкого, они весело проведут время и Чонхван проводит его до дома. Идеальное первое свидание в его голове, главное не забывать следить за реакцией, ведь это самое важное из всего, как сказала ему Наён.

Сначала он думает, что у него будет время пригласить хёна где-нибудь в школе, но рядом с ними постоянно Джункю, или Джихун, или Доён, или все они вместе взятые, поэтому Чонхван быстро сдаётся. Он решает, что может Канмина получится пригласить, пока они будут в университете, ведь теперь они даже почти не занимаются, вот только Канмин оказывается необычайно занят и постоянно нужен на сцене, как помощник, так что Чонхван просто скучает за кулисами, играясь в телефоне, а когда настаёт время перерывов, к ним постоянно присоединяются Донхон с друзьями и Чонхван уверен, что судьба смеётся над ним, ведь каждому так или иначе нужно внимание милашки Канмина.

В один из таких дней, Чонхван уже сдаётся, зная, что у него не получится пригласить парня сегодня, так что он позволяет себе следить за тем, как Хоён, развалившись на свободном диванчике, играет в онлайн гонки, пока Канмин весело болтает с Донхоном и Минчаном. Чонхван как раз пытается пояснить старшему хёну как лучше пройти опасные повороты на трассе, когда разговор Канмина со старшими уходит в неожиданное русло. Чонхван видит, как теперь рядом с Канмином сидит Кехён, уложив свой подбородок тому на плечо, пока Донхон рядом посмеивается, толкая Минчана носком кроссовок по лодыжке.

— Разница в отношениях не так уж сильно и ощущается, — говорит тот Минчану в ответ на неуслышанный Чонхваном вопрос. Минчан задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу:

— Меня это не беспокоит, но, но я же старше, что если... — Минчан замолкает и тяжело вздыхает, качая головой, — Ладно, забудьте.

— Да ладно тебе, хён, — Канмин отвлекается от Кехёна и ободряюще показывает большой палец Минчану, — Ну подумаешь ты старше, это ведь не страшно. Ты ведь не обязан быть ответственным за всё.

— Сказал Канмин, — смеется Донхон, вставая с места и хлопая Минчана по плечу, отчего тот вздрагивает, но не шевелится — Уж кому, но твоей половинке нужно быть намного старше и мудрее, чтобы иметь терпение с тобой возиться.

Чонхван выпучивает глаза.

— Чистая победа! — кричит рядом Хоён, подлетая на диване и случайно ударяя Чонхвана по челюсти.

Старше и мудрее, мудрее и... Старше.

С Канмином они встречаются на перемене у дверей столовой и тут же продолжают прерванную переписку, которую вели все прошедшие выходные. За их привычным столом никого нет, Чонхван знает, что его одноклассники задерживаются на тесте, который он благополучно пропустил из-за утренних спортивных сборов, а старшие хёны, по словам Канмина, идут с самого дальнего корпуса библиотеки. Пока Канмин, захлёбываясь, рассказывает что учудил Ёнсын на репетиции в пятницу, Чонхван летает где-то в своих мыслях, пытаясь игнорировать назойливые слова Донхона-хёна, которые все выходные отравляли его мозг, и раздумывая, что это отличное время, чтобы пригласить Канмина на...

Можно ли это назвать свиданием?

— И господин Кан чуть не заплакал, когда хён показал ему эти порванные штаны, ты представляешь? — Канмин усаживается на привычное место, прогремев упавшим на стол подносом, отчего Чонхван вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд.

— Чего он вообще ожидал от Ёнсына-хёна? — Чонхван успел выучить старших знакомых и видел сходство между ними и своими братьями. Канмин согласно мычит, набивая рот едой. Чонхван слегка прокашливается, палочками перебирая кимчи в небольшой ёмкости, — Я тут хотел спросить...

Чонхван замирает, когда Канмин поднимает на него свои большие глаза и выжидающе смотрит, медленно пережёвывая пищу. Чонхван нервно сглатывает.

— Парк развлечений. Что думаешь? — на непонимающий взгляд Чонхван поясняет, — Я имею в виду сходить. Нам.

Канмин несколько секунд молчит, а затем осторожно спрашивает:

— Ты не хочешь заниматься сегодня?

— Что... Нет. Я имел в виду после занятий, — в два раза больше времени с хёном наедине, ах, какой Чонхван молодец.

Канмин выпрямляется, смотря на свой поднос, а затем, улыбаясь, поднимает взгляд на Чонхвана:

— Остальные уже согласились?

Звучало странно, по мнению Чонхвана, разве не он только что обозначил это как _их_ совместный поход? Выглядело так, будто Канмин хотел убедиться в этом. Но учитывая, что у Чонхвана совершенно не было опыта в том, чтобы назначать свидания, вряд ли это действительно так. Вероятно, хён просто не понял.

— Я никого не звал больше, — отвечает он просто, при этом лихорадочно соображая, как избежать последующей неловкости. Канмин же не решит позвать всех, правда, иначе это обернётся...

— Хорошо, — белоснежно улыбается Канмин. Чонхван несколько раз моргает, а затем спрашивает, просто чтобы убедиться:

— Ты согласен?

— Ну да, — кивает Канмин и возвращается к своей еде, стуча палочками по кроме посуды. Чонхван открывает рот, а затем резко его закрывает, кивая.

Ну да.

Канмин выбирает ему задачу и убегает, когда один из хореографов зовёт его на сцену. Вместо того, чтобы решать, Чонхван с глупой улыбкой подпирает подбородок рукой и смотрит как его маленький хён хвостом увивается за профессором, объясняющим расстановку танцорам на сцене. Канмин бегает по лестнице вниз к столам с вещами и мини-холодильником, где хранились бутылки с водой, носит их студентам, которые благодарно кивают в ответ, не отрываясь от громкой речи хореографа, помогает с перестановкой реквизита для новой сцены, устало упирает руки в бока в ожидании, когда его позовут снова.

Репетиция суперважной университетской постановки подходит к конц,у и Чонхван за это время не написал ни строчки, но Канмин даже не комментирует это, когда возвращается в их небольшой уголок за кулисами.

— Не думаю, что сегодня получится сходить, — говорит Канмин разочарованно, принюхиваясь к своей футболке. Чонхван почти уверен, что его сердце пропускает удар.

— П-почему?

— А ты что не видишь? — Канмин насмешливо оттягивает свою футболку на два размера больше приличного, демонстративно морщась, — Я пахну ужасно, а выгляжу и того хуже.

— Ты красивый, — говорит Чонхван в ответ и резко закрывает рот, когда Канмин переводит на него свой взгляд.

— Если... Если ты подождёшь, я быстро приму душ и переоденусь, — неуверенно начинает Канмин и тоже замолкает, когда Чонхван радостно улыбается на это предложение, кивая:

— Разумеется.

Так и выходит, что Чонхван собирает свои бесполезные пустые тетрадки в рюкзак, надевая его себе на грудь, словно маленький ребёнок, и накидывает ремень сумки старшего себе на шею. Он медленно вышагивает вдоль цветочных клумб перед главным корпусом, обнимая рюкзак на животе и пытаясь избавиться от нервного ожидания, поэтому не замечает, как Канмин подходит к нему сзади и резко обхватывает руками за талию.

Старший смеётся, когда Чонхван вздрагивает с громким вскриком, и отпускает его, отступая на шаг. Чонхван замечает, как несмотря на холодную погоду, невысохшая после душа чёлка скрывает за собой чужие глаза, блестя при свете уличных фонарей, и чувствует, как сам смущается, хотя Наён-нуна уверяла, что должно быть наоборот.

Он что-то делает не так?

Они медленно прогуливаются по улице в сторону планируемого парка развлечений, Канмин много и активно болтает, хотя ещё час назад выглядел крайне уставшим. Чонхван привычно замедляется и делает шаги поменьше, чтобы идти с хёном нога в ногу. Он продолжает нести сумку Канмина, пока тот идёт с другой стороны так близко, что их руки иногда соприкасаются, и Чонхван чувствует невероятное волнение из-за этого.

Несмотря на похолодание и позднее время суток, парк весь сияет разноцветными огоньками, а число посетителей не уступает любому воскресному вечеру. Они встают в очередь на первый же аттракцион рядом со входом, а после него идут в тир. Рядом с ним Чонхван покупает хёну сладкую вату, отчего лицо Канмина восторженно сияет, а младший чувствует себя победителем.

Канмин с восхищением смотрит, забывая жевать, как Чонхван сначала отстреливает все шары с краской, а затем выбивает грушу одним ударом, устанавливая дневной рекорд по силе удара, за что получает право выбрать игрушку и без раздумий берёт не самого большого, но вполне симпатичного пингвина.

— Ты ведь мог взять того громадного медведя, — бормочет Канмин, выглядывая своей чёрной макушкой из розовой ваты, когда они отходят от палатки, но Чонхван только усмехается, подходя ближе и протягивая мягкого пингвина хёну. Канмин рефлекторно берёт игрушку, опуская на неё глаза.

— Да, но ты похож на этого пингвина прямо сейчас.

Чонхван довольно улыбается, направляясь к комнате страха чуть дальше по проходу, оставляя Канмина позади, когда тот возмущенно кричит сквозь смех:

— Я буду считать это оскорблением!

Когда Канмин заявляет, что проголодался, будто не он весь вечер постоянно держал в руках что-то съедобное, Чонхван предлагает остановиться в одной из палаток на территории парка, но Канмин только качает головой и берёт его холодную руку в свою, потянув на выход. Они пробираются мимо наплывшего народа, в основном молодёжи в разных школьных формах чуть старше их, успешно проходят сквозь ворота и Канмин ослабевает хватку на чужой ладони, оборачиваясь и показывая в сторону автобусной остановки.

— Перед перекрёстком я видел лапшичную.

Чонхван, недолго думая, кивает и на волне смелости тянется к чужой руке, перехватывая ладонь и сжимая крепче:

— Тогда вперёд. Ужасно проголодался.

Канмин широко улыбается, когда Чонхван отворачивается, проверяя проезжую часть перед переходом:

— Я предлагал тебе вату.

— Это не еда!

Они ужинают, согреваясь в тепле небольшого ресторанчика, болтают о планах на неделю, а затем телефон Чонхвана вибрирует – отец проверял где пропадает младший. Он быстро пишет ответ, уверяя, что только проводит хёна домой и тут же поспешит домой, чувствуя разочарование от того, что время так быстро прошло. Канмин заботливо спрашивает не потеряли ли его и, когда Чонхван нехотя признаётся, что да, строит извиняющееся личико:

— Это моя вина, конечно, тебе уже нужно быть дома.

— Как всегда, — неловко смеётся Чонхван, сцепляя руки в замок перед пустой тарелкой.

Иногда он так не любил быть ребёнком.

— О, клянусь, моя мама раньше контролировала любое мое отсутствие дома больше часа, — закатывает глаза Канмин.

— А сейчас? — Чонхван заинтересованно склоняет голову. Он ещё ни разу не встречался с родителями Канмина, но постоянно слышал о них.

— Не знаю, уже не так... Кажется, сейчас у неё появились другие заботы с этим переездом, плюс она сильно доверяет Донхону-хёну. В любом случае, она обещала, что будет волноваться обо мне, как минимум пока мне не стукнет двадцать, — Канмин смешно кривит лицо, на что Чонхван громко хихикает, прикрывает рот рукой. Канмин улыбается, смотря на него, и хлопает себя по бедрам, — Пойдём, я провожу тебя.

Это никак не входило в планы Чонхвана, но Канмин настаивает и даже берёт его под руку, направляя в сторону перекрёстка, к остановке. Чонхван не уверен, считается ли это тем, что Наён-нуна подразумевала под «провожать до дома», ведь разве это не он должен был делать? Считается ли это за ухаживание, если наоборот? Почему всё так сложно с этими знаками внимания, разве он не может просто сказать, что тот ну, нравится ему и покончить с этим?

Нет, успокаивает Чонхван себя, когда Канмин, зевая, кладёт ему голову на плечо, едва они занимают места в тёплом автобусе. Если Наён-нуна говорит, что так можно узнать о чувствах человека, то он постарается, чтобы сделать всё правильно.

Всю дорогу Чонхван просто смотрит в окно на проплывающий город, чувствуя, как Канмин едва шевелится на каждом выдохе, мирно посапывая на его плече. Они выходят на нужной остановке и медленно идут вниз по улице в сторону дома Чонхвана в уютном молчании. Канмин демонстративно зевает, говоря о том, что сегодня был замечательный день и что он готов заснуть едва его голова дотронется до подушки.

Они почти доходят, когда Чонхван резко останавливается напротив коттеджа соседей, услышав громкий хлопок и крик о помощи из открытого окна на первом этаже собственного дома. Он уверен, что там сейчас буквально _вся_ его семья и, честно говоря, это не то, чем он бы хотел шокировать Канмина на первом же свидании, ведь Йеину с Чани удалось создать такой спокойный образ нормальной семьи на первом ужине... Поэтому Чонхван, решив поступить благоразумно, поворачивается к остановившемуся Канмину и улыбается:

— Мы уже пришли. Думаю тебе пора, — слышится ещё один хлопок и Чонхван с удивлением признает в нём звуки праздничных хлопушек.

Кто вообще _додумался_ запускать хлопушки в доме вечером _понедельника_?

Канмин смотрит на дом за плечом Чонхвана, а затем возвращается к нему и согласно кивает. Младший улыбается, пытаясь сгладить неловкость:

— Твоя мама не будет волноваться, что тебя так долго нет? — Канмин закатывает глаза на это, подходя ближе к Чонхвану, чтобы забрать у него свою сумку:

— Я предупредил её, что сегодня буду позже, — Чонхван смотрит, как тот перекидывает через плечо ремешок, а затем поднимает голову и замирает, слишком близко, ближе, чем обычно. Глаза у Канмина широко раскрыты, он несколько секунд рассматривает лицо Чонхвана, будто не зная, что сделать, и Чонхван почти уверен, что видит, как его рука на ремне дёргается, словно он пытается решиться.

Чонхван не очень понимает, что это значит, и думает, что пришло время прощаться, но ведь нужно сделать это как-то особенно, это их первое свидание, даже если они и не сказали этого вслух, только как, да и вообще, про это Наён-нуна ничего не говорила, ведь и правда, чувствует он этот самый момент, вот сейчас, а что дальше, что он должен был...

Канмин наклоняется, целуя его в щёку, и отстраняется, широко улыбаясь:

— Ладно, увидимся завтра. Спасибо за вечер, — старший быстро машет на прощание и, резко развернувшись, спешит обратно в сторону остановки, пока Чонхван просто стоит посреди улицы, пялясь ему вслед.

Когда Канмин перебегает дорогу и скрывается за забором углового дома, Чонхван наконец начинает шевелиться, да и вообще _дышать_ , разворачивается и на автопилоте идёт в сторону дома.

Его не удивляют блёстки на паркете в коридоре, дядя Чонхван, друг отца, с плачущим малышом Убином на руках и Донхён с Чани, пытающиеся починить (или, возможно, сломать) заевшего игрушечного робота, который механическим голосом повторял, что он прилетел с дальней планеты убить пришельцев. Чонхван просто облокачивается на входную дверь, закрывая её под своим весом, и смотрит как с лестницы, спотыкаясь, бежит Сонюн с отверткой в руках, а малыш Убин начинает реветь ещё сильнее, пряча лицо в шее отца, когда ужасный робот начинает глючить и заикаться на слове про пришельцев.

Чонхван только вздыхает, чувствуя, как сильно колотится сердце.

А ведь Наён-нуна была права.

х


	6. Chapter 6

х

Сонюн кидает рюкзак где-то рядом с вешалкой и снимает кроссовки, оставляя их раскинутыми в прихожей, быстрыми шагами преодолевает коридор и поднимается было наверх, но резко останавливается уже на третьей ступеньке, слыша разговоры из гостиной. Распознав голос Наён, он разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и спрыгивает обратно на паркет, спеша к сестре.

— Твои советы не работают, — спешит он поделиться вместо приветствий, когда влетает в гостиную, впившись взглядом в замолчавшую сестру. Наён поднимает на него удивленный взгляд, а разговоры в комнате затихают и только тогда Сонюн обнаруживает ещё несколько пар любопытных глаз.

Джибом и Чани сидят на диване с приставками в руках, из-за них удивлённо выглядывает один из тройняшек дяди Джехвана, с первого взгляда Сонюн не уверен какой именно, кажется Джунхо или Минхо. С краю, вместо декоративной подушки, перекинув ноги через бедра гостя, на диване приютился Донхён с телефоном в руках, теперь также заинтересованно взирая на старшего брата. Где-то в ногах перед компанией игроков со своей приставкой широко распахнул свои любопытные глазища Чонхван.

Наён насмешливо приподнимает брови, когда Сонюн неловко кивает всем присутствующим.

— И что тебя беспокоит?

Сонюн не отвечает на вопрос сестры, чувствуя себя неуютно не столько из-за гостя, присутствующего в комнате, сколько из-за количества родственников, оказавшихся свидетелями. Наён закатывает глаза, понимая его молчание.

— Кому-нибудь что-то принести с кухни? — спрашивает она, поднимаясь, и обходит диван, жестом зовя Сонюна следовать за ней.

— Ещё колы, — слышится громкий оклик, и Сонюн узнает по голосу Минхо, вдогонку к которому Чонхван вопит:

— И чипсы!

Сонюн понуро проходит на кухню и останавливается у столешницы, облокачиваясь о неё бедрами. Наён достает из буфета последнюю пачку снэков и поворачивается к брату, усаживаясь на барный стул:

— Ну? И где же _я_ оказалась не права?

— Ничего из твоих советов не работает, — снова говорит Сонюн, звуча почти отчаянно, на что Наён протестующе мычит.

— Это не мои советы не работают, это ты неправильно их используешь, — Сонюн практически задыхается от несправедливого обвинения.

— Я четко им следую! Но Чонин... Он просто не.... Он не.... Поддается ничему. Так что я начинаю думать, что близнецы сделали это специально, чтобы посмеяться надо мной.

Наён закатывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула и шепчет под нос что-то похожее на _идиот_ , а затем машет рукой, устраиваясь на месте удобнее и закидывая ногу на ногу:

— Рассказывай с самого начала и подробно.

Сонюну было что рассказать.

Дело ведь было за малым, верно? Ему стоило показать себя как настоящего джентльмена, идеального кандидата на роль бойфренда, пригласить Чонина на свидание и оказать знаки внимания, которые бы выходили за рамки их привычных и без того гиперзаботливых отношений.

По крайней мере, так сказала Наён, наблюдая за ним всё это время и закатывая глаза на то, каким слепым был её старший брат, не видя то, что находилось у него под носом.

Так что Сонюн действует. Отстаёт от группы прыгунов на тренировке, доставая телефон из кармана спортивной куртки, и набирает Чонину сообщение, зовя его в кафе в пятницу вечером после тренировки – пятница ведь должна намекать, верно? – и обещает угостить того чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Чонин шлёт кучу восклицательных знаков и говорит, что сам подъедет к кафе в районе их университета, на что Сонюн вполне довольно улыбается, вздрагивая от окрика своего тренера и поспешно убирая гаджет в карман.

В пятницу Сонюн на небывалом подъёме и как назло его и других индивидуальных прыгунов задерживают для наставительной речи, а затем он слишком долго торчит в душевой, намыливая голову шампунем и надеясь, что запах хлорки быстро выветрится. Он как раз одевается в раздевалке, когда его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении.

_донхен заказал так много всего, джибом в ужасе. продолжает настаивать, что ему нужно набрать пару лишних кило, тренер действительно советует вам толстеть?? поспеши!!_

Сонюн в ужасе и ничего не понимает, спешит так, что ударяется ногой о низкие скамейки и шипит сквозь зубы от боли, направляясь на выход. Голова мёрзнет на холоде из-за невысохших волос, пока он бежит квартал до кафе, заходит внутрь небольшого помещения, где его сразу же обдаёт запахом кофе, и оборачивается на оклик, замечая Чонина в компании близнецов за столиком в углу.

И вот как проходит их свидание. Чонин думает, что это их очередная посиделка после тренировок, а потому пишет Донхёну о встрече в кафе, совершенно не удивляясь, что тот об этом не знает – Донхёну вообще в плане памяти нельзя доверять. Он радостно машет, замечая Сонюна в проходе и, едва тот подходит ближе и присаживается за стол, начинает смеяться, рассказывая, что Донхён уже успел съесть целых три пирожных.

Сонюн пристально смотрит на Донхёна вместо ответа, пытаясь взглядом передать вопрос _какого черта_ _они тут делают_ , но Донхён, его маленький, невинный Донхён широко ему улыбается и просит доказать его слова, ведь ему действительно нужно набрать вес до показательных выступлений, чтобы догнать Джибома, а Чонин сказал, что сегодня хён платит, так что это отличная возможность вкусно поесть и убить двух зайцев сразу, разве не так, хён?

Сонюн хочет удариться головой о стол, но Чонин так очаровательно хихикает над слишком громкой болтовней близнеца, прямо из-под носа Донхёна утаскивая один из его эклеров, что Сонюн не может злиться или расстраиваться. Чонин выглядел очаровательно, когда счастливо улыбался, а происходящее определенно его веселило, так что старший просто сдаётся.

— Набрать вес, но не вредной пищей же, — выдыхает он, отвешивая Донхёну щелбан и заставляя остальных вновь засмеяться, а Донхёна обиженно насупиться. Сонюн выдыхает, смирившись, и заботливо вытирает большим пальцем крем с подбородка младшего брата, расслабляясь. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

Он паркуется в единственном месте, которое находит – слишком далеко от корпуса с бассейном, поэтому, схватив с заднего сидения рюкзак, со всех ног несётся через аллею, зная, что опаздывает в любом случае.

Когда Сонюн входит в помещение, с разных сторон уже слышатся крики парней, отдающиеся эхом.

— Так можно и на Национальные опоздать, — сурово замечает тренер Хо, не отрываясь от Донхёна, повисшего на тренажёре в воздухе вниз головой, а затем едва мажет по Сонюну взглядом и отворачивается. Сонюн сталкивается взглядом с Донхёном, раскачивающим ногами в воздухе над собой, и кивает в ответ на его перевёрнутое приветствие, — Эй, Дэёль! Помоги ему разогреться, нечего прохлаждаться без дела!

Сонюн виновато морщится, молчаливо ретируясь от тренера к лидеру, тут же подскочившему со скамьи.

В основном их было двое. Главный тренер Со отвечал за пловцов, был достаточно добродушным и относился к своей команде, как к родным сыновьям, позволяя им слишком много (непозволительно много, ставя их моральный настрой под сомнение по словами тренера Хо). В противоположность добряку аджосси, тренер Хо была главным тренером прыгунов и никогда не давала своим подопечным спуска или повода совершить малейшую ошибку, даже кому-то вроде всегда пунктуального Сонюна, опоздавшего, если верить электронному табло на стене, всего на две минуты к началу. «Дашь им послабление однажды и они скинут тебя с трамплина», замечала женщина с неизменно суровым выражением лица в белоснежном спортивном костюме с корейским флагом у сердца. Тренер Со лишь закатывал на это глаза.

Сонюн снимает футболку, кидая её на скамью, и идёт к матам, слыша, как Дэёль прикрикивает на свою бездельничающую команду, наставляя их сидеть тихо, а затем бежит к другу. Лидер в абсолютном молчании крепко стискивает его бедра ногами, пока Сонюн делает стойку, а затем планку, и кидает на друга неоднозначные взгляды.

— Ты опоздал, — начинает Дэёль спустя некоторое время, и Сонюн тяжело выдыхает, падая обратно на мат и смотря на друга снизу вверх.

— Опоздал, — признаёт он.

— Это как-то связано с твоим странным желанием пригласить мелкого на свидание?

Сонюн почти взвывает в голос от упоминания своего провала, но тут же спохватывается, зная, что тренер Хо своим соколиным зрением за километр увидит, как он отлынивает от разминки, а потому машет Дэёлю, заставляя его присесть и подержать ему ноги.

— Ну так что, ты пригласил? — не выдерживает неосведомлённый Дэёль. Сонюн чуть морщится, заканчивая последний сет, и пытается отодвинуться от капитана, но старший бьёт его по коленке, — Нет?!

— Да приглашал я его.

— Всё прошло хорошо?.. Что, неужели нет? Почему?

— Потому что мы с ним в отношениях без отношений, — раздраженно отвечает Сонюн, отворачиваясь в сторону бассейна и тяжело вздыхая, — Я пригласил его в кафе в пятницу вечером, сразу после тренировки. Он согласился.

— И я не могу поздравить тебя с успехом, потому что?.. — говорит Дэёль, присаживаясь рядом и стреляя убийственным взглядом в свою команду. Сонюн тоже смотрит на полуголых парней в плавках. Ёнтэк бьёт Сынмина полотенцем, пока Чжэхён рядом хохочет. Из всей команды по плаванию не хватало только болеющего Чанджуна и вечно отсутствующего Бомина.

— С успехом, — повторяет Сонюн и морщится, — Он подумал, что это просто обычный ужин и написал о нем Донхёну, так что близнецы пошли на свидание с нами.

Дэёль так и замирает с открытым ртом, переводит недоумённый взгляд на Сонюна, затем на Донхёна, который с подачи тренера Хо крутился на тренажёре, группируясь в воздухе, пока Джибом рядом с сосредоточенным видом за ним наблюдал, а затем снова на Сонюна.

— Ты сам виноват, — говорит он с едва проскальзывающим сочувствием в голосе, хлопает его по плечу и подскакивает, завидев маячившего на другом конце зала тренера Со. Сонюн удручающе вздыхает.

Он решает не сдаваться, в конце концов, свидания _наедине_ ведь так и не получилось. Он пробует уже на новой неделе и теперь он более конкретен в переписке, печатает _«не хочешь сходить вдвоём в кино?»_ , а затем долго колеблется и в последнюю секунду вставляет подмигивающий смайлик.

Это так глупо, он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что это его обычное общение с Чонином, он любил использовать эмоциональные желтые кружочки, но теперь, _теперь_ это воспринимается им совсем по-другому, в каждое слово вкладывается совершенно иной смысл и Сонюн ловит себя на абсолютной прострации, когда он мечтательно смотрит на окно диалога в приложении. Понимает ли Чонин, что всё изменилось? Чувствует ли он всю ту нежность и заботу, которую Сонюн вкладывает в каждое своё слово с новым, более глубоким смыслом, осознает ли, что старший не просто поддразнивает, _флиртует_ , проявляет ещё большую заинтересованность в нём?

Разумеется, Чонин не понимает.

Сонюн не знает, что он сделал не так, но они смотрят какую-то глупую романтичную комедию, которую советует Наён, Чонин съедает весь попкорн из их общей упаковки, а затем всю дорогу до общежития восхищается главными героями и в конце добавляет, что Джибому обязательно понравится фильм, так что они должны сходить на него ещё раз, но уже вместе. Сонюн замирает на водительском сидении отцовской машины, наблюдая, как Чонин машет ему на прощание и выбирается на улицу, тут же трусцой бросившись до входной двери.

Полнейшая катастрофа.

Он пытался флиртовать и делать комплименты, но его ожидал провал, так что Сонюн думает, что он не очень хорош во всех этих намеках и ухаживаниях, поэтому почти напрямую говорит Чонину насколько тот прекрасен. Они на кухне, в руках Чонина большая ваза шоколадных снэков и бутылка спрайта под мышкой, из гостиной доносятся возмущенные крики Джисона и Чонхвана, а Сонюн только проснулся и не готов прибегать к ухищрениям, чтобы сделать комплимент, поэтому на слова Чонина, что сегодня он выглядит нелепо в почти детской футболке, потому что все его вещи в стирке, Сонюн просто качает головой и говорит, что тот вообще-то выглядит очаровательно, как и всегда, а ещё смотрит своим преданным щенячьим взглядом. Чонин замирает, оценивающе осматривая хёна, словно раздумывает над его словами, и Сонюн даже не надеется, но всё равно чувствует, как всё внутри ухает вниз, когда младший фыркает, пожимая плечами, и спрашивает присоединится ли тот к их субботнему соперничеству в Kart Rider. Сонюн только невразумительно мычит в ответ, следуя за Чонином в гостиную хвостиком.

— Так что, я оказывал знаки внимания, приглашал на свидание _дважды_ , провожал до дома и держал за руку, а ещё открыто делал ему комплименты, но ничего ровным счётом не изменилось, — подводит итог Сонюн и поднимает на Наён отчаянный взгляд. — Я обречён?

— Господи, не надо так драматизировать, — шепчет Наён, едва сморщив нос, — Просто в твоём отношении к Чонину мало что изменилось и всё было понятно... Ну... — Наён замолкает, словно пытается решить как помягче сообщить брату о его недальновидности и тупости, — с самого начала. Поэтому он и не понял.

— Но что мне делать?

Сонюн искренне не понимал. Наён даже бровью не ведёт на его грустный голос, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит выжидающе:

— Просто взять и поцеловать его? Вслух сказать, что ты его парень и ему стоит быстрее привыкнуть к этому?

— Я не буду его заставлять, — возражает Сонюн, начав ёрзать на месте от неловкости.

— Да никто его не заставляет! — воскликивает Наён, — Бедный мальчик смотрит на тебя несчастным влюблённым взглядом годами, пока всё, что ты видел перед собой – это одни соревнования. Единственный бонус, который ему достается от твоей слепоты – это лицезреть тебя в плавках. Не смотри на меня так, ты секси в его глазах, должен же Чонин получать хоть что-то, — Наён выглядит так словно ее сейчас стошнит от того, что она признает своего брата красивым в своих глазах, в прочем, Сонюн разделяет её отвращение и кривится от слов сестры, даже не собираясь принимать это за комплимент, — Никто не тыкал тебя в это носом из уважения к твоей личной жизни, — на эти слова Сонюн скептично приподнимает брови и сестра тут же идёт на попятную, — Ну а что? Мы ведь не лезли к тебе или к нему со своими советами.

Сонюн угрюмо молчит на это, и Наён раздраженно вздыхает, спрыгивая со стула.

— Сонюн, — ответа сестра не получает и поучительно тычет в него указательным пальцем, — Не хочу быть грубой, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Ты можешь попытаться отрицать то, каким слепым был годами, но тот факт, что ваши взаимоотношения всё это время не были похожи на любые другие, должен говорить о многом. Ты ведь вел себя так только по отношению к Чонини, а не ко всем нашим друзьям. Что-то в этой ситуации не работает и это что-то – явно не мои советы. Чонхвану ведь помогло, — под конец Наён довольно хмыкает. Сонюн задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? Что-то более... очевидное?

— Я говорю тебе об этом последние пятнадцать минут, идиот. Поцеловать его или, знаешь, публично назвать своим бойфрендом было бы здорово. Правда, не уверена, что в последнем случае у малыша не остановится сердце от неожиданности.

— Это не смешно, — тут же щетинится Сонюн, тоже слезая со своего стула, и разворачивается, желая гордо уйти от разговора, но Наён только фыркает, заставляя его остановиться.

— О, да ладно тебе, ты испробовал уже всё, что можно, пора переходить на следующую стадию. Парень уже давно готов к более активным действиям, — Сонюн оборачивается, смеривая сестру пристальным взглядом. Наён корчит лицо в ответ, — Просто признай это и всем сразу станет легче жить.

Сонюн отказывается следовать её совету. Он надеется, что сможет это как-то исправить, только ничего умного в голову не лезет.

Замечать начинают, кажется, все вокруг, но не Чонин. Джисон замирает с коробкой в руках и пристально смотрит на Сонюна, который бережно держит Чонина за талию. Младший переминается с ноги на ногу, отчего стул, на котором он стоит, скрипит, но это его совсем не пугает, он тянется ещё дальше, пытаясь закрепить бумажную растяжку с поздравлением на всю длину стены.

Они украшают гостиную к вечеринке в честь дня рождения Суён и Йеина, и Чонин вызывается помочь. Сонюн воодушевляется провести время с ним наедине, но счастливое лицо Джисона маячит рядом с братом, когда он открывает дверь, и бросив короткое _как жизнь, хён_ , близнецы госпожи Хан несутся на кухню так, словно пришли к себе домой.

Футболка Чонина задирается, являя Сонюну полоску кожи, и он смущается, упрямо поднимая глаза наверх и заставляя себя смотреть на красочное « _с днем рождения»_ разноцветным шрифтом. Только вот Чонин о своей безопасности в этот момент совершенно не думает, встаёт на самый край стула, чтобы не спускаться и не переставлять его, а потому Сонюн с тихим восклицанием спешит поддержать его, на что младший сначала замирает от неожиданности, а затем расслабляется и глухо благодарит. Руки Сонюна взмывают на его талию, мизинец случайно ложится на чужую тёплую кожу и он сам застывает, думая лишь о том, как бы удержать юношу на месте.

Джисон шумит, заходя в комнату с огромной коробкой в руках, а затем так и останавливается посреди прохода, удивлённо уставившись на них. Он скользит взглядом по рукам Сонюна, спине Чонина и впивается взглядом в затылок брата, так и не сдвинувшись с места, пока Чонин не оборачивается через плечо и не зовёт его к себе, требуя подать украшения из принесенных вещей. Сонюн всё ещё чувствует чужие оценивающие взгляды на себе, когда они обедают вместе.

Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь сосредоточиться, делает несколько шагов по мостику вперёд, наклоняется, а затем ставит ладони на край бортика, перенося свой вес на руки. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы встать в стойку и вытянуться струной в воздухе. Он видит перевернутый бассейн в десяти метрах под собой и маленькую оранжевую точку – выброшенное секундами ранее полотенце. Сонюн выдыхает и отталкивается руками в воздух, падая с высоты.

Он делает два с половиной оборот вперёд согнувшись и стремительно входит в воду с десятиметровой высоты. Несколько секунд наслаждается ощущением охвативших его волн, а затем дёргает ногами, отталкивается и всплывает на поверхность. Оглядывается в поисках полотенца и хватается за его край, медленно плывя к краю бассейна.

— Слишком много брызг, — слышит он за спиной голос Дэёля и оборачивается. Его друг сидит на скамье у стены, сложив ногу на ногу, и склонив голову, следит за Сонюном, обнимая сложенное махровое полотенце. С другой стороны бассейна Сонюн слышит хлопок двери из душевой, а за ней мужские голоса заходящей команды по плаванию, — А ещё очень грязный прыжок, ты не докрутил оборот. Тренер Хо была бы в ужасе.

Сонюн выдыхает, ступая мокрыми ногами по кафелю.

— Пришел пораньше читать мне лекции?

— Это ты сегодня слишком рано, едва светает, — говорит Дэель вместо ответа и поворачивается к присевшему рядом Сонюну, передавая ему ранее приготовленную бутылку с водой, — Что-то случилось?

— Вся моя жизнь случилась.

— И о чём ты думал во время прыжка? —спрашивает Дэёль, искренне заботясь. Сонюн неопределенно пожимает плечами, ежась от прохладного воздуха вне воды.

— О том нужно ли мне продолжать, — признаётся он уязвлённо. Дэёль шокировано смотрит вверх на вышку, а затем осторожно выдыхает:

— Прыгать?

— Ты идиот? — Сонюн стреляет в Дэёля недоуменным взглядом, ясно давая понять, что он совершенный придурок. По лицу Дэёля видно, что он смущён, о чем-то усиленно думает, внимательно оглядывая лицо Сонюна, а затем приподнимает брови, догадываясь:

— У тебя в последнее время только одна причина для беспокойства, неужели снова?..

Сонюн никак не реагирует.— Знаешь, всё это совсем не похоже на тебя. За все пятнадцать лет, что я тебя знаю, ты никогда ни о чем так не переживал. Даже в прошлый раз., — Дэёль вспоминает о том самом случае в начале старшей школы, вероятно, это была первая влюбленность Сонюна, _безответная_ , свидетелем которой он стал, — Я имею в виду, когда ты пришёл ко мне впервые, я подумал, что ты случайно узнал о влюблённости пацана и теперь не знаешь, что с этим делать. Всё-таки он друг твоих братьев и постоянно будет ошиваться рядом, а это может быть неловко. Потом ты решил пригласить его на свидание и это удивило меня. Я подумал: «Сонюн захотел начать встречаться с кем-то? Не лучшую кандидатуру выбрал» всё по той же причине, но я предположил, что ты просто был заинтересован мыслью о самих отношениях, а не в конкретном человеке, ведь в нашем возрасте нормально тусоваться с кем-то, верно? А у тебя давно не было никого. Это ведь нормально сходить на свидание или два, а Чонин классный. Но после стольких попыток, думаю, я бы уже точно сдался и нашёл вариант попроще, поэтому я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь... — Дэёль продолжает монотонно рассуждать, словно собирается прийти к какому-то выводу вместе с Сонюном, а затем внезапно замолкает, когда до него доходит. Его глаза распахиваются в ужасе, — Подожди. _Подожди_. Ты... Не может быть. Да ты _влюблён_ в него.

Сонюн тут же выпрямляется, не смея отвести взгляд от поверхности воды перед собой.

— Я не... Это не совсем...

— Поверить не могу, — выдыхает Дэёль всё ещё пораженно и смотрит на друга так, словно увидел его впервые. Сонюн не сдерживается и всё-таки переводит нервный взгляд на лидера.

— А что не так?

— Всё это время ты водил всех за нос. — обвиняет Дэёль, по-своему истолковав признание друга.

— Что ты несёшь? Я не...

— _Конечно_ , рассказывай. Как я мог раньше этого не понять? Я жил со старшими братьями и уже видел этот взгляд. Ты словно собака на сене, — Дэёль замолкает, неопределенно махнув рукой в воздухе, — Вау. Я действительно думал, что ты просто хочешь попробовать... сходить на пару свиданий, развеяться.

— Без чувств? — не понимает Сонюн, поворачиваясь и отбирая у лидера из рук полотенце, которым тут же оборачивается.

— Ну, с чувствами, но я не думал, что ты _настолько_ серьёзен.

— Может и не настолько.

— Ты не замечаешь очевидного.

И несмотря на то, что Дэёль вовсе не первый говорит Сонюну именно эту фразу, вся ситуация кажется ему настолько смешной до абсурда, что он возмущенно оглядывается на него:

— И это говоришь мне _ты!?_

Сонюн приподнимает бровь вызывающе и отворачивается, находя пристальным взглядом усевшихся у края бассейна парней. Наконец явившийся Бомин в плавках плескал ногами в бассейне, обернутый в точно такое же большое махровое полотенце, а рядом с ним, обнимая колени, сидели и тихо о чем-то разговаривали Ёнтэк и Чжучан. Вот уж кто, но Сонюн был не единственным здесь.

— Понятия не имею о чем ты, — говорит Дэёль, но не выглядит так, словно верит в свои слова. Сонюн сдерживается от того, чтобы фыркнуть.

— Знаешь что? Без тебя разберусь, — и Сонюн встаёт, скидывая полотенце с плеч, и топает в сторону лестницы, желая вновь подняться на трамплин.

— Да пожалуйста, — лениво тянет вслед Дэёль, совершенно не впечатлённый нервным другом, — Пробегись, выбей дурь из головы.

Сонюн спотыкается, а затем в нерешительности останавливается, понимая, что совет Дэёля кажется разумным в данной ситуации – он уже облажался в трёх прыжках подряд. Если он не проветрит голову, то тренер Хо выжмет из него все соки так, что Сонюн не сможет ходить к январскому отбору, но всё равно не сможет сконцентрироваться, чтобы прыгнуть чисто. Раздраженный от того, что Дэёль прав, Сонюн поворачивается и с гордостью проходит мимо него в противоположную сторону, направляясь в душевую.

Он надевает спортивную форму и идёт на выход из корпуса, сталкиваясь на входе с Джибомом, тот хочет было спросить куда он идёт, но молчит, не решаясь. Сонюн выходит на уличный стадион и бросается на дорожку.

Четыре круга остаются позади, когда он замедляется, чувствуя, как ноги начинают гудеть. Он сосредотачивается на единственной точке в пространстве прямо перед собой, игнорируя реальность, и продолжает бежать вперёд, контролируя дыхание.

Слова Дэёля не были чем-то новым для него, но тот факт, что все окружающие видели то, о чем он не задумывался все эти годы, слегка уязвляло его самолюбие.

Как и говорили отец с папой, для него все эти годы заботиться о Чонине было чем-то настолько привычным и правильным, _сам_ Чонин рядом был чем-то совершенно правильным, что он не заметил, как была стерта та грань между обычным донсеном, которых у Сонюна вагон и маленькая тележка за всю жизнь, и настоящей симпатией, возникшей, словно шанс на миллион. У него не было времени думать над этим, но теперь кажется стоило бы.

Итак, советы Наён, вероятно, могли бы помочь кому-то другому, но они явно были бесполезны применимо к нему – не хотелось быть таким уж горделивым, но кажется Сонюн был идеальным бойфрендом и _без_ осознания этого факта. Он делал всё правильно, в точности как по инструкции, проблема была в другом – это было его привычным поведением.

Ужасно, как он был _слеп_.

Хорошо, то есть если брать некое уравнение, где конечным результатом должны быть их счастливые _официальные_ отношения, то он сам оставался вполне статичен в своём поведении, только возможно, как бы это сказать, наконец _прозрел_.

Оставалась другая переменная этого нелепого уравнения, чьи мысли были ему недоступны, а потому он мог лишь догадываться. Чонин.

Донхён и Джибом, нет, хорошо, все вокруг знали, что Сонюн был первой влюбленностью Чонина и, очевидно, видели, насколько Сонюн на самом деле был слеп в отношении своих чувств тоже. Но теперь настало время признать всё и посмотреть правде в глаза. Чонин не обращает внимания на его попытки. Почему?

Кем он был в глазах Чонина помимо влюблённости? Старший брат его друзей, вечно заботящийся о нём точно так же, как о собственных младших. Хён, сонбэ, да кто угодно, нельзя сказать, что Сонюна раздражали возрастные рамки их общества, но иногда он не понимал их, более того, они крайне раздражали, особенно как сейчас. Так разве мог Чонин заметить изменившееся отношение старшего к нему, когда за все эти годы настолько привык, что его считают всего лишь милым донсеном, ошивающимся рядом?

 _Думаю, это только потому что я его донсен,_ улыбался Чонин, сидя у входа в то небольшое кафе.

Слова Наён всё ещё отдаются в его голове ударом молотка. _Должен же Чонин получать хоть что-то_. Так, значит, сейчас они застряли в этой ситуации? Чонин довольствуется меньшим, что может иметь, пока Сонюн не знает как дать ему то самое большее?

Внезапно Сонюн резко останавливается, почти спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, и так и застывает посреди третьей дорожки на седьмом километре бега.

Вот же оно, то чего он раньше никогда не признавал вслух, даже не допускал мысли об этом, занимаясь самобичеванием.

Чонин был влюблен в него, не когда-то там, давно, в свои юношеские годы, впервые испытав на себе гормональный всплеск. Сейчас.

Чонин был влюблен в него прямо сейчас.

Он ещё больший идиот, чем думал в начале.

Последний совет Наён уже не кажется ему таким уж глупым. Он благородно думал о том, что Чонин заслуживает только самое лучшее, но все было бы гораздо проще, если бы он просто взял и поцеловал его или сначала хотя бы признался вслух. И не нужны бы были никакие ухаживания больше, верно? Чонину просто нужно услышать то, чего он даже не ждёт от Сонюна прямо сейчас.

Это странное нетерпеливое чувство, поселившееся в нём прямо посреди стадиона заставляет его немедленно вернуться в корпус, переодеться и чуть ли не бегом ринуться к бассейну, оставляя за собой шлейф недоуменных взглядов. Его энтузиазм от принятого наконец решения держится почти весь день и он силой воли заставляет себя не писать младшему сообщения, потому что знает, что тот занят, Чонин ведь говорил ему о своих проектах в перерывах между едой и играми в их гостиной.

Сонюн доживает до семи вечера, когда, не выдержав, хватает телефон с тумбочки, дописывает сообщение и замирает на секунду с пальцем на кнопке «отправить».

— Чего застыл? — Сонюн поднимает взгляд, наблюдая, как Чонхван падает на соседний с креслом диван, задирает свои треники на коленях, чтобы было удобнее сидеть, и скрещивает ноги в позе лотоса. Сонюн задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу, пока младший набирает нужную цифру на пульте и по привычке кивает сам себе, когда телевизор загорается на нужном канале.

— Можно вопрос? — спрашивает он Чонхвана, и тот переводит взгляд с экрана на брата и кивает. Сонюн молчит.

— Хён? — Чонхван склоняет голову набок, смотря, как старший вновь погрузился в свои мысли, — Всё в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо. Эм. Помнишь мы как-то говорили с Наён о... Можно ли это назвать советы в отношениях?

Сонюн наблюдает, как Чонхван неловко замирает с приоткрытым ртом, а затем закрывает его и сглатывает.

— И?

— Она говорила, что лучше сначала ухаживать за человеком, оказывать ему знаки внимания и...

— Я помню, — перебивает его младший брат, и Сонюн с легким беспокойством замечает, как щёки Чонхвана приобретают насыщенный малиновый оттенок, а глаза таращатся на него словно в испуге, — И что?

— Ты думаешь она права? — решается наконец спросить Сонюн на выдохе, на что получает ещё один взгляд впившихся в него глаз, но на этот раз на лице Чонхвана полное недоумение.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом _меня_?

Сонюн и сам не знает почему он спрашивает об этом самого младшего в доме. Чонхван всегда был и до сих пор остаётся ребёнком, какие уж отношения или познания в них, когда он совсем малыш?

Но разве не устами младенца глаголит истина?

— Мне интересны разные точки зрения, — неубедительно выдавливает из себя он. Чонхван чопорно молчит и смотрит на него, словно пытаясь понять серьёзен ли старший, затем отводит стеклянный взгляд в сторону экрана телевизора, размышляя над ответом, пока не начинает слегка неловко, внезапно соглашаясь с Сонюном:

— Я не уверен, но думаю, что... Почему бы не рассказать всё сразу? — Чонхван поднимает на Сонюна глаза, словно бы ища одобрение, и тут же начинает тараторить, оправдываясь. Краска сходит с его лица, но кончики ушей, не скрытые короткой стрижкой, горят огнём, — Я уважаю Наён-нуну и она, как всегда, стопроцентно права, но я правда не понимаю этого. Сказать сразу и не мучиться от незнания ведь легче, разве нет? Зачем ходить кругами, когда можно просто спросить.

Чонхван пожимает плечами и смотрит на брата, ожидая его реакции, но Сонюн всё продолжает молчаливо и оценивающе смотреть на младшего. Он не ожидал этих слов, на самом деле, он вообще ничего не ожидал от этого вопроса, но внезапно рациональное зерно в словах Чонхвана только укрепило его уверенность в своём решении, так что Сонюн выдыхает:

— Согласен с тобой, — Чонхван расслабляется, тут же улыбаясь и явно радуясь от того, что хён согласен с его точкой зрения, а затем возвращается взглядом на экран, где уже давно началась одна из его любимых передач. Сонюн опускает взгляд, набирает пароль, разблокировав телефон, и жмёт на кнопку отправки.

х

Сонюн старательно укладывает пробор, подбирает к тёмным брюкам белоснежную рубашку и поверх надевает белый джемпер, заканчивая образ шерстяным пальто и красным шарфом в шотландскую клетку. Он вновь берёт машину отца, потому что тот в заграничной командировке, и мурлычет под нос песню с радио, стараясь унять волнение, стягивающее его внутренности в капкан последние несколько дней.

До университета Ханян он добирается вовремя – занятия уже закончились. Он паркуется прямо у центральных ворот, расположение здесь разительно отличается от КНСУ с огромными парковками по кругу, что на самом деле облегчает ему задачу и маленькая удача заставляет слегка улыбнуться.

Сонюн вылезает из машины, обходя её и облокачивается на пассажирскую дверь в ожидании, доставая телефон и проверяя время. Он видит, как некоторые выходящие пробегаются по нему взглядом, прежде чем пройти мимо, но он не привлекает лишнего внимания, пока студентов на улице не становится больше: кто-то кучкуется, ожидая своих, кто-то ждёт подъезжающую машину или уходит в сторону остановки чуть дальше по улице.

Он узнает некоторые лица друзей близнецов Хан, которых он уже видел раньше, они идут большой компанией, громко о чём-то разговаривая, и чуть сзади них плетётся копошащийся в портфеле Чонин. Они все ещё в отдалении и сначала его замечает тот самый старший парень Чан, смотрящий на него своими круглыми глазами размером с монету, скрытыми под челкой. Затем он толкает рядом стоящего Минхо, одновременно с этим поднимая руку и делая приветственный жест, на что Сонюн отвечает, чуть склонив голову. Он с легкой усмешкой на губах наблюдает, как вся процессия толчков доходит до Джисона, уставившегося на него в узнавании, а затем закатившего глаза, словно этого стоило ожидать. Он открывает рот и видимо зовет своего брата, потому что Чонин поднимает голову и налетает на остановившихся перед ним старших. Сонюн чуть выпрямляется.

Он видит широко распахнутые глаза, когда Чонин замечает его. Он лишь секунду смотрит на сонбэ и брата, что-то говорит, а затем отделяется от компании и под их пристальными взглядами идёт вперёд. Это напоминает Сонюну какую-то очередную школьную дораму, которые любят смотреть его сёстры, когда все вокруг с интересом оглядываются, чтобы посмотреть на то, как героиня идёт навстречу герою.

Только вот Сонюн не чувствовал себя главным героем, он вообще ничего кроме этого странного будоражащего волнения внутри не испытывал.

Когда Чонин подходит и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, его обдает ненавязчивым запахом чужого парфюма, он нежно наблюдает, как Чонин вцепляется пальцами в перекинутую через грудь лямку портфеля и смотрит на него удивлённо:

— Хён? Разве мы не договорились встретиться вечером?..

Сонюн мысленно приказывает себе быть честным и открытым.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя раньше, — говорит он, внимательно следя за чужим выражением лица. Чонин чуть дёргает бровями, а затем закатывает глаза.

— Ла-адно. У тебя ведь должна быть тренировка сегодня? — _как и почти каждый день недели_ , остается висеть в воздухе.

— Её отменили, — что ж, он почти не врал.

Чонин больше ничего не говорит, потому что Сонюн отталкивается от дверцы машины, выпрямляясь и становясь чуть выше младшего. Он почти врывается в чужое личное пространство и между ними едва ли меньше полушага, но это кажется ему хорошей идеей.

— Привет, — говорит он запоздало, чуть склонив голову и наблюдая, как Чонин несколько раз моргает, не поднимая свой взгляд вверх, а затем чуть краснеет.

— Ага, привет.

Как он мог не обращать внимание на это раньше?

Кожа Чонина была красивого бледно-персикового цвета, поэтому каждый раз, когда он смущался, его щёки отчётливо горели ярко розовым, контрастируя со светлой кожей, как и сейчас. Сонюн почти самодовольно наблюдает за этим, замечая, как младший продолжает пальцами вцепляться в ремень на груди.

— Я подвезу тебя, — говорит он и слегка кивает назад, на машину. Глаза Чонина скользят по знакомому корпусу, а затем он чуть задирает подбородок, наконец смотря в его лицо.

— Я хотел сходить в общежитие.

— Тебе что-то нужно оттуда?

— Я думал переодеться, — быстро выговаривает Чонин, вновь опуская взгляд куда-то ниже глаз Сонюна, а затем трёт шею, будто очень устал. Сонюн хмурится, осматривая его сверху вниз.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — и он совершенно не врал, Чонин выглядел привлекательно, этакий типичный студент-хипстер. Чёрные волосы были растрёпаны и слегка вились в разные стороны, когда-то белые кроссовки сейчас были потертыми и испачканными, джинсы чуть подвёрнуты по росту, а под распахнутым чёрным бомбером красовался голубой свитер крупной вязки, совершенно не спасающий от ветра, что Сонюну абсолютно точно не нравилось. Он что, хотел заболеть?

— Д-да? Ну хорошо, — Чонин выглядит слегка сбитым с толку, но соглашается, а затем снова замолкает, наблюдая, как Сонюн снимает с себя шарф, а затем накидывает на его шею и перевязывает.

— Совсем не следишь за собой, — Сонюн, улыбаясь, легонько скользит фалангой указательного пальца по его носу, дразня, а затем убирает руки в карманы своего пальто. — Куда ты хочешь?

Чонин моргает несколько раз, и Сонюн знает, что он тому причина. Да, он заботится, как и всегда, как лучший хён, но _это_. Кажется, этого всего сразу слишком.

Он с интересом наблюдает, как Чонин перестраивает системы в своей голове, при этом начиная краем глаза замечать, что на них и правда пялятся, до сих пор. Сонюн видит не только брата и друзей Чонина, стоящих в отдалении и всё ещё за ними наблюдающих, но и других студентов, явно заинтересованных. Он с удивлением узнаёт ещё пару лиц, выходящих с территории университета, и признаёт в них членов команды по плаванию, которые тоже узнают его, а потому наблюдают. Не то, чтобы Сонюну не привыкать к чужому внимаю, но всё, чего он хотел последние несколько дней – это быть наедине с Чонином.

— Макдональдс, — выдает Чонин тем временем, словно это всё, к чему он пришёл за короткие секунды раздумий, что заставляет Сонюна закатить глаза и кивнуть. Он делает шаг в сторону, оборачиваясь и открывая пассажирскую дверь, приглашая младшего сесть.

— Ваше слово – закон, — декларирует он самым официальным голосом, который может изобразить, и это срабатывает, Чонин расслабляется и проскальзывает мимо него в машину, хихикая. Сонюн снова натыкается взглядом на компанию младшего. Эмоции на их лице различаются, но примерно одинаковые – от насмешек до удивления. Сонюн ещё раз кивает им в знак прощания, а затем спешит на водительское место.

Они болтают всю дорогу, Чонин рассказывает про занятия и преподавателей, как за ним присматривает Хёнджин-сонбэ, которого Сонюн видел на вечеринке пару месяцев назад, но не помнит, как Чан-сонбэ помогает им с дополнительными занятиями, как сосед Джисона, некий Чанбин, жалуется на то, что его брат днями и ночами не даёт ему спокойной жизни.

— Об этом я и говорил, — довольно тянет Чонин, развалившись на сидении, когда Сонюн смеётся с его рассказов.

— Он всё ещё страдает от неразделённой любви? — осторожно спрашивает Сонюн, останавливаясь на светофоре, и косит глаза на замершего Чонина. Тот через секунду расслабляется, отмахиваясь:

— Теперь они знакомы, ну как, на уровне «привет-пока». Кажется у Джисона навязчивая идея, Чанбин что-то говорил о том, как тот читал стихи о «липком чувстве одиночества и неуверенности, охвативших каждый уголок его души», — цитирует Чонин, изображая в воздухе кавычки, отчего Сонюн снова смеётся, — Так что я посоветовал ему быть более внимательным и не приводить никого к ним. А то, знаешь, если Джисон будет третьим колесом в собственной комнате, он наверняка придёт ко мне, а я не готов нести такие жертвы. Не после последних девятнадцати лет в одном доме.

Чонин заказывает большую картошку-фри и маленький бургер, Сонюн повторяет его заказ и выбирает им два молочных коктейля, на что младший хмыкает. Они усаживаются за один из столиков в отдалении, поставив на стол табличку с номером очереди, и продолжают разговаривать, но на этот раз Чонин спрашивает.

— Когда у вас следующие соревнования?

— Через несколько месяцев, — тянет Сонюн, наблюдая, как Чонин всё крутится на месте, устраиваясь. Ёрзает, склоняясь то над столом, то в сторону от него, снимая бомбер, достаёт из сумки бутылочку с дезинфицирующим средством и немного выдавливает себе в руки, а затем тянется к Сонюну, на что тот благодарно раскрывает ладонь. На словах старшего он кажется немного расстраивается, но Сонюн спешит продолжить, — Но в январе у нас будет отбор в национальную команду, а через пару недель будут показательные выступления. Знаешь, чтобы поддержать моральный дух и покрасоваться перед всеми.

Чонин смеётся, растирая гель:

— Самодовольные индюки.

— Ты можешь прийти.

— О, обязательно, — кивает он и наконец замирает, правда, ненадолго, — Будете только вы или это для всех спортсменов?

— Хочешь ещё на кого-то полюбоваться? — насмешливо приподнимает бровь Сонюн, на что Чонин удивленно смотрит на него, а затем смеётся:

— Просто интересуюсь.

— Только мы. Для каждого факультета свой день недели.

— Я буду, — обещает Чонин как раз, когда им приносят еду.

Сонюн не замечает как темнеет, рано, как раз для приближающейся зимы. Чонин съедает две больших пачки картошки, потому что это единственное, что ему нравится больше всего, а Сонюн просто наблюдает за этим с самым влюблённым выражением лица.

Чонин очарователен. Он слишком активный, любит размахивать руками в разные стороны и активно жестикулировать, рассказывая что-нибудь. Он открыто улыбается, демонстрируя ряд белоснежных зубов, а смеясь, запрокидывает голову назад, открывая взору тонкую шею и дергающийся кадык. При этом его лисьи глаза всегда слишком добры и участливы, внимательно и с интересом смотрят на тебя в ответ.

Чонин рассказывает о том, как его младшие братья в последний раз приходили к нему в общежитие и Донхён успел разругаться с Минхо ещё до того, как курьер доставил пиццу. Он хихикает, мотая стопой из стороны в сторону и Сонюн чувствует как чужой кроссовок едва ощутимо задевает его ногу. Чонин склоняется над столом, чтобы забрать последнюю картошку-фри из его пачки, когда Сонюн добровольно придвигает свой поднос ближе к младшему и облокачивается на края стола, меняя позу ног и захватывая чужую лодыжку своими. Палочка картошки от неожиданности выпадает из чужих пальцев, Чонин поднимает на него свой взгляд и Сонюн изящно выгибает брови.

— Извини, — говорит Чонин, ожидая, что его отпустят, но Сонюн только кивает, нисколько не шевелясь. Чонин бегает взглядом по столу, поднимает картошку с подноса и закидывает её себе в рот.

— У тебя есть планы на вечер четверга? — Чонин отрицательно качает головой. — У меня тренировка в пятницу, но в четверг ничего нет и я хотел предложить сходить куда-нибудь, например, в парк.

— Хёны тоже пойдут? — Чонин склоняет голову, словно бы ожидая положительный ответ, и Сонюн внезапно волнуется.

— Только ты и я.

Чонин немного раздумывает над этим, Сонюн видит, как его взгляд носится из стороны в сторону. Кажется он приходит к какому-то выводу, потому что усмехается, сгорбившись над столом и задрав голову наверх.

— А они не обидятся?

— С чего? — Сонюн приподнимает брови, выпрямляясь и складывая руки на груди, — Я хочу провести вечер с тобой, а не со своими братьями. Я и _так_ вижу их слишком часто.

Чонин замирает.

— О.

Да. О. Сонюн понятия не имел что ещё он может сказать.

Он должен упомянуть, что это свидание, верно? Только вот как?

Чонин, кажется, лучше справляется с ситуацией. Он как-то подозрительно косится на Сонюна.

— Что если они будут обвинять меня в том, что я тебя монополизирую? — пошутив, младший фыркает и наигранно смеётся. Сонюн осторожно улыбается:

— Поверь, они будут только рады от меня избавиться.

— Да ладно? — Чонин склоняет голову задумчиво. — С чего?

— Думаю, это как ты с твоим братом.

— С Джи... Джисоном? — Сонюн видит, как глаза Чонина расширяются в удивлении, и сам пугается, что тот неправильно всё понял, однако как исправить он не имел ни малейшего понятия. — Подожди, это как?

Сонюн решает попытаться.

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, сейчас у них всех такой период, когда у каждого личная жизнь бьёт ключом, даже если они это усердно отрицают, и единственный, кто сохраняет в этом доме рассудок – это Чонхван. Золотой ребёнок. Поэтому, очевидно, каждому нужно избавиться от надоедливых препятствий вокруг, в том числе физически, а помимо этого влезть и в чужую личную жизнь за компанию, — хм, неплохое оправдание, можно ли прибавить к этому постоянно выгоняющего его из их комнаты Йеина? — Без этого ведь совсем неинтересно. Видимо, лучший способ избавиться от меня – это отправить на свидание с тем, кто мне нравится.

Чонин тихо кивает, сосредоточенно сминая в руках кусочек картонной упаковки из-под картошки.

— Они правы. Просто пригласи того, кто тебе нравится, — хмыкает младший. Сонюн пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Ага, именно так, — Чонин активно кивает, словно китайский болванчик, — Признаю, этот твой взгляд нечто. Тебе точно ответят взаимностью.

— Чонин...

— Отвезёшь меня обратно? Уже поздно, надо приготовить задание на завтра, — парень нервно улыбается, подскакивая, и крутится вокруг себя, словно забыв куда положил верхнюю одежду. Сонюн открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает, теряясь.

Чонин не молчит совсем, но притихает. Напевает про себя мелодию песни, играющей по включенному радио, смотрит в окно и лобовое стекло перед собой, кончиками пальцев поглаживая шарф Сонюна на своей шее. Это нельзя назвать неловким молчанием, но и уютным оно Сонюну тоже не кажется.

Он ведь сказал это. У него получилось, он, как и советовал Чонхван, признался, но Чонин его не услышал? Не воспринял всерьёз?

Да что у него за непостижимый ум и как Сонюну пробиться к нему?

Они останавливаются перед общежитием, так ни разу и не заговорив. Чонин, словно через силу, поворачивается в его сторону, чтобы наклониться и схватить с заднего сидения портфель. Выпрямившись, он искусственно улыбается на прощание.

— Пока, хён. Хорошо провели время.

Сонюн только кивает, наблюдая, как младший вылезает из машины и хлопает дверью. Что-то при виде чужой спины, ненастоящей улыбки и отстранённого голоса заставляет его поспешно вылезти следом.

— Чонин!

_Зачем ходить кругами, когда можно просто спросить._

Чонин оборачивается, наблюдая, как хён обходит машину и идёт в его сторону.

— Ты что-то забыл?

Если из этого что-то получится, Сонюн купит Чонхвану всё, что тот захочет.

Это забавно, но именно сейчас Сонюн думает обо всём сразу. О километрах на беговой дорожке, о неудачных прыжках и удачных, о тёплом теле, прижимающимся к его боку во время просмотров фильмов, о счастливой улыбке и больших пальцах одобрения, которые Чонин показывает с трибуны университета Ханян, когда Сонюн обходит его университет, отчего младший предательски радуется, о вечерах в кругу его семьи, частью которой Чонин стал годы назад.

Он делает лишний шаг, оказываясь вновь слишком близко к Чонину и чуть опускает голову, смотря на него в упор.

— Пошли со мной в парк в четверг, — медленно, растягивая слова, произносит Сонюн, смотря прямо в глаза Чонину. Его откуда-то из-за спины Сонюна освещает один из фонарей и тень старшего закрывает почти все лицо, но в глазах младшего отражаются белые блики, а ещё Сонюн видит в них растерянность.

— Почему ты... Я же уже согласился, хён. — голос у младшего неуверенный и заикающийся, а взгляд рассеяно мечется по лицу Сонюна, и тот не помнит, чтобы он когда-либо видел, чтобы Чонин был настолько взволнован. Он делает ещё шаг вперёд, вставая к младшему почти вплотную.

— Ты сказал пригласить того, кто мне нравится, — тихо отвечает он, смотря, как Чонин широко распахивает глаза, — Так что я спрошу тебя ещё раз. Пойдешь со мной в парк?

— Х-хён, — Чонин нервно хихикает, неловко улыбаясь, — Если ты будешь так напирать, люди могут тебя неправильно понять, и это не очень...

Чонин словно язык проглатывает, затыкаясь, когда Сонюн поднимает руки и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заставляя приподняться выше, почти на носочки. У парня больше нет ни шанса отвести взгляд, так что он просто молчаливо таращится на Сонюна, застыв в его руках.

Губы у Чонина неожиданно теплые для холодного ноябрьского вечера, а ещё мягкие, в отличие от шершавых Сонюна, и от этого осознания Сонюн почти уверен, что всё его существо начинает дрожать от прилива нежности к мальчику в его руках. Он никогда не представлял какого это будет – ощущать на себе чужие губы, Чониновы губы, но это нечто запредельное и какие-либо крохи разумных мыслей исчезают в хаосе, всё внимание сосредотачивается только в одном важнейшем месте в мире, там, где его губы в невинном прикосновении прижимаются к чужим.

Он знает, что младший совершенно шокирован, так и остался стоять столбом в его руках, очевидно не понимая, что происходит, поэтому Сонюн делает то, что велит ему интуиция. Отпустив чужое лицо, он опускает ладони вниз на плечи, скользит по рукам, а затем кладёт их на талию и притягивает Чонин ближе к себе, чувствуя незначительный вес чужого тела. Он едва отстраняется, не прижимается к губам напротив, но все ещё не теряет контакт, а затем приоткрывает рот, в неловком движении захватывая в плен нижнюю губу.

Чонин словно отмирает.

Сонюн приоткрывает глаза ровно в момент, чтобы увидеть, как младший закидывает руки ему на шею, он ощущает прикосновение холодных пальцев на своей коже, что контрастирует с теплыми губами, открывшимися ему в ответ. Сонюн наклоняется ещё ближе, закрывая глаза и прижимается с поцелуем, раздвигает чужие губы, осторожно проходит языком по кромке зубов. Чонин задыхается, отвечает неловко, почти робко, переносит вес на носочки, почти повиснув на его руках и позволяет старшему вести, лишь сильнее сдавливая пальцами кожу на его шее, будто пытаясь слиться с ним ещё ближе.

Он не знает сколько времени проходит, но отсутствие воздуха в легких заставляет его оторваться от Чонина и он слышит шумный судорожный вздох.

Губы парня блестят, но он всё равно их облизывает, а глаза лихорадочно бегают от глаз Сонюна к губам, и старший никогда в жизни ещё не чувствовал себя настолько довольным, а картину перед глазами настолько завораживающей.

Чонин выдыхает, открывает рот один раз, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова, затем ещё раз и снова растеряно закрывает его, продолжая втягивать воздух через нос. Уличное освещение не помогает ему увидеть цвет его лица, но Сонюн более чем уверен, что младший весь покрыт яркими пятнами румянца. Абсолютно очаровательный.

Он наклоняется ещё раз и бережно целует Чонина в щёку, задержавшись в таком положении на несколько секунд, отчего дыхание младшего снова сбивается.

Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Чонин без слов понял насколько быстро бьётся его собственное сердце в груди, а шум в ушах мешает мыслить рационально, но, очевидно, Чонин испытывает такие же проблемы. А Сонюн должен развеять любые сомнения и недопонимания.

— Думаю так было всегда, — шепчет он прямо в щеку младшему, а затем чуть-чуть отстраняется, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Но с этого момента стоит уточнить это официально. Я не _считаю_ себя дураком.

Чонин моргает несколько раз, его взгляд будто стекленеет, словно он вспоминает тот самый разговор на студенческой вечеринке, когда Сонюн сказал, что только дурак откажет такому как он. Младший поднимает вопрошающий взгляд на него, будто до сих пор не верит в происходящее.

— И больше никакой неразделенной любви, — добавляет Сонюн, поднимая руку с чужой талии и аккуратно проводя кончиками пальцев по скуле младшего. Чонин резко выдыхает. — И в четверг у нас свидание. Настоящее свидание. Так что только попробуй пригласить на него Донхёна и Джибома ещё раз.

Сонюн готов засмеяться от того, как широко раскрывает глаза Чонин, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного, он открывает рот, смотря на старшего абсолютно шокировано, на что Сонюн широко улыбается в ответ, а затем наклоняется, не сдерживаясь, и вновь целует его, но в этот раз в уголок губ.

— Думаю, тебе действительно пора, — говорит он почти с сожалением, потому что знает, что сейчас младшему лучше побыть одному и переварить происходящее. Вообще-то, Сонюн думает, что ему тоже не помешает время побыть наедине и подумать откуда в нём резко столько смелости.

Чонин на его слова кивает, всё ещё шокированный, и делает нетвердый шаг назад, опуская свои руки с шеи Сонюна, отчего тот сразу чувствует исчезновение такого родного тепла и ежится. Он наблюдает, как Чонин, словно на автопилоте, делает шаги по направлению к входной двери общежития, останавливается в нерешительности перед лестницей и оборачивается на него, будто проверяет не было ли всё это сном. Сонюн поднимает руку и машет ей на прощание.

— Я напишу тебе завтра, — обещает он с легкой улыбкой на губах, чувствуя, как их покалывает на ветру. Чонин тупо кивает, а затем отворачивается, взбегая по ступеням и наконец исчезает за дверью. Сонюн шумно выдыхает.

— Отлично. Ты молодец. Мы справились, — бормочет он сам себе, неловко замерев по стойке смирно. Внезапно он понимает, что всё ещё здесь, у входа в чужое общежитие, и это действительно произошло, он поцеловал Чонина и даже умудрился сказать большую часть того, что должен был. Это можно считать небольшой победой. Он точно купит Чонхвану всё, что тот пожелает.

Сонюн едет до дома в странном бодром состоянии, даже не замечая, как пролетает час в дороге. Он загоняет автомобиль в гараж и проходит в тепло дома через внутреннюю дверь. Слышит, как кто-то возится на кухне, а затем оттуда разносится смех Чани и Чонхвана, из гостиной вперемешку с телевизором доносится голос Джихё. Он поднимается по лестнице мимо закрытой двери в комнату близнецов, откуда раздаются характерные звуки онлайн-игры, и идёт прямиком к своей двери. Даже не раздевшись, он позволяет себе упасть на кровать и тупо пялиться в потолок.

На часах четвертый час утра, три тридцать семь, если быть точнее, когда его телефон вибрирует и начинает светиться в темноте. Сонюн ворочается, еле открыв один глаз, тянется за гаджетом, поворачивая его к себе, и жмурится, прячась от света. На ощупь он проводит пальцем в сторону и прижимает телефон к уху.

— Хён? — разносится тихий голос Чонина на линии, — Привет.

— Привет, — едва выдыхает Сонюн хриплым голосом и потягивается. Голос Чонина был прекрасен.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит голос Чонина, и Сонюн не может сдержать улыбку, ведь разве это не потрясающе, этот нежный, обеспокоенный голос звучит так прекрасно в тишине, произнося те самые слова, которые Сонюн никогда особо и не рассчитывал услышать, но так хотел сказать сам.

И в какой-то момент своей жизни он понимает, что Чонин был тем человеком, который заслуживал услышать это от него.

— Я тебя тоже, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и вновь проваливаясь в дрёму.

Секунда молчания проходит, а затем телефон пиликает, оповещая о сбросившемся звонке, и комната вновь погружается в тишину ночи.

Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о...

Сонюн широко раскрывает глаза, таращась в темноту, и резко подскакивает на кровати, отчего та скрипит под ним, заставляя Йеина на другом конце комнаты вздрогнуть, но не проснуться. Сонюн ошалело смотрит на погасший телефон в своих руках.

Он что, только что...

х

— Прекрати улыбаться, это раздражает, — Дэёль стреляет в него недовольным взглядом и Сонюн поджимает губы, пытаясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица. Сонюн чувствует, как коротышка Сынмин рядом с ним вопрошающе косит глаза на его лицо, но тут же отводит их обратно, замерев по стойке смирно.

На самом деле довольно забавно наблюдать, как под тридцать парней стоят в шеренге в одних плавках, но кажется добрая половина женской части университета так не считает – тут и там на скамейках сидели группы студенток и студентов. Пока Дэёль проводит перекличку вместо тренеров, Сонюн позволяет себе уставиться на водную гладь.

Он так и не смог заснуть, неожиданное ночное признание – оно точно было? ему не показалось? – выбило его из колеи и заставило сердце биться где-то в горле. Он спускается вниз и, составив компанию Чани с ночным перекусом, пьёт теплый чай в надежде, что это поможет, только спустя двадцать минут вновь лежит в кровати без единой надежды на ещё пару часов сна.

Так что он вновь встаёт – к великому неудовольствию Йеина, который ворочается от издаваемых старшим звуков, – собирается, берёт машину и едет к университету. Охранники ночной смены лишь вяло машут ему вслед, приветствовать пловцов и прыгунов в четыре утра было в принципе привычным действием для них.

Он разминается, а затем идёт в бассейн пловцов и наворачивает круги на крайней дорожке почти целый час, а когда вылезает, то видит Дэёля, скептично уставившегося на него с одной из зрительских трибун.

Лидер не говорит ни слова, кроме приветствия, ещё слишком сонный, и идёт разминаться, а вот из Сонюна энергия так и прёт. Он освобождает чужой бассейн и идёт сначала к трехметровому трамплину, делая несколько идеальных винтов, а затем размявшись поднимается до десятиметровой вышки.

Сонюн чувствует, словно парит, и, наверное, так и есть, он почти уверен, что за ним минимальное количество брызг и идеальное вхождение в воду, настолько идеальное, что все приходящие с утра пловцы отрываются от своих дел и в молчании наблюдают за слишком воодушевлённым и счастливым Сонюном, который вновь поднимается на вышку, не желая отдохнуть между попытками.

Он не может просто передохнуть, в его голове молоточками отдаётся ночное признание и чужой голос, немного нерешительный, но такой искренний, Чонин признался ему в любви теми же губами, которые он целовал часами ранее и это...

— _Сонюн._

Сонюн вздрагивает, когда Дэёль снова зовёт его, остановившись прямо напротив. Все вокруг вновь оглядываются на него подозрительно, пока Дэёль смеривает его презрительным взглядом и возобновляет шествие в другую сторону пловцов. Сонюн позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку вслед лидеру.

Недовольство лидера не передается тренеру Хо, она всего лишь выгибает свою изящную бровь, когда Сонюн трижды по её приказу делает полтора оборота вперёд с винтом и идеально входит в воду, изогнувшись. Сонюн сияет, когда вылезает из бассейна, потому что кажется это _оно_ , душевный подъем помогает ему уверенно выполнять всю программу и он даже удосуживается небольшой улыбочки от тренера Хо, чтобы считать этот день прекрасным.

Отличное настроение не покидает его и весь день, пока он учится. После занятий его ждёт ещё одна тренировка, но в зале на батутах и он более чем уверен, что она пронесётся перед ним также быстро, как и весь день.

— Ты что, головой ударился, пока мы не видели? — спрашивает Донхён подозрительно, схватив его за рукав пальто, чтобы Сонюн не успел сбежать от них из раздевалки. Сонюн лишь хмыкает и свободной рукой даёт младшему небольшой щелбан.

— Я всего лишь следую вашему совету, — почти поёт он, освобождая руку, и под недоуменные взгляды покидает душную комнату, — Домой доберётесь сами!

Чонин неловко топчется у ворот университета Ханян, когда Сонюн подъезжает. Он видит, как парень бледнеет, а потом краснеет, когда замечает знакомую машину, подъезжающую за ним, а затем неловко спешит к пассажирской двери, низко опустив голову.

Он не пишет ничего утром, очевидно испуганный, поэтому Сонюн выжидает начала занятий в девятом часу и отправляет _«доброе утро»_ и небольшое сердечко в их диалог, знаменующее новый этап... всего. Он не может сдержать улыбку, когда приложение показывает, что сообщение прочитано. Чонин набирает ответ, затем прекращает печатать, затем снова что-то пишет и вновь прекращает.

 _доброе, хён_ , красуется в чате, и Сонюн готов признаться ему в любви прямо в этот же момент в следующем сообщении.

Он пишет, что заберет Чонина и сегодня тоже. Он достаточно хорошо осведомлён о расписании младшего, чтобы знать, когда тот заканчивает, и что ж, он может договориться с тренером Хо прогулять одну из тренировок по семейным делам. А ещё он знает, что Чонин тоже более чем в курсе о его расписании тренировок и что сегодня после занятий она тоже должна быть, и Сонюн очень надеется, что он не будет спрашивать и – слава всем богам – Чонин в ответ лишь соглашается, а затем пишет, что опаздывает на математику и желает Сонюну удачи с милым круглым смайликом в сердечках.

Сонюн так глупо влюблён.

Он наблюдает, как младший преодолевает путь от ворот и подбегает к машине, открывает дверь и буквально падает внутрь вместе с морозным воздухом. Чонин хлопает дверью за собой, поднимает голову и замирает, когда встречается взглядом с Сонюном.

— Хён, привет, — выдыхает он облачком перед собой, и Сонюн не может сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за этим очарованием.

— Привет, —отвечает он, и они вновь погружаются в тишину, наблюдая друг за другом. Чонин ничего больше не говорит, и Сонюн не может не поддразнить, нагнувшись к нему чуть ближе и зашептав, — Продолжение ночного диалога будет?

Красный от холода Чонин ярко вспыхивает от смущения, тут же тупя взгляд на свои руки, и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Сонюн не может перестать улыбаться. Ему нравится смущать Чонина, поэтому он, поджав губы, чтобы не засмеяться, наклоняется еще ближе, заставляя младшего замереть, протягивает руку к чужому ремню безопасности и тянет его на себя.

Чонин сглатывает, впиваясь пальцами в ремень своего портфеля.

Каким же абсолютно слепым Сонюн был, он просто не мог поверить.

— Куда поедем сегодня? — спрашивает Сонюн, заводя мотор. Чонин стреляет в него заинтересованным и испуганным взглядом одновременно.

— Разве мы не договорились встретиться в... В четверг? — младший всё ещё смущается и будто через силу заставляет себя спрашивать. Сонюн пожимает плечами, улыбаясь.

— Я захотел увидеть тебя раньше.

— Но у тебя тренировка сегодня, — протестует Чонин, когда Сонюн выезжает с парковки и пристраивается за серым мерседесом в крайний ряд.

— Я её прогуливаю. Единичный бунт, — клянется он, периферийным зрением наблюдая, как Чонин, не отрываясь, смотрит на него в ответ.

— Я н-не знаю, — в итоге отвечает он на первый вопрос и отводит взгляд вперёд на дорогу.

— Тогда сегодня выбираю я.

— Это тоже свидание? — взволнованно спрашивает Чонин, когда Сонюн начинает тормозить на светофоре.

Так вот о чём он переживает?

Сонюн отворачивается от дороги, и Чонин тут же смотрит на него в ответ.

— Теперь каждая наша встреча – это свидание, — ставит Сонюн перед фактом и улыбается, когда глаза Чонина загораются чем-то новым, а плечи распрямляются, будто избавившись от тяжелого груза.

— Можно вопрос? — спрашивает Чонин через некоторое время, они почти доезжают до кафе, которое Сонюну как-то рекомендовал кто-то из его друзей и он надеялся, что Чонину понравится еда там. Младший любил вкусно поесть.

— Всё, что угодно, — говорит Сонюн абсолютно честно. Чонин мог спросить у него всё, а вот ему предстоит преодолеть свои проблемы с выражением мыслей, если он хочет взаимопонимания в отношениях.

В конце концов, он старший и должен взять на себя эту ответственность. Чонин заслужил это.

— Т-тебе кто-то сказал? — Сонюн хмурится, показывая, что не понимает, и Чонин вздыхает, пробуя ещё раз. Он дёргает пальцами от нервов и Сонюну хочется взять его за руку, чтобы тот прекратил, но он не может убрать внимание с дороги. — Вчера ты сказал про неразделённую любовь. Тебе кто-то сказал об этом?

— Ты мне сказал, — отвечает Сонюн, — Тогда на вечеринке. Не помнишь?

Чонин едва заметно бледнеет.

— Помню, но...

— Я сначала подумал, что ты говоришь про того парня, Чана, — перебивает Сонюн, чувствуя, как должен высказаться, отчего Чонин притихает. Они заворачивают на нужную улицу, и Сонюн подъезжает к парковке перед кафе, выбирая место и одновременно совершенно не следя за своим языком, — Ты сказал, что вы встретились недавно и он был старше и заботился о себе, так что, разумеется, я подумал, что это был _он_. Не мог выкинуть это из головы ещё несколько дней.

Это правда, нет смысла лгать самому себе и, тем более, Чонину. Сонюн думал об этом каждый раз, когда видел Чонина с тех пор.

Сонюн паркуется перед входом в кафе и глушит машину, а затем поворачивается к притихшему младшему.

— Мне не нравилось, когда ты сказал, что страдаешь. Захотелось тут же пойти и разобраться с этим парнем, потому что я говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Чонини, — Сонюн тянется и перехватывает одну из его рук на коленях, слыша, как Чонин тихо выдыхает от прикосновения, — Как можно в тебя не влюбиться? В такого прекрасного, заботливого, вечно энергичного и маленького...

— Эй, — тихо выдыхает Чонин, не отрывая от него взгляд, и чуть дёргает рукой, которую Сонюн сжимает. Тот улыбается.

— Это мои слова, знаешь? Я пал жертвой твоих чар. Вообще-то, мои родители рассказали, как они начали встречаться, — говорит он внезапно, не зная, как ещё донести свою мысль, — Знаешь ведь, что папа младше отца, да? Отец сказал, что они вроде как всё это время встречались, но просто никогда не говорили об этом вслух, хотя все вокруг думали, что так и есть. Так что, думаю, моя слепота – это, своего рода, их вина.

Чонин всё продолжает молчаливо смотреть на него и Сонюн думает, что вот он, шанс прояснить всё, даже если сейчас они сидят на парковке перед кафе, а где-то сбоку от них пищит светофор. Чонин такой мягкий и тёплый, держит его за руку и Сонюну не нужно большего. Он целенаправленно переплетает их пальцы.

— Стыдно признать, но Донхён и Джибом сказали мне. Что я был твоей первой любовью, — говорит он, поясняя, и Чонин тут же тупит взгляд. — Можешь считать меня идиотом, но я вряд ли бы догадался об этом сам. Я просто хочу сказать, что... Думаю, я похож на своего отца. Я просто привык, что ты рядом, для меня настолько естественно всё, что касается тебя, что я даже не задумывался, что всё должно быть по-другому? Так что, если бы меня не ткнули носом, в то, насколько мое отношение к тебе особенное... Думаю, я продолжал бы вести себя, как идиот, но теперь я хочу сказать, что... Всё это время, Чонин. Ты нравился мне всё это время тоже, и я очень надеюсь, что я не смутил тебя своим вчерашним поведением и до сих пор тебе нравлюсь, потому что если нет, то это будет крайне неловко, но я буду продолжать ухаживать за тобой, потому что я тебя...

Чонин наклоняется, настолько насколько позволяет ему ремень безопасности, а затем дергает старшего за руку и закрывает его рот поцелуем. Сонюн тут же поднимает свободную руку вверх, положив ладонь на шею младшего и тянет его ближе к себе. Чонин неловкий в своих поцелуях, но Сонюн не лучше, и это идеально. Мысль о том, что Чонин весь такой – _его_ , заставляет его грудь дрожать от преисполняющего чувства гордости и самодовольства.

Когда он успел стать таким слащавым?

— Мне что, повторить ночной диалог? — спрашивает Чонин чуть запыхавшись, едва отстраняется. Сонюн беззастенчиво кивает, на что Чонин закатывает глаза, отводит взгляд в сторону лобового стекла, а затем возвращает его к глазам Сонюна. — Думаю, я был немножко влюблён в тебя с тех пор как мне было одиннадцать. Ну или двенадцать, — признается Чонин смущённо, что заставляет Сонюна растянуть губы в счастливой улыбке, — И... до сих пор.

— Замечательно, — доверительно сообщает он. — Ещё никто никогда не признавался мне в любви в четыре утра.

Чонин стонет от смущения, низко опуская голову, но затем снова её поднимает, начиная оправдываться.

— Я не мог думать ни о чем другом на протяжении нескольких дней. Ты предложил мне встретиться и Джисон всем типа: «Чонин идёт на свидание», а я ему: «Нет, это же Сонюн- _хён_ », и он сказал, что это никак не отрицает его слова, а потом ты сказал, что это свидание и... — Чонин спотыкается о слова, — После этого я весь вечер думал, что всё это мне приснилось. Уверен, я изрядно потрепал нервы Сынмину и они с Чанбином соберутся вместе, чтобы выселить нас с Джисоном, — Сонюн, не сдерживаясь, хихикает, когда Чонин жалостливо морщится, — И я просто набрал твой номер, чтобы сбросить, ведь ты же не мог ответить ночью, верно? Н-но ты ответил и я просто сказал это. А потом ты... Тоже сказал это.

Сонюн поднимает руку с шеи, кладёт ладошку на чужую макушку и медленно поглаживает её в успокаивающем жесте.

— Мы встречаемся, — говорит Сонюн с улыбкой в голосе и с удовольствием видит, как парень перед ним вновь замирает, вслушиваясь в каждое слово, — Думаю, мы встречаемся уже достаточно давно, на самом деле, но теперь, я собираюсь сделать всё по правилам. Так что, теперь мы делаем все те же штучки бойфрендов, но _официально_. И это включает в себя свидания и поцелуи, если тебе интересно.

Чонин улыбается, когда Сонюн наклоняется и оставляет очередной вежливый поцелуй на его щеке.

— Пойдем?

Чонин отстегивает ремень безопасности и вылезает из машины, хлопая дверью и останавливаясь в ожидании. Сонюн проверяет кошелек и телефон, вылезает следом и ставит автомобиль на сигнализацию. Они идут в кафе бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами, и Сонюн чувствует себя абсолютно покорённым от того, что ощущает волны счастья, исходящие от Чонина. Казалось, их можно было потрогать.

— Ах да, у меня есть ещё вопрос, — говорит он, подходя к двери кафе и берясь за ручку, — Наён сказала кое-что интересное и теперь мне любопытно.

Чонин останавливается, ожидая, когда Сонюн откроет перед ним дверь. Тот широко распахивает её, отчего колокольчик в окружении цветов над входом звенит, а затем лукаво интересуется:

— Ты ходишь на соревнования, потому что любишь спорт или чтобы поглазеть на парней в плавках?

Чонин отчаянно краснеет, молчаливо залетая в кафе. Сонюн, крайне самодовольный полученным ответом, следует за ним.

х


	7. Chapter 7

х

— Это была ужасная идея.

Джибом вздрагивает, когда Донхён со всей силы бьёт его рукой по плечу, улыбаясь отражению брата в зеркале.

— Это была прекрасная идея, — говорит он голосом, не терпящим возражений. Джибом безнадежно вздыхает.

Все смотрят на него, когда он приходит в университет. Шокированные взгляды провожают его от самых ворот до лекционных комнат, от столовой до бассейна.

Волосы Джибома горят ярким красным пламенем.

— Я чувствую себя глупо, — шепчет Джибом, склонившись ближе к Донхёну, который осматривает его с насыщенно красно-малиновых волос до носков кроссовок.

— Ты выглядишь классно, — говорит он в ответ, — Тебя увидят _все_.

Это-то и было проблемой. Джибому не нужно, чтобы его замечали все.

Всё начинается на первом курсе университета. Новая жизнь, новое окружение, всё вокруг так сильно отличалось от школы и в то же время было таким похожим, закружило в своём водовороте людей и событий.

Джибом помнит, как они ходили по кампусу в первый учебный день, вокруг было множество шариков, улыбающиеся лица старшекурсников, приветствующих первокурсников в стенах Корейского национального спортивного университета. Донхён держал его за руку и таскал от одной палатки с брошюрками, угощениями и записью на дополнительные кружки до другой.

Они никуда не записывались. Едва распрощавшись со школой и юниорской командой по прыжкам, они тут же начали тренировки под руководством тренера Хо, место в университетской команде им было уже обеспечено. Юные дарования по синхронным прыжкам в воду – вслед за своим старшим братом Сонюном они получили стипендию на обучение в КНСУ, поэтому следующие несколько лет были четко распланированы, начиная получением диплома и заканчивая возможным выступлением на национальных, Универсиаде или даже Азиатских играх, если им сильно повезёт.

Их звали в профессиональную лигу. Донхён даже порвался было согласиться, долго упрашивал Джибома, говоря, что это их шанс, путь в большое будущее. Их имена прогремят на весь мир спорта Кореи и могут даже выйти за её пределы. Родители выразили свою позицию на семейном собрании, и, если папа пожал плечами, сказав, что это их будущее, отец же высказался, что хочет видеть своих детей с образованием, которое точно не будет лишним, когда время их спортивного пика пройдёт. Донхён хотел было отмахнуться, но Джибом остудил его пыл, схватил за рукав рубашки и заставил сесть рядом с собой, чтобы обсудить это вдвоём.

Они были не идентичными близнецами, хотя в детстве их было почти не различить. Донхён был склонен к худобе, однако быстро мог набрать вес, что, в основном, отражалось на его лице – с большими щеками он был похож на очаровательного хомячка. Джибому же приходилось следить за собой и своим питанием, визуально он всегда казался немного плотнее и крупнее брата. Как синхронистам им приходилось держать свой вес на одной отметке, глупое, но правило, которого они придерживались всю свою спортивную карьеру. С возрастом начали появляться различия не только во внешности, но и в характерах. Донхён был слишком резким и активным, а ещё непосредственным. Сначала говорил, а только потом думал, что вполне вероятно отражалось на его характере излишней драматичностью и эмоциональностью. Он видел большие возможности и хотел ими воспользоваться, всегда быть впереди планеты всей, это отчетливо отражалось на всех рейтингах, в которых он когда-либо присутствовал – не позволить кому-то опередить себя было его главной целью.

Единственный, кто мог это сделать и кому это прощалось, был Джибом. Он тоже хотел для себя большого будущего, тоже имел сопернический дух, но не чувствовал, что весь мир закончится, если где-то он вдруг будет не на пьедестале. Если Донхён являлся движущей силой, то Джибом скорее был мозгом и рассудительностью, рациональным зерном в их системе сосуществования. Они всегда были вместе, с самого детства никогда не расставались и не могли представить какого это – не иметь своего близнеца под боком.

Так что, именно Джибом успокаивает его и рассказывает о последствиях их выбора, и Донхён прислушивается к нему, они отказываются от профессиональной лиги и соглашаются на стипендию. Они ещё даже не успевают подать заявления на приём, как уже начинают тренироваться в спортивном корпусе, потому что учебный год и спортивный сезон начинались одновременно.

Всё лето они ходят со специальным пропуском исключительно в корпус с бассейном и спортзалом, пока весь остальной университет остаётся для них загадкой и вот, с наступлением сентября, Джибом с восторгом осматривает стены, покрытые вырезками из газет и грамотами, плакатами выдающихся выпускников университета и историю Азиатских и Олимпийских игр, берёт предложенные брошюры и угощается сладостями у столиков с едой. Он отнекивается от предложения записаться в клуб по плаванию, неловко смеётся, говоря, что _уже_ , но Донхён нетерпеливо утаскивает его с улицы внутрь соседнего корпуса. Он начинает рассматривать стену с фотографиями разных знаменитых танцоров, когда брат вновь дёргает его за локоть и тащит в сторону большого актового зала на концерт.

— Подождём хёна здесь. Он сказал, что помимо старшекурсников выступают победители всяких конкурсов и те, кто получил гранты на танцевальное направление, если хотят продемонстрировать свои таланты, — шепчет Донхён, когда они отыскивают свободные места ближе к сцене и устраиваются на одном из рядов с краю. Джибом не отвечает, только кивает, наблюдая за танцующими народные танцы девушками в ханбоках.

Отделение исполнительских искусств многогранно, успевает отметить он про себя, когда одно выступление сменяется другим. Они вместе с Донхёном хлопают очередным танцорам в ханбоках, исполняющим что-то вроде исторической постановки, затем одна из пар танцует часть балета, а после начинаются выступления в современных жанрах.

Ведущий, один из преподавателей отделения, объявляет очередного выступающего, говорит что-то о прирождённом таланте в современном лирическом джазе, упоминает несколько очевидно значимых конкурсов для танцоров и как-то по-филосовски скучно рассуждает о бытии, очевидно подводя зрителей к выступлению, поэтому Джибом отвлекается, отворачивается к Донхёну, который достаёт вибрирующий телефон – он видит имя старшего брата на дисплее, очевидно Сонюн их потерял. Запоздало хлопает за всеми, когда очередной танцор выходит из-за кулис и бросает взгляд на сцену, возвращаясь к что-то строчащему Донхёну, а затем замирает и вновь оборачивается.

Он был, вероятно, одним из самых красивых людей, которых Джибом когда-либо видел. На молодом человеке было телесного цвета трико и однотонная футболка, ничего необычного в череде предыдущих танцоров, но сам он, его черты лица... Прямая осанка и показательно расправленные плечи неосознанно заставляют сгорбившегося Джибома выпрямиться. Бледная кожа и лёгкий сценический макияж, встав в начальную позицию и приготовившись к выступлению, танцор вытянул свою лебединую шею, вздёрнув подбородок вверх и уставившись с безучастным выражением лица в темноту перед собой. Джибом со странным благоговением перед чужой красотой прослеживает линию челюсти, четко выделяющиеся скулы и острый подбородок.

Когда начинается мелодия, Джибом признаёт в ней какую-то современную песню, которую точно слышал не раз по радио, но танцор на сцене начинает двигаться и каждое его движение слишком завораживает. Растрепанные волосы пепельного оттенка подпрыгивают при каждом новом пируэте, парень не просто танцует, он _летает_ над сценой, а когда, кувыркнувшись спиной назад, он изгибается и медленно опускается с рук на грудь, у Джибома перехватывает дыхание.

Он никогда не был экспертом в танцах, да и в принципе ничего в них не понимал, лишь видел последовательность и схематичность в женских синхронных танцах под водой, но это было лишь праздное любопытство и ничего близко приближенного к знанию об искусстве. Он думал, что два близнеца синхронно прыгали и было бы забавно в таком случае посмотреть и на танцы тоже, даже если это исключительно женский вид спорта. Так что, Джибом был совершенно далек от этого вида искусства, но то, что он видел перед собой, это... От этого перехватывало дыхание.

Он не замечает, как песня кончается. Молодой человек замирает у края сцены, вытянув руки в воздух перед собой, словно пытается до чего-то дотянуться. Свет над ним гаснет и Джибом потеряно моргает, внезапно ощущая слезы в уголках глаз. Он громко хлопает вместе с аудиторией, когда вместо одного прожектора загораются погасшие над сценой люстры, и рукавом рубашки незаметно вытирает глаза, наблюдая, как губы танцора трогает легкая улыбка. Он медленно кланяется в три стороны для публики, совсем непривычно на спортсменов, а затем также величественно покидает сцену, исчезая за кулисами.

— Это было так прекрасно, да? — шепчет Джибом и оборачивается к Донхёну за поддержкой, когда ведущий объявляет следующего выступающего, но с разочарованием обнаруживает, что тот строчит очередное сообщение Сонюну.

— Угу, — бессмысленно мычит Донхён в ответ. Джибом только вздыхает, возвращаясь взглядом к появившейся на сцене девушке. Они сидят ещё несколько номеров, когда Донхён говорит, что хён ждёт их у входа в бассейн и они тихо покидают свои места.

Проходит неделя или две, Джибом запоминает расположение кабинетов и старается привыкнуть к расписанию. Они начинают с нескольких дней, дважды в неделю тренажерный зал, дважды бассейн и три дня на гимнастику по вечерам, плюс каждый день утром перед занятиями час заплывов в бассейне. Джибом отмечает в календаре за своим рабочим столом свободные выходные и вздыхает, потирая ладошками колени. Впереди предстояли тяжелые недели.

Сентябрь проходит очень занятым, а к концу октября начинаются университетские показательные выступления и спортивные фестивали, на которых у них не получается выступить, потому что Донхён в самый неподходящий момент ложится с ларингитом. Тогда Джибом вновь видит его.

Они в коридоре учебного кампуса, Донхён старательно выводит каракули в своей тетради, дописывая пропущенную лекцию по спортивной подготовке, а Джибом лежит подбородком на его плече, диктуя текст. Он отрывается от брата ненадолго, поправляя сползшую лямку сумки и оглядывая коридор на предмет знакомых лиц одногруппников, когда всё его существо замирает.

Улыбающееся лицо прекрасного незнакомца мелькает среди студентов, он идёт в компании двух парней в отдалении и о чём-то увлеченно разговаривает с ними. Его волосы всё такие же пепельные, но уже чуть темнее в корнях. На нём не по размеру большая футболка с рисунком игральных карт и брюки, а в руках толстовка. Джибом испуганно отступает за спину Донхёна, прячась, и осторожно выглядывает, но это всё равно оказывается ни к чему, один из друзей безымянного танцора поворачивает за угол, не доходя до окна, где примостились близнецы, и они исчезают в толпе студентов. Джибом тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как всё внутри опускается.

Это был не первый раз, когда он видит его. Того танцора с дня открытых дверей в университете. Его взгляд натыкается на него тут и там, но никогда они не пересекаются достаточно близко, чтобы он хотя бы смог рассмотреть его поближе. К сожалению или к счастью, они на разных Отделениях, поэтому большинство их учебных занятий никак не пересекаются и, видимо, они пользуются столовыми в разных корпусах, потому что Джибом не видит его на обедах, а всё оставшееся время близнецы посвящают бассейну и тренировкам, так что встретить того самого студента среди многотысячной толпы выглядит как шанс на миллион.

Это глупо, мысленно твердит он себе, чувствуя смущение. Ему всего лишь понравился танец и то каким грациозным и лёгким выглядел танцор, паря по сцене, в воздухе вырисовывая своим телом невообразимые пируэты...

Очень, очень глупо, но каждый раз Джибом чувствовал, как ёкает сердце.

Он даже имени его не знает, а Отделение исполнительских искусств не предлагает никаких списков поступивших на своём сайте. У них нет друзей или знакомых на направлении танцев, а узнавать есть ли там связи у Сонюна было немного неловко, потому что объяснить свой интерес Джибом не мог.

Он мысленно ругает себя за подобные мысли и твердит, что это просто праздное любопытство, о котором стоит забыть.

Март проходит в напряжении. Национальные проходят в Сеульском национальном университете, как у победителей прошлого года, и это один из последних шансов выступить для большинства их команды, а для Джибома и Донхёна – первый. Джибом не старается слушать, но всё равно слышит, как комментатор перечисляет все их заслуги в юниорской лиге, называя их главными претендентами на победу.

Донхён берёт его за руку, когда они сидят на скамейке в раздевалке, и Джибом ободряюще улыбается на немного скривившиеся губы своего близнеца. Так они и остаются, не размыкая рук, пока их не зовут на выход.

Сонюн получает первое место в индивидуальных прыжках на десяти метрах, а Джибом и Донхён забирают заслуженное золото на синхронном трамплине. Трибуны сходят с ума и они приносят КНСУ суммарную победу на следующий год, а себе слишком большую популярность и заинтересованность.

Он узнает имя грациозного танцора в начале мая, когда на клумбе перед входом в главный корпус их университета расцветают гиацинты, а громкоговорители на фонарных столбах по всей территории кампуса ненавязчиво играют инди.

— Чо Кехён, стоять! — кричит чей-то голос, заставляя всех вокруг вздрогнуть и начать оглядываться вокруг в поисках шума. Джибом тоже оглядывается, пока они с Донхёном и Сонюном стоят на парковке, ожидая машину папы.

Парень с кудрявым облаком на голове летит через весь кампус, размахивая спортивной сумкой над головой, и врезается в высокого статного брюнета. Джибом моргает, чуть отклоняясь назад, чтобы Донхён не закрывал ему обзор. Он не может не узнать этот силуэт даже со спины, эти широкие плечи и чуть отросший загривок, слишком часто его взгляд оказывался на нём. Танцор скидывает с себя чужую руку и толкает нарушителя всеобщего спокойствия в бок, тот что-то говорит и парень в ответ смеётся, чуть запрокинув голову назад. Их рядом стоящий друг достаёт телефон и начинает их снимать.

Джибом улыбается, когда залезает на заднее сидение автомобиля вслед за Донхёном и хлопает дверью, откидываясь на кожаное сидение.

Его звали _Кехён_.

Лето изматывает сильнее, чем учебный год. В июне заканчивается один спортивный сезон, а в августе уже начинается новый и между ними они ненадолго успевают слетать за границу вместе с родителями на отдых. Они не летят на Универсиаду в Италию, потому что первокурсникам предпочитают более опытных и впечатляющих старших, но они оба, Донхён и Джибом, делают вид, что их это вовсе не задевает.

Они натягивают искусственные улыбки на лица, убеждая всех вокруг, что их гордость не пострадала, только вот в их комнате оба сохраняют давящее молчание и смотрят в пустоту с тяжёлым грузом на душе. Никто не понимает это чувство отчаянности и собственного несовершенства, кроме Сонюна, который просто приходит в их комнату на ночь в своей смешной пижаме с медведями и укладывается в одну кровать с Донхёном, тихим голосом рассказывая о том, каким ничтожеством чувствовал себя всего год назад, когда не прошёл отбор на предыдущие Азиатские игры в Джакарту. Джибом кутается в одеяле, стараясь сдержать слёзы обиды, и смотрит в тёмный потолок, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий голос старшего брата. Сонюн говорит, что у них всё ещё впереди, а затем призывает ко сну и шутливо утыкается носом в затылок Донхёна, отчего тот тихо хрюкает, но не возражает. Сонюн – единственный, кому они верят.

В этот раз Джибом с нетерпением ждёт начала учебного года. Сонюн больше не рядом, хотя он всё ещё появляется на тренировках –едва получив приказ на зачисление в магистратуру, он пишет заявление на академический отдых вместе со своим другом и их лидером Дэёлем, который закатывает глаза и угрожает, что вытрясет из них всю душу теперь, когда он не так занят параллельной учебой.

Вокруг Донхёна и Джибома появляется эта странная аура знаменитостей, берущая начало с весны, когда они вернулись в университет не просто красавчиками-прыгунами, но и победителями. Их тренировки открытые и всё чаще Джибом замечает группки студенток на трибунах спортивного комплекса, а вскоре за ними начинает бегать буквально целый фан-клуб.

— Они снимают видео того, как мы плаваем, — веселится Донхён и поворачивает Джибому экран своего телефона, где проигрывается видео вылезающего из бассейна Джибома с названием _«Показательное выступление, Фанкам, сентябрь, от ФеяЗибом»_. Джибом чувствует, как всё его лицо горит от смущения.

Ёнтэк, новенький парень прямиком из Ульсана, краснеет весь до кончиков ушей, когда замечает хихикающих студенток, снимающих его с трибун, и спрашивает нормальное ли это занятие в Сеуле. Все только закатывают глаза, когда Чанджун, любитель позировать, говорит, что это зависит не от города, а от _достоинств_.

Так у Джибома появляется кучка фанаток и даже, как он умудряется однажды выяснить, президент фан-клуба его имени. От одногруппников он слышит, что в их университете это нормальная практика и на каждом Отделении есть определенные звёзды. Это позволяет зародиться в его голове одной определённой идее.

Джибом забивает в строку поиска ключевые слова и находит несколько аккаунтов, посвященных танцорам Отделения исполнительских искусств. 

_Ежемесячная презентация за апрель, Чо Кехён_ , _модерн_.

Джибом не жаловался на своё зрение, но видео, в лучшем расширении из возможных, с фокусом на одного конкретного человека, было определенно прекрасным подарком судьбы. Он подписывается на всевозможные аккаунты, даже регистрируется на университетском форуме, просто чтобы быть в курсе событий университета, конечно.

— Интересно, это реальная татуировка, — бормочет он, лёжа вниз головой на диване и рассматривая выложенные недавно на сайт фотографии.

— Не похоже на настоящую, видишь, угол смылся, — Чани наклоняется над ним, заглядывая в гаджет, и тычет пальцем на кусочек фотографии, приближая её, а затем возвращается к чтению книги. Джибом задумчиво мычит, решая согласиться. Огромная труппа людей в сценическом макияже жёлтых языков пламени позирует с трудночитаемой грамотой в руках у прекрасного юноши с огромным рисунком дракона на шее и всём предплечье.

Чанджун жалуется, что не может сидеть на краю стола, падая с подносом в обеденный перерыв рядом с ними, и Джибом услужливо продвигается чуть дальше.

— Я тебя люблю, — бормочет Чанджун, смешно вытягивая губы трубочкой и одаривая Джибома поцелуем в висок. Смеясь, Джибом пытается отстраниться.

— Прекрати!

— Никто меня не ценит, — гудит старший, доставая палочки из футляра, — Уйду к Уну, будете знать.

Сонюна и Дэёля, с которыми Чанджун постоянно тусовался раньше, нет во время учебного дня, поэтому, несмотря на количество друзей и знакомых по всему университету, он предпочитал компанию своих верных друзей по бассейну, называя это _рыбьей связью_ , вне зависимости от того хотели ли остальные его присутствия или нет.

— Готовы к показу? — спрашивает Чанджун, снисходительно осматривая младших. Ответом ему служат вялые кивки.

Время идёт по кругу, и они вновь в конце октября уже своего второго года, открывающего собой череду показательных выступлений. Джибом не должен был, но крайне волнуется, ведь это значит, что каждый студент придёт посмотреть на них...

Нет.

Слишком много надеется.

Он смотрит в одну точку на стене спортивного зала, по инерции задирая и опуская голову при каждом прыжке.

Прыжок, прыжок, кувырок назад, прыжок, ещё раз назад.

Джибом вздрагивает от окрика Донхёна. Брат поправляет свои спортивные лосины и, подпрыгнув, залезает на соседний батут.

— О чём так усиленно думаешь? — Донхён делает один небольшой прыжок, второй и попадает в темп Джибома, отставая от него всего на какие-то доли секунды и пытаясь выровнять их темп, сильнее отталкиваясь.

— Ни о чём, — спешно отнекивается Джибом и выпрямляет ноги, замедляясь. Через секунду они подстраиваются друг под друга, взлетая на одинаковую высоту.

— Серьёзно, никогда в жизни не поверю, — Донхён закатывает глаза, а затем тут же поворачивается лицом от него к стене напротив. Тренер Хо ещё раз дует в свисток и машет рукой:

— Разогреваемся, а затем два с половиной оборота. Ты, — тренер угрожающе тычет пальцем в Донхёна, — не вздумай слететь в сторону, как Чхве на прошлой неделе, понял меня? Мне не нужны ваши травмы.

Донхён хихикает и показывает пальцами согласие, тренер Хо свистит ещё раз и они с Донхёном сосредотачиваются на прыжках, отталкиваясь и изгибаясь в спине назад, группируясь и делая кувырок.

— Так всё-таки? — Донхен усаживается на скамейку рядом, поправляя полотенце на своих бедрах. Джибом лишь мельком смотрит на него.

— Я думал о том... Чтобы завести друзей в университете, — отдалённо и почти честно признается Джибом. Донхён дергает бровями:

— У нас нет друзей?

Так было всегда. Нет никакого «я», они были единым целым.

— Есть, но не так много, — Джибом натягивает на мокрое тело футболку и смотрит на брата, — Весь первый курс, когда мы должны были искать себе приятелей по интересам, мы провели в усиленных тренировках, чтобы принести золото университету. Ну, принесли его и что теперь? Весь основной состав команды старшекурсники и выпускники, и, может быть, мы и хорошо общаемся с одногруппниками, но всё, что я о них знаю, заканчивается именем. Не похоже на дружбу.

— Я думал тебе хочется спокойствия хотя бы в университете, — признаётся Донхён, задумываясь над словами брата. Джибом чувствует, как щёки начинают гореть.

— Конечно, мы часто тусуемся с Минхо-хёном и Джунхо-хёном, да и Минхи-хён тоже стал чаще появляться в последнее время, но это ведь совсем не то. Учёба занимает большую часть нашей жизни сейчас.

Донхён на это пожимает плечами, не видя разницы, и стягивает из своего шкафчика водолазку:

— И с кем ты хочешь подружиться?

— Я слышал, как наши... _Фанатки_ обсуждали танцоров с Отделения исполнительских искусств, которые плавают отдельно от нас, в кружке, — Джибом немного краснеет, тут же поспешно добавляя, — Или, например, кто-нибудь с Отделения досуговых видов спорта. Они все кажутся милыми. Будет здорово иметь друзей вне команды и с других Отделений.

Это было почти правдой. Да, у них не было одногодок или первокурсников в основном составе, но всегда были студенты, занимающиеся плаванием, как хобби после своих основных занятий, и достаточно парней из второго состава. Конечно, Джибом вовсе не испытывал дискомфорта, будучи окруженный хёнами, и он мог сказать, что у него было много достаточно хороших знакомых в университете, появившихся за год. Дело было в...

В глубине души он не мог оставить эту мысль. Он знал, что если признается в этом, даже мысленно самому себе, то всё будет кончено, он позволит этой идее захватить весь его разум и тело и будет тяжело избавиться от неё.

Но он хотел, возможно, подружиться с тем завораживающим танцором. _Кехёном_.

Он сидит на уличных трибунах, наблюдая, как группа танцоров разогревается на беговой дорожке. Джибом видит, как темноволосый крупный парень командует всеми и они останавливаются, уходят с дорожки внутрь круга, на газон, и начинают растягиваться. Кехён что-то говорит лидеру и тот посмеивается, отмахиваясь от его слов. Кто-то из парней за ними начинает кашлять, и Кехён преодолевает несколько метров до него, кладёт руку парню на плечо, предлагая свою бутылку с водой. Заботливо улыбается.

Джибом присаживается на один из последних рядов, когда идёт неделя показательных выступлений для Отделения исполнительских искусств. Грациозный, словно лебедь, Кехён в белого цвета спортивном купальнике вместе с девушкой в точно таком же чёрном, исполняет отрывок из балета, который Джибом никогда не видел, но его так захватывает происходящее на сцене, что вечером того же дня он читает несколько статей о произведении, сюжете и героях.

— Когда ты успел заинтересоваться балетом? — оторвавшись от планшета в руках, спрашивает папа, странно смотря на него, когда, отвоевав пульт у крайне возмущённой Джихё, Джибом переключает очередную дораму на канал о культуре. Он лишь неловко пожимает плечами, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей.

Ещё он заводит социальные сети и подписываются на чужие аккаунты, не заботясь, что его вычислят. Он так взволнован, в профиле указана дата рождения и оказывается, что _Кехён_ младше Джибома всего на три месяца. Джибом находит это очаровательным. Он смотрит фотографии – вот Кехён улыбается, обнимая кудрявого паренька из их университета на фоне вывески кинотеатра, а на другой он прижимает к себе маленького щеночка, сидя на диване. Там есть видео какой-то домашней вечеринки со взрослыми мужчинами, подписанное как « _хёны_ » и Джибом не замечает, как сам растягивает губы в нежной полуулыбке. Танцор был отмечен на многих фотографиях чужих аккаунтов и везде сиял своей заразительной улыбкой, что было совершенно несправедливо. Красота и добрый характер, он что, принц, вышедший из сказки?

— У него тоже есть близнец! — поражённо воскликивает Джибом, резко выпрямляясь, когда видит подпись « _отдых с братом_ » и два похожих друг на друга лица. Донхён отрывается от телефона:

— У кого? — Джибом смущенно раскрывает рот, осознавая, что _не один_ в комнате, смотрит на экран телефона и, заикаясь, отвечает:

— О, это... Один парень из нашего университета. Он с Отделения исполнительских искусств и... Я только что увидел его новое фото и они прямо как мы! — Джибом поворачивает к брату экран мобильника. Донхен приподнимает бровь, рассматривая фото:

— Тот красавчик, на которого ты всё время смотришь?

Джибом сконфуженно моргает.

Оу.  
  
— Ага, он.

Донхён кивает.

— Прикольно.

Донхён смотрит на Джибома выжидающе, умиленно наблюдая, как брат озадаченно трёт шею, смотря на фотографию, и ухмыляется:

— Да ладно тебе. Это же очевидно, нет?

— Я...

— Ты всё время смотришь видео с ним, не думай, что я не вижу. И эти твои разговоры о друзьях вне бассейна, — Донхён закатывает глаза, _очевидно_ же, — Просто подружись с ним.

Хорошо, возможно, «подружиться» было слишком громким словом для Джибома. Он не то, чтобы был нелюдимым, нет, он был очень весёлым и дружелюбным, не таким как Донхён, но всё же, и чувствовал себя комфортно в компании. Скорее он был социально неловким. Привык, что вокруг него всегда куча знакомых, которые заранее знали его, как _брата_ кого-то из их друзей, либо знакомились с ним просто за компанию. Его это абсолютно устраивало.

Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Джибом был бы рад просто познакомиться с Кехёном, показать ему, что он существует здесь, вот такой, совсем рядом, и возможно, только возможно, он сможет получать в стенах университета такую же нежную улыбку с приветствием, которой Кехён одаривает своего кудрявого друга.

Он видит забитые студентами трибуны, слышит изредка раздаваемые свистки и гул аплодисментов. Джибом прислоняется голой грудью к кафельной стене лестницы и наблюдает за вторым бассейном, где пловцы устраивают дружеское соревнование. Через пару минут на его плечо ложится чужая рука и Джибом слышит заботливый голос:

— Неплохо, да? — на лице у Сонюна улыбка, когда он чуть щурится, всматриваясь вдаль. Он не выступает, потому что не является студентом официально, и в этот день исполняет свои обязанности по подработке в виде тренера, — Все хотят посмотреть на красавчиков.

Джибом улыбается, вновь поворачиваясь к бассейну:

— Здесь каждый год так?

— Угу. Хорошо, что вас не было в прошлом году, иначе ваш фан-клуб основали бы гораздо раньше.

Младший на это смеётся.

Комментатор объявляет их имена, говорит о магическом дуэте братьев-близнецов и Джибом слышит шёпот голосов, прошедший по трибунам – все слышали о них, принесших золото в свой первый же год.

Они выходят на вышку вторыми в очереди, медленно идут до первой отметки, останавливаются в полутора метрах от края. Джибом слышит случайные выкрики девичьих голосов и это даже забавляет.

Он не стыдился своего тела и долго работал ради него, но было нечто в этом каждый раз – быть центром внимания многотысячной толпы, когда на тебе маленькие узкие плавки, с виду едва держащиеся на бёдрах.

Раздаётся свисток, и они подходят к краю вышки, поворачиваясь спиной к толпе и поднимая руки вверх.

— Готов? — спрашивает Джибом.

— Всегда, — слышится тихий голос Донхёна.

— Два, — говорит Джибом, не повышая голоса, но он уверен, что Донхён слышит.

Впервые их увидев, тренер пловцов Со был уверен, что командует и ведёт отсчёт всегда Донхён. Бойкий же парнишка, совсем как его Дэёль, добродушно говорил он. Тренер Хо, внимательно следящая за своими подопечными, лишь качала головой, зная, что Джибом был тем самым метрономом в их двигателе, настраивая на нужный лад.

— Три, — заканчивает Джибом уверенно и, опустив руки, они одновременно отталкиваются, подпрыгивая в воздухе и делая винт назад. Три с половиной оборота проходят за какие-то сотые секунды, а затем Джибом вытягивается струной и летит вниз, чувствует ударную волну, а затем вода наконец окружает его.

Он открывает глаза, всплывая к лестнице, и чуть трясет головой, выходя на поверхность. Поворачивается секундой позже Донхёна и кланяется под бурные крики и овации. Донхён толкает его в плечо, когда они идут по направлению душевой.

— Синхронность – хорошо, над исполнением стоит немного поработать, — говорит брат, вставая под струи воды, на что Джибом неопределенно мычит. Донхён оглядывается на него, — Кстати, там на трибунах...

Джибом оборачивается с вопросом в глазах. Донхён неловко пожимает плечами:

— Да так, неважно. Слишком шумно, не считаешь?

Они прыгают ещё пять раз, как и другие пары синхронистов, только теперь разница между ними видна особо ярко и ни у кого не остаётся вопросов почему именно они были в основном составе с первого же года. Никакого фаворитизма, лишь усердный труд.

— Джунхо-хён зовёт нас в кино, — объявляет Донхён в полдень первого декабрьского вторника. Джибом закатывает глаза:

— Я знаю. Я тоже есть в общем чате. 

Они договариваются встретиться недалеко у торгового центра, и Донхён вдохновляется премьерой нового фильма. В среду вечером Джибом заканчивает домашнее задание, когда слышит голос отца с первого этажа. Он выходит из комнаты, останавливаясь у края лестницы и машет рукой, когда родитель, оглянувшись, замечает его.

— Отлично, — отец улыбается и рукой зовёт его спуститься, — Я уж думал в этом доме _совсем_ нет людей.

Джибом смеётся, пускаясь вниз.

— Папа и хёны с Суён-нуной поехали поддержать Чонхвана, а у Донхёна групповой проект, так что мы с Джихё-нуной одни, — докладывает он, улыбаясь, когда отец взлохмачивает его волосы, проходя мимо сына на кухню. Джибом семенит следом.

— Хорошо, значит тебя я попрошу помочь, раз увидел первым.

— Сейчас?

— Нет, в субботу, — качает головой отец, закатывая рукава рубашки и включая воду в раковине, — Нужно отвести коробки из гаража до центра помощи в провинции и сделать это нужно до Рождества. На неделе я слишком занят, так что договорился, что к субботнему обеду буду в дороге. Я бы попросил Сонюна, но у него подработка в этот день, а Йеин занят учёбой. У вас вроде нет тренировки, верно?

Джибом замирает, бегает глазами из стороны в сторону, лихорадочно соображая, что не остаётся незамеченным. Отец копошится с водой и поворачивается за полотенцем, стреляя в него взглядом:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, ничего, — поспешно говорит Джибом и улыбается, присаживаясь на барный стул, — Я помогу.

— Спасибо, — отец облокачивается о столешницу и улыбается, — Поужинаешь со мной?

Услышав новости, Донхён лишь разочаровано вытягивает лицо:

— Что значит не сможешь?

— Я же не мог отказать отцу, тем более, это для благотворительности, — Джибом пожимает плечами, плюхаясь на кровать и тряся мокрыми волосами после душа.

— Тогда сходим в следующий раз... — начинает было Донхён, но Джибом отрицательно мычит:

— Да ладно, я всё равно не фанат подобного жанра фильмов. Обойдусь и без этого.

Утром в четверг Джибом пишет в групповой чат с тройняшками Ли своё извинение и причины отсутствия, а затем происходит нечто странное. Минхи, словно наспех придумывая причину, в ответ строчит, что у него _снова_ завалы лабораторных по химии, поэтому он все выходные проведёт в учебниках и пропустит вечер, и так, к концу недели остаются трое: Донхён, Минхо и Джунхо.

Пока вечером пятницы Джунхо не пишет, что он тоже не сможет пойти.

— О, ну серьёзно, — закатывает глаза Донхён, а затем замирает, словно его всего парализует, — Подожди... Это что получается, пойдём только я и Минхо?

Джибом поджимает губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку, и пожимает плечами:

— А что не так?

— Ну нет, — Донхён резко выпрямляется, — Мне это не нравится.

— Эй, — Джибом бьёт его по плечу, — Он тоже твой друг, ты не можешь его бросить. Это будет выглядеть некрасиво.

— Я не пойду с ним в кино один, — Донхён фыркает, а затем быстро ищет что-то в телефоне и подскакивает с дивана, выходя в коридор и прикладывая гаджет к уху, — _Ёнтэки-хён_ , приве-ет, это Донхён.

Джибом еле сдерживает смех.

Они с отцом встают рано утром и едут около трёх часов до провинции, болтая по дороге о всяких мелочах, Джибом рассказывает о тренировках, своих товарищах по команде и тренере Хо, в ответ слушая причитания о работе. Вся машина занята коробками с их детскими вещами, которые они разгружают в благотворительном центре. Они проводят совсем немного времени в городе, обедают в ресторанчике на въезде и берут путь обратно в Сеул.

— Хэй, — зовёт Джибом в понедельник, подсаживаясь на скамью рядом с бассейном к Ёнтэку. Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, поднимая на него свой взгляд под мокрой чёлкой и приветственно кивает, отчего капли с волос оказываются на его лице, руках и кафеле под ногами, — Как кино?

Ёнтэк замирает, бледнея, словно вспоминает о недавнем кошмаре, а затем выдаёт:

— Я больше никогда не соглашусь проводить время с Донхёном вне университета. — Джибом на это растерянно открывает рот. Донхён говорил, что всё прошло _хорошо_. — Этот парень, Минхо? Он нравился мне ровно до момента, как открыл свой рот. Я сел с краю и это было моей главной ошибкой, они переговаривались весь фильм, нам даже сделали замечание! Донхён сказал, что сценаристы недостаточно хорошо раскрыли любовную линию главных героев, а Минхо ему такой: «Это _боевик_ » и он ему типа «Ну и _что_? Они недостаточно хорошо раскрыли любовную линию в _боевике_ ». — Ёнтэк закатывает глаза, он слишком взволнован тем, чтобы пожаловаться Джибому, отчего начинает говорить с сильным акцентом, а затем и вовсе переходит на диалект, и Джибом не уверен, что понимает его правильно, — Они препирались по каждому поводу и я даже не уверен, что понял чем закончился фильм? Они просто _одинаковые_ , понимаешь?

О, Джибом прекрасно понимал.

Не успел он ответить, как перед ними появляется Донхён, отчего Ёнтэк резко замолкает, бормочет что-то о том, что ему срочно нужно в душ, словно он не только что оттуда, и исчезает, крякая шлёпками при каждом шаге. Джибом переводит нечитаемый взгляд на Донхёна.

— Ты говорил, что все прошло хорошо. Вы с Минхо-хёном снова ругались?

— Что... — Донхён задыхается от негодования, — Это Ёнтэк-хён тебе рассказал? Я не ругался с ним, а лишь указал на то, что он неправ, а этот фильм не так уж и _хорош_. Этот придурок сказал, что в «Паразите» ничего особенного, ты можешь поверить? Как люди с таким вкусом вообще живут в этом мире? — Донхён фыркает, падая на место, где ещё минутой ранее сидел старший. Джибом смотрит на Донхёна странным взглядом, — Хотя я не понимаю, чего вообще можно ожидать от человека, который сказал, что «Поезд в Пусан» – это кинематографический шедевр Кореи, на фоне этого любая дорама Джихё-нуны кажется искусством.

— Ты что, осуждаешь его из-за предпочтений в фильмах?

— Это больше похоже на оскорбление хорошего вкуса. Как вообще можно быть таким недалёким? Поверить не могу, что Минхи и Джунхо его братья. 

Джибом поджимает губы. Стоит ли?..

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком резко к нему относишься в последнее время? Он вообще-то наш хён, — даже если большую часть времени Донхён делает вид, что это не так.

Донхён удивлённо оглядывается на него.

— Нет? С чего бы мне?

Джибом открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает. Хорошо, нет. Он уважает личную жизнь брата и не будет туда лезть. Пусть сам разбирается.

После зимних каникул они зашиваются в учёбе, и у Джибома нет времени, чтобы думать о чём-то кроме бесконечной теории о спорте и тренировках в бассейне, и вокруг только вода, вода, вода.

Конечно, он путается в ногах.

Листы из его тетрадей разлетаются в разные стороны, когда он налетает на кого-то во внутреннем дворе, спеша из бассейна на следующее занятие.

— Извините-извините, я случайно... — причитает незнакомый голос, и помогает Джибому собрать листы, раскиданные на асфальте.

— Вы тоже меня извините, — Джибом принимает из чужих рук свои вещи и поднимает взгляд. Кудрявое облако и большие беспокойные глаза, смотрящие прямо на него, Джибом узнаёт в незнакомце, сбившем его с ног, студента Отделения исполнительских искусств, он видел его уже не раз. Друг Кехёна.

Парень дружелюбно ему улыбается, когда они выпрямляются, и Джибом хочет поблагодарить, но слышит окрик.

— Хён?! — кудрявое облако смотрит за спину Джибому и тот тоже оборачивается, чтобы заметить, как со стороны стадиона к ним направлялась уже лишком хорошо знакомая Джибому компания друзей-танцоров, очаровательный улыбчивый парень с мило торчащим клыком, постоянно бледный парнишка и широкоплечий гигант, которого Джибом окрестил их лидером, уж больно тот напоминал Дэёля. Джибом захлопывает рот, забыв о благодарностях, ещё раз кланяется студенту и спешит в нужном направлении, зарывшись горящими щеками в шарф. Он замедляет шаг, но только когда залетает в нужный корпус, и идёт в сторону лекционной, кусая губы.

Кехёна даже не было в той компании, он бы увидел его, но даже присутствие его друзей рядом повышало шанс увидеть танцора и заставляло его сердце пропускать удар, и...

Джибом падает на самую последнюю парту, потерянно уставившись на желтую обложку своей тетради.

Приходится признать.

Джибом был глупо влюблен. Ужасно глупо, в лучших традициях своей безумно романтичной натуры. Словно в любимой дораме Джихё, Джибом влюбился в самого красивого и популярного мальчика университета с первого взгляда. Совершенно опрометчиво.

Он думает о том волшебном чувстве, которое испытывал каждый раз, когда видел того – танцующим, шагающим по университету, сидящим в беседке во внутреннем дворике на переменах, улыбающимся на фотографиях с конкурсов или в обнимку со своим братом.

Они не были знакомы лично, и Кехён вряд ли знал о его существовании, даже несмотря на его определенную популярность у студенток, но Джибом точно знал, что Чо Кехён был добрым и заботливым, отличным другом и прирождённым лидером, все это видели, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, в этого очаровательного принца со сказочной внешностью невозможно было не влюбиться. Он всегда был жутким романтиком и мечтателем.

Джибом выдыхает, чувствуя своего рода облегчение. Он ни разу не признавал этого мысленно, не то, что вслух, но внезапно это дало ему освобождение. Он чувствовал облегчение от того, что может быть в кого-то влюблён, и само осознание того, как сильно он восхищается этим молодым человеком и что никто не может ему этого запретить, приносило какое-то ненавязчивое чувство радости.

Джибому нравилось быть влюблённым.

Однако это заставляло его вернуться к мыслям, посещавшим его в начале года. Он хотел познакомиться с Чо Кехёном. Быть хотя бы просто знакомыми, одаривающими друг друга приветствиями, уже казалось для него чем-то большим и значимым. А затем его мысли улетают далеко в облака.

Он долго держит это в себе, поэтому думает, что возможно он может поговорить об этом с кем-то. Рассказать кому-то.

— Это так романтично, — Джихё смотрит стеклянными глазами в экран, где главные герои целуются. Донхён делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит, и Джихё кидает в него декоративную подушку, — Ты ничего не понимаешь. У них разные интересы, но он заботится о том, чтобы ей было комфортно и уважает её желания. Это то, чего не хватает нынешним молодым людям.

— У тебя слишком завышенные ожидания от отношений, — философски замечает Донхён, обнимая кинутую в него подушку.

— Это то, как выглядят настоящие отношения, — протестует Джихё, прибавляя звук телевизора, — Так что, бери пример.

— Без разницы, мне не нужны отношения, — говорит Донхён, скептично ставившись на Джихё.

— Мне нужны, — тихо говорит Джибом, но его игнорируют.

— Придёт время, — говорит Джихё и звучит при этом, как отец, угрожающе, — И ты вспомнишь мои слова.

Донхён фыркает. Джибом вздыхает, безнадёжно скатываясь на диване всё ниже, отчего футболка на спине задирается.

Ему так хочется рассказать кому-нибудь, поговорить об этом новом всеобъемлющем чувстве, охватившем его с тех пор, как он признался сам себе.

Он хочет рассказать о том, что стал видеть танцора чаще, тут и там в коридорах мелькала теперь уже чёрная макушка, и Джибом неосознанно ловил её взглядом, а иногда, казалось, будто тот, словно специально, оказывался рядом. Хочет рассказать и о том видео, в котором они оба появились, когда университетское радио опрашивало студентов для выпуска новостей в честь Дня Святого Валентина. Джибом видит себя в компании Чанджуна на второй минуте видео, а на четвертой почти кричит, когда замечает Кехёна в компании девушки-студентки с Отделения исполнительских искусств в кадре.

Вот только его будто никто не слышит. Донхён больше ничего не говорит о _красавчике_ , даже если Джибом и пытается перевести разговор на эту тему. Он даже показывает Суён и Джихё видео и заставляет посмотреть его до самого конца, а когда на экране появляется знакомое лицо, то весь подбирается и осторожно выдавливает:

— Это Кехён и Джури с Отделения исполнительских искусств. Они очень талантливые, — так, будто бегущая строчка внизу не показывает их имена и принадлежность к факультету. Суён хмыкает:

— Здорово. А ты ещё будешь? — и Джибом проваливается.

Он долго смотрит в потолок, безнадежно вздыхая, а затем переворачивается и подползает ближе к столу Донхёна у подножья своей кровати, облокачиваясь о стену.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось, ну... Сходить на свидание? Типа настоящее свидание? — надеясь на ещё одну попытку, Джибом задумчиво смотрит в стену над кроватью Донхёна.

Это было их странной особенностью, в то время, как у старших и младших братьев были свои столы для учёбы рядом с их кроватью, Донхён и Джибом с детства решили, что займут противоположные, так что все вещи Донхёна валялись в опасной близости от края кровати Джибома и наоборот.

Брат отрывается от своих кроссовок, думает пару секунд, осознавая вопрос, и пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к шнуровке:

— Пустая трата времени.

Джибом почти закатывает глаза, переводя на него взгляд.

— Ну конечно, почему я вообще у тебя спрашиваю.

— А что? — тянет Донхён гласные, вдевая шнурок в очередное отверстие, — Это вы с Джихё у нас по части всей этой романтичной чепухи.

Что ж, он был прав.

Они сидят в молчании, и Джибом считает разговор законченным, когда Донхён, утягивая шнурки к себе, всё-таки спрашивает:

— Это ты про того парня? Красавчика-танцора? — Джибом застывает, бросая на близнеца быстрый взгляд, и не спешит отрицать. Донхён удовлетворённо кивает – то ли на его молчание, то ли на свой результат. — Нам нужно, чтобы он тебя заметил.

Джибом хмыкает.

— И как это сделать?

— Может показать ему, как ты прыгаешь. Типа свою выигрышную сторону, ага?

— Я не хочу светить перед ним своим телом, — морщится Джибом.

— Почему нет? Зайдешь сразу ва-банк, — Донхён смеётся, уклоняясь от замахнувшегося на него Джибома и выставляя свои кроссовки в качестве защиты, — Да ладно, я же шучу. Но ты не можешь вечно ходить и вздыхать по нему со стороны.

— Ещё посмотрим, — бурчит Джибом в противоречие своим мыслям о знакомстве и приветствиях в коридорах, наклоняясь в сторону от стола и вновь падая на покрывало.

— Так, ладно, — Донхён хлопает по столу, отодвигаясь, хватает свои кроссовки и машет рукой, — Я к Ли, напиши, если тебе что-нибудь надо по дороге.

Джибом больше не сдерживается, чтобы закатить глаза.

Не нужны ему отношения, конечно.

В конце учебного года они не перестают ходить на занятия, как это обычно бывает в знаковые года, хотя выпускники и посещают университет через раз, занимаясь своей будущей карьерой. Впереди нет каких-то массовых соревнований, Универсиада в Китае должна быть только через год, а Азиатские игры там же через два, поэтому причин прогуливать занятия нет. Вместо этого они посвящают себя учёбе, ходят в тренажёрный зал и занимаются акробатикой со всеми остальными.

Джибом считает, что это оно, _удачное время_ , только натыкается на волну разочарования, когда понимает, что они в этом университете не одни такие особенные спортсмены, считающие дни до важнейших соревнований. Отделение исполнительских искусств готовится к важнейшим международным конкурсам, а Чо Кехён сияет улыбкой и знаком мира на фоне римского Колизея, когда группа студентов-танцоров едет на итальянский фестиваль современного танца в начале мая и больше не появляется в университете.

Джибом влюблённо вздыхает на каждое новое фото, которое находит на форуме и в социальных сетях танцоров.

— О, Хё, ты уже дома. Как прошло свидание? — спрашивает Суён Джихё вечером, присаживаясь за стол, и складывает руки на столе. Вопрос заставляет ужинающих рядом Донхёна и Чани в возмущении посмотреть на старшую сестру.

— Нуна, ну почему сейчас? — в голос хнычет Чонхван, оторвавшись от еды. Джибом молчит, но мысленно соглашается.

Они любили свою сестру, правда, но не в те моменты, когда она хоть как-то упоминала хёна, это было отвратительно слушать. Джэхо был классным до тех пор, пока они не знали о его личной жизни.

— Ну-ка тихо, — Суён отмахивается от младших братьев, словно от назойливых мошек, и смотрит на младшую сестру. Джихё же только позабавлено улыбается, уткнувшись кончиком палочек себе в губу.

— Мы сходили на ту выставку, куда я давно мечтала попасть, представляешь? Не знаю, как он догадался, — Джибом и Чани закатывают глаза. Действительно, _как_ Джэхо-хён мог узнать, она ведь все уши про это прожужжала... — а затем мы ходили в новое кафе обедать, а потом оппа проводил меня до дома. По пути мы зашли в антикварный магазин и он купил очаровательный резной футляр, потому что видел мои фотографии в очках! Он сказал, что я выгляжу в них просто очаровательно, — Суён умилённо пищит, и Джихё активно кивает, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, на что младшие за столом тихо стонут, уткнувшись в тарелки. Чонхван начинает активно жевать, чтобы сбежать из-за стола побыстрее, — Ох, онни, Ыйгон-оппа такой заботливый, это было лучшее свидание в моей жизни!..

Джихё говорит что-то ещё про фонтаны, не замечая на себе пять пар удивлённых глаз. Джибом видит, как Суён растерянно смотрит на братьев, встречаясь взглядом с Чонхваном, а затем смотрит на младшую сестру, склонив бок:

— Хё? — Джихё замолкает, вопросительно приподняв брови. Суён неловко ёрзает, — Кто такой «Ыйгон-оппа»?

— Мой парень, — не моргнув глазом говорит Джихё. Суён открывает рот, но тот же его зарывает и кивает, неуверенно продолжая:

— И ты говоришь вы договорились встретиться на следующей неделе?

— А как же Джэхо-хён? — бесцеремонно встревает в разговор Чонхван, получая умоляющий взгляд от одной сестры и убийственный от другой.

— Понятия не имею о ком ты говоришь, — ледяным тоном отвечает Джихё, уставившись перед собой. Джибом с Донхёном переглядываются, опуская голову ниже и отправляя в рот очередную ложку риса. Чани хватило ума молчать.

— Но нуна... — Чонхван кажется искренне расстроенным, — хён ведь приходил вчера.

— Да, ему нужен был Сонюн-оппа, — сладко улыбается Джихё и кидает на Чонхвана предостерегающий взгляд. Джибом, сидящий к Чонхвану ближе всех, носком бьёт того по щиколотке и на взгляд младшего качает головой.

— Я... — Чонхван растерянно моргает своими невинными глазищами, а затем ойкает, когда с другой стороны его бьёт Донхён. — понял.

Некоторое время стоит тишина, пока Джихё не отвечает на вопрос сестры:

— Да, мы договорились встретиться в следующую среду, так как я слишком занята в университете. Он обещал сводить меня к мосту Радуги, когда я сказала, что хочу погулять у реки Хан и посмотреть на фонтаны. Разве не мило? — Джихё окидывает взглядом младших. Донхён вяло улыбается и кивает, избегая встречаться с сестрой взглядом. Джихё фыркает и смотрит на Джибома в качестве поддержки, которую он всегда оказывает. Джибом открывает рот, а затем растеряно лепечет:

— А ты знала, что в одном только Риме больше двух тысяч фонтанов?

Джихё щурится, собираясь было что-то сказать, но её телефон на столе вибрирует, и она, извиняясь, выходит изо стола. Чонхван пользуется случаем сбежать, поблагодарив Суён за ужин, пока остальные медленно доедают свои порции.

— Когда этот парень успел появиться? — спрашивает Донхён в тишину, но никто не знает ответа.

—Джэхо-хён нравится ей, — Чани вытирает рот салфеткой, откидываясь на стуле и скрещивая руки на груди, — Это ведь очевидно.

— Ей надоело ждать, — бросает Суён в воздух, задумчиво смотря в сторону выхода, где скрылась сестра. Джибом поднимает взгляд от тарелки, внимательно смотря на сестру.

— Ждать?

— Влюблённость – это хорошо, но вскоре она начинает тяготить.

— Но нуна нравится Джэхо-хёну, — говорит Джибом озадаченно. Он это точно знает. Хён чуть ли не с первого знакомства с всегда смотрел только на их сестру. Суён пожимает плечами:

— И что? Он ведь не предлагает ей встречаться. Он с ней даже время не проводит. А флирт и отношения – это разные вещи.

— Но...

— Никаких но, не хочу обсуждать чужую личную жизнь и вам не советую. Заканчивайте уже есть, я хочу освободиться, — Суён откидывается на стуле. Джибом задумчиво кусает губу.

— А что если его всё устраивает? — Суён переводит на младшего вопросительный взгляд. Джибом дёргает плечами, — Если хёна устраивает всё как есть?

— Ну, — тянет Суён, — тогда ему надо быть готовым, что он останется один.

Джибом вздыхает, отодвигая тарелку и вставая изо стола. Он относит посуду в раковину и плетётся в коридор к лестнице. Чани скептично смотрит вслед брату, а затем поворачивается к Донхёну:

— Мне показалось или он снова говорил о том парне, о котором всегда говорит?

— Ага, — сочувственно выдыхает Суён вместо Донхёна и подпирает щёку ладошкой, тоже смотря ему вслед, — Он такой милый, когда влюблён.

Донхён смотрит в сторону выхода, а затем возвращается к ужину.

Он лежит на кровати и пялится в потолок, когда Донхён поднимается наверх ко сну. Джибом видит периферийным зрением, как брат падает на свою кровать, положив подушку на колени, и замирает, уставившись на него. Джибом поворачивает голову, выжидающе смотря в ответ, и Донхён хлопает по одеялу рядом:

— Давай, — подбадривает он и нежно улыбается, — Расскажи мне больше о красавчике, укравшем сердце моего брата.

Джибом кусает губы, раздумывая, а затем подлетает и через секунду плюхается рядом с Донхёном, подбирает ноги под себя, устраивая голову на его плече, и начинает рассказ.

Кажется, что Джибом обеспечивает сайту их университета всю статистику просмотров, каждый день обновляя форум в надежде на новые фотографии. Несмотря на небольшую занятость – в город возвращаются их старые друзья и бывшие соседи двойняшки Хан, с которыми они начинают проводить чуть ли не каждый день, – Джибом весь июль то и дело проверяет социальные сети, но Чо Кехён нигде не появляется, словно отдыхает вдали от интернета, а Джибом впервые чувствует что-то похожее на то, о чем говорила Суён. Это стало его тяготить.

А они даже не были знакомы лично!

Донхён вертит регулятор кондиционера – они только в середине августа, но каждый последующий день выдается удушающе жарким, – а затем падает на свой стул с громким хлопком по столу и крутится:

— Ну всё, хватит. —– Джибом вздрагивает, отрываясь от книги в руках, и смотрит поверх обложки, как Донхён подъезжает ближе к его кровати. И ему это абсолютно не нравится.

— Ты чего?

— Мы собираемся сделать так, что красавчик тебя _точно_ заметит.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — спрашивает Джибом, закрывая книгу и откладывая её на покрывало. Донхён, абсолютно вдохновлённый, тянется к своему рюкзаку и достаёт оттуда небольшую коробку.

— Мы покрасим твои волосы...

— Что? — Джибом непонимающе моргает.

— В красный, — заканчивает Донхён и широко улыбается.

Джибом пытается отнекиваться, протестует, даже сбегает из комнаты, поэтому Донхёну приходится бежать за ним следом, размахивая коробкой с краской и криками призывая его остановиться. Джибом пытается улизнуть через входную дверь, но Чонхван, этот маленький предатель, закрывает ему вход с широкой улыбкой и широко расставленными руками, так что Джибом резко меняет курс на гостиную, кричит Наён уйти с дороги и исчезает в дверях, ведущих в сад.

Он перебежками огибает папины клумбы, прячется в гараже, а затем пытается бесшумно войти через внутреннюю дверь пристройки обратно в дом. Он оглядывается, когда прикрывает гаражную дверь, делает шаг по коридору и вскрикивает, когда сбоку из гладильной на него набрасывается его близнец.

— Донхён, _нет_.

— _Да_ , хён, держи его!

— Это мои волосы!

— Твоя личная жизнь на кону!

Джибом отбрыкивается, а затем, выдохнувшись, виснет в чужих объятиях. Он чувствует, как Сонюн сочувственно гладит его по волосам, пока его грудь сотрясается от смеха. Старший помогает Донхёну донести уже не сопротивляющегося Джибома до ванной на первом этаже и спешит исчезнуть, бросив на них последний насмешливый взгляд. Донхён запирается на замок, усаживая беспомощного Джибома перед зеркалом, и начинает бороться с упаковкой.

Джибом не видит смысла сопротивляться. Донхён всегда добивался чего хотел, а сам он... Что ж, возможно он видел рациональное зерно в этой совершенно глупой идее. Он просто поверить в это не мог.

— Я всё погуглил, а ещё мне помогла нуна, — Донхён достаёт с одной из полок небольшой мешок с разными бутылочками и кистями, профессионально улыбаясь, — Сначала мы тебя осветлим, а потом покрасим. Будешь гореть, как рождественская ёлка при пожаре.

Этого-то Джибом и опасался.

Донхён возится с осветлением странной плоской кистью, которую точно стащил у кого-то из сестер. Сначала волосы Джибома в белой пене и он с интересом смотрит, как Донхён разводит насыщенно красный оттенок в небольшой глубокой тарелке с кухни, видимо, не найдя ничего лучше. Вскоре он смывает одну краску, и Джибом в ужасе смотрит на свои пожелтевшие волосы, но брат говорит ему быть терпеливым. Высунув кончик языка, Донхён осторожно красит волосы снова, на этот раз они и правда напоминают пожар. Он что-то бормочет о том, что это легче, чем красить женские волосы, согласно инструкциям с видео, и Джибом не может не закатить глаза на это.

На удивление аккуратно брат проходится по краям, вытирает случайно попавшие на кожу капли полотенцем и вскоре заканчивает. Ради спокойствия Джибома, Донхён отворачивает того от зеркала, чтобы он не ужасался заранее, а сам усаживается на край ванной и они болтают некоторое время в ожидании, как указано на коробке с краской.

Донхён помогает ему помыть волосы, а затем достаёт фен. Закончив, он отходит почти до двери, чтобы оценить результат. Джибом с опаской наблюдает, как на лице брата расцветает гордая улыбка.

— Потрясающе. Может мне тоже покрасить волосы?

Джибом фыркает, поворачиваясь к зеркалу, и тут же замирает, открыв рот.

На его голове действительно был пожар. И если при обычном освещении он отдавал обычным красным, больше напоминающем малиновый, то при свете солнца его голова горела настоящим люминесцентно-красным пожаром. Джибома можно было увидеть за километр. Донхён кажется абсолютно довольным, ведь он именно этого и добивался.

Когда Джибом спускается со второго этажа на ужин, вся семья пялится на него. В глазах братьев недоумение, сестёр веселье, а родителей ужас. Джибом краснеет чуть ли не в тон своим волосам, когда отец открывает, а затем резко закрывает рот и только качает головой.

— Я думал мы удачно избежали эту стадию, когда вы были подростками, — выдыхает он, потирая переносицу, пока Чонхван рядом тихо и восхищённо охает.

— Теперь неважно какое место вы займете, всё внимание на соревнованиях будет приковано к вам в любом случае, — веселится Сонюн на другом конце стола, отчего все остальные кроме отца, даже папа, тут же хихикают.

— В прыжках будет смотреться потрясающе, — поддерживает Донхён. Джибом фыркает.

Но он должен был признать, что Донхён был прав, даже несмотря на то, что это всё ещё было глупой идеей. Если он и хотел приковать к себе внимание, показать Кехёну, что вот он здесь, _существует_ совсем рядом, то у него получилось.

Чанджун смотрит на него, открыв рот в шоке.

— Я тоже так хочу, — говорит он чуть хриплым голосом, заставляя Ёнтэка рядом засмеяться.

Кажется весь университет говорит о нём в первый день, а затем на протяжении всей следующей недели. Это не было чем-то необычным для _танцоров_ , окрашивающих волосы для постановок и конкурсов, или чтобы выразить свою экстравагантность, но спортсмены... Никто из спортсменов никогда не заходил дальше желания побыть шатеном или сделать омбре.

Тренер Хо почти насмешливо осматривает его волосы, но ничего не говорит, а тренер Со, не выдержав, советует им поменять синие плавки на красные, «в цвет», и Джибом поджимает губы, чувствуя, как уши горят от смущения.

Его все ещё обсуждают и через неделю, и через две. Сначала это неловко, он не привык к такому открытому вниманию вне стен бассейна, но вскоре Джибом привыкает к этим взглядам и разговорам. Кто-то делает ему комплименты вслух, а кто-то шепчется за спиной. И всё бы хорошо, вот только всё это затевалось ради одного человека, а не ради всего университета.

Джибом высматривает знакомое лицо в саду, на стадионе, в коридорах, но как назло не видит ни интересующего его танцора, ни его друзей. Что это за несправедливость такая? Он начинает было думать, что, может быть, его просто нет в университете? Но это утверждение опровергают два факта – канал фанаток красивого танцора выкладывает новое видео с первого учебного дня, концерт, на который Джибом не смог попасть из-за того, что сам работал в палатке записи в бассейн, привлекая новичков своей яркой... _индивидуальностью_. Но Кехён был там, выступал в веренице старшекурсников. А затем Донхён, после одной из первых в году тренировок, спрашивает виделись ли они с красавчиком во внутреннем дворе кампуса.

— Ты его видел? — разочаровано тянет Джибом, на что брат кивает, пристегивая ремень безопасности, когда они отъезжают от университета.

— На третьей перемене в нашем корпусе. Я думал, вы встретились.

— Мы с Сынмином помогали тренеру Хо в бассейне, — расстроенно выдыхает Джибом, откидываясь на сидении.

Джибом постоянно осматривается по сторонам и ходит нарочито медленно, даже небрежно, сканируя людей вокруг внимательным взглядом. Было в нём теперь что-то странное, словно необычный цвет волос превратил его в другого человека, более уверенного, более решительного...

Или, возможно, Джибом себе всё это придумал с подачи Донхёна, понимает он, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает биться где-то в горле, когда он наконец видит долгожданное лицо. Всё такое же невообразимо прекрасное и светящееся, оно появилось среди вереницы снующих туда-сюда студентов. Легкая улыбка на губах, которые едва шевелились, словно говорили что-то очень тихо, небрежно взъерошенные волосы и глаза, внимательные карие глаза, которые смотрели прямо на Джибома.

Которые смотрели прямо на Джибома.

Резко затормозив, Джибом разворачивается и идёт в противоположном от своей конечной цели направлении, широко распахнутыми глазами бегает взглядом по коридору, пытаясь понять, куда ему нужно свернуть и где он может спрятаться.

О нет, он же не готов, он совсем не готов, не сейчас, он не сможет пройти и _не смотреть_ , а это значит, что он упустит свой шанс и будет выглядеть странно и...

Джибом прячется в библиотеке. Бьётся головой о стол, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, а затем замирает, расплываясь в глупой улыбке. Чо Кехён был всё таким же невероятным. Джибом чувствовал те самые примитивные бабочки в животе и это делало его счастливым без причины.

Это вторые показательные выступления, в которых они участвуют, и это даже не соревнования, но на этот раз Джибом чувствует, что готов умереть, потому что Чо Кехён сидит там, в самом центре одной из трибун, вместе со своими друзьями, и Джибом в тени под лестницей, но он видит его. Он резко вздыхает, напрягаясь и хватается рукой за вертящегося сбоку Донхёна.

— Он тут.

— Что? Кто? — Донхён растерянно оглядывается, а затем смотрит куда-то мимо Джибома, — А, вижу. Почему Бомин вообще сидит на трибунах? Разве он не должен быть на скамье запасных?

— Что? — Джибом переводит на Донхёна непонимающий взгляд, а затем резко трясет головой, — Дэёль-хён отправил его туда. Нет, ты не понял. _Кехён_ там. На трибунах.

— Красавчик? — удивлённо и слишком громко тянет Донхён, и Джибом шикает на него, оглядываясь. Он видит по взгляду брата, что тот наконец замечает его, когда начинает улыбаться, и Джибом думает, что внезапно стало как-то жарко, вроде же работают кондиционеры и от воды идёт достаточно прохлады, но он почти уверен, что все его лицо, шея и ключицы горят, — Ты не говорил, что он интересуется плаванием.

— Я не знал? — Джибом растеряно смотрит в сторону трибун и вздрагивает, когда голос в громкоговорителе называет их имена. Донхён приободряюще хлопает его по руке, освобождаясь от чужого захвата, и Джибом видит что-то странное в его глазах, похожее на смешинки.

— Ну, значит сегодня мы должны выступить ещё лучше, чем обычно, чтобы он _точно_ тебя запомнил.

Джибом тихо выдыхает, ступая голыми ногами на кафель.

— Три с половиной оборота вперёд из задней стойки с коэффициентом три целых и четыре десятых, — раздается голос комментатора из динамиков, — смелая заявка для наших монстров-близнецов, это очень тяжёлые прыжки с серьёзным коэффициентом сложности. Тот факт, что они исполняют его всего лишь на показательных выступлениях в начале года говорит о серьёзной заявке КНСУ на попадание в команду Универсиады в этом году. Смогут ли они сделать прыжок чисто?

Джибом выдыхает, останавливаясь на вышке и встаёт к краю. Все смотрят на них.

— Готов?

— Всегда, — улыбается Донхён.

— Два. Три.

Джибом чувствует себя счастливым, находясь в своей стихии. Быть в воде, прыгать, чувствовать контроль над собой – это всё неимоверно его вдохновляло и он весь преисполнен гордостью, когда они вдвоём вылезают из воды и кланяются, он не может сдержать внезапно широкой улыбки.

— Какая вертикаль, какая амплитуда! — восторгается комментатор в динамиках, заставляя Донхёна рядом усмехнуться.

— Не зря убили всё лето, — чуть надрывно дышит он, обтираясь полотенцем, и они исчезают в тени под громкие аплодисменты. Впереди ещё пять прыжков и каждый из них заставляет узел в животе Джибома скручиваться. Чо Кехён всё ещё сидит на трибунах и наблюдает за соревнованиями, возможно даже смотрит на него.

Нет, он _определённо_ точно смотрит на него.

Новички этого года из команды пловцов, Чжучан и Чжэхён, подходят к ним в конце с восхищениями, после того, как они выходят на прощальный поклон, и Джибом лишь изредка косит глаза, чтобы посмотреть на центральные трибуны. Все встают поприветствовать спортсменов, и красавец-танцор среди своих друзей и незнакомых студенток тоже, стоит в милом вязаном свитере персикового цвета и хлопает. Зрение Джибома недостаточно хорошее для дали, чтобы разглядеть его лицо.

Чжучан шутит что-то о том, что тоже хотел бы научиться прыгать, а Донхён рядом смеётся, что он может попробовать в следующий жизни. Они на перегонки бегут в душ, оставляя Джибома мечтательно плестись в конце их шеренги.

Он пребывает в странном, приподнятом расположении духа всю неделю, чувствуя приятное волнение внутри. Светит улыбкой, невероятно довольный осознанием того, что Чо Кехён теперь знает его имя, точно запомнил этого странного паренька из прыгунов с ярко красными волосами. Не мог не запомнить.

Джибом глупо хихикает себе под нос, за что получает недовольный взгляд тренера Хо.

— Тебе весело, Элмо? Ну-ка быстро на батут.

— Он скорее Ариэль, — отшучивается Сонюн, когда тиски подвесной лонжи на его талии разжимаются, и он освобождает место для брата, спеша спрыгнуть с батута на пол. Джибом залезает на место старшего, подпрыгивает к покачивающемуся над головой страховочному поясу и, надув губы, начинает затягивать его на себе.

Джибом любил батут и тренироваться с лонжей. Она позволяла выполнять сложные вращения и оберегала от травм, но больше всего им с Донхёном одинаково нравилось выполнять вращение, заканчивая прыжок имитацией входа в воду. Повиснув ногами вверх, они в стойке на руках вытягивались в воздухе, замирая идеально натянутой струной.

Работник гимнастического зала, господин Кан, тянет трос на себя, когда Джибом начинает прыгать. Он делает одно вращение, другое, выслушивает от тренера Хо критику и пыхтит под нос, пытаясь сделать чистый переворот назад. У него все ещё получалось делать чисто через раз, в отличие от Донхёна, и это его ужасно раздражало.

Господин Кан вновь дёргает трос, и Джибом взлетает в воздух, делая три оборота и застывая в стойке в сетку.

— Никуда не годится. На показательных выступлениях тебе это удалось в первый и последний раз, — резко заявляет тренер Хо, и Джибом от неожиданности шумно выдыхает, оставаясь висеть головой вниз. Господин Кан рядом скрывает смех кашлем, когда Джибом упирается головой в сетку батута и делает кувырок вперёд, — Пробуй на матах.

Между батутами и гимнастическими тренажерами стоял Монстр Унижения. Такой же страховочный пояс, но на металлической опоре, а вместо троса был рычаг, похожий на штурвал. Он был предназначен больше для тренировки позиций тела в воздухе и старшекурсники считали оскорбительным работать на нём, словно они какие-то новички, но спорить с тренером Хо никто никогда не пытался, так что тренажёр для первокурсников стал для опытных прыгунов чем-то вроде наказания в виде прилюдного унижения. В прочем Джибом никогда особо его не стеснялся.

Рычаг тренер Хо крутит сама, отпустив господина Хана, Джибом вновь слышит критику в свой адрес и старается из последних сил, напрягаясь так, что лодыжки начинает сводить. В какой-то момент он чувствует, что у него начинает получаться, потому что тренер Хо больше никак не комментирует его телодвижения, а молчание – уже лучшая похвала от неё.

— Повиси секунду, — неожиданно говорит тренер, и Джибом вновь замирает вниз головой, наблюдая, как женщина в спортивном костюме удаляется от него в сторону второкурсника с соседнего батута. Джибом вытягивает руки, кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до мата на полу, и выпрямляет ноги в воздухе, переводя взгляд в зал.

Он видит Сонюна в компании других прыгунов-старшекурсников у шведской стенки, старший брат над чем-то посмеивается, сгибая ноги на девяносто градусов, а вот Донхён в его поле зрения не попадает, хотя Джибом точно слышит его голос откуда-то сбоку. Он слышит, как тренер Хо начинает ругаться на бедного парня рядом за неправильные травмоопасные кувырки, поэтому Джибом скучающе наблюдает, как группка каких-то студентов ходит с одного края зала в другой со спортивными матами в руках. Группка незнакомых студентов с их спортивными матами. Прищурившись он пытается понять, что происходит, и чуть вытягивает шею, не понимая почему их инвентарь выносят из зала.

Какая-то неоформленная мысль проскальзывает в его голове, но он не успевает за неё ухватиться, натыкаясь взглядом на тренера Со, стоящего у выхода с одним из преподавателей Отделения исполнительских искусств и указывающего на запасные маты в углу гимнастического зала. Джибом чуть поворачивает голову за рукой тренера и так и застывает в позе звезды, когда встречается с чужим заинтересованным взглядом.

Чо Кехён стоит с огромным синим матом в руках, закрывающим всё его тело, и продолжает смотреть на повисшего в воздухе вверх тормашками Джибома.

Джибом открывает рот, но тут же резко его закрывает, да так, что аж стучит зубами.

Это был не первый раз, когда Чо Кехён смотрел на него, Джибом помнил, никогда не смог бы забыть о недавнем открытом показе, но это был первый раз, когда он это _видел_ и чувствовал.

Ох, это...

Чо Кехён смотрел на него. Пока он висел вверх ногами на страховочном поясе.

Джибом внезапно чувствует себя нехорошо, и он уверен, что за секунду успел покрыться красными пятнами и это был _действительно_ смущающе, ведь он чувствовал, как майка над лонжей свисала, оголяя полоску на его животе, а ещё он буквально замер в позе звезды, и он ведь не побрился и нет, нет, нет, Джибом сейчас умрёт от стыда, не так он хотел...

— Три оборота, пошёл! — вырастает, словно из-под земли, тренер Хо и начинает крутить рычаг. Джибом тут же подбирается, пытаясь справиться с накрывшей его паникой и меняет положение, наконец вставая на мат ногами и поворачиваясь к Чо Кехёну спиной.

— Я опозорился, да? — выдыхает Джибом, когда выходит из душа и падает на скамью. Донхён смотрит на его непонимающе.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Это ведь наша нормальная рутина. Мы спортсмены.

— Да, но... Не такое первое впечатление я хотел провести.

— Так это и не первое, — непринужденно отметает Донхён, — Он уже видел тебя на показательных выступлениях.

Джибом морщится, не разделяя энтузиазма своего близнеца.

— Второе впечатление? — уже не так уверенно говорит он, и Донхён показательно закатывает глаза, — Ну что? Сначала он увидел меня на вышке, полностью уверенного в себе, а потом... повисшего в воздухе и раскритикованного тренером. Почему он... Вообще смотрел на меня?

— То ты хочешь с ним заговорить, то спрашиваешь почему он смотрит на тебя. Любовь отупляет людей, — бурчит Донхён себе под нос, падая на скамью рядом, — Ты слишком много думаешь и переживаешь, — Джибом морщится, пытаясь отстраниться, когда Донхён начинает махать перед его носом своим нижним бельём, — Я рассчитывал, что твой новый образ прибавит тебе немного... Уверенности, что ли. То, что он смотрел на тебя – хороший знак, я считаю.

Джибом несчастно вздыхает, опираясь мокрой спиной о шкафчики. Было ли это хорошим знаком?

Он вспоминает чужой взгляд на себе и не сдерживает небольшой улыбки. Донхён безнадёжно качает головой.

Это не выходит из его головы несколько дней, пока наконец он не решает, что возможно тот был прав.

Его близнец валяется дома после удаления зуба мудрости, а Ёнтэк пишет, что задержится у преподавателя с вопросами по своей контрольной работе, так что Джибом медленно бредёт в сторону столовой в одиночестве, надеясь переждать окно между парами с чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Он как раз убирает телефон в карман, когда из-за поворота на него неожиданно налетают, сбивая с ног. Джибом охает, отклоняясь назад, но почти тут чувствует чужие пальца вцепившиеся в его предплечье и не позволяющие упасть. Он поднимает голову и застывает, когда встречается взглядом с беспокойными карими глазами.

— Ты в порядке? — невероятно красивый, Чо Кехён облачён в белоснежную рубашку и кашемировый свитер, что разительно отличалось от другой части его гардероба, состоящей из разных оттенков серого спортивных худи и больших футболок, Джибом давно успел заметить этот контраст. Небрежный пробор посередине открывал лоб, а глаза казались темнее чем обычно. Джибом впервые видел эти глаза так близко, меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки и в них было столько беспокойства и... — _Джибом_?

Джибом вздрагивает, приходя в себя.

— Я... Я в порядке. Извини. Не смотрел по сторонам и... Со мной такое постоянно.

На лице Кехёна расцветает улыбка.

— Всё хорошо, я тоже был не внимателен.

Джибом внезапно _волнуется_. Это их первый разговор. Он чувствует, как сердце отдаёт прямо по ребрам, а горло внезапно сдавило и губы пересохли, ещё он чувствует нужду в воде, а ещё ему необходимо вспомнить как дышать, потому что чужая ладонь продолжала осторожно придерживать его за локоть, и подождите-ка...

— Ты знаешь как меня зовут, — выдыхает он и тут же замолкает, понимая, что сморозил глупость.

Кехён же на это _очаровательно_ смеётся, наконец отпуская его локоть, и делает небольшой шаг назад, вежливо исчезая из личного пространства Джибома. Однако он останавливается рядом и уходить не спешит.

— Думаю, все в университете знают ваши имена, — резонно замечает он, склонив голову, а затем лукаво усмехается, — Вы, вроде как, знаменитости, разве нет?

Джибом чувствует, как горят щёки.

— Нет, я имел в виду... — он замолкает, облизывая губы, и кое-как продолжает, пытаясь звучать не так задушено, — никто особо не утруждается запоминать кто есть кто. Я имею в виду, отличать нас друг от друга.

— О, это, — Кехён кивает, — понимаю о чём ты.

Джибом чувствует надвигающуюся катастрофу. Это их _первый_ настоящий разговор, и Кехён _знает_ его имя, а он несёт какую-то чепуху, слишком волнуясь. Джибом медленно выдыхает, боясь, что может потерять сознание. Кехён весь такой открытый и лучезарный, он выглядит таким тёплым и заботливым, как у него вообще получается создавать подобное ощущение одним своим видом? А ещё Джибом ощущает аромат и это не парфюм, скорее еле уловимый запах чего-то домашнего, вроде овсяного печенья и это почти побуждает его наклониться вперёд, так что он на всякий случай замирает по стойке смирно.

— Но думаю с этим всем стало легче. Смелый образ, кстати, — Кехён неловко поднимает руку, указывая пальцем на волосы Джибома, и тот уверен, что сейчас его лицо приобрело почти такой же оттенок красного.

— Это... Донхён считает, что на вышке это будет смотреться эффектно, — объясняет Джибом полуправдой. Кажется, Донхён и правда говорил что-то об этом, нет? Джибом абсолютно точно не мог сказать _всю_ правду.

— И правда очень эффектно, — Кехён кивает, сложив руки в замок перед собой, — По сравнению с прошлым годом на этих показательных выступлениях вас точно запомнили все, хотели они этого или нет.

Кехён продолжает кривить губы в небольшой, но искренней улыбке, и Джибом позволяет себе рассмеяться этой шутке, потому что, конечно же, это было ожидаемо. Но с другой стороны именно этого они с Донхёном и добивались, чтобы Джибома _увидели_ , ведь это значит, что Кехён тоже...

— Подожди, — Джибом замирает, когда до него доходит, — Прошлым годом?

— Да, это было здорово. — подтверждает Кехён, а затем почему-то смущённо пожимает плечами, — Я... Вообще-то я сидел рядом с трамплином, поэтому отчётливо всё видел, но в этом году? Я ничего в том не понимаю, но выглядело очень сложно. Вы были хороши.

Джибом чувствует себя рыбёшкой выброшенной на сушу, открывая и закрывая рот несколько секунд подряд. Что это значит? Правильно ли он всё понял? Точно ли Кехён правильно изъясняется?

— Ты был на прошлых показательных выступлениях? — глупо спрашивает Джибом ещё раз и незамедлительно получает в ответ кивок. Это...

Осознание ударяет его, словно удар в гонг прямо по его несчастной влюблённой голове.

Всё это время, что он витал в своих фантазиях, Чо Кехён... Он знал его. Знал его имя. Не просто как очередного популярного студента, коих в университете был ещё десяток, кем был _сам_ Кехён, но как кого-то действительно талантливого, потому что он видел всё _своими_ глазами. Пока Джибом убегал, смотрел издалека и не решался даже познакомиться, мечтательно вздыхая, этот молодой человек, его совершенно глупая влюблённость считал, что он был хорош.

Джибом не знает, что сказать, волна счастья и паники накрывает его с головой, и он просто продолжает нервно бегать взглядом от лица парня к его сцепленным рукам. Он должен... Что-то сказать, верно? Ведь если сейчас Кехён уйдёт, у него больше не будет возможности заговорить с ним просто так.

Джибом не замечает, как за секунды общения с танцором его изначальное желание получать изредка хотя бы просто приветствие трансформируется в потребность поговорить ещё раз, и _ещё_.

Так что он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь справиться с нервами, и открывает рот, чтобы сделать ответный комплимент, рассказать, как он видел каждое выступление Кехёна, которое смог найти в социальных сетях и на форуме, как видел его вживую ещё на первом курсе, ведь это будет честно, Кехён заслуживает знать каким потрясающим он был, так что Джибом просто обязан...

— Ох, извини, — Кехён достаёт мобильник из кармана и отключает вибрацию, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — Мне нужно спешить в свой корпус. Я... Слишком долго здесь прохлаждаюсь.

Джибом кивает, с силой прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Ещё увидимся, — говорит Кехён напоследок, ненавязчиво поднимая руку и вновь едва ощутимо дотрагиваясь до чужого предплечья. Джибом расценивает это как знак прощания.

Он так и стоит на углу здания, смотря, как танцор спешным шагом идёт в том же направлении откуда пришёл, растирая шею и смотря куда-то в пол. Джибом готов упасть, но лишь прислоняется к стене сбоку от себя, опуская висок на гладкую стену и пытаясь ровно дышать.

Он всё ещё в прострации, когда возвращается домой после лекции, которую даже не помнит, а перед глазами улыбающееся лицо Донхёна с припухшей щекой.

— Все в порядке? — шепелявит брат, подозрительно оглядывая его порозовевшие щёки. Джибом присаживается на край своей кровати, обнимая рюкзак, и смотрит на брата стеклянными глазами.

— Он видел меня в прошлом году, —выдыхает он невпопад. Донхён хмурится, — _Кехён_ видел меня. Нас. На прошлых показательных выступлениях. Я... Я разговаривал с ним сегодня.

— Ого, — выдыхает Донхён, искренне удивляясь, — Стоило пропустить день, а тут такие новости.

— Он... Он такой потрясающий, — выдыхает Джибом с благоговением, — Добрый и вежливый. Сделал комплимент и, представляешь, он сказал, что видел нас ещё в прошлом году, что он был там и... Подожди, — Джибом останавливает поток своих мыслей, выстраивая логическую цепочку. Донхён вопросительно дёргает бровями. — Если он знал обо мне уже год...

Джибом поднимает взгляд на замершего в ожидании брата.

— Зачем я тогда покрасил свои волосы в _красный_?!

Донхён начинает глухо хохотать уже через секунду, а затем вылетает из комнаты с криком о помощи, когда Джибом подскакивает, хватая огромную игрушку акулы со своей кровати, и с полным возмущения воплем бросается следом.

х


End file.
